


When The Sun Goes Down

by Fushigi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (wybaczcie że taguję po angielsku ale po polsku wszystko brzmi jakoś o wiele gorzej), Alkohol, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Blow Jobs, Drama, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Just to be safe, M/M, Polski | Polish, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Slash, Trauma, Writer Castiel, będę dodawać tagi wraz z nowymi rozdziałami, erotic content, mafia, mentions of drug addiction, narkotyki, semi-public, wspomniana przemoc, wulgaryzmy, zwłaszcza te z ostrzeżeniami
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 90,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigi/pseuds/Fushigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel AU. </p><p>Spectrum to miasto, które budzi się dopiero po zmroku. Castiel przyjeżdża do niego w poszukiwaniu inspiracji i powoli odkrywa wszystkie jego brudne sekrety, a nowo poznany Dean nie ustaje w próbach przekonania go, by czym prędzej wyjechał i trzymał się od niego jak najdalej. </p><p>Romans, dramat, angst, odrobina fluffu. Rated M ze względu na język, przemoc i dokładne opisy niektórych bardziej dojrzałych scen (if you know what I mean).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Always Darkest Before The Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Cześć wszystkim :) Zaczęłam dziś wakacje i stwierdziłam, że czas wrzucić tu pierwszy rozdział historii, nad którą pracuję już od ponad roku. Może komuś przypadnie do gustu (:
> 
> Piosenki do rozdziału pierwszego: Florence + the Machine - Shake It Out oraz Los Campesinos! - The Sea Is A Good Place To Think Of The Future
> 
> Enjoy!

Najciemniej jest ponoć zawsze tuż przed świtem.

Castiel od wielu lat łamał sobie głowę nad tym powiedzeniem, które według niego było pozbawione jakiegokolwiek sensu. Wielokrotnie zdarzało mu się być na nogach podczas wschodu słońca i często starał się sprawdzić, jak to naprawdę jest w naturze. Zwykle przy takich okazjach był w mieszkaniu po nieprzespanej nocy, spędzonej albo na zawziętym pisaniu, albo na wpatrywaniu się w jaskrawy ekran komputera i wypijaniu litrów pobudzającej herbaty. Miał więc możliwość, by na własne oczy obserwować świt… ale nigdy nie zauważał niczego, co potwierdzałoby to stare powiedzenie. Wręcz przeciwnie. Zanim najmniejszy chociaż skrawek słońca wychylał się zza horyzontu, przez dobre pół godziny niebo rozświetlało się powoli na wschodzie, barwione kolejnymi padającymi na ziemię promieniami ognistej kuli. Dawno już doszedł więc do wniosku, iż powiedzenie to jest chociażby z fizycznego punktu widzenia niemożliwe.

Rzecz jasna, jako pisarz i jako taki artysta rozumiał, że mogło tu chodzić o znaczenie metaforyczne. Ktoś mógł przecież powiedzieć „Wiesz, przed świtem zawsze jest najciemniej”, mając na myśli, że potem może być już tylko lepiej. Ktoś, kto przeżywa jakąś tragedię, może zostać w ten sposób podniesiony na duchu.

Mimo to Castiel nie przepadał za tą metaforą. Nigdy jej nie używał, nie miał też takiego zamiaru…

…ale wtedy nadszedł dzień, w którym wyruszył do Spectrum, miasta w stanie Oregon.

Kiedy pociąg zatrzymał się na stacji, wciąż było jeszcze ciemno i, jak na środek lata, dość chłodno. Castiel przez jakiś czas szarpał się z walizką, ale w końcu udało mu się ściągnąć ją na peron, nie przytrzaskując sobie przy tym stopy. Tylko kilka osób wysiadało z pociągu; Castiel nie zdążył się nawet komukolwiek przyjrzeć, gdyż błyskawicznie zniknęli we wnętrzu starego budynku, jakim był dworzec, lub jakby rozpłynęli się w otaczającej ich ciemności.

Castiel usłyszał głośny gwizd konduktora i szybko odsunął się od torów, ciągnąc za sobą niezbyt dużą, lecz wypchaną po brzegi walizkę na kółkach. Pociąg wydał z siebie serię głośnych i wysokich dźwięków, para buchnęła z lokomotywy, która wyglądała na przedpotopową, a potem wszystkie wagony ruszyły powoli, z piskiem zardzewiałych kół, by także zniknąć w mrokach nocy.

Znalazłszy się samemu na cichym peronie, Castiel stał przez chwilę bez ruchu, napawając się spokojem i mroczną atmosferą miejsca. Przy wejściu dworca paliła się jedna stara lampa, wylewając z siebie żółtawe, migotliwe światło. W powietrzu unosiła się dziwna mgła, być może pozostałości dymu z lokomotywy, która nawet przy takim oświetleniu wydawała się być ciemna i gęsta. Castiel odetchnął głęboko, przymykając oczy, jakby próbując wchłonąć w siebie cały ten klimat i dokładnie zapamiętać każdy aspekt tej nocy.

Właściwie, było już dobrze po piątej nad ranem i wziąwszy pod uwagę, iż był środek lipca, Castiel wiedział, że niedługo powinno wstać słońce i ukazać nowo przybyłemu wszystkie wspaniałości miasta. Mimo to nie wyglądało na to, by świt miał nadejść. Castiel z zaciekawieniem uniósł głowę, przyglądając się czarnemu, bezdennemu niebu nad sobą. Nie zauważył ani jednej gwiazdy, nie było również zbyt dużego zachmurzenia, tak więc księżyc musiał być w nowiu, gdyż jego również nigdzie nie można było dostrzec. Lampa znów zamigotała, a właściwie zgasła na kilka sekund, pozostawiając Castiela w całkowitej ciemności i ciszy. Mężczyzna zadrżał, ale zrzucił winę na przeszywający chłód nocy, a nie na fakt, że zdał sobie sprawę, jak niesamowita jest ta cisza, martwa cisza, wręcz brzęcząca w uszach, i jak bardzo głęboka jest otaczająca go ciemność.

Po chwili jednak światło znów rozbłysło, jakby niepewnie, i Castiel otrząsnął się z zamyślenia i ruszył powoli w stronę dworca. Dźwięk plastikowych kółek na betonie zdawał się być tak głośny, że Castiel przez chwilę rozważał chwycenie walizki za rączkę i ciche wniesienie jej do środka, ale zrezygnował z tego pomysłu, przypominając sobie ile ciężkich rzeczy włożył do środka poprzedniego wieczoru.

Dworzec był niewielki, ale dość wysoki, i do tego kompletnie opustoszały. Kilka starych jarzeniówek pobłyskiwało przy rzędzie kas i w pobliżu drewnianych siedzeń w poczekalni, ale wystarczyło unieść głowę, by zauważyć, że strop pogrążony jest w mroku. Castiel znowu zadrżał i tym razem nie mógł wmówić sobie, że to przez chłód, więc szybko opuścił wzrok i czym prędzej ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

Z tego, co przeczytał na temat Spectrum, wiedział, że najbliższy przystanek komunikacji miejskiej był w centrum miasta, oddalonego od dworca o jakieś dziesięć kilometrów, co znaczyło, że by dostać się do hotelu, w którym zarezerwowany miał pokój, musiał znaleźć taksówkę lub jakikolwiek inny środek transportu. Castiel miał nadzieję, że pomimo iż dworzec nie sprawiał wrażenia zbyt ruchliwego czy nawet funkcjonującego, będzie w stanie złapać jakąś taryfę. Nie bardzo uśmiechał mu się spacer do miasta w tych ciemnościach, i do tego z ciężką walizą.

Odetchnął z ulgą, dostrzegając zaparkowany w pobliżu dworca czarny samochód. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że pojazd jest pusty, ale gdy tylko ruszył w jego stronę, a kółka jego bagażu zaczęły podskakiwać na nierównym chodniku, ktoś wewnątrz samochodu poruszył się, zapalając małą lampkę przy niskim suficie.

Castiel otworzył drzwiczki.

\- Dobry wieczór – powiedział, a po chwili poprawił się. – Dzień dobry. – Zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu, wciąż nie bardzo zadowolony z takiego doboru słów. Zanim wrzucił walizkę na tylne siedzenie samochodu, zadarł głowę i przyjrzał się wciąż czarnemu jak atrament niebu. Było za dwadzieścia szósta, z technicznego punktu widzenia był już więc wczesny poranek. Co więcej, słońce powinno już wstać, a jednak Castiel wciąż miał wrażenie, że jest środek nocy. Wyjątkowo ciemnej nocy.

Potrząsnął głową i ułożył bagaż na tylnym siedzeniu, a potem wsunął się na miejsce pasażera i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi nieco zbyt mocno. Nawet w jego uszach zabrzmiało to jak wystrzał.

Kierowca był starszym mężczyzną z brunatnym zarostem, bladymi oczami i znoszoną bejsbolówką na głowie. Oczy Castiela powędrowały do miejsca, gdzie wisiała plakietka z jego nazwiskiem. Ellsworth.

\- Witam – powiedział Castiel, przerywając ciszę i kiwając mężczyźnie głową. Ten jednak nie odpowiedział, bez słowa zapalając silnik i światła.

\- Dokąd? – zapytał, gdy wyjechali z alejki i zostawili dworzec za sobą.

Castiel wsunął rękę do kieszeni płaszcza w poszukiwaniu karteczki z adresem hotelu, podał ją kierowcy, a potem zapatrzył się w swoje niewyraźnie odbicie w szybie. Na zewnątrz wciąż było ciemno i Castiel zaczynał się zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem nie pomylił godziny lub czy jego zegarek nie uległ uszkodzeniu. Mrużąc oczy, usiłował znaleźć jakikolwiek jasny punkt w okolicach horyzontu. Bez skutku.

\- Trzydzieści dwa. Trzydzieści dwa, jesteś tam? – Nagły niewyraźny głos, który dobiegł z małego interkomu tuż przy kierownicy sprawił, że Castiel podskoczył na swoim siedzeniu, wyrwany z rozmyślań. Kierowca popatrzył na niego z ukosa, a potem podniósł radyjko do ust.

\- Odbiór. Co jest? – mruknął Ellsworth, nie spuszczając wzroku z ledwo oświetlonej drogi.

\- Nowy Meksyk.

\- No nie. Myślałem, że już z tym skończyliśmy?

Castiel zmarszczył czoło, mimowolnie słuchając niejasnej dla niego rozmowy. Wciąż wyglądał przez okno, wolał jednak, kiedy w samochodzie panowała cisza; mógł się wtedy skoncentrować na odbieraniu wszystkich bodźców, które dobiegały do niego w tym nowym miejscu. Lubił potem zamieniać takie przeżycia w przeróżne momenty w swoich książkach czy opowiadaniach.

\- Sram na to – syknął Ellsworth do interkomu. Zmarszczka na czole Castiela pogłębiła się, słysząc to wulgarne wyrażenie. Zapragnął znaleźć się już w hotelu, w swoim pokoju, a najlepiej w łóżku; dopiero zaczynało do niego docierać, jak zmęczony jest po nieprzespanej nocy w pociągu.

Usiłując wyciszyć się i odciąć od rozmowy, przebiegającej tuż obok, przymknął oczy i oparł głowę o szybę, wzdychając. Droga była prosta, nie mijał też ich żaden samochód, nic więc dziwnego, że po chwili Castiel poczuł, że jeszcze chwila, a odpłynie na dobre. Nie chcąc do tego dopuścić i wiedząc, że już niedługo dotrą do celu, otworzył oczy i wyprostował się.

Jakież było jego zdziwienie, kiedy okazało się, że na zewnątrz nie jest już ciemno.

Zamrugał, zdziwiony. Był pewny, że nie minęło wcale aż tak dużo czasu, w końcu do centrum było zaledwie kilkanaście kilometrów. Jednak kiedy wyglądał za szybę, nie widział już wszechogarniającej ciemności, lecz tylko mglistą szarość, rozciągającą się od horyzontu na wschodzie. Nie wyglądało to jak żaden wschód słońca, którego kiedykolwiek był świadkiem; co więcej, słońca jakby wcale nie było, ciemność po prostu znikała, ustępowała miejsca dniu, tak po prostu.

Kiedy taksówka wreszcie zatrzymała się przy podanym adresie, a Castiel stanął na chodniku przed nieco obskurnym hotelem, w którym miał mieszkać przez najbliższy czas, uświadomił sobie nagle, że oto właśnie był świadkiem urzeczywistnienia się lirycznej metafory.

W tym mieście przed świtem naprawdę było najciemniej.

 

xxx

 

Przekręcił klucz w zamku i drzwi otworzyły się z cichym skrzypieniem. Niepewny, co może zastać w środku, Castiel powoli uchylił je szerzej i postąpił kilka kroków w przód, ciągnąc za sobą walizkę. Szarość świtu wciskała się przez niegdyś białe firanki i zalegała w niewielkim pokoiku. Castiel wyciągnął rękę w poszukiwaniu kontaktu i po chwili niewielka lampa wisząca pod sufitem rozbłysła miękkim, żółtawym światłem. Rozglądając się wokół siebie, mężczyzna pokiwał głową z zadowoleniem. W pokoju znajdowało się łóżko, większe nawet niż to, w którym spędził ostatnie pół roku swojego życia, i wyglądające na wygodne. W nogach łóżka leżała złożona pościel, a po jednej jego stronie stała niewielka szafka z szufladami i małą lampką nocną. Przy przeciwległej ścianie stała szafa, o wiele za duża na skromną garderobę Castiela, obok wisiało wysokie lustro. Castiel uśmiechnął się pod nosem na widok niedużego biurka usytułowanego pod oknem. Nie, żeby go potrzebował, zwykle i tak pisał w łóżku, ale biurko przyda się na książki, które ze sobą zabrał, zwłaszcza że nigdzie wokół nie dostrzegał żadnej półeczki ani regału.

Ściany pokoju pomalowane były na bladofioletowo i Castiel odetchnął z ulgą. Ostatni hotelowy pokój, w jakim przebywał, miał ciemnoczerwone ściany, co nie wpływało na Castiela zbyt dobrze; miał wrażenie, że pokój jest zbyt mały i ciemny, a ściany przytłaczają go i wysysają z niego wszelką inspirację. W tamtym pokoju nie był w stanie zbyt wiele napisać.

Castiel zamknął za sobą drzwi i przekręcił klucz w zamku. Jak na taką cenę i okolicę, był naprawdę zadowolony z tego pokoju. Tym bardziej, że, jak zauważył, ten miał również łazienkę, do której najprawdopodobniej prowadziły drzwi naprzeciw niego. Zsunąwszy z ramion jasny trencz, powiesił go na jednym z wieszaków w szafie, a potem usiadł na łóżku, wzdychając z przyjemnością. Materac rzeczywiście był miękki, a pościel przyjemna w dotyku; Castiel zsunął ze stóp buty, nawet nie próbując ich rozsznurować. Podciągnął nogi do góry i usiadł po turecku, przymykając oczy.

Rozmyślania przerwał mu głośny brzdęk, dobiegający najprawdopodobniej z któregoś z sąsiadujących pokoi. Castiel otworzył oczy, czujnie nadstawiając uszy w oczekiwaniu na dalsze hałasy. Wyglądało jednak na to, że był to jednorazowy wypadek i że nikt nie będzie mu dłużej zakłócał spokoju.

Jakże się mylił.

Jego żołądek wydał nagle tak donośny i gniewny dźwięk, że Castiel omal nie podskoczył na łóżku. Kręcąc z politowaniem głową, opuścił nogi i na powrót wsunął buty. Oczywiście, jak mógł zapomnieć o tak podstawowej czynności jak jedzenie; ostatni posiłek spożył poprzedniego wieczoru, na początku podróży. Cale szczęście, że jego organizm sam czuwał nad takimi sprawami.

Porzuciwszy myśl o zakopaniu się w pościeli i przespaniu całego dnia, Castiel sięgnął po odwieszony przed chwilą płaszcz i wyszedł z pokoju z zamiarem znalezienia w pobliżu jakiejś restauracji, zakupienia śniadania i jak najszybszego powrotu do hotelu.

Korytarz był nieoświetlony i dość ciemny, nawet jak na tę porę dnia, ale Castiel nie miał czasu na podziwianie otoczenia. Szybkim krokiem zszedł ze schodów na parter, minął recepcję i wyszedł na zewnątrz.

Poranek był szary i pochmurny, a do tego naprawdę chłodny jak na środek lipca. Castiel szczelniej otulił się niezawodnym płaszczem i stał przez chwilę przed hotelem, patrząc to w jedną, to w drugą stronę. Miasteczko było senne i ciche, tylko pojedyncze osoby przemykały po chodnikach, znikając w przybocznych uliczkach lub sklepach. Castiel wzruszył ramionami i skręcił w prawo, przyglądając się każdej mijanej witrynie.

Już po kilku minutach marszu przystanął przed lokalem, którego szyba wystawowa głosiła „Najlepsze dania w mieście!  (We wtorki wszystko 30% taniej dla klientów posiadających Kartę Stałego Klienta)”. Nie zastanawiając się długo, Castiel pchnął drzwi i wszedł do środka.

Była dopiero siódma rano, nie był więc zdziwiony, że bar był prawie pusty, jeśli nie liczyć czerwonowłosej kobiety zajmującej stolik przy oknie i młodego mężczyzny przy ladzie. Czując zapach świeżego ciasta, które stało przed tym samym mężczyzną, Castiel znów usłyszał ciche burczenie w brzuchu, dlatego też postanowił nie zwlekać dłużej i usiadł przy kontuarze, spoglądając na wiszące na ścianie menu.

Z kuchni wychyliła się drobna szatynka i uśmiechnęła się lekko do Castiela.

\- Dzień dobry. Co dla pana?

Castiel wahał się przez chwilę, wciąż nie spuszczając oczu z menu, ale w końcu westchnął, dając za wygraną. Pomimo tak wczesnej pory, jego żołądkowi należało się coś smacznego i sycącego.

\- Podwójny burger. Dwa podwójne burgery. – Castiel wahał się jeszcze kilka sekund. – Czarną kawę. Bez cukru. To… to wszystko.

Bardziej poczuł niż zauważył, że siedzący kilka miejsc dalej mężczyzna mu się przygląda. Spojrzał na niego otwarcie, podczas gdy kelnerka zapisała zamówienie w małym notesie i ruszyła do kuchni.

\- Dobry wybór – odezwał się mężczyzna, nabierając nową porcję ciasta na widelec. – Najlepsze burgery w mieście. Wiem, co mówię. – Posłał Castielowi szeroki uśmiech i powrócił do swojego deseru.

Nic nie odpowiadając, Castiel wiercił się przez chwilę na wysokim barowym stołku, rozważając przeniesienie się na zwykłe krzesło przy oknach. W tym samym momencie przy ladzie znów pojawiła się kelnerka, niosąc białą filiżanką pełną parującej kawy. Postawiła ją przed Castielem z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Pańska kawa – powiedziała, jak gdyby Castiel sam się tego nie domyślił. Postanawiając przemilczeć również tę wypowiedź, Castiel jedynie skinął głową i ujął filiżankę w dłonie.

\- Ava, słońce – odezwał się ponownie mężczyzna z ciastem. Filiżanka zatrzymała się w połowie drogi do ust, kiedy Castiel popatrzył na niego z zainteresowaniem. Celował widelcem w Castiela i uśmiechał się szeroko do kelnerki. – Tak właściwie, to też napiłbym się kawy.

\- Nie mogłeś tak od razu? – odparła nieco burkliwie „Ava”, ale posłusznie ruszyła w stronę kuchni.

Mężczyzna parsknął krótkim, wesołym śmiechem, znów zatapiając widelec w cieście. Castiel przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, ogrzewając palce o ciepłą filiżankę.

\- Przepraszam bardzo – powiedział nagle, zaskakując nawet samego siebie. Ava zatrzymała się w połowie drogi, a mężczyzna podniósł wzrok. Castiel nie odwrócił głowy, by popatrzeć na kelnerkę.

\- Tak?

\- Czy mógłbym… dostać jeszcze kawałek tego ciasta?

Mężczyzna wyszczerzył zęby w promiennym uśmiechu i pokiwał z uznaniem głową. Potem obaj popatrzyli na Avę, stojącą w drzwiach kuchni.

\- J-jasne – zająknęła się, posłała im niepewny uśmiech i zniknęła za drzwiami.

Castiel, świadomy uważnego wzroku mężczyzny, ostrożnie uniósł filiżankę do ust i upił łyk gorącego napoju. Zwykle nie przepadał za kawą, ale tego poranka jego organizm domagał się kofeiny.  

\- Ciasto mają tu jeszcze lepsze niż burgery – odezwał się mężczyzna. Castiel postawił filiżankę na talerzyk i popatrzył na niego przelotnie.

\- To dla mnie dość… niecodzienny posiłek. Zwykle się tak nie odżywiam – odparł Castiel, wbijając wzrok w czarny płyn, wirujący powoli i tworzący cienką piankę na wierzchu.

\- A jednak dziś coś cię do tego zmusiło. To pewnie instynkt, mówię ci, ta knajpka to istny raj dla podniebienia – ciągnął dalej mężczyzna, niezrażony matowym tonem głosu Castiela.

Castiel popatrzył na towarzysza, po raz pierwszy uważniej mu się przyglądając. Byli mniej więcej w podobnym wieku, choć tamten był zdecydowanie lepiej zbudowany i nieco wyższy. Miał krótkie brązowe włosy, cień zarostu na mocno zarysowanej szczęce, skórzaną kurtkę zarzuconą na ramiona. Wciąż uśmiechał się szeroko i Castiel zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czemu tak bardzo cieszy go rozmowa z kimś kompletnie obcym. On sam prawie nigdy nie nawiązywał żadnych rozmów z nieznajomymi, a kiedy już musiał, na pewno nie był z tego faktu zadowolony. Rozważał przez chwilę zignorowanie natręta i poświęcenie całej swojej uwagi kawie, ale rozproszył go dźwięk stawianego przed nim talerza.

Skinął kelnerce głową i szybko wgryzł się w burgera, nie pozostawiając sobie żadnego innego wyboru.

\- A gdzie moja kawa? – dopytywał się mężczyzna po jego prawej stronie i Castiel doszedł do wniosku, że musi on być bardzo męczącym klientem. I stałym.

Przez chwilę nawet współczuł Avie, ale potem poczuł smak burgera i przymknął z zadowoleniem oczy, a wszystkie inny myśli wyparowały z jego głowy. Zwykle jedzenie tak na niego nie działało, ale ten burger był w istocie wyjątkowo smaczny.

W kilku szybkich kęsach zjadł całego jednego burgera, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy z cichych pomruków aprobaty, które wydawał podczas posiłku. Otworzył oczy, by upić łyk kawy i otrzeć palce serwetką, i zauważył, że zarówno oczy kelnerki, jak i mężczyzny po jego prawej, są wpatrzone w niego.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział, przełknąwszy. – Nie powinienem jeść w taki sposób. Zachowałem się… niewłaściwie – przyznał, czując lekkie rumieńce na policzkach. Chcąc uciąć dalsze wyjaśnienia, uniósł filiżankę do ust i wpatrzył się w talerz, na którym leżał drugi burger.

\- Ależ… skąd – wykrztusiła Ava, lecz nie wyglądała na rozgniewaną. Wręcz przeciwnie; łagodny uśmiech malował się na jej ustach, kiedy stała tak, ze ścierką w ręce, i przyglądała się pijącemu kawę Castielowi. – To miło, że ktoś oprócz Deana również docenia nasz… asortyment.

Mężczyzna – Dean - zaśmiał się pod nosem, odsuwając od siebie pusty już talerz po cieście.

\- Jak już mówiłem, trudno tego nie doceniać – powiedział. – Chociaż byłoby jeszcze lepiej, gdybym nie musiał tyle czekać na głupią kawę – zażartował.

Ava błyskawicznie zniknęła za drzwiami, a już po chwili postawiła przed Deanem parującą filiżankę, a przed Castielem talerz z dużym kawałkiem ciasta. Potem znów schowała się w kuchni.

\- Nie jesteś stąd – zagadnął mężczyzna, upijając łyk swojej kawy i odwracając się na stołku tak, że siedział twarzą do Castiela.

Castiel pochłaniał właśnie drugiego burgera, choć w nieco mniej zachłanny sposób, więc tylko skinął głową.

\- Wiedziałem – ciągnął Dean. – To małe miasto, każdy zna każdego. A poza tym, niewiele osób przychodzi tutaj o tej porze. Gdyby nie to, że zaraz trzeba iść do roboty, też by mnie tu nie było. O tej godzinie nie wstałbym nawet dla ciasta – przyznał żartobliwie, spoglądając na kawałek stojący przed Castielem. Czerwonowłosa kobieta, która do tej pory siedziała przy jednym ze stolików, minęła ich i Dean powiódł za nią wzrokiem.

Castiel nie był pewny, co na to odpowiedzieć; zamiast tego przyciągnął do siebie talerz z deserem, nabrał kawałek na widelec i wsunął do ust. Mimo że był już prawie całkowicie najedzony, oblizał usta ze smakiem i natychmiast ukroił następny kęs. Przedtem jednak popatrzył na mężczyznę obok niego i znów przyłapał go na przyglądaniu się.

\- Dean – powiedział, drgnąwszy, jakby wyrwany z zamyślenia. Wyciągnął ku Castielowi dłoń.

Castiel patrzył na niego przez sekundę, potem odłożył widelec z powrotem na talerz i uścisnął wyciągniętą dłoń.

\- Castiel – przedstawił się, dziwiąc się samemu sobie. Pierwsza godzina w nowym mieście, a on już kogoś poznał? To nie zdarzało się zbyt często.

Dean zaśmiał się pod nosem.

\- Castiel? – powtórzył z rozbawieniem. – A co to za imię?

Castiel westchnął i ledwo powstrzymał się od wywrócenia oczami. Zawsze to samo.

\- To imię Anioła Czwartku w tradycji chrześcijańskiej – wyjaśnił, starając się, by jego głos nie zdradzał irytacji.

\- Nigdy o takim nie słyszałem – powiedział Dean, jakby do siebie samego.

\- Wcale mnie to nie dziwi – mruknął Castiel, upijając łyk kawy, która była już nieco chłodnawa.

Dean wbił w niego spojrzenie.

\- Co masz na myśli? – żachnął się.

Castiel odwrócił głowę w jego stronę i zdecydował, że wcale nie chce być niemiły już na początku znajomości.

\- Niewiele osób wie takie rzeczy. Zwykle jacyś fanatycy lub uczeni teologowie – oświadczył łagodnym tonem.

Dean zmarszczył brwi, ale uśmiechnął się niepewnie i znów obrócił na stołku, tym razem w stronę lady, opierając na niej łokcie i sięgając po filiżankę.

\- W porządku. Niech ci będzie – powiedział. – No dobra, nie przeszkadzam już dalej. Smacznego, tak w ogóle.

\- Dziękuję. I nawzajem. – Castiel zdał sobie sprawę, że właściwie Dean nic już nie je, ale postanowił nic więcej nie mówić i skończyć śniadanie. I tak zajęło mu ono dłużej niż się spodziewał.

Po jakimś czasie drzwi do kafeterii otworzyły się i do środka weszło dwóch postawnych mężczyzn, ubranych w czarne skórzane kurtki i ciężkie buty. Przez szybę Castiel dostrzegł trzeciego podobnego jegomościa, stojącego przy dużym samochodzie z przyciemnianymi szybami. Dean również uniósł głowę i Castiel był niemal pewny, że jego ramiona zesztywniały, a dłonie leżące na blacie drgnęły, jakby gotowe, by zwinąć się w pięści.

Mężczyźni podeszli do Deana i usiedli po obu jego stronach, kompletnie ignorując siedzącego tuż obok Castiela.

\- Co tam, Winchester? – zagadnął jeden z nich niskim, nieprzyjemnym głosem. – Kawka przed zmianą? No, no, podoba mi się to nastawienie, młody, oby tak dalej!

Castiel zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając im się kątem oka. Dean siedział bez ruchu, nie odzywając się ani słowem i zaciskając szczęki. Ava wciąż chowała się w kuchni, nie wyszła nawet na dźwięk dzwonka, który zabrzmiał, gdy otworzyły się drzwi.

\- Mamy coś dla ciebie – odezwał się drugi mężczyzna. Wyjął z kieszeni kurtki złożoną kartkę papieru i położył ją na blacie przed Deanem. – Dzisiejsza lista. Wiesz, co robić.

Pierwszy z nich sięgnął po filiżankę Deana i wypił resztkę jego kawy, a potem oblizał się ze smakiem.

\- Miłego dnia, Winchester – powiedział i klepnął go mocno w plecy. – Niedługo się zobaczymy.

Już mieli wychodzić, kiedy spostrzegli siedzącego bez słowa Castiela.

\- A ten to co? Podatnik jaki? – zarechotał jeden z nich, a po chwili już ich nie było.

Castiel właśnie otwierał usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, kiedy Dean zerwał się z miejsca, wciskając kawałek papieru do kieszeni i rzucając na ladę banknot pięciodolarowy, a potem posłał Castielowi zirytowane ostre spojrzenie.

\- Nie mieszaj się do tego – powiedział gniewnie, a potem wyszedł z baru, trzaskając drzwiami.

 

xxx

Spectrum było miastem portowym i nawet z miejsca najbardziej wysuniętego na wschód odległość od morza nie była zbyt duża. Nie marnując czasu, Castiel jeszcze tego samego dnia udał się na wybrzeże, nie zapominając o zabraniu ze sobą ciemnego szalika, który nosił od niepamiętnych czasów i nie rozstawał się z nim nawet w lecie. Tym razem jednak miał dobre usprawiedliwienie – nawet w centrum miasta było chłodno, a bryza wiejąca znad wody dodatkowo niosła ze sobą zimno oceanu.

Miejsce, które wybrał na wędrówkę było opustoszałe, jak prawie wszystko w tym cichym mieście. Plaża była bardzo obszerna, z czarnymi wzniesieniami skał w oddali. Dzień był nie tylko zimny, ale także szary i pochmurny, a niespokojne wody oceanu jakby odzwierciedlały to, co działo się na niebie. Dotarcie do brzegu zajęło mu dobrych paręnaście minut; piasek był wilgotny i jego stopy zapadały się w nim z głośnym chrzęstem, od strony morza wiał silny wiatr, powiewając połami jego płaszcza. Castiel poczułby się jak bohater powieści, zmagający się z przeciwnościami losu, zobrazowanymi przez nieprzyjazną naturę, ale w powieści nikt pewnie nie opisałby dokładnie sposobu, w jaki twarde ziarenka piasku uderzały go w twarz, a szalik kilkakrotnie zaplątywał się wokół jego szyi, a raz nawet zerwał się i odleciał kilka metrów dalej.

Dotarłszy do brzegu morza, Castiel znalazł wystający z piasku średniej wielkości kamień i stanął na nim, chwiejąc się niepewnie. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy dla kogoś obserwującego go z daleka nie wyglądał jak mężczyzna z tego romantycznego obrazu, z burzliwym morzem w tle i ciemnymi odłamkami skał pośród mgły. Ale przecież, uświadomił sobie po sekundzie, tamten człowiek stał chyba na szczycie góry. Nigdy nie był zbyt wielkim znawcą sztuki malarskiej. A na tym obrazie zawsze widział tylko morze, białe bałwany, pianę morską, ciemną głębinę, przepaść. Z drugiej strony, Castiel często widział morze nawet tam, gdzie go nie było. Czasem wystarczyło zamknąć oczy i już po chwili stał na brzegu, ze stopami zalewanymi przez zimne wody.

Uniósł powieki, przez chwilę zdziwiony, że naprawdę ma przed sobą ocean. Znów za dużo myślał i tym razem udało mu się nawet wmówić samemu sobie, że wcale nie stroi na plaży, a tylko ją sobie wyobraża. Zamiast tego był właśnie na wybrzeżu, wyobrażając sobie, że na nim nie jest, wyobrażając sobie, że na nim jest. Zakręciło mu się od tego wszystkiego w głowie i czym prędzej zszedł z kamienia.

Stopy zapadły mu się w mokry piasek, wiatr dmuchnął mocniej, fale powiększyły się jeszcze bardziej. Woda dopłynęła do butów Castiela, zapewne je mocząc. Kolejna fala prysnęła jeszcze wyżej i praktycznie ochlapała jego nogi. Castiel zadrżał i zamknął oczy, ale nie poruszył się. Czuł wyraźnie, że woda zalewa mu buty, ale fale nie były na tyle wysokie, by zamoczyć go całego. Po chwili wiatr jakby nieco się uspokoił i fale znów cofnęły się. Castiel otworzył oczy.

Woda była szara, bezkresna, rozciągała się przed nim aż po sam horyzont. Fale wyły głośno, bryza szumiała mu w uszach i wciskała włosy do oczu.

Castiel odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę lądu.

Spojrzał za siebie dopiero w momencie, kiedy stanął na twardym gruncie, poczuł, jak przemoczone buty człapią o żwir, a wiatr uspokaja się praktycznie do zera. Z takiej odległości morze było tylko mieszaniną głębokiej szarości i spienionej bieli. Horyzont nie istniał, niebo zlewało się z oceanem.

Castiel rozejrzał się dokoła. Kiedy szedł na wybrzeże piechotą od samego hotelu, nie zwracał uwagi na to, co znajduje się wokół, był jednak pewien, że nie mijał żadnego przystanku autobusowego. Że nie mijał właściwie nic wartego uwagi. Przez chwilę przyglądał się mokrym butom, a potem wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon komórkowy i wybrał numer, który zapamiętał z naklejki w taksówce, którą podróżował tego ranka.

Nie musiał czekać zbyt długo. Nie zdążył nawet ulec pokusie i jeszcze raz spojrzeć na ocean, kiedy przy krawężniku zatrzymał się czarny samochód, inny jednak niż ten z rana. Castiel nie znał się na samochodach, wiedział jednak, że ten był prawdopodobnie jakimś starszym klasykiem, bardzo cennym i bardzo rzadkim.

\- Castiel?

Castiel, siedząc już w fotelu po stronie pasażera i zapinając pas, popatrzył na kierowcę. Przechylił głowę, rozpoznając twarz.

\- Dean – powiedział drogą powitania. Pas szczęknął i Castiel usiadł prosto w fotelu. – Jesteś taksówkarzem. – To nie do końca było pytanie.

Obserwował, jak przez twarz mężczyzny przebiega grymas ni to frustracji, ni złości.

\- Co tu robisz, tak właściwie? – odparł, jakby ignorując stwierdzenie (pytanie?) Castiela. Wciąż nie włączał silnika, choć dłonie opierał na kierownicy, ściskając ją lekko palcami. Twarz obrócił w stronę Castiela.

\- Byłem na plaży – powiedział Castiel. Czuł, że ciepło panujące w taksówce powoli rozchodzi się po jego ciele, mimo że stopy wciąż miał mokre i zmarznięte. Co więcej, teraz zamiast słonego zapachu oceanu Castiel wdychał powoli ciepły zapach rozgrzanego samochodu i lekką woń wody kolońskiej. Odwrócił się, urywając kontakt wzrokowy z kierowcą, opierając głowę na oparciu i przymykając oczy.

\- Wow. Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, stary – dotarł do niego głos Deana, nieco rozbawiony. – Dziwię się tylko, dlaczego akurat tutaj. Przecież to taka dziura, tu nic nie ma.

\- Sam nie wiedziałem, dokąd idę, ale w końcu dotarłem tutaj. Jest tutaj morze. Myślę, że to równie dobre miejsce na oglądanie morza jak każde inne.

\- Mówisz tak, jakbyś nigdy wcześniej nie widział morza – powiedział Dean z cieniem ciekawości w głosie.

Castiel otworzył oczy, ale nie poruszył się, pozwalając prześlizgiwać się wzrokowi po pustej drodze przed sobą.

\- Widuję morze tak często, jak tylko się da – odpowiedział.

\- To znaczy?

Castiel przeniósł spojrzenie na patrzącego na niego Deana.

\- Ostatnie dwa lata spędziłem tylko w miastach na zachodnim wybrzeżu.

\- W miastach, hm? A więc podróżnik z ciebie? To dlatego przyjechałeś do Spectrum, było następne na liście?

\- Nie mam żadnej listy. – Castiel zmarszczył brwi.

Dean wciąż patrzył na niego z mieszaniną ciekawości i konsternacji w oczach.

\- Aa. Myślałem, że zaliczasz każde po kolei. Jak ci dwaj goście z The Bucket List. Wiesz, jadą w kraj i robią rzeczy, które zawsze chcieli zrobić. – Dean zdjął jedną rękę z kierownicy, usiadł bokiem, twarzą w stronę Castiela. – Tylko że oni mieli raka i nie mieli już zbyt wiele czasu.

Zmarszczka na czole Castiela pogłębiła się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Ja nie mam raka – powiedział ze zdziwieniem.

Dean wywrócił oczami i usiadł prosto.

\- To świetna nowina, koleś. Powinieneś się cieszyć – sarknął, zapalił silnik i powoli wyjechał na drogę. Popatrzył na Castiela, który wciąż marszczył w zamyśleniu brwi. – Uważaj, bo ci się procesor przegrzeje.

\- Nie rozumiem, o czym ty mówisz.

Dean otworzył usta, ale po chwili zamknął je z nieco naburmuszoną miną.

\- Nieważne. Zmiana tematu. Zresztą, przecież nie płacisz mi za gadanie. – Parsknął cichym, ironicznym śmiechem. – Okej, to zabrzmiało źle. – Znów popatrzył na milczącego Castiela. – Dokąd jedziemy?

To pytanie sprawiło, że Castiel wreszcie przestał marszczyć brwi w konsternacji. Podał kierowcy adres hotelu i obrócił się twarzą w stronę okna. Kątem oka widział, że przez kilka minut Dean patrzył prosto przed siebie, siedząc sztywno i zaciskając obie dłonie na kierownicy. Potem Castiel przymknął oczy, opierając głowę o oparcie, i przestał interesować się milczącym mężczyzną siedzącym obok niego.

Nagle z głośników huknęła głośna rockowa muzyka, sprawiając, że Castiel natychmiast otworzył oczy, podskakując i rozglądając się w około.

\- Ups. Sorry – zaśmiał się Dean i ściszył radio. Muzyka wciąż była o kila tonów za głośna jak dla Castiela, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to aż tak bardzo. – Zapomniałem, że tym razem mam pasażera. – Dean posłał Castielowi uśmiech, kiwając lekko głową w rytm muzyki. – Czy raczej: Baby zapomniała.

\- Baby? – Castiel znów zmarszczył brwi.

\- Yup. Baby. – Dean przejechał pieszczotliwie dłonią po desce rozdzielczej. – Oboje lubimy głośną muzykę. Chociaż ona czasem się zapomina i potrafi nieco przesadzić. – Ku jeszcze większemu zdziwieniu Castiela, Dean mrugnął do niego konspiracyjnie i przełączył stację. Słysząc nową piosenkę, Dean potrząsnął głową jeszcze energiczniej i zaczął stukać palcami po kierownicy.

Castiel wbił wzrok w drogę przed sobą. Muzyka nieco go ożywiła i, zamiast krążyć wokół lirycznych porównań lub głębi oceanu, jego myśli wciąż uciekały w kierunku siedzącego tuż obok kierowcy, który podśpiewywał pod nosem i wydawał się teraz o wiele bardziej rozluźniony niż na początku jazdy. Castiel przyłapał się na tym, że jego stopy same z siebie zaczęły wybijać rytm do energicznej piosenki.

\- Czy ty masz taką listę rzeczy to zrobienia? – zapytał nagle, spoglądając na Deana.

Mężczyzna odwrócił się w jego stronę ze zdziwieniem.

\- Ja? – Uniósł brwi. – A skąd ci to przyszło do głowy?

\- Kiedy rano w kafeterii odwiedzili cię ci dwaj mężczyźni, zostawili dla ciebie „listę na dziś” – wyjaśnił Castiel, obserwując jak palce Deana zaciskają się na kierownicy tak mocno, że aż zbielały mu knykcie. Nie patrzył już na niego i przestał nucić cicho, a oczy miał groźnie zmrużone.

\- To nie twoja sprawa – syknął.

Castiel nie zmieszał się.

\- Masz rację. Wybacz. Każdy ma chyba prawo mieć taką listę i nie musi rozmawiać o niej z innymi ludźmi.

\- Nie, Castiel, nie o to chodzi. – Dean posłał mu zirytowane spojrzenie, przyspieszając nieco. – To nie jest żadna cholerna lista, okej? Nie mieszaj się do tego, mówiłem ci.

Castiel skinął głową bez słowa i odwrócił się w stronę okna.

\- Boże, nie wiesz nawet, ile bym dał za to, by móc mieć _taką_ listę – odezwał się Dean po krótkiej chwili milczenia. – Poważnie. Co tam rak. Taka lista to musi być sama przyjemność.

\- Twoja lista nie jest przyjemna? – zapytał Castiel uprzejmie.

\- Nie. Nie jest. – Dean wciąż z całej siły ściskał kierownicę. – Zresztą, nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać.

\- Tego nie powiedziałem…

\- _Ja_ to powiedziałem – mruknął Dean. – Nie rozmawiamy o tym. Przestań się dopytywać.

Kiedy Castiel nie odpowiedział, Dean posłał mu ostre spojrzenie.

\- Mówię serio. Nawet o tym nie myśl. Zapomnij, że kiedykolwiek widziałeś tych kolesi z baru. Zapomnij, że kiedykolwiek o tym gadaliśmy. Ba, najlepiej byłoby, gdybyś po prostu wysiadł i całkiem zapomniał, że kiedykolwiek się spotkaliśmy.

Castiel wyjrzał przez szybę.

\- Nie jesteśmy jeszcze na miejscu – powiedział ze zdziwieniem.

\- Ugh, stary, nie chodzi mi o to, że masz wysiadać teraz, zaraz. – Dean skrzywił się lekko. – Po prostu. Jak wysiądziesz, to idź robić to, co zwykle robisz w swoim pięknym życiu, jedź zwiedzać inne miasta na wybrzeżu i zapomnij o Spectrum.

Castiel milczał przez chwilę, marszcząc czoło.

\- Dopiero tu przyjechałem – stwierdził.

\- Świetnie. Pozwiedzaj jeszcze trochę i wracaj do domu. Mówię ci, to będzie lepsze niż siedzenie tutaj i rozmyślanie o jakichś listach czy coś. Wyjedź, zapomnij o liście, o mnie, o Spectrum – upierał się Dean.

\- Nie potrafiłbym tak po prostu zapomnieć. – Castiel przechylił głowę, przyglądając się grobowej minie kierowcy.

\- Och? – Ten popatrzył na niego, unosząc brwi. – A to czemu?

\- Mam dobrą pamięć – wyznał z lekkim wzruszeniem ramion.

Dean patrzył na niego przez chwilę, jakby niepewny, jak na to zareagować, a potem wyszczerzył zęby i parsknął śmiechem.

\- No dobra, skoro tak twierdzisz. Ale ani słowa więcej o pieprzonych listach – powiedział, rozluźniając się wyraźnie.

Milczeli przez następne kilka minut, a potem Dean zatrzymał się przed hotelem. Castiel zapłacił należną mu kwotę i otworzył drzwiczki samochodu.

\- Czyli nie skorzystasz z mojej rady i jednak zostajesz? – zapytał Dean, kiedy Castiel już miał wysiadać. Popatrzył na kierowcę przez ramię i pokiwał głową. – Okej. No to na razie, Castiel.

\- Do widzenia, Dean.


	2. I Hope You're Not Involved At All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piosenka do rozdziału drugiego (z niej też pochodzi tytuł całego FF): Arctic Monkeys - When The Sun Goes Down

Trzy godziny, dwa kubki herbaty i tabliczkę czekolady później Castiel siedział na łóżku z laptopem na kolanach, wpatrując się w niezapisaną stronę edytora tekstu. Co jakiś czas klikał na ikonkę Internetu, przeglądał bezmyślnie różne portale, a po chwili ganił się w myśli i wracał do pustej strony. Kilka razy zdarzyło mu się napisać kilka zdań, ale już po chwili kasował je, kręcąc z dezaprobatą głową.

W końcu zrezygnował, obiecując sobie, że spróbuje napisać coś wieczorem. Wyłączył komputer, ubrał się i wyszedł z hotelu w poszukiwaniu restauracji, w której mógłby zjeść porządny obiad i zaspokoić żołądek, który wydawał coraz głośniejsze dźwięki. Coś ciągnęło go w stronę kafejki, którą odwiedził rano, ale oparł się tej sile i skierował swoje kroki w przeciwną stronę.

Był wczesny wieczór i wyglądało na to, że coraz więcej ludzi pojawiało się na ulicach miasta. Zauważył kilka grupek młodych ludzi, spacerujących wokół lub wychodzących z pubów lub klubów. W restauracji, gdzie zmusił się do zamówienia pożywnej warzywnej zapiekanki z sałatką, Castiel dostrzegł kilka par, głównie młodych i bez dzieci, a także garstkę przyjaciółek i dwóch nastolatków, zajadających się pizzą. Wyglądało na to, że miasto, które w dzień było bardzo senne i opustoszałe, budziło się dopiero pod wieczór.

Próbował myśleć o książce, bo przecież po to tu przyjechał, szukając natchnienia i świeżych pomysłów, ale myśli wciąż krążyły wokół wszystkiego _oprócz_ fabuły, dialogów czy postaci. Sfrustrowany, wyszedł z restauracji i ruszył w stronę hotelu, wmawiając sobie, że musi wrócić, usiąść i chociaż spróbować coś napisać, nieważne, że próbował już przez trzy godziny i nic dobrego z tego nie wyszło. Musiał to zrobić, nie mógł sobie tak po prostu odpuścić...

Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami do niewielkiego, słabo oświetlonego pubu, który wyglądał o wiele spokojniej i ciszej niż wszystkie inne, które do tej pory mijał. Zacisnął wargi, przypatrując się nieco zakurzonej witrynie i usiłując dosłyszeć dźwięki głośnej muzyki i krzyki, ale wyglądało na to, że pub naprawdę był cichym miejscem.

To przekonało go ostatecznie, więc nie wahając się ani chwili dłużej wszedł do środka, wszelkie myśli o pisaniu zostawiając za drzwiami.

Lokal był ciemnawy, zwłaszcza po kątach, gdzie nad niewielkimi ciasnawymi stolikami wisiały małe lampy, rzucające jedynie mętne czerwonawe światło. Bar z ladą na środku pomieszczenia był nieco jaśniejszy, wszystkie wysokie stołki puste, a stojący za kontuarem młody mężczyzna z kilkudniowym zarostem czyścił monotonnie szklanki, wyglądając na nieco znudzonego. W pubie było kilku klientów, ale każdy zajmował się sobą, niektórzy siedzieli grupkami lub parami, z głowami pochylonymi ku sobie, rozmawiając cicho. Z głośniczków nad ladą sączyła się stara ballada rockowa, na tyle głośno, by Castiel nie był w stanie usłyszeć, o czym rozmawiają ludzie wokół, ale na tyle cicho, że ludzie na pewno słyszeli swoich rozmówców.

Barman zauważył wchodzącego Castiela i skinął mu lekko głową, odkładając kufel na półkę i sięgając po następny. Castiel podszedł do kontuaru i usiadł na jednym ze stołków.

\- Uważaj, ten jest zepsuty – odezwał się barman, machając dłonią trzymającą ścierkę w stronę krzesła.

Castiel, czując, że stołek rzeczywiście chwieje się niepewnie, wstał i wpatrzył się w mężczyznę. Ten odwzajemnił spojrzenie, ale sekundę później spuścił wzrok, najwyraźniej zmieszany uważnym spojrzeniem Castiela. To nie było nic nowego; ludzie często nie potrafili wytrzymać jego spojrzenia, jako że miał tendencję do wpatrywania się w ludzi może nieco zbyt nachalnie. A przynajmniej to słyszał nieraz od tych niewielu znajomych, których miał.

\- Inne są, wiesz, okej. – Barman odchrząknął, obracając się plecami do Castiela i chwytając kolejny kufel. – Stołki, w sensie że. Siadaj.

Castiel usiadł na innym stołku.

Barman popatrzył na niego przez ramię z wyrazem niepewności na twarzy. Widząc, że Castiel wciąż mu się przygląda, odetchnął ciężko, podrapał się po głowie i odrzucił szmatkę w kąt lady.

\- Co podać?

Castiel przeniósł wzrok na półki z butelkami za plecami mężczyzny. Przez chwilę milczał, marszcząc brwi.

\- Bardzo chciałbym jasne piwo, jeśli to nie problem – powiedział uprzejmie, opierając przedramiona na ladzie.

Barman popatrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Jasne. A jakie dokładnie? – zapytał.

Castiel zmrużył oczy, przyglądając się uważniej różnokolorowym butelkom.

\- Cytrynowe – zadecydował w końcu, na co barman zachichotał cicho.

\- Okej, okej, ale _jakie_? Małe, duże?

Castiel zmarszczył brwi. Skoro już wybrał lekkie smakowe piwo, nie zaszkodzi mu chyba wypić trochę więcej. Może nawet potem wróci do hotelu i będzie miał jakiś pomysł na rozpoczęcie książki.

\- Poproszę duże cytrynowe jasne piwo – wyrecytował i na koniec uśmiechnął się lekko, a przynajmniej usiłował to zrobić; nigdy nie był zbyt dobry w kontaktach z obcymi. Najwyraźniej jednak barman nie przestraszył się, wciąż śmiejąc się pod nosem, przyszykował kufel dla Castiela. Po chwili postawił przed nim wysoki kufel i zaszurał nogami, patrząc na niego niepewnie.

\- Dziękuję. Ile jestem winien? – zainteresował się Castiel.

Barman machnął ręką, uśmiechając się nieco nerwowo.

\- Noc jeszcze młoda, zapiszę twój rachunek i dam ci go na koniec, co?

Castiel skinął głową i sięgnął po szklankę. Barman wciąż stał niepewnie tuż przed nim, jakby na coś czekając. Castiel popatrzył na niego pytająco, a on podrapał się po policzku, strzelając oczami w stronę ludzi, siedzących przy swoich stolikach. Zaciskając dłoń na szklance, Castiel wstał.

\- Poszukam wolnego miejsca – oświadczył sztywno, mimo że w pubie wcale nie było tłumów. Widząc, jak barman rozluźnia się wyraźnie, odszedł szybkim krokiem do jednego z oświetlonych czerwonawą lampą boksów. Wyglądało na to, że barman nie czuł się zbyt swobodnie w towarzystwie siedzącego tuż przed nim Castiela; właściwie, Castiel stwierdził, że on sam też mógł skorzystać z samotności i choć spróbować zastanowić się nad swoją powieścią.

Kiedy tak siedział, co jakiś czas do pubu wchodziło coraz więcej osób i lokal zapełniał się wraz z upływem wieczoru. Z głośników wciąż płynęła cicha rockowa muzyka, tym razem już nie ballada, a coś mocniejszego i szybszego, a Castiel zbliżał się właśnie do końca swojego piwa i myślał o tym, że zaraz powinien wracać do hotelu, kiedy ktoś wsunął się do jego boksu, siadając tuż obok niego. Castiel machinalnie wcisnął się głębiej, zaciskając dłonie na kuflu.

\- Hej, stary – przywitał się Dean, posyłając mu promienny uśmiech. Postawił na stole niską szklankę z brązowawym płynem i obrócił się całym ciałem w stronę Castiela. Oczy błyszczały mu w słabym świetle lampy, wiszącej gdzieś nad nimi. – Nie sądziłem, że cię tu spotkam!

Castiel poczuł, że jego ciało rozluźnia się nieco, a dłoń zsuwa się z wilgotnej szklanki. Posłał Deanowi jeden ze swoich lekkich uśmiechów, odwzajemniając spojrzenie.

\- Witaj, Dean – powiedział. – Ja również.

\- Nie, serio, gościu. – Dean upił łyk ze swojej szklanki. – Brałem cię bardziej za typa, który wieczorami siedzi w domu i popija miętowe herbatki – rzucił żartobliwie.

Castiel pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową i odparł swobodnie:

\- Często zdarzają mi się takie wieczory, aczkolwiek nie jestem wielbicielem miętowej herbaty. Wolę nieco mocniejsze napary.

Dean zaśmiał się pod nosem, znów pociągając łyk swojego drinka.

\- Poza tym – dodał po chwili, posyłając Castielowi znaczące spojrzenie – myślałem, że miało cię już tu nie być. W Spectrum, znaczy się.

\- Byłem pewny, że zapoznałem cię z moją opinią na ten temat, Dean – powiedział Castiel. – Przyjechałem tu zaledwie dzisiaj i nie wyjadę, dopóki nie napiszę co najmniej połowy powieści.

Dean, opierający się łokciami o stół i zakreślający kółka palcem po szklance, znów skierował na Castiela całą swoją uwagę.

\- No co ty. Jesteś pisarzem? – Oczy Deana były szeroko otwarte i czysto zielone. – Czemu nic nie mówiłeś, stary, nie wiedziałem.

\- Nie sądziłem, że jesteśmy już na tak przyjacielskiej stopie, by opowiadać o swoim życiu zawodowym – oznajmił Castiel, marszcząc czoło.

Dean znów zaśmiał się, tym razem głośniej.

\- Fakt, może jeszcze nie jesteśmy. Ale to można zmienić. – Posłał Castielowi szeroki uśmiech i skinął głową w stronę jego prawie pustej już szklanki. – Co pijesz?

\- Duże cytrynowe jasne piwo – odparł Castiel bez mrugnięcia okiem.

Dean zakrztusił się popijanym właśnie alkoholem.

\- Whoa, koleś. – Dean odstawił szklankę na stół i uniósł do góry obie dłonie, patrząc na Castiela z naganą. – A już miałem cię za porządnego faceta. _Cytrynowe_?

Nie rozumiejąc jego oburzenia, Castiel tylko pokiwał głową.

\- Okej, tak nie będziemy gadać. Zaczekaj tu chwilę. – Dean zabrał kufel Castiela i swoją szklankę, a potem odszedł w stronę baru. Castiel nie spuszczał z niego wzroku, kiedy Dean rozmawiał z barmanem i nawet machnął w jego stronę dłonią. Obaj, razem z mężczyzną za kontuarem, popatrzyli w jego stronę i Dean pomachał mu dłonią. Castiel siedział sztywno, nie bardzo wiedząc, co ma robić w takiej sytuacji.

Po chwili Dean wrócił z pustymi rękami i usiadł tuż obok Castiela, uśmiechając się radośnie. Castiel był nieco zdezorientowany.

\- Powinienem już iść – powiedział, widząc że Dean tylko siedzi obok i spogląda w stronę lady. Na te słowa jednak jego głowa odwróciła się gwałtownie i zielone oczy popatrzyły na niego ze zdziwieniem.

\- Hola, zaraz dostaniemy nasze drinki – oświadczył, jakby to była najoczywistsza rzecz pod słońcem.

\- Ach. – Castiel zgarbił się nieco, nie bardzo wiedząc, co myśleć. Miał przecież wracać do hotelu i pisać, ale uśmiech Deana był szeroki i przyjacielski i Castiel wcale nie miał ochoty wychodzić z tego coraz bardziej zatłoczonego pubu.

Dean najwyraźniej źle zinterpretował jego minę, bo pospieszył z zapewnieniem:

\- Ja płacę, spokojna twoja rozczochrana.

Castiel wbił w niego spojrzenie i Dean spuścił wzrok, chrząkając.

\- No, to opowiedz coś więcej o tej swojej karierze wierszoklety – zagadnął, znów spoglądając w stronę baru. Zbliżał się do nich barman, niosąc tacę.

\- Nie jestem poetą, Dean – wyjaśnił Castiel, przyglądając się ciemnym, krótkim włosom na karku Deana.

\- Ach, no tak – potwierdził Dean z roztargnieniem. Barman stanął przy ich stoliku i zaczął zdejmować z tacy małe kieliszki pełne ciemno fioletowego płynu.  Było ich co najmniej kilkanaście. – Purple Nurples! Dzięki, Chuck. – Dean poklepał barmana po plecach.

\- Nigdy w życiu nie napisałem wiersza, nie mam do tego… predyspozycji – oświadczył Castiel, świadomy faktu, że połowa kieliszków została przesunięta na jego stronę stołu, mimo że wciąż nie spuszczał wzroku z Deana.

\- Ekhm – Dean odchrząknął. – No tak. – Wymienił z Chuckiem szybkie spojrzenia, po czym barman oddalił się, uprzednio spoglądając na Castiela z cieniem uśmiechu na ustach. – No, stary, w takim razie powinniśmy teraz wypić za twoje sukcesy. – Skrzyżował spojrzenie z Castielem, unosząc jeden z kieliszków i kiwając głową w jego stronę.

\- Właściwie jestem dopiero początkującym pisarzem amatorem, wydałem tylko jedną książkę, w dodatku pod pseudonimem, a przyjechałem tutaj w poszukiwaniu…

\- Tak, tak – przerwał mu Dean, śmiejąc się głośno. Wciąż trzymał kieliszek w powietrzu i drugą ręką zachęcił Castiela do naśladowania go. – Zaraz pogadamy, najpierw kolejeczka.

Castiel skinął lekko głową i sięgnął po kieliszek.

\- Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś oświecił mnie co do tego, co znajduje się w tych… - Castiel poczuł, że Dean uderzył go kolanem w udo i zamilkł. Dean patrzył na niego znacząco.

\- Zamknij się i pij – powiedział, po czym błyskawicznie opróżnił swój kieliszek i odstawił go głośno na stół. Castiel obserwował go tylko przez chwilę, po czym zrobił to samo, krzywiąc się tylko trochę.

Dean spoglądał na niego z wyczekiwaniem.

\- I jak? Nieważne, co to jest, ważne, że jest zajebiste – powiedział, lekko uderzając Castiela pięścią w ramię. – Ale wiesz co? Powinniśmy zrobić to inaczej. Daj mi chwilę. – Uśmiechając się szeroko, wstał i znów odszedł w stronę kontuaru.

Castiel, marszcząc brwi, uniósł opróżniony kieliszek i powąchał go, nie był jednak w stanie powiedzieć, co w nim było. Przed nim stało jeszcze pięć identycznych szklaneczek.

\- Serio, to nie trucizna. – Dean był już przy stoliku. Usiadł obok, ich kolana zetknęły się na chwilę pod stołem, na który mężczyzna postawił pojemnik z solą i talerzyk z pokrojoną cytryną. – A z tym będzie nam smakować jeszcze bardziej.

\- Nie rozumiem. – Castiel zmarszczył czoło, usiłując znaleźć jakiekolwiek połączenie między przedmiotami na stole.

\- No co ty? Nie żartuj, gościu, nigdy nie piłeś shotów? – Oczy Deana rozszerzyły się w zdziwieniu. – No, to w takim razie już to nadrobimy, nie ma co czekać. Skoro już jesteś w Spectrum, to musisz chyba poznać różne jego aspekty, co nie? I zbierać nowe doświadczenia. Do książek. – Dean wyszczerzył zęby w olśniewającym uśmiechu.

\- W pewnym sensie – przyznał Castiel niepewnie, przyglądając się, jak Dean wysypuje szczyptę soli na skórę dłoni pomiędzy kciukiem a palcem wskazującym, a potem tą samą dłonią chwyta kawałek cytryny. Do drugiej ręki wziął pełny kieliszek i popatrzył na Castiela.

\- Zrób to samo – powiedział zachęcająco.

Castiel posłuchał go, a potem spojrzał na Deana z wyczekiwaniem.

\- No to teraz pijemy. – Uśmiech nie schodził z twarzy Deana. – Najpierw zlizujesz sól, wypijasz shota, a potem gryziesz cytrynę. Jak najszybciej.

\- Nie jestem w stu procentach przekonany…

\- No dalej, Cas, to łatwe. – Dean mrugnął do niego, po czym, nie czekając dłużej, pochylił się, błyskawicznie zlizał sól z dłoni, opróżnił kieliszek, przechylając głowę daleko do tyłu, a na koniec wsunął cytrusa do ust. Popatrzył na wciąż nieruchomego Castiela. – N’dalej! – zachęcił niewyraźnie.

Castiel, po którego głowie wciąż krążyło tylko „Cas, Cas, Cas”, pochylił się niepewnie i powoli, starając się nie rozsypać soli wszędzie wokół siebie, pozbył się jej ze skóry. Wyprostował się, spoglądając z wahaniem na Deana, który nie spuszczał z niego wzroku, trzymając wyciągnięty w jego stronę kieliszek. Sięgnął po niego, świadomy sposobu, w jaki ich palce zetknęły się na krótki, elektryzujący moment, zacisnął oczy i wypił, po czym włożył cały kawałek cytryny do ust i zacisnął zęby, krzywiąc się.

Dopiero kiedy usłyszał niski, cichy dźwięk śmiejącego się Deana, Castiel otworzył oczy. Dean nie spuszczał z niego intensywnego wzroku, lekki uśmiech grał na jego pełnych ustach, na które Castiel właśnie zwrócił uwagę.

\- Smakuje ci skórka od cytryny? – zakpił żartobliwie Dean, pochylając się lekko, prawie niezauważalnie w jego stronę. Castiel automatycznie zrobił to samo i ich kolana znowu zetknęły się, tym razem na nieco dłuższą chwilę.

Nieco zawstydzony, Castiel szybko wypluł pozostałości zgryzionej cytryny i schował je do chusteczki, którą wygrzebał z kieszeni płaszcza.

\- I jak? – Dean wciąż na niego patrzył i Castiel odwzajemnił spojrzenie. – Czadowe, nie? Jeszcze raz?

\- Ale tak… jeden po drugim? – zawahał się Castiel. Powoli zaczynał odczuwać efekty alkoholu, przede wszystkim ciepło na policzkach i ciche szumienie w uszach. Dodatkowo, miał wrażenie, że on i Dean siedzą jeszcze bliżej siebie niż jakiś czas temu i wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało.

\- No pewnie. – Uśmiech Deana był zaraźliwy. – Póki jeszcze możemy, to czemu nie? Ale teraz mam inny pomysł.

Zanim Castiel zdążył odpowiedzieć, Dean sięgnął i chwycił jego dłoń. Szumienie w uszach przybrało na sile. Castiel obserwował, jak Dean szybko podwija rękaw jego płaszcza i obraca jego rękę wierzchem dłoni w dół, po czym wysypuje szczyptę soli na jego nadgarstek.

\- To wcale nie musi być nudne – powiedział Dean, cofając rękę, ale nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy Castiela, nawet kiedy nasypywał sól na swój własny nadgarstek.

\- Nie mówiłem, że jest – powiedział Castiel, przez chwilę przyglądając się soli. Było jej o wiele więcej niż ostatnim razem.

\- No tak. Okej. To teraz ty pierwszy – zachęcił Dean.

Castiel patrzył na niego jeszcze przez kilka sekund, a potem powtórzył wszystkie trzy czynności. Zlizanie soli zajęło mu trochę więcej czasu niż poprzednio, mimo że starał się robić to szybciej, ale tym razem nie zapomniał się i nie wrzucił do ust całej cytryny, a jedynie ugryzł kawałek z miąższem. Dean wciąż patrzył na niego bacznie, ani na chwilę nie spuszczając wzroku; nawet kiedy bez słowa pochylił się i uważnie zlizał sól ze swojego nadgarstka, wciąż przyglądał się Castielowi spod rzęs.

Szumienie w uszach zmieniło się w cichy, jednostajny pomruk.

Dean szybko opróżnił kieliszek i wgryzł się w cytrynę. Castiel nieświadomie oblizał usta.

\- Okej, teraz chwila przerwy – powiedział Dean, siadając prosto, ale jakby jeszcze bliżej Castiela. Jedno ramię jak gdyby nigdy nic zarzucił na oparcie siedzenia tuż nad ramionami Castiela. – Bo się chyba trochę rozpędziliśmy, hm? – Popatrzył na niego z figlarnym uśmieszkiem i lśniącymi oczami.

Castiel wyraźnie czuł ten sam zapach wody kolońskiej, który ogarnął go kilka godzin temu w taksówce, podczas powrotu znad wybrzeża. Wydawało mu się, że ta wyprawa zdarzyła się całe lata świetlne temu. Z roztargnieniem rozejrzał się wokół siebie, dostrzegając, że prawie wszystkie stoliki są teraz pełne, i nawet krzesła przy barze są zajęte przez kilka kobiet i mężczyzn. Jednostajny pomruk rozmów zagłuszał cichą muzykę.

\- To miasto budzi się chyba dopiero po zmroku – powiedział w zamyśleniu i dopiero kiedy jego ramię zetknęło się z bokiem Deana uświadomił sobie, że machinalnie przybliża się w jego stronę. Dean jednak nie wyglądał, jakby miał coś przeciwko, bo tylko zwrócił twarz w jego stronę i uśmiechnął się, leniwie i powoli, z zadowoleniem.

\- Racja, Sherlocku, niezła dedukcja – mruknął, również rozglądając się w około, a potem z powrotem krzyżując spojrzenie z Castielem, który marszczył lekko czoło. Jednak zamiast coś powiedzieć, Castiel jedynie odwzajemnił spojrzenie; w końcu, co jak co, ale w patrzeniu na ludzi nie było lepszych od niego.

Dopiero teraz, mimo słabego oświetlenia i alkoholu buzującego mu w żyłach, zauważył liczne piegi na policzkach i nosie Deana. Przyglądał im się z zainteresowaniem, czując ciepło promieniujące od całej sylwetki siedzącego tuż obok mężczyzny. Oczy Deana były złotozielone, źrenice rozszerzone, rzęsy niewiarygodnie długie i wyglądające na niesamowicie miękkie w dotyku. Castiel chciał unieść rękę i sprawdzić, ale powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili.

Nagle Dean odchrząknął głośno, cofnął rękę i odsunął się nieco, sięgając po kieliszek.

\- No dobra, dość tego dobrego – powiedział; glos miał niski i nieco zachrypnięty. – Tym razem nie bawimy się w żadną sól, tylko wszystkie cztery naraz. Co ty na to, Cas? Kto przegra, stawia następną kolejkę.

Castiel przymknął oczy, czując coraz mocniejsze wirowanie w głowie.

\- Robi się późno, Dean. Muszę wracać – powiedział, nie otwierając oczu.

Dean zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Stary, to twoja pierwsza noc w Spectrum, co nie? Zapomnij o książce i żyj trochę, taka moja propozycja.

Castiel poczuł, jak stopa Deana uderza go lekko w łydkę, uniósł więc powieki i popatrzył na Deana.

\- Jeśli tego sobie życzysz – powiedział życzliwie, z uśmiechem.

\- Do diabła, tak – stwierdził Dean i przysunął cztery pozostałe kieliszki w stronę Castiela. – No to do dna.

Tym razem nie trzeba mu było nic tłumaczyć; obaj równocześnie sięgnęli po swoje drinki, postawili je z cichym trzaskiem na stole i natychmiast sięgnęli po kolejne. Po chwili Castiel opróżnił wszystkie cztery i głośno zaczerpnął powietrza, a obok niego Dean zakrztusił się i praktycznie rzucił pusty kieliszek na stół. Castiel automatycznie przybliżył się do niego i kilka razy poklepał go po plecach. Dean uniósł rękę, kiwając głową i kaszląc jeszcze przez chwilę. Dłoń Castiela została na jego plecach.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Castiel, pochylając się i zaglądając Deanowi w twarz.

Dean wbił w niego intensywne spojrzenie i skinął głową.

\- Taa. – Odchrząknął jeszcze raz i wyprostował się, a Castiel przesunął dłoń na jego ramię; jakoś nie mógł zmusić się do tego, by całkowicie ją cofnąć. – Wygląda na to, że wygrałeś. Skubany.

\- To wcale nie było takie trudne – odpowiedział Castiel czując, że znów uśmiecha się lekko. Chyba nigdy w życiu nie uśmiechał się tak dużo co tego jednego wieczoru.

\- Heh, dla mnie chyba jednak było – mruknął, odwzajemniając uśmiech i przysuwając się bliżej. Palce Castiela dotknęły skóry na jego szyi, odsłoniętej poza kołnierzem ciemnej kurtki. – Hej, Cas.

\- Dean. – Castiel miał wrażenie, że jeśli teraz zerwie kontakt wzrokowy z Deanem, to wszystko wokół zleje się w jedną, wirującą całość. Wcale nie miał na to ochoty. Dean nie powiedział nic więcej, tylko na niego patrzył, więc Castiel przybliżył się jeszcze bardziej, tak że ich twarze dzieliły teraz centymetry, i powtórzył: - Dean.

\- Muszę iść po drinki – szepnął Dean, a język nieco mu się już plątał. Castiela owionął jego ciepły oddech, tylko trochę pachnący wypitym alkoholem. – Zaczekasz tutaj, Cas?

Castiel czuł, że gardło ma ściśnięte, więc tylko skinął lekko głową. Dean patrzył na niego jeszcze przez chwilę, a może nawet dłużej, w końcu jednak westchnął głęboko. Castiel znów poczuł jego oddech na twarzy i jego powieki opadły, a po chwili ciepła obecność Deana przy jego boku zniknęła. On jednak nie mógł się zmusić do otworzenia oczu, więc oddychając głęboko, osunął się nieco na siedzeniu i przylgnął plecami do oparcia.

Czuł przyjemne ciepło i wirowanie pomimo zamkniętych oczu, i, co więcej, wszystko zdawało się nierealne i zamglone. Nie chcąc zasnąć, otworzył wreszcie oczy i przez chwilę próbował opanować zawroty głowy i ogarnąć spojrzeniem zatłoczony pub wokół siebie. Zamrugał kilka razy, szukając wzrokiem sylwetki Deana gdzieś przy kontuarze.

Nie od razu mu się to udało, gdyż przy barze również zrobiło się teraz tłumnie, choć Castiel nigdzie nie widział barmana Chucka. Zmrużywszy oczy, dostrzegł, że Dean również tam jest, opierając się plecami o ladę, otoczony przez grupkę wysokich, postawnych mężczyzn w czarnych skórach. Jeden z nich pochylał się w stronę Deana i mówił coś do niego, raz po raz trącając go pięścią w ramię i Castiel był prawie pewny, że nie był to przyjacielski gest.

Oddychając szybko, Castiel wysunął się z boksu i stanął nieco chwiejnie na nogach. Przez chwilę musiał przytrzymać się stołu i zacisnąć powieki, a kiedy w końcu wyprostował się z zamiarem podejścia do Deana i dowiedzenia się, co się dzieje, zauważył, że Dean właśnie szedł w jego stronę w twarzą niewyrażającą żadnych emocji, a grupka mężczyzn opierała się teraz o ladę, głośno nawołując barmana.

\- Dean – było jedynym, co Castiel zdołał wykrztusić, kiedy mężczyzna podszedł do niego, potykając się lekko.

\- Musisz iść – oświadczył twardo, bez śladu wcześniejszej bełkotliwości. – Idź stąd natychmiast, koniec imprezy.

\- Dean. Co się dzieje? – zapytał Castiel. Lokal wokół niego powoli przestawał wirować, nie żeby zwracał na to szczególną uwagę; wciąż nie spuszczał wzroku z Deana.

\- Nic się nie dzieje – odparł Dean, nie patrząc na niego. – Po prostu. Nie pijemy więcej. Idź już.

\- Przecież widziałem…

\- Nic nie widziałeś, jasne? – Nagle silna dłoń zacisnęła się na ramieniu Castiela. Dean zbliżył się do niego, mrużąc groźnie oczy. – W ogóle nie powinieneś był tu przychodzić. Cholera. Tak byłoby lepiej…

Castiel usiłował się cofnąć, wyrwać rękę z uścisku Deana. Ten musiał zauważyć wyraz jego twarzy, bo nagle jego mina złagodniała, przybliżył się jeszcze bardziej, tak że praktycznie stykali się ciałami; dłoń wciąż ściskała jego ramię, ale teraz w całkiem inny, wręcz intymny sposób.

\- Cas. Cas, posłuchaj. – Castiel uniósł wzrok i popatrzył na niego. Dean wciąż był poważny, ale jego oczy spoglądały łagodnie, choć z żarem. Castiel nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że znów coś jakby przyciągnęło go jeszcze bliżej. – Porozmawiamy kiedy indziej, okej? Pogadamy. Ale teraz wracaj do hotelu, Cas. – Przełknął głośno. - Proszę.

Ostatnie słowo jakby nie mogło mu przejść przez gardło, głos załamał mu się nieco, ale uścisk tylko się umocnił. Castiel, ponieważ znów brakowało mu słów, skinął głową i chciał wyciągnąć rękę i chociaż dotknąć twarzy stojącego tuż przy nim Deana, ale ten odepchnął go delikatnie od siebie i cofnął dłoń. Posłał mu jeszcze jedno spojrzenie, a potem odwrócił się na pięcie i wrócił do mężczyzn stojących przy barze, mówiąc coś do nich głośno, zmienionym i bardzo sztucznym głosem.

Castiel nie czekał dłużej, tylko przecisnął się pomiędzy ludźmi tłoczącymi się w lokalu, po czym pchnął drzwi i wyszedł.

Noc była zimna i wietrzna, ale Castiel praktycznie tego nie zauważał. Potknął się i prawie spadł ze stopnia przy wejściu do pubu, ale już po chwili ciasno owinął szalik wokół szyi i ruszył przed siebie, starając się iść po najbardziej prostej linii jak tylko było to możliwe. Właściwie wyglądało na to, że przez te ostatnie kilka minut udało mu się praktycznie wytrzeźwieć – a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Co prawda wszystko wokół wciąż było nierealne, jak ze snu, ale doszedł do wniosku, że była to wina późnej pory i wszystkiego, co wydarzyło się tego wieczoru.

Kilkanaście metrów przed nim, przy krawężniku stała młoda dziewczyna, ubrana zdecydowanie zbyt lekko jak na taką temperaturę. Paląc papierosa, przyglądała się mijanym wokół ludziom i pojedynczym samochodom, a co jakiś czas bezskutecznie usiłowała naciągnąć zbyt krótką spódnicę. Kiedy Castiel mijał ją, rzuciła mu zainteresowane spojrzenie i powiedziała kilka słów, ale nie dosłyszał, jak one brzmiały. Po chwili zresztą straciła zainteresowanie, gdyż tuż przy niej z piskiem opon zatrzymał się czerwony samochód, a z okna wychylił się jakiś młodzieniec i zagadnął dziewczynę. Po kilku słowach dziewczyna weszła do środka i już po chwili po samochodzie nie było ani śladu. Castiel stał przez chwilę bez ruchu, walcząc z pokusą, by krzyknąć za nimi lub zwrócić uwagę mijających go ludzi na to, co się działo. Ta dziewczyna nie mogła mieć więcej niż dwadzieścia lat.

Mimo to jednak odurzenie alkoholowe zwyciężyło i Castiel znów ruszył w stronę hotelu. Droga minęła zadziwiająco szybko i już po jakimś czasie stał przed drzwiami. Parter był cichy i ciemnawy, w recepcji nie było nikogo, co zresztą wcale go nie zdziwiło. Ciężko powłócząc nogami, Castiel wspiął się po schodach na piętro, dla pewności przytrzymując się poręczy. Nie był do końca pewny, ale wydawało mu się, że w pokoju, który mijał, trwała jakaś awantura, ale pozwolił sobie nie zwrócić na to uwagi. Zamiast tego praktycznie wtoczył się do pokoju, zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi i rzucił się na łóżko, w ostatniej chwili przypominając sobie o ściągnięciu butów. Jeszcze przez chwilę słyszał głośne krzyki sąsiadów, a potem osunął się w błogą ciemność.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dzięki wszystkim za czytanie, komentarze i kudosy :) Chciałam też zapowiedzieć, że rozdziały będą pojawiać się co tydzień w piątki - chyba że coś mi wypadnie :)
> 
> PS Dodałam też piosenki do rozdziału pierwszego, bo wcześniej całkiem wyleciało mi to z głowy (:


	3. It's Where My Demons Hide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piosenki na dziś: Florence + the Machine - Spectrum oraz Imagine Dragons - Demons  
> Plus ostrzeżenie, just to be safe: w rozdziale występują wulgaryzmy i wspomniana jest przemoc.

Pierwszym, co zrobił po wstaniu z łóżka, było przetrząśnięcie pokoju w poszukiwaniu butelki wody. Kiedy nie znalazł niczego, co pozwoliłoby mu zaspokoić pragnienie, wszedł do łazienki, zrzucił ubrania i wszedł pod prysznic, rozkoszując się sposobem, w jaki gorąca woda zdawała się zmywać z niego tępe pulsowanie w skroniach, zmęczenie po w połowie nieprzespanej nocy i rwący ból w karku, spowodowany przez złe ułożenie głowy podczas snu. Zaraz potem założył świeże ubrania i czym prędzej wyszedł z pokoju. Na parterze skinął głową kobiecie w recepcji i minął śpiącego w fotelu mężczyznę, który najprawdopodobniej był jego sąsiadem.

Poranek był nieco mglisty i szarawy, gęste chmury pokrywały niebo, zwiastując ulewę. Starając się odsuwać od siebie jakiekolwiek myśli powiązane z wczorajszym wieczorem, Castiel przemierzał spokojne uliczki Spectrum w poszukiwaniu sklepu spożywczego. Osoba Deana wracała jednak do jego wspomnień w każdym mijanym przechodniu, wciąż wydawało mu się, że widzi jego twarz lub sylwetkę po drugiej stronie ulicy. Gdzieś w jego głowie ciągle pojawiała się niepokojąca myśl o „towarzyszach” Deana z pubu – kim byli i w co Dean był zamieszany? Castiel nie był głupi i potrafiłby rozpoznać przyjaciół Deana, a groźnie wyglądający mężczyźni, na których widok lub wspomnienie Dean marszczył czoło i zaciskał pięści, zdecydowanie nie byli jego dobrymi znajomymi. Jednak Castiel nie chciał się martwić, nie chciał sobie na to pozwolić; w końcu ledwo znał Deana, który na dodatek był dorosłym mężczyzną potrafiącym sobie radzić samemu, a już na pewno bez pomocy obcego przyjezdnego pisarza-amatora.

Ponadto, Castiel przez cały dzień łapał się na myślach dotyczących samej osoby Deana. Kilka razy zdarzyło mu się nawet uśmiechnąć pod nosem do samego siebie, i to na samo wspomnienie poprzedniego wieczoru. Wciąż powtarzał sobie, że obaj byli pod wyraźnym wpływem alkoholu i że to wcale się nie liczyło, nie mogło się liczyć, z drugiej jednak strony nie był pewien, jak skończyłby się ten wieczór, gdyby Dean nie spotkał znajomych. Na samą myśl o tym Castiel czuł gorąco na policzkach i ganił się w duchu, zmuszając się do szybszego kroku lub koncentracji na czytanej właśnie książce.

Cały dzień upłynął mu na nicnierobieniu, wpatrywaniu się w ekran komputera lub w sufit – w poszukiwaniu natchnienia – czytaniu lub wyglądaniu przez okno. Późnym wieczorem poddał się w końcu, z westchnieniem wyłączył komputer i poszedł do łóżka.

Obudził się nagle, w środku nocy; na zewnątrz wciąż było ciemno i przez chwilę zastawiał się, co właściwie wyrwało go ze snu. Po chwili dostał odpowiedź.

\- Pieprz się, słyszysz? Pieprz się i zostaw mnie, kurwa, w świętym spokoju!  – rozległ się kobiecy krzyk z pokoju za ścianą.

Castiel otworzył szeroko oczy i wbił wzrok w sufit, wytężając słuch. Jednak odpowiedź mężczyzny była cichsza i spokojniejsza i nie był w stanie dosłyszeć, o co dokładnie kłóciła się para za ścianą.

\- Nie! Nie masz nic do gadania w tej sprawie! Koniec i kropka, kurwa!

Serce Castiela biło szybko i niespokojnie, a po chwili praktycznie stanęło, kiedy w otaczającej go ciszy rozległ się głośny brzdęk rozbijanego o ścianę przedmiotu. Kobieta wciąż coś krzyczała, słychać też było szybkie słowa mężczyzny, a po chwili trzaśnięcie drzwiami i gniewne, oddalające się kroki. Castiel, z żołądkiem ściśniętym z niepokoju, schował twarz w poduszkę i zacisnął powieki, przykrywając się kołdrą praktycznie po czubek głowy i próbując odgrodzić się od świata zewnętrznego.

 

xxx

 

Mijały dni i Castiel miał powoli dość bezczynnego siedzenia w pokoju, nie będąc w stanie napisać ani jednego słowa. Nie pomagał też fakt, że przez cały tydzień ani razu nie spotkał się z Deanem, co naprawdę mogło niepokoić, wziąwszy pod uwagę fakt, że tylko podczas pierwszego dnia pobytu w mieście Castiel widział się z nim aż trzy razy. Castiel regularnie odwiedzał kafeterię, w której się poznali, dwa razy zabłądził wieczorem do pubu, jednak bez powodzenia. Usiłował wyciągnąć jakieś informacje od barmana Chucka, ale albo Chuck nie lubił rozmawiać albo sam Castiel nie miał daru bycia czarującym i gawędzenia z ludźmi. Najprawdopodobniej oba te czynniki sprawiły, że Castiel wyszedł z pubu z niczym.

W akcie desperacji zadzwonił nawet po taksówkę, mimo że do hotelu miał zaledwie dwie przecznice; jednak i w tym nie miał szczęścia, gdyż taksówkarzem był tego wieczoru starszy mężczyzna w eleganckiej marynarce.

W nocy był świadkiem kolejnej głośnej kłótni, tym razem jednak nastąpiła po niej długa godzina pełna jęków, okrzyków i donośnego skrzypienia łóżka. Castiel wcisnął głowę pod poduszkę i usiłował zasnąć.

 

xxx

 

Siedząc na brzegu oceanu, Castiel trzymał w ręce ciepły kubek z parującą kawą i wpatrywał się w ciemne wody. Tego dnia morze było spokojne i ciche, w kolorze głębokiego grafitu, bez najmniejszego śladu bieli fal. Niebo zakryte było jasnymi chmurami, nie przepuszczając słońca, na plaży było więc dość ponuro i wręcz mrocznie. Castiel uniósł papierowy kubek do ust i zmarszczył brwi, zauważając, iż ten jest już pusty. Wstał z kamienia, na którym siedział, rzucił morzu ostatnie wyzywające spojrzenie i odwrócił się, ruszając w drogę powrotną do hotelu.

Wciąż nie był w stanie napisać ani słowa i powoli zaczynał poważnie zastanawiać się nad opuszczeniem Spectrum, które najwyraźniej wysysało z niego jakiekolwiek okruchy inspiracji. Ciągłe nocne awantury sąsiadów i przesiadywanie w zamkniętym pokoju również mu nie pomagały.

Przystanął przed wejściem do hotelu i zadarł głowę do góry; zapadła już noc. Castiel przygryzł wargi, zastanawiając się, czy odległość z wybrzeża do centrum miasta naprawdę mogła być aż tak duża. Pogrążony w myślach, nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zrobiło się ciemno.

Wciąż nie zwracając większej uwagi na świat wokół niego, Castiel wszedł do niewielkiego lobby i od razu skierował się w stronę schodów na piętro, nie słysząc wołającej go recepcjonistki. Dopiero kiedy uniosła dłoń i pomachała nią gwałtownie, Castiel zwrócił na nią uwagę i przystanął przy ladzie, marszcząc czoło.

\- Panie Milton, chyba ma pan gościa – oznajmiła ciemnowłosa recepcjonistka, wskazując dłonią w stronę fotelów pod ścianą lobby.

Castiel podążył wzrokiem za jej ręką, jeszcze bardziej zaskoczony. W fotelu ktoś się kulił, ktoś, kogo wcześniej wziął jedynie za sąsiada, który znów pokłócił się ze swoją towarzyszką i znów był zmuszony do nocowania na korytarzu. Wyglądało jednak na to, że tym razem Castiel mylił się.

\- Upierał się, że pan go zna – ciągnęła kobieta za ladą. Położyła dłoń na przewodowym telefonie, patrząc na Castiela znacząco. – W każdej chwili mogę kogoś wezwać, jeśli pan tego sobie życzy. Wystarczy słowo.

\- Myślę, że to nie będzie potrzebne – odparł Castiel, nie patrząc na nią. Widok mężczyzny w fotelu, który najprawdopodobniej drzemał z głową ukrytą w ramionach sprawił, że jego żołądek zwinął się w ciasną kulkę. Ignorując dalsze słowa recepcjonistki, ruszył szybko w stronę Deana, czując lekkie zawroty głowy.

Z pewnością nie takiej reakcji się spodziewał, kiedy kładł dłoń na ramieniu mężczyzny – Dean drgnął gwałtownie i poderwał się z fotela, odskakując na kilka kroków do tyłu. Nie spodziewał się również ujrzeć napuchniętego oka, ciemnych zaschniętych smug na czole i policzkach oraz rozbitej wargi. Przez chwilę obaj stali bez słowa, patrząc na siebie w słabym świetle lampy w lobby hotelowym.

\- Panie Milton…? – dobiegł ich niepewny głos recepcjonistki.

\- Proszę się nie trudzić – odparł Castiel, spoglądając na nią przez ramię. – Wszystko jest w porządku. – Mimo że wcale nie było, nie z zakrwawionym Deanem czekającym na niego w hotelu. Recepcjonistka też nie dała się nabrać, ale nie odezwała się więcej, a tylko odprowadziła ich wzrokiem, kiedy bez słowa czy spojrzenia wspinali się po schodach na piętro.

Castiel nie pozwolił, by Dean zauważył, że trzęsą mu się ręce, kiedy wsunął klucz do dziurki w drzwiach. Nie pozwolił sobie, by piętrzące się w jego głowie pytania zostały wypowiedziane, nie, kiedy zobaczył, jak Dean wtacza się do ciemnego pokoju i osuwa na najbliższe krzesło. Bez słowa zabrał z łazienki podręczną apteczkę i, wróciwszy do pokoju, przeciągnął Deana w stronę łóżka. Usiadł ostrożnie na materacu obok niego, świadomy tego, że Dean wciąż krzywił się przy każdym dotyku. Przez chwilę spoglądali na siebie bez słowa, wzrok Deana ciężki i zmęczony, Castiela skoncentrowany jak nigdy. Sięgnąwszy w stronę szafki nocnej i zapaliwszy małą lampkę, Castiel otworzył apteczkę, spoglądając na Deana spod zmarszczonych brwi.

\- Nie prosiłem o cholerną pierwszą pomoc – odezwał się Dean, odsuwając się gwałtownie, kiedy Castiel dotknął jego twarzy namoczonym wacikiem.

\- A jednak tu przyszedłeś – odparł Castiel, niewzruszony. Drugą dłoń wsunął pod brodę Deana, odwracając jego twarz w swoją stronę, by uzyskać lepszy dostęp do zranienia.

\- Taa, może niepotrzebnie. – Dean odtrącił obie jego ręce z gniewnym sykiem.

Castiel tylko na niego popatrzył. Dean zacisnął szczękę, unosząc oczy do sufitu, ale posłusznie położył ręce na kolanach i odwrócił się lekko w stronę Castiela.

Czyjaś pięść rozbiła jego łuk brwiowy i mocno podbiła lewe oko; jednak oprócz tego i rozciętej wargi twarz Deana wyglądała w porządku. Mimo to mężczyzna oddychał ciężko i płytko, a pod zaczerwienieniem i śladami krwi jego twarz była przeraźliwie blada. Obmywszy jego twarz, Castiel odsunął się i zlustrował go spojrzeniem.

\- Nie, nigdzie więcej nie będziesz mnie opatrywał – wycedził Dean, zauważając jego wzrok. Jego dłoń bezwiednie powędrowała do najwyraźniej mocno poturbowanej klatki piersiowej.

\- Ja nie jestem lekarzem – powiedział Castiel spokojnie.

\- I dobrze, bo nie znoszę lekarzy. – Dean odwrócił głowę, unikając jego badawczego spojrzenia. – Nie pojadę do żadnego lekarza, Cas. Zapomnij.

Castiel przełknął, zamknął apteczkę i wstał. Odłożył apteczkę na biurko i wyjrzał przez okno. W pokoju przez chwilę panowała cisza.

\- Okej, dobra. Wiem, że masz pytania. Strzelaj i miejmy to już z głowy – stwierdził Dean, wciąż siedząc na brzegu łóżka.

Castiel obrócił się w jego stronę.

\- Nie dzisiaj, Dean.

\- Chryste, korzystaj, póki chce mi się gadać, okej? – Dean wywrócił oczami i skrzywił się lekko. – Bo jak dobrze pójdzie, to już mnie więcej nie zobaczysz i tyle z tego będzie.

Castiel zmrużył oczy.

\- Planujesz wyjechać ze Spectrum? – zapytał.

\- Nie, to ty powinieneś stad wyjechać – prychnął Dean. – Ale to już wiesz. Za to ja nie wiem, co może się stać. Ze mną, w sensie. – Wzruszył ramionami i skrzywił się mocno, przyciskając dłoń do boku.

\- Dean, połóż się – nakazał Castiel.

\- Co? O nie, nawet nie myśl, że pozwolę ci mnie leczyć czy coś. Zapomnij. Bo zaraz sobie pójdę – pogroził Dean, piorunując Castiela wzrokiem.

\- Możesz tutaj zostać, nie sądzę, by mi to przeszkadzało – oświadczył Castiel, zasiadając przy biurku i sięgając po laptopa. – Nie posiadam też żadnych kwalifikacji, by móc cię zbadać, dlatego jutro rano będę nalegał, byś udał się do przychodni. Sądzę jednak, że dziś potrzebujesz odpoczynku.

Dean posłał mu zmęczone spojrzenie i westchnął.

\- Jezus, jak ty pokrętnie gadasz, człowieku – mruknął, przymykając oczy i wciąż przyciskając dłoń do żeber. – Aż mnie uszy bolą.

\- Dean.

\- Tak, wiem. – Mężczyzna otworzył oczy i wbił w niego nieco mętne spojrzenie. – Nie chciałem tu przychodzić, stary, sorry za kłopot. Ale tu było mi najbliżej. Nie miałem innego pomysłu. Sorry.

Castiel tylko na niego patrzył, prześlizgując się wzrokiem po jego opuchniętej twarzy, matowych oczach, przygarbionej sylwetce. Nic nie mówiąc podszedł do szafy i wyjął z niej ciemny koc, po czym podał go Deanowi. Ten nie ruszał się przez chwilę, jakby niepewny tego, co dzieje się wokół niego, a potem odebrał koc z rąk Castiela i ułożył się na brzegu łóżka, okrywając się po uszy i głośno wciągając powietrze. Castiel zgasił duży żyrandol, wiszący u sufitu, a lampkę z szafki nocnej przeniósł na biurko koło włączonego laptopa. Wpatrywał się właśnie w pustą stronę edytora tekstu, kiedy dobiegł go cichy głos Deana.

\- Dzięki, Cas.

Dłonie wiszące nad klawiaturą poruszyły się i na ekranie pojawiło się pierwsze zdanie.

xxx

 

We wczesnych godzinach porannych, kiedy na zewnątrz wciąż było jeszcze ciemno, Castiel wyłączył komputer, sprawdził, czy drzwi są zamknięte i wsunął się pod kołdrę po drugiej stronie łóżka. Dean spał nieprzerwanie, wciąż zwinięty pod kocem, obrócony plecami do niego. Castiel, któremu nadal szumiało w głowie od kilku godzin wypełnionych pisaniem, patrzył na niego przez chwilę, a potem zacisnął powieki i usnął.

Kiedy otworzył oczy, jasność południa wciskała się przez niezasłonięte okna, a łóżko było puste. Castiel bezwiednie przesunął dłonią po zimnym materacu, przyglądając się kocu, złożonemu w niechlujną kostkę i ułożonemu w nogach łóżka. Jeszcze przez kilka minut pozwolił sobie na wylegiwanie się, a potem wstał, umył się i ubrał. Zwalczając pokusę włączenia komputera i przeczytania tego, co napisał w nocy, zszedł na dół do jadalni. Fotele w lobby były puste, a recepcjonistka nawet nie patrzyła na niego w żaden znaczący sposób. Siedząc nad kubkiem parującej kawy, która powinna pomóc mu się nieco bardziej rozbudzić, usiłował wymyślić dalszą część powieści, jednak wyglądało na to, że wczorajsza wena znów go opuściła. Zrezygnowany, wrócił do pokoju i cały dzień spędził w łóżku, przeglądając strony internetowe i słuchając muzyki. Wciąż nie włączał edytora tekstu; musiał dać sobie kilka dni, by potem móc obiektywnie ocenić to, co napisał.

 

xxx

 

Ciemny samochód zatrzymał się przy krawężniku i gdyby Castiel nieco lepiej znał się na samochodach, wiedziałby od razu, kto siedzi za kierownicą. Jednak jego wiedza ograniczała się do rozpoznawania zaledwie kilku marek, i to w świetle dnia i z bliska, dlatego też wsiadł do taksówki, wciąż rozmyślając o rozmowie na temat polityki podsłuchanej w pubie. Wsunął się na tylne siedzenie i nie spoglądając na kierowcę, podał mu adres hotelu i oparł czoło o chłodną szybę.

\- Niedługo będę w stanie wyrecytować ten adres nawet zbudzony w środku nocy – padł żart i Castiel poderwał głowę, spoglądając na taksówkarza z zaskoczeniem.

\- Dean – wyrwało mu się bezmyślnie.

\- Cas – odparł Dean, odwracając się i spoglądając na niego ponad oparciem siedzenia. Uśmiechał się, a na jego twarzy widniał jedynie blady ślad po wcześniejszych ranach. – Kopę lat.

Głowa Castiela opadła na oparcie.

\- Hola, koleś. Właśnie miałem zaproponować wypad na głębszego, ale widzę, że trochę się spóźniłem. – Dean wciąż nie ruszał, i wciąż spoglądał na Castiela, lecz jego powieki były ciężkie, a obraz przystojnej twarzy Deana rozmywał mu się nieco przed oczami.

\- Wprost przeciwnie, jesteś idealnie na czas, zaledwie przed kilkoma minutami zatelefonowałem po transport. I oto jesteś. Dean.

Castielowi wydawało mu się, że mężczyzna na przednim siedzeniu wywrócił oczami. Ale nie mógł być tego pewny.

\- Taa, widzę, że nawet pod wpływem nie tracisz zdolności do mówienia jak kosmita – oświadczył, śmiejąc się pod nosem.

\- Myślę, że kosmici nie posługują się językiem angielskim.

Dean zaśmiał się głośniej.

\- Racja. Mimo że wstawiony, wciąż myślisz trzeźwo. Punkt dla ciebie. – Dean posłał mu szeroki uśmiech. – Co to za okazja?

\- Ubolewam nad tym, ale niestety nie było żadnej okazji – powiedział Castiel ponuro i przesunął się na miejsce tuż za siedzeniem Deana.

\- Oho. Co więc? Wypad z kumplami?

\- Nie mam… kumpli w tym mieście. Nie jestem zbyt towarzyski.

\- Ej no, to było nie fair. Przecież piliśmy już raz, Cas. – Ramię Deana otoczyło oparcie fotela i cała jego osoba jeszcze bardziej odwróciła się w stronę Castiela, który pochylił się do przodu i oparł łokcie na kolanach.

\- Pamiętam. – Castiel usiłował skupić wzrok na Deanie i udało mu się to na chwilę, tylko po to, by dostrzec spojrzenie Deana przesuwające się uważnie po jego twarzy i lekki uśmiech igrający na jego pełnych ustach. – Jednak mam wrażenie, że działo się to dawno temu.

Dean pokiwał głową.

\- Całe wieki temu. Trzeba to powtórzyć, ale, jak już mówiłem… Nie dziś.

Castiel zmrużył oczy.

\- Czy masz na dziś jakąś listę? – zapytał bez ogródek.

To wystarczyło, by Dean natychmiast zesztywniał, obrócił głowę, przeniósł spojrzenie na puste miejsce pasażera.

\- Nie. Już nie. Dlaczego nie siedzisz tutaj? – Jego głos był cichszy, bardziej pusty, wyprany z emocji.

Castiel pochylił się jeszcze bardziej do przodu i oparł brodę na oparciu siedzenia kierowcy. Jego twarz prawie stykała się z kurtką Deana.

\- Zmieniasz temat prawie tak szybko jak nastrój – oznajmił, zaintrygowany.

\- Nie zmieniam. Po prostu… Nie gadamy o tym, pamiętasz? Żadnych list. – Dean znów popatrzył na niego, zmarszczył brwi, odsunął się nieco. – Zapomnij o listach.

\- Wiem, że to twoja praca, Dean. Wiem, że ludzie często nie przepadają zbytnio za rozmowami o swojej pracy, ale ty, Dean, ty unikasz tematu jak ognia, momentalnie zamykasz się w sobie, uciekasz. Ale ja wiem.

\- Nie, Cas. – Teraz Dean siedział odwrócony do niego plecami i sięgał po kluczyki w stacyjce. Castiel był zmuszony wyprostować się i odsunąć. – Nie wiesz.

\- Nie, nie wiem, ale mogę się domyślać. Jestem dość inteligentny.

\- Inteligencja nie ma tu nic do rzeczy – syknął Dean, zapalając silnik.

\- Byłbyś zaskoczony.

\- Cóż, nie jestem. Jedziemy? Tylko żebyś mi tu nie rzygał, nie mam zamiaru po tobie sprzątać.

\- Nic mi nie będzie – zapewnił Castiel, opadając ciężko na oparcie siedzenia. – Chyba jednak wolę, kiedy masz dobry nastrój.

\- Miałbym taki cały czas, gdyby pewien dupek mi go nie zepsuł – burknął Dean, ruszając i włączając się do ruchu.

\- Wątpię, by obrażanie klientów było brane pod uwagę w twojej pracy.

\- Oj, zdziwiłbyś się – mruknął Dean. Jego palce znów mocno ściskały kierownicę, oczy skoncentrowane były na drodze.

\- Mówię tu o pracy taksówkarza – powiedział Castiel, przymykając oczy. – Nie o tej drugiej – zaryzykował.

Był zmuszony otworzyć oczy, kiedy samochód wszedł w zakręt z piskiem opon.

\- Zamknij się – warknął Dean.

\- Jedź ostrożnie – odparł Castiel.

\- Nie praw mi kazań.

\- Unikasz tematu. – Castiel znów pochylił się do przodu i położył dłoń na ramieniu Deana w, jak mu się wydawało, uspokajającym geście. Mimo to Dean wzdrygnął się lekko. – Niepotrzebnie.

\- Oj, bardzo potrzebnie. Odsuń się ode mnie. Słyszałeś o czymś takim jak przestrzeń osobista? Cóż, bardzo ją sobie cenię.

Castiel cofnął rękę.

\- Gdybyś mi powiedział, o co chodzi, nie musielibyśmy więcej do tego wracać i nasze rozmowy przebiegałyby poprawnie.

Z ust Deana wyrwało się coś jakby śmiech, tyle że bardzo gorzki i niewesoły.

\- Wątpię, byśmy jeszcze kiedykolwiek rozmawiali ze sobą, gdybyś wiedział o mojej „drugiej pracy” – rzucił cierpko.

\- Nie możesz tego wiedzieć – upierał się Castiel.

\- Cas, jesteś pijany. Zamknij się już, serio – odparł Dean zmęczonym głosem.

\- Nie nazwałbym mojego obecnego stanu…

\- Cas. Jutro i tak nic nie będziesz z tego pamiętał, więc po co mamy o tym gadać? – Dean wreszcie spojrzał na niego, tylko na chwilkę, tylko w lusterku, ale jednak. Minę miał poważną.

\- Mylisz się. I myślę, że poczułbyś się lepiej, gdybyś mógł z kimś o tym porozmawiać.

\- Poczułbym się lepiej, gdybym mógł stąd wyjechać – mruknął niewyraźnie Dean, ale Castiel zdołał go usłyszeć.

\- Dlaczego więc nie wyjedziesz? Co cię tutaj trzyma, Dean? – zapytał.

Tym razem Dean obrócił się lekko i rzucił mu spojrzenie przez ramię.

\- Nie mam dokąd jechać.

Castiel przymknął oczy, krzywiąc się lekko, kiedy samochód podskoczył na nierówności drogi.

\- To z pewnością nieprawda – oświadczył. – Zawsze jest dokąd wyjechać. Wystarczy wyjść z domu… i jechać.

\- Taa, okej, może dla ciebie to takie łatwe, ciągle podróżujesz – burknął Dean. – A ja nie mam nawet do kogo pojechać.

\- Ja również. – Castiel otworzył oczy i wbił wzrok w ciemność za oknem. – Nikogo nie odwiedzam. Nie często, w każdym razie, i nie, kiedy piszę.

\- Gdzie mieszka twoja rodzina? – zapytał Dean.

\- W różnych miejscach. Zależy, o kogo pytasz. Mam dużą rodzinę, siostry, braci, duże wujostwo. Jesteśmy ze sobą dosyć blisko, ale kiedy piszę, muszę wyjeżdżać. Pochodzę z Illinois, ale wszyscy porozjeżdżali się po całych Stanach.

Dean pokiwał głową.

\- Cóż, mój brat prawdopodobnie nawet nie chciałby mnie widzieć – rzucił gorzko.

\- Na pewno jesteś w błędzie.

\- Nie, Cas. Nie jestem. Sam jest… Sam jest zbyt zajęty, by chcieć moich odwiedzin – uciął i Castiel zrozumiał, że nie był to czas na rozmowę o Samie.

\- Myślę, że to nie dlatego nie wyjeżdżasz ze Spectrum – powiedział cicho.

Dean milczał, mocniej zaciskając palce na kierownicy.

\- Wszystko wiąże się z twoją… pracą – ciągnął. – I mimo wszystko wciąż nie chcesz o niej mówić.

\- Jeśli miałbym o tym mówić – głos Deana był niski, zachrypnięty – to potrzebuję drinka. Albo od razu kilku drinków.

Castiel usiadł prosto, spoglądając na Deana w lusterku. Mężczyzna był nieco przygarbiony, wzrok wbijał w przednią szybę, usta miał zaciśnięte w cienką linię.

\- Sądziłem, że mówiłeś, że ja dziś nie potrzebuję już więcej alkoholu.

\- Huh, ty może i nie. – Dean zatrzymał samochód, popatrzył na Castiela przez ramię.

\- A co z pracą? Czyż nie jesteś właśnie na zmianie?

Już zanim Dean otworzył usta, Castiel znał odpowiedź na swoje pytanie.

\- Dzisiejsza lista jest już skończona.

 

xxx

 

Castiel nie musiał pytać, żeby wiedzieć, iż Dean zatrzymał samochód pod miejscem swojego zamieszkania. Kamienica była stara, szara i obdarta, a klatka schodowa nieoświetlona i bardzo zapuszczona. Wchodząc po schodach, Castiel potknął się i zachwiał, ale dłoń Deana opadła na jego ramię i tam już pozostała do chwili, kiedy stanęli przed drzwiami z numerem 17.

\- To tu – powiedział Dean, odsuwając się nieco, lecz pozwalając, by jego ręka zsunęła się powoli po ramieniu Castiela.

\- Domyśliłem się – odszepnął Castiel. W pierwszym odruchu chciał przysunąć się do Deana, podążyć za jego ręką, ale w ostatniej chwili uprzytomnił sobie, że nie powinien tego robić.

\- Sorry za bajzel – mruknął Dean, mocując się z kluczem w zamku. – Rzadko miewam gości.

\- To bez różnicy, Dean. Nie jestem tutaj, by krytykować twój… stosunek do sprzątania – oświadczył Castiel, wchodząc do mieszkania za jego właścicielem. Zamknął drzwi i przez chwilę przesuwał po nich dłońmi w poszukiwaniu zamka. Dean stanął tuż obok, przekręcił klucz i popatrzył na Castiela, unosząc jedną brew.

\- A _po co_ tu jesteś? – zapytał i Castiel mógłby przysiąc, że dosłyszał coś na kształt zalotności w jego głosie. Mimo to nie pozwolił sobie o tym zbyt dużo rozmyślać, zamiast tego cofnął się o krok, zrywając kontakt wzrokowy z Deanem i rozglądając się wokół. Niewiele mógł jednak zobaczyć, gdyż przedpokój pogrążony był w ciemności.

Zarys sylwetki Deana ruszył w stronę najbliższego pokoju i Castiel automatycznie podążył, jeszcze zanim Dean powiedział:

\- No dalej, Cas, w korytarzu nie ma żarówki. Nie ściągaj butów, dawno nie odkurzałem.

Wyglądało na to, iż mieszkanie składało się jedynie z jednego pokoju, niezbyt dużego, kuchni z nim połączonej, łazienki, no i przedpokoju. Wszedłszy do pomieszczenia, które musiało być równocześnie salonem i sypialnią, Castiel przystanął w progu, usiłując przyzwyczaić się do jasności, gdy Dean zapalił światło i wisząca u sufitu naga żarówka rozbłysła. Dean rzucił na stojącą pod ścianę kanapę swoją kurtkę i podszedł do niedużej lodówki. Spojrzał przez ramię na Castiela.

\- No i czego tak sterczysz? Rozgość się. Wiem, że to nie pięciogwiazdkowy hotel, ale co zrobić. – Wzruszył ramionami i wyciągnął dwie butelki. – Sam chciałeś gadać.

\- Od bardzo dawna nie mieszkam w luksusach – odparł Castiel, postępując kilka niepewnych kroków do przodu i stając na środku pomieszczenia. – Mój pokój hotelowy również nie jest zbyt wygodny.

\- Och, tu jest mi bardzo wygodnie – powiedział Dean, uśmiechając się leniwie. Przeszedł przez pokój i opadł na kanapę, po drodze wręczając Castielowi jedną z butelek. – Może na to nie wygląda, ale, sam rozumiesz. Nie ma to jak mieć swoje własne gniazdko.

\- A więc to twoje mieszkanie? – zapytał Castiel, wciąż stojąc niezręcznie na środku pokoju i spoglądając niepewnie na butelkę, którą trzymał w ręce. – Nie tak miało być, Dean. Wypiłem już dzisiaj swoje.

\- Daj spokój, nie myślałeś chyba, że będę pił sam. – Dean posłał mu ironiczne spojrzenie, a potem skinął głową w stronę kanapy, na której siedział. – No, dalej, bo przez ciebie czuję się cholernie niezręcznie.

Castiel posłusznie usiadł na drugim końcu sofy, układając ręce na podołku i mocno ściskając zimną butelkę. Co prawda praktycznie nie czuł się już pijany, właściwie przedtem też nie był, w końcu nie wypił zbyt wiele, ale nie miał jeszcze ochoty na piwo. W sumie rzadko miał ochotę na piwo.

Dean znów zaczął mówić, coś o mieszkaniu, że nie był właścicielem, a tylko je wynajmował, bo przecież nie zapuściłby mieszkania w taki sposób, gdyby było jego, ale Castiel raczej go nie słuchał. Zamiast tego patrzył na niego, prześlizgiwał się wzrokiem po ukrytej w cieniu twarzy, szerokich, rozluźnionych ramionach, nogach, które Dean wyciągnął przed siebie; patrzył na sposób, w jaki światło żarówki za plecami Deana sprawiało, że jego włosy wydawały się jaśniejsze niż w rzeczywistości, jak Dean raz po raz przykładał butelkę do ust i wypijał kilka łyków, oblizując usta, jak jego palce gładziły wilgotną szyjkę butelki.

\- Okej. Przestań natychmiast.

Zmiana tonu głosu Deana wyrwała Castiela z zamyślenia.

\- Słucham?

\- Powiedziałem, żebyś przestał się gapić. To przerażające, gościu.

\- Ach. – Castiel poczuł gorąco na twarzy i odwrócił głowę. – Wybacz. Mam z tym pewien… problem.

\- Z gapieniem się? – Dean usiadł prosto na kanapie, odkładając pustą już butelkę na podłogę. – Czy ty w ogóle mnie słuchałeś? Wyglądało, jakbyś całkiem odleciał. Ileś ty dziś wypił, koleś?

Castiel potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie, to nie alkohol. Tak już po prostu mam. Lubię przyglądać się ludziom.

\- Och – było wszystkim, co Dean powiedział, więc Castiel stwierdził, że teraz jego kolej.

\- Właściwie nie wydaje mi się, bym miał zamiar to dzisiaj wypić, Dean. – Wyciągnął w jego stronę pełną butelkę.

\- Tak myślałem – mruknął Dean i odebrał od niego piwo, po czym natychmiast upił łyk. – Chętnie skorzystam.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, Dean siedział rozwalony na kanapie, spoglądając prosto przed siebie i pijąc. Castiel raz po raz zerkał na niego, starając się „nie gapić”.

\- Miałem wrażenie, że przyszliśmy tutaj, by porozmawiać – powiedział w końcu, chrząkając niepewnie.

Dean popatrzył na niego, przekrzywiając lekko głowę.

\- Ja już gadałem.

\- Nie o tym, o czym miałeś mówić – przypomniał Castiel.

Dean potrząsnął głową, wzruszył ramionami, omiótł wzrokiem pokój.

\- Nie jestem jeszcze wystarczająco pijany – stwierdził gorzko.

\- Dean.

Mężczyzna wydał z siebie jęk frustracji.

\- No co? Jezus. Naprawdę, Cas, nie jestem typem, który lubi mówić o sobie i swoich… problemach. Czy o czymś tam.

\- W takim razie w jakim celu przywiozłeś mnie tutaj? – zapytał Castiel, również czując wzbierającą w nim powoli irytację. – Wydawało mi się, że podałem ci inny adres.

\- To pewnie dlatego, że nie znam się na swojej robocie. Co tam ze mnie za taksówkarz – odgryzł się gniewnie Dean. – Druga robota jest przecież o niebo ważniejsza.

Castiel odetchnął głęboko, przymknął oczy na kilka sekund, po czym obrócił się na kanapie, tak, by siedzieć twarzą do gospodarza.

\- Co dokładnie robisz po godzinach, Dean? – zapytał tak łagodnie, jak tylko potrafił.

\- A kto powiedział, że robię to po godzinach? – prychnął Dean, dopijając drugie piwo. – Być może taksówkarz to tylko przykrywka.

\- O co dokładnie chodzi z listami od tych mężczyzn, Dean? Wiem, że jesteś w coś zamieszany… najprawdopodobniej nie z własnej winy. Wiem, że ma to związek z tymi ludźmi, już dwukrotnie byłem świadkiem twojego spotkania z nimi. Nie wyglądają na zbyt przyjaznych, Dean…

\- No co ty, kurwa, nie powiesz. – Dean poderwał się z kanapy, przez chwilę krążył bez celu po pokoju, nie spoglądając na Castiela. Jego twarz była pociemniała z gniewu i być może z czegoś jeszcze. Po chwili Dean ruszył w stronę lodówki, wyjął kolejne piwo.

\- Alkohol nie jest…

\- Zamknij się, albo cię wyrzucę. – Dean stanął przed Castielem, mierząc go wściekłym spojrzeniem, ściskając w dłoni butelkę. Mówił cicho, gniewnie, dając Castielowi jasno do zrozumienia, że nie potrzebuje żadnych porad. – Chcesz wiedzieć, co robię? Okej. W porządku. Nie wiem, co cię to może obchodzić, jesteś tylko jakimś pisarzyną, który lubi obserwować ptaki, morze i inne pierdoły, i pisać o nich, i jeździć po kraju, który nic, kompletnie nic nie wie o mnie, ani w ogóle o niczym, ale okej. Skoro chcesz wiedzieć.

Castiel nie przerwał mu ani słowem, tylko siedział, z dłońmi zwiniętymi luźno w pięści i opartymi na kolanach, unosząc lekko głowę, by móc patrzeć Deanowi prosto w oczy i przyjąć każde jego słowo. Być może Dean miał rację, ale w tym momencie nie chodziło tu o to, kim był Castiel. To Dean miał kłopoty, nie Castiel. To Dean, chociaż się przed tym wzbraniał, po raz drugi pozwalał sobie pomóc, mimo że najprawdopodobniej wmawiał sobie, że nic to dla niego nie znaczy.

\- To dosyć przewidywalne, Cas. Chyba jednak nie jesteś aż tak inteligentny, za jakiego się uważasz, skoro jeszcze tego nie rozgryzłeś. – Castiel cierpliwie znosił każdą obrazę z ust Deana, właściwie puszczał je mimo uszu, bo czuł, że Dean wcale tak nie myśli. – Prochy. To proste. Miasto takie jak Spectrum nie mogłoby funkcjonować bez prochów i wielkiej pieprzonej sieci _à_ la mafia, która zajmuje się tym wszystkim i właściwie włada całym miastem. Sam zauważyłeś, że to miasto śpi w dzień. Praktycznie nie ma tu rodzin z dziećmi, babć, szczęśliwych, kurwa, rodzin, bo Spectrum to miasto przegranych i tym właśnie są wszyscy jego mieszkańcy, jebanymi przegranymi, i chyba każdy z nas jest tu w coś zamieszany, nikt się już temu nie dziwi, koniec, kropka.

Dean oddychał szybko, zapomnianą butelkę wciąż ściskał w dłoni, piorunując Castiela wzrokiem.

\- Wciąż nie wiem, czym ty się zajmujesz, Dean – powiedział Castiel spokojnie.

Dean stęknął i opadł na kanapę tuż obok Castiela.

\- Czy to nie oczywiste? Taksówkarz to dosyć zręczny zawód, tak czy siak spędzam całe dnie w samochodzie, co mi szkodzi wstąpić więc do kilku osób, przypomnieć o zapłacie, o długach, postraszyć? Wiesz, Cas, jak to jest – jego głos ociekał udawaną słodyczą, ale Castiel wytrzymał jego intensywne spojrzenie – raz na jakiś czas faktycznie podwiozę gdzieś kogoś, na przykład ciebie, wracającego z jakiegoś cholernego pikniku na plaży, a zaraz potem zapukam do drzwi własnego sąsiada, przypomnę grzecznie, ile jest winien – za prochy, dziwki, alkohol, co tam tylko chcesz – przyłożę w nos, jeśli trzeba, jeśli nie dociera, pojadę dalej. A potem wrócę tutaj, będę siedział na tej sofie, oglądał gównianą telewizję i modlił się, by nikt po mnie nie przyszedł. Ale oni przychodzą, Cas. Częściej przychodzą niż nie. Czy tego chcę, czy nie.

Dean urwał, gapiąc się w punkt na ścianie za plecami Castiela.

\- Kto przychodzi? – Castiel pochylił się lekko do przodu, napotykając jego wzrok. W ustach miał sucho i wiele oddałby teraz za łyk zimnego piwa. – Powiedz mi, Dean.

\- Oni – wykrztusił Dean i z jego oczu zniknęła cała złość. Była tam teraz jedynie desperacja i żal, a może i obrzydzenie. – Jeśli jakiś gość jednak nie zapłaci, oni przychodzą po mnie, jakby to była moja wina, ale są bardzo mili, tak cholernie, kurwa, uprzejmi, i właściwie proszą, bym poszedł z nimi i dokończył sprawę, bo oni naprawdę, ale to naprawdę nie chcą się denerwować, bo to przecież moje zadanie. Więc ja jadę z nimi, w środku nocy lub za dnia, nieważne, jadę do tego biednego kolesia, albo pukam do drzwi tego sąsiada, i tym razem oni są ze mną i patrzą, kiedy ja przekonuję ludzi, by oddali to, co są winni. Muszą oddać. Muszę sprawić, by oddali… A niektórzy są twardzi. Muszę być twardszy. Zawsze. Za każdym razem.

Dean odwrócił twarz, praktycznie odwrócił się od Castiela całym ciałem, zgarbiony, z drżącymi lekko ramionami i opuszczoną głową. Castiel wyciągnął rękę, by jakoś go pocieszyć, ale po chwili opuścił ją tylko na kanapę, gdyż Dean mówił dalej.

\- Wtedy, kiedy przyszedłem do ciebie sprany na kwaśne jabłko? Cóż. Czasem się to zdarza. Niektórzy klienci są bardzo uparci i niepodatni na… moje argumenty. Wtedy to _oni_ biorą sprawę w swoje ręce, ale potem mi również się dostaje, bo to ja nawaliłem. Bo powinienem być w stanie złamać każdego, a skoro tego nie potrafię, oni mnie nauczą. Oj, oni się na tym znają bardzo, bardzo dobrze, Cas. Ale nie lubią sobie brudzić rączek.

Castiel, przytłoczony nawałem informacji, siedział tylko, milcząc, patrząc na zgarbioną sylwetkę Deana tuż obok. W głowie kłębiło mu się mnóstwo pytań, ale wiedział, że teraz nie był czas na zadawanie ich. Mimo to nie miał pojęcia, co zrobić czy powiedzieć.

Dean ułatwił mu to, obracając się lekko i patrząc na niego przez ramię z gorzkim uśmiechem na ustach.

\- No dobra. Nie zatrzymuję cię dłużej. Mam nadzieję, że już się więcej nie zobaczymy.

W jego głosie Castiel dosłyszał smutek i wiedział, że nie może brać jego słów na poważnie. Zamiast tego pochylił się i wyjął Deanowi butelkę z rąk, po czym upił kilka łyków. Kiedy znów na niego spojrzał, uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy, zastąpiony czymś nieodgadnionym, lekkim zmarszczeniem brwi, rozchylonymi ustami, intensywnym spojrzeniem.

\- Cas. – Jego głos załamał się lekko na zdrobnieniu. – Musisz stąd wyjechać. Póki cię jeszcze w nic nie wciągnęli.

Castiel uśmiechnął się lekko, oddając mu piwo i potrząsając głową.

\- Jestem tylko pisarzem, Dean. Wątpię, by miejscowa _mafia_ mogła się mną zainteresować.

Dean pochylił lekko głowę, uciekając wzrokiem.

\- Ja się zainteresowałem.

\- Ty nie jesteś jednym z nich.

\- Och, tak, jestem. Nie słyszałeś, o czym ci właśnie opowiedziałem? Jestem taki sam jak oni. – Dean wciąż na niego nie patrzył, ściskając butelkę obiema dłońmi, głos miał niski i cichy, lekko drżący.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie, Dean. _Dean_. Posłuchaj. To nie twoja wina.

\- Owszem, moja. Nie usprawiedliwiaj mnie, Cas. Ja już dawno przestałem to robić. Tak po prostu jest.

Castiel wyciągnął rękę i dotknął jednej z dłoni Deana, tylko przelotnie, tylko przez moment. Dean w końcu uniósł głowę i popatrzył na niego, zielone oczy lśniące, policzki zaczerwienione.

\- Powinieneś stąd wyjechać – powtórzył, wyciągając butelkę w jego stronę.

Castiel odmówił, korzystając z sytuacji i po raz kolejny dotykając jego dłoni, odpychając ją lekko, uprzejmie.

Dean skinął, napił się piwa, odłożył w połowie opróżnioną butelkę na podłogę, popatrzył na Castiela spod rzęs.

\- Dziękuję, że podzieliłeś się tym ze mną – powiedział Castiel. – Naprawdę to doceniam.

Dean zaśmiał się nagle, krótko, nie całkiem wesoło, ale też nie gorzko.

\- Ugh, jak ja tego nie znoszę – mruknął, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

Castiel zmarszczył czoło, przekrzywił głową, przyglądając się Deanowi.

\- Czego?

Mężczyzna uniósł głowę, patrzył na niego przez chwilę, uśmiechnął się lekko, odwrócił wzrok.

\- Gadać o takich rzeczach. Jakieś pieprzone uczucia, emocje, bla bla bla, wszystkie te babskie pierdoły. To jakiś koszmar. – Castiel był w stanie dosłyszeć w jego głosie żart, więc rozluźnił się nieco. – Gdybym nie był wstawiony, nigdy by do tego nie doszło.

\- Oczywiście – przytaknął mu Castiel, czując, że kąciki ust unoszą mu się nieco. – Ja nigdy nie przyszedłbym tu z tobą, gdybym wcześniej sam nieco nie wypił.

\- O! – Dean popatrzył na niego z błyskiem w oczach. – A więc jednak masz jakieś poczucie humoru, stary! Dobrze wiedzieć. Wybacz, Castiel, nie wiem jak w ogóle śmiałem przyjąć cię w takich warunkach, to niedopuszczalne – zażartował, opadając na oparcie kanapy.

Castiel tylko się uśmiechnął, tym razem szerzej, imitując pozycję Deana i również opierając się wygodnie. Dean zmierzył go spojrzeniem i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Czy ty nigdy nie rozstajesz się z tym paskudnym płaszczem? Bez przesady, Cas, nie jest tu aż tak zimno – rzucił, przyglądając się trenczowi, który Castiel wciąż miał na sobie.

\- Jest tutaj trochę zimno – przyznał Castiel, wygładzając materiał odzienia.

\- Okej, no dobra, ale nie byłoby ci zimno, gdybyś napił się ze mną – powiedział Dean, posyłając mu szeroki uśmiech. Wyglądało na to, że z chwilą, kiedy Dean wyrzucił z siebie wszystkie dręczące go sekrety, było mu o wiele łatwiej zachowywać się przyjaźnie czy wręcz czarująco.

\- Jest późno, dawno powinienem być już w hotelu – stwierdził Castiel, ale nie poruszył się.

\- Daj spokóóój – mruknął Dean i znów podał mu butelkę, którą Castiel tym razem przyjął i upił kilka łyków. – Nie jest jeszcze _aż tak_ późno, co nie? – Po czym mrugnął do niego, uśmiechając się leniwie.

\- Właściwie to powinienem był powiedzieć, że jest zbyt wcześnie – poprawił się Castiel. – Jeśli się nie mylę i twój zegar działa, jest już po trzeciej nad ranem.

Dean zaśmiał się lekko, również spoglądając na zegar.

\- Taa, racja. To idealna pora, by przejść się na jeszcze jedno piwo.

Castiel potrząsnął głową, przymykając oczy i opierając ją na oparciu. Czuł na sobie wzrok Deana.

\- Muszę wracać. Już i tak wypiłem o wiele za dużo tego wieczoru.

\- Dokończmy chociaż to jedno piwo, hm, Cas? – Castiel poczuł, jak Dean dźga go lekko łokciem w żebra, ale tylko uśmiechnął się delikatnie. – Co ty na to?

\- Sam je dokończ, Dean. Ja już pójdę.

\- Ale zostało już tylko trochę!

Wciąż nie otwierając oczu, Castiel poczuł, że Dean opiera się ramieniem o jego ramię, a potem podaje mu butelkę. Castiel westchnął i upił duży łyk, oddając resztę Deanowi.

\- To nie jest dobry pomysł – mruknął, wiedząc, że jeśli uniesie powieki, wszystko zacznie mu wirować przed oczami. Nie był na to gotowy, nie w towarzystwie Deana.

\- To jest bardzo dobry pomysł, stary. A mam jeszcze lepszy. Zostało mi ostatnie w lodówce, poczekaj chwilę.

\- Dean, nie – zaprotestował Castiel słabo, ale Dean go nie słuchał. Ciepła obecność tuż obok niego zniknęła, ale wróciła już po chwili, i Dean znów wcisnął mu do rąk butelkę, tym razem pełną. - Zaraz po tym wracam do domu, Dean – oświadczył Castiel. W końcu postanowił otworzyć oczy, przetoczył głowę po oparciu i przyglądał się, jak Dean pije i przełyka głośno.

\- Nie możesz iść sam – powiedział Dean, oddając mu piwo. Nie siedział już tuż obok, zamiast tego jedną nogę podwinął pod siebie i siedział twarzą w jego stronę, łokieć opierając na oparciu, a twarz na dłoni.

\- A co, masz zamiar mnie odprowadzić? – Słowa Castiela stawały się nieco bełkotliwe.

\- Mogę cię odwieźć – zaproponował Dean.

Castiel uniósł głowę, patrząc na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Jesteś pijany, nie możesz… prowadzić – stwierdził.

\- Już nie raz jeździłem po kilku piwach, Cas, daj spokój. – Dean znów mrugnął do niego, uśmiechając się zalotnie.

\- Nie, nie, Dean, nie, nie będziesz jeździł w takim stanie – zaprotestował Castiel.

\- Nie będę cię też odprowadzał, nawet o tym nie myśl – odgryzł się Dean.

\- Więc sam wrócę, dam sobie radę.

Dean roześmiał się.

\- Nawet nie wiesz, gdzie jesteśmy. I w którą stronę do hotelu.

\- Zapytam kogoś.

\- Nie, Cas, nie wracasz sam, zrozumiano?

Castiel pochylił się do przodu i dla utrzymania równowagi oparł jedną dłoń na kolanie Deana. Mierząc go wzrokiem, powiedział:

\- Co więc proponujesz?

Dean przez chwilę tylko na niego patrzył, wbijał w niego swoje zielone oczy tak cudownie skoncentrowane i żywe, a potem wzruszył lekko ramionami.

\- Nie, Dean. – Castiel zmusił się do wyprostowania się, podał butelkę Deanowi, wstał, chwiejąc się lekko na nogach. – Muszę wracać.

\- Ale z ciebie cienias, Cas – rzucił za nim Dean. – Za szybko wymiękasz.

\- W ogóle nie powinienem z tobą pić. – Castiel wyszedł do przedpokoju i stanął przy framudze, patrząc przez ramię na Deana.

\- A robisz to już drugi raz. – Dean wstał i podszedł w jego stronę, a jeśli szedł chwiejnie, Castiel nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi. – Nie możesz iść sam.

Castiel potrząsnął głową, zachichotał cicho, odepchnął się od ściany i doszedł do drzwi, a potem po omacku odnalazł klamkę i nacisnął ją kilka razy.

\- Drzwi są zamknięte, geniuszu – odezwał się Dean tuż za nim.

Castiel znów zaśmiał się i zaczął szukać zamka.

Nagle dłoń Deana opadła z hukiem na drzwi tuż nad ramieniem Castiela, a druga ręka złapała go za ramię i odwróciła o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni.

\- Dlaczego jesteś taki uparty? – mruknął Dean, przysuwając twarz do jego twarzy i mocno zaciskając dłoń na jego ramieniu. Castiel przylgnął plecami do drzwi, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od ust Deana i próbując skoncentrować się na rozmowie.

\- Nie. Nie ja. To ty.

\- Powiedziałem, że nie możesz iść sam. Czy nic do ciebie nie dotarło? Tu jest niebezpiecznie. _Zwłaszcza_ w nocy. Zwłaszcza dla nowoprzybyłego, jak ty, dla kogoś, kto nie bardzo wie, co się tu dzieje i jest podatny na wszystko, co miasto ma do zaoferowania. – Głos Deana był cichym sykiem tuż przy jego twarzy.

Castiel wydał z siebie cichy jęk.

\- Nie jestem… podatny… Dam sobie radę, Dean. Nie jestem dzieckiem.

Dean zaśmiał się cicho, groźnie.

\- Też to sobie powtarzałem. A teraz zobacz, co ze mną zrobili.

\- Nie, Dean. _To_ jest twój problem. Musisz sobie… uświadomić. Że to nie twoja wina. Dean, to nie twoja wina. – Castiel uniósł dłoń i przesunął opuszkami palców po policzku Deana, sprawiając, że mężczyzna przymknął oczy, przysuwając się jeszcze bliżej, tak że już prawie stykali się nosami.

\- Cas – szepnął Dean, owiewając Castiela swoim oddechem. – Przestań to robić, do cholery. Przestań.

Castiel opuścił rękę, ale Dean nie odsunął się, zamiast tego oparł głośno drugą dłoń na drzwiach nad ramieniem Castiela, otwierając oczy i wbijając w niego spojrzenie. Castiel przeklinał w duchu zepsutą żarówkę; oddałby wiele za to, by móc zobaczyć dokładnie jego twarz, jego oczy, jego pełne, różowe usta, których chciał dotknąć ze wszystkich sił, ale nie mógł się na to zebrać.

\- Muszę wracać – wykrztusił. – Teraz.

\- Weźmiesz taksówkę, Cas – odparł szeptem Dean, wciąż patrząc na niego intensywnie. – I zadzwonisz do mnie, jak tylko dotrzesz na miejsce. Łapiesz?

Castiel tylko skinął głową, a kiedy Dean odsunął się od niego, zwieszając ręce po bokach i uciekając spojrzeniem, Castiel pozwolił sobie na wypuszczenie wstrzymywanego dotąd powietrza, po czym sięgnął do kieszeni płaszcza i wyjął z niej telefon.

 

xxx

 

Następnego dnia jakimś cudem wylądował na plaży. Może niekoniecznie był to cud w dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu, jednak Castiel nie był w stanie przypomnieć sobie jakim dokładnie sposobem dotarł aż na wybrzeże. Ale to pewnie wina wypitego poprzedniej nocy alkoholu i tego, że tak późno położył się spać.

Siedząc na kamieniu i pozwalając, by silny wiatr łopotał połami jego płaszcza, Castiel wbijał wzrok w niespokojny ocean, a jego myśli krążyły wokół dnia poprzedniego. Telefon, wrzucony do głębokiej kieszeni płaszcza, zdawał się ciążyć i błagać, by go wyjąć i skorzystać. Teraz, kiedy w książce kontaktów tkwił numer Deana, Castiel nie był w stanie myśleć o niczym innym, jak tylko o tym, że wreszcie miał możliwość, by zadzwonić do niego nawet w środku dnia, pod byle jakim pretekstem, by porozmawiać, podyskutować, znowu usłyszeć jego głos.

Jednak to właśnie fakt, że był środek dnia oraz że najprawdopodobniej żaden z nich nie był pijany – cóż, Castiel na pewno już nie był – powstrzymywał go od wybrania numeru Deana.

Wczorajsza noc przeszła już przecież do historii.

 

xxx

 

_Po dotarciu do hotelu, rzuceniu taksówkarzowi kilku banknotów i wdrapaniu się na piętro do swojego pokoju, pierwszym, co zrobił Castiel, było rzucenie się na niepościelone łóżko i zamknięcie oczu, by choć na chwilę zatrzymać wirujący wokół świat. Dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie o obietnicy danej Deanowi, więc z trudem wygrzebał telefon z kieszeni i, mrużąc oczy i zagryzając wargi, odnalazł jego imię w kontaktach i zadzwonił._

_Dean odebrał po pierwszym sygnale._

_\- Cas._

_\- Witaj, Dean – rzucił Castiel sennie, uśmiechając się i znów przymykając oczy._

_\- Chyba trochę długo ci to zajęło – powiedział Dean. Wcale nie brzmiał tak leniwie jak Castiel, wręcz przeciwnie._

_\- Przepraszam – mruknął Castiel, zsuwając buty i układając się wygodniej na łóżku. – Zapomniałem zadzwonić do ciebie od razu._

_\- A widzisz! Okej, wybaczam. – Castiel usłyszał w słuchawce cichy śmiech Deana, a potem przez krótką chwilę panowała cisza. – Co teraz robisz, Cas?_

_\- Mhm. – Castiel wciąż nie mógł się zmusić do otworzenia oczu i choćby ściągnięcia płaszcza; zamiast tego przyciągnął do siebie kołdrę i okrył się nią niedbale. – Leżę._

_\- Oho. – Znów śmiech, cichy i miękki. – Dobrze się czujesz?_

_\- Mhm – potwierdził Castiel leniwie. – Chyba tak._

_W słuchawce słychać było jakieś szelesty, stuknięcia i ciche nucenie._

_\- A ty? – zapytał Castiel._

_\- Hm? Co ja, Cas?_

_\- Co teraz robisz._

_Castiel praktycznie mógł zobaczyć szeroki uśmiech Deana._

_\- Znalazłem jeszcze jedno piwo._

_Castiel nie mógł powstrzymać cichego jęku. Przewrócił się na bok, przyciskając telefon do ucha._

_\- Za dużo pijesz, Dean. Naprawdę._

_\- Hej, przecież chciałem, żebyś został! Napiłbyś się ze mną – zaśmiał się Dean._

_\- Nie, ja musiałem już wracać._

_\- Dlaczego?_

_\- Przecież nie mogłem dłużej zostać. – Gdyby miał siłę, by unieść powieki, Castiel wywróciłby oczami._

_\- Dlaczego?_

_Pytanie Deana jakby zawisło w przestrzeni między nimi, między hotelem i zaniedbanym mieszkaniem Deana, między słuchawką a twarzą Castiela, wciśniętą w poduszkę. Castiel nie odpowiedział, rozmyślając nad sposobem, w jaki Dean mówił, lekko przeciągając samogłoski, głosem cichym, niskim, wibrującym. Castiel chciał, żeby Dean mówił dalej, cokolwiek, byle co, ale nie miał siły, by samemu się odezwać i zachęcić go do dalszej rozmowy. Zamiast tego leżał tylko, mocno przyciskając telefon do ucha, zwinięty pod powoli rozgrzewającą się pościelą, czując pasek od spodni wbijający się w jego biodro._

_\- Cas._

_Castiel westchnął tylko, wyobrażając sobie, że Dean jest tuż obok, na wyciągnięcie ręki, że tak samo łagodnym, powolnym głosem wypowiada jego imię, Castiel,_ Cas _._

_\- Dziwne to jest._

_\- Co takiego? – Castiel zmusił się do wypowiedzenia tych słów i mimo że mówił niewyraźnie, Dean chyba go zrozumiał._

_\- To, że tak rozmawiamy. W sensie, przez telefon? Chryste, od lat tego nie robiłem. Rozmowy przez telefon, phi. Ostatnio praktycznie nie używam telefonu. A już na pewno do nikogo nie dzwonię. To do mnie dzwonią ludzie, wiesz? Wiesz dobrze,_ kto _. Czasem mam tego dość. Ugh._

_\- Dean…_

_\- Nie, okej, koniec tematu – uciął Dean. – Mogę ci coś powiedzieć?_

_\- Mhm._

_\- Mam ochotę potańczyć. Lubisz tańczyć, Cas? Ja nie bardzo. Ale teraz mam jakąś taką ochotę. Poszedłbym gdzieś potańczyć._

_\- Tańcz – wymamrotał Castiel, uśmiechając się sennie._

_\- Niieeee, no coś ty. Ja nie z tych, co tańczą po domu, kiedy nikogo nie ma. Jeszcze aż tak szalony nie jestem._

_\- Ach._

_\- I ja nawet nie lubię tańczyć. – Chwila przerwy. – Fajnie się tak z tobą gada. Głównie dlatego, że tylko ja gadam._

_Castiel zaśmiał się krótko, cicho, nie mogąc zmusić się do żadnej bardziej konkretnej odpowiedzi._

_\- Chyba chcesz już iść spać, co? Chyba powinieneś._

_\- Nie, Dean…_

_\- Nie_ deanuj _mi tu. I tak nie chce mi się już gadać. Czuję się, jakbym rzucał grochem o ścianę._

_\- Słucham cię cały czas – zapewnił Castiel, unosząc powieki i z całych sił starając się nie brzmieć zbyt sennie._

_\- Ale nie widzę cię. To takie dziwne. – Parsknięcie śmiechem, odchrząknięcie. – Jezus, chyba jestem już nawalony, nie wiem, co ja wygaduję._

_\- Wcale nie brzmisz…_

_\- Taa, no cóż, mam taki dar. Zamiast się plątać i mamrotać, ja bredzę co mi ślina na język przyniesie. Pieprzyć to. Idź spać, Cas. Zadzwoń jutro. Jak się wyśpisz._

_\- Po co?_

_\- No to nie dzwoń, jak nie chcesz. Nieważne. Idź spać. Słyszysz?_

_\- Słucham cię cały czas._

_\- Tak, chyba już to mówiłeś. No, już prawie skończyłem piwo. Chyba też się już walnę na łóżko, kto wie, co mnie jutro czeka. Może każą mi kogoś zabić. Kurwa._

_\- Dean. – Castiel otworzył szeroko oczy, przewrócił się na plecy, wbił wzrok w ciemny sufit. – Dean._

_\- Dobranoc, Cas._

_Castiel szukał w głowie jakichś słów, które mógłby jeszcze wypowiedzieć; które w jakiś sposób sprawiłyby, że to dziwne, gorzkie coś, co pojawiło się w ostatnich słowach Deana, to zrezygnowanie lub złość, lub niechęć, lub smutek, zniknęło, by wrócił żartobliwy ton i miły, usypiający szept – ale nie wiedział, co mógłby powiedzieć. Zamiast tego jeszcze przez chwilę słuchał cichego oddechu Deana po drugiej stronie słuchawki, a potem Dean rozłączył się i oddech został zastąpiony przez głośny, przenikliwy pisk i ciszę pokoju hotelowego._

_\- Dobranoc._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do zobaczenia za tydzień! :)


	4. I've Come To Burn Your Kingdom Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cześć wszystkim! Piątek = nowy rozdział :)  
> Piosenka na dzisiaj: Florence + the Machine - Seven Devils (właściwie to powinnam podać tutaj tytuł całego albumu Florence, bo jest on wręcz motywem przewodnim całej tej historii :D)
> 
> Ostrzeżenie: narkotyki/przemoc (niegraficzne)

Telefon rozbrzmiał w kieszeni w momencie, w którym Castiel wsuwał klucz do zamka. Wzdychając, pozwolił przez chwilę, by cichy dźwięk roznosił się po ciemnym korytarzu, po czym otworzył drzwi, wszedł do pokoju, położył siatki z zakupami na podłodze i wygrzebał komórkę z kieszeni. Odebrał, nie spoglądając na wyświetlacz.

\- Halo?

\- Hej!

Głos w słuchawce był na tyle głośny, że Castiel skrzywił się lekko i odsunął telefon od ucha, zerkając na ekran, zdezorientowany.

\- Cas! Cas, jesteś tam? Caaas.

\- …Dean?

Nie było mowy o pomyłce; był to z pewnością głos Deana, nieco głośniejszy i wyższy niż zwykle, ale jednak. Co więcej, tylko Dean nazywał go w ten sposób.

\- No, a coś ty myślał? No raczej, że to ja. Oczekiwałeś na telefon od kogoś innego? – zapytał Dean, brzmiąc dziwnie podekscytowanie i wesoło.

\- Ja nie… nie oczekiwałem na żaden telefon, Dean. Co się dzieje?

\- Co się dzieje? Ty mi to powiedz – stwierdził Dean lekko, po czym zamilkł. Marszcząc brwi i wytężając słuch, Castiel był w stanie dosłyszeć szybki oddech Deana, kroki, głośny szelest, przypominający odgłos towarzyszący otwieraniu paczki chipsów. Kiedy odezwał się po raz kolejny, Dean wyraźnie mówił z pełnymi ustami. – Jezu, jaki jestem głodny.

\- Dean. – Castiel, całkowicie zapomniawszy o siatkach z zakupami, przysiadł na brzegu biurka. – W jakim celu do mnie dzwonisz?

Dean zaśmiał się głośno, pogodnie.

\- Tak właściwie to nie wiem – powiedział po chwili, poważniejąc. – To znaczy. Chyba po prostu jako pierwszy przyszedłeś mi na myśl.

\- Och. – Castiel przymknął oczy, przycisnął palce do powiek. – Dean, jest już prawie północ.

\- Co?

\- Powiedziałem, że jest już prawie północ. Dlaczego dzwonisz do mnie o tej porze?

\- A co, Cas, spałeś już? – zapytał figlarnie Dean, po czym rozkaszlał się głośno.

\- Dean. Co się dzieje?

Jeszcze przez chwilę słychać było donośne krztuszenie się, a potem Dean odchrząknął kilka razy i zachichotał.

\- Nic się nie dzieje. Czy zawsze musi się coś dziać? Nie cieszysz się, że do ciebie dzwonię? Cas. Myślałem, że się ucieszysz.

\- Nie o to chodzi – odparł szybko Castiel, byle zapobiec dalszemu słowotokowi. – To po prostu… osobliwe.

\- Co takiego, Cas?

\- Twoje zachowanie. Czy coś się stało?

Dean milczał przez dłuższą chwilę i Castiel wstrzymał oddech, próbując dosłyszeć jakikolwiek dźwięk dochodzący z drugiej strony słuchawki.

\- Właściwie to tak – odezwał się w końcu Dean. Castiel wypuścił powietrze, nadstawiając uszu. – Cas...

Castiel nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć; głos Deana był zduszony, cichy, pusty.

\- Chipsy mi się skończyły.

Głośny jęk Castiela został zagłuszony przez rechot Deana. Podejrzewając, że Dean jest po prostu pijany – znowu – Castiel przez chwilę walczył z impulsem, by się rozłączyć i rzucić telefon na łóżko, ale powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili. Zamiast tego, wciąż przyciskając komórkę do ucha, sięgnął po zakupy i zabrał się za rozpakowywanie, wsłuchując się w głos Deana.

\- Chryste, jaki ty jesteś poważny. Powinieneś się czasem zabawić, Cas, słyszysz? Częściej niż zwykle. Picie ze mną się nie liczy. Bo, wiesz. No. Jakbyś teraz przyszedł do mnie, to byłoby po sprawie – paplał Dean.

\- O czym ty mówisz? – syknął Castiel, zaciskając usta i upychając tabliczki czekolady do szuflady przy biurku.

\- No, wiesz. Czasem trzeba. Przestań mnie osądzać, już widzę tę twoją minę. Kurwa. Niektórzy to nie potrafią się rozluźnić.

Castiel zmarszczył czoło i zacisnął mocno powieki, powstrzymując się od komentarza.

\- A może ty potrafisz. Kto cię tam wie? Cas, potrafisz? Przyjedź, to zobaczymy.

\- Dean, jesteś pijany, idź spać i przestań wydzwaniać do mnie po nocy – powiedział Castiel gniewnie.

Dean zaśmiał się cicho.

\- No ale przecież ty nie śpisz – stwierdził lekko.

\- Skąd wiesz? – zirytował się Castiel.

\- Bo słyszę. Co robisz? Słyszę jakieś dźwięki. Masz tam jakąś imprezę i mnie nie zaprosiłeś?

\- Dean. Idź. Spać.

\- Ale Caaaas. Ja nie jestem pijany, no proszę cię.

Castiel usiadł ciężko na łóżku, pocierając czoło dłonią.

\- Ja nie żartuję.

\- Ja też nie – powiedział Dean i jego głos znów był dziwnie poważny. – Byłem dzisiaj w pracy, wiesz.

Castiel nie odezwał się, tylko zamknął oczy, zgarbił ramiona, rozluźnił uścisk na telefonie, choć wciąż słuchał uważnie.

\- Niby było jak zwykle, a jednak nie. Koleś nie chciał oddać forsy. Znaczy, powtarzał, że nie ma, ale oni nie uwierzyli. Tak się upierał. Ale ja też potrafię być uparty. Zwłaszcza, kiedy oni tego chcą.

Wciąż nic nie mówiąc, Castiel sięgnął po jedną z tabliczek czekolady i otworzył ją jednym szybkim ruchem.

\- Czy ty coś jesz, Cas? Boże, jaki jestem głodny – jęknął Dean.

\- Mów dalej. Co się dzisiaj stało?

Dean prychnął głośno.

\- Wiesz dobrze, co. Cholernie bolą mnie ręce. A może skręciłem nadgarstek?

Castiel nadal milczał. Wsunął kawałek czekolady do ust, a zaraz potem drugi.

\- Chyba jednak nie. Skądś miałem nóż. I właściwie to nie wiem, co z tym gościem. Dopadliśmy go w jakimś pierdolonym zaułku.

Castiel znów miał ochotę rozłączyć się i cisnąć telefonem, ale tym razem nie dlatego, że był zirytowany na Deana; czuł, że jego wnętrzności kurczą się nieprzyjemnie, zaciskają, niczym pięść spadająca z góry na czyjąś głowę, twarz, brzuch.

\- Ale nie dbam o to.

\- Dean…

\- Nie teraz, w każdym razie. W drodze do domu spotkałem znajomego. Już czasem mi pomagał.

\- Pomagał _jak_ , Dean? – Castiel otworzył oczy, odsunął od siebie czekoladę.

\- Nie wiem nawet, co to jest. Ważne, że działa. Zostało mi jeszcze trochę, wbijaj do mnie, podzielę się.

\- Dean, kim jest twój znajomy? – Castiel automatycznie wstał z łóżka, ruszył w stronę drzwi, szukając kluczy w kieszeni. Nie zdążył jeszcze zdjąć płaszcza ani butów, więc już po chwili był na korytarzu, przekręcał klucz w zamku, zbiegał po schodach.

\- Brałeś coś kiedyś, Cas?

Klnąc pod nosem, Castiel rozłączył się i wrzucił telefon do kieszeni.

 

xxx

Castiel z rozpędu opadł na drzwi całym ciałem; drewno wydało głuchy odgłos, jednak poza tym do jego uszu nie dobiegały żadne inne dźwięki. Castiel, wstrzymując oddech, zapukał głośno, raz, drugi, potem ze zniecierpliwieniem uderzył całą dłonią.

\- Dean! – zawołał.

Korytarz pogrążony był w lepkiej ciemności, uniemożliwiając mu widzenie nawet tego, co znajdowało się najbliżej. Castiel mimo to rozejrzał się w około, spoglądając w stronę, gdzie powinny znajdować się drzwi do mieszkań sąsiadów. Może powinien pójść po pomoc? Albo od razu gdzieś zadzwonić? Tylko gdzie…?

Jego gorączkowe rozmyślania zostały przerwane przez stłumiony głos, dochodzący zza drzwi.

\- …włazić… otwarte… - usłyszał Castiel i niemal natychmiast rzucił się na drzwi, na oślep szukając klamki. Że też wcześniej nie pomyślał.

Wpadł do środka i bezceremonialnie wbiegł od razu do dużego, oświetlonego pokoju, nerwowo rozglądając się dokoła.

\- …Dean?

Mężczyzna siedział rozparty na brzegu sofy, z głową odchyloną na oparcie, obnażoną szyją, rozpostartymi ramionami. Castiel był przy nim w mgnieniu oka. Dotknął dłońmi jego twarzy, uniósł lekko głowę, lustrując wzrokiem całe jego ciało. Nie zdążył jednak zrobić nic więcej, ani nawet się odezwać, kiedy powieki Deana uniosły się i zielone oczy spoczęły na nim, nieco zaczerwienione, źrenice niewiarygodnie rozszerzone. Castiel wstrzymał oddech.

\- Cas – powiedział Dean zachrypniętym głosem, unosząc rękę i opierając ją na ramieniu Castiela. – Co ty tu robisz... – To nawet nie zabrzmiało jak pytanie.

\- Jak się czujesz? – zapytał Castiel, mimo że nie bardzo wiedział, co robi. – Nie zasypiaj. Musisz pozostać świadomy.

\- Ale ja nie spałem. – Dean zmarszczył lekko brwi; jego dłoń zsunęła się z ramienia Castiela i powędrowała w stronę jego torsu. – Nie jestem… śpiący.

\- Podnieś się – mruknął Castiel, pomagając mu wyprostować się na kanapie. Palce Deana wczepiły się w poły jego płaszcza, ale poza tym zdawał się być w stanie utrzymać jako taką równowagę.

\- Czy jest już rano? – zapytał Dean bełkotliwie. – Jest tak cholernie jasno.

\- Nie, Dean, minął dosłownie kwadrans od naszej rozmowy – zapewnił Castiel, pochylając się w jego stronę i wpatrując w jego twarz, szukając jakichkolwiek oznak zapaści. Jednak mimo rozszerzonych źrenic i przyspieszonego oddechu wyglądało na to, że trzyma się nieźle. Na razie.

\- …rozmowy? Ale przesiesz nie wiziałem cię od kilku dni – wymamrotał Dean. Wsunął dłoń pod trencz Castiela i zacisnął palce na jego koszuli.

\- Zadzwoniłeś do mnie, Dean. To dlatego tu jestem – wyjaśnił cierpliwie Castiel. Nawet przez materiał koszuli czuł, że dłoń Deana jest lodowata. – Jak się czujesz?

\- A jak niby mam się czuć po prochach – prychnął Dean, nagle jakby zmieniając zamiar i odpychając go lekko od siebie, cofając rękę i znów rozkładając się na sofie. – Maaaaaam odlooooot.

Żołądek Castiela wykonał nieprzyjemny podskok w lekkim ataku paniki.

\- Dean. – Jego dłonie spoczęły na ramionach mężczyzny, potrzasnęły nim mocno. – Dean. Ile zażyłeś? To ważne, powiedz mi.

\- Odwal się, Cas – mruknął gniewnie Dean, nieudolnie odpychając jego ręce. – Daj mi się chociaż tym nacieszyć. Kurna, sam nigdy nie brałeś czy co?

\- Nie, Dean, według mnie narkotyki…

\- Okej, wiesz co? Spierdalaj. Nie prosiłem cię, żebyś tu przybiegał jak jakiś zakochany szczeniak czy coś. Nie jesteś moją matką.

Castiel wyprostował się, zwieszając ręce.

\- Aaaaaa, skurwysyn, to słońce zaraz wypali mi oczy… - wybełkotał Dean, zakrywając całą twarz dłońmi i wiercąc się na sofie.

\- Jest środek nocy, Dean – powiedział Castiel rzeczowo, wciąż niepewny, czy istniało jakiekolwiek zagrożenie i czy właściwie jego przybycie tutaj miało jakikolwiek sens.

\- Zgaaaaaś to słońce, Cas, proszęęęę – jęknął Dean, unosząc głowę i wpatrując się w Castiela intensywnie. – Cas. _Cas_. Cholera, twoje imię tak dobrze się wymawia.

\- Moje imię to Castiel – powiedział Castiel lekko zirytowanym głosem, odwracając wzrok. Zauważywszy kontakt, wyciągnął rękę i zgasił światło.

\- O kurwa, a teraz jest znowu noc – zaśmiał się w ciemności Dean, wciąż kręcąc się na kanapie. Castiel poczuł, że Dean, wyciągnąwszy nogi przed siebie, kopnął go lekko w goleń. – Coś ty narobił, Cas, Cas, Caaaas.

Castiel, nie mogąc dostrzec nawet czubków swoich butów, znów nacisnął kontakt i żarówka rozbłysła na nowo. Dean, leżący na sofie, wydał z siebie donośny, przenikliwy skrzek. Castiel natychmiast zgasił światło.

\- Masz tu jakąś lampkę, Dean? – zapytał sfrustrowany.

Sofa zaskrzypiała, Dean zaszeleścił ubraniem i po chwili Castiel poczuł jego ciepły i mocno słodki oddech na twarzy.

\- A po co nam lampka, Cas? Lampki nie są fajne – bardziej wymruczał niż powiedział, i Castiel znów poczuł jego dłonie na połach swojego płaszcza, tym razem obie.

\- Powinieneś odpoczywać, Dean – powiedział, czując, że mężczyzna przysuwa się jeszcze bliżej, wsuwając dłonie pod jego trencz i przesuwając zimnymi palcami po cienkim materiale koszuli, okrywającej jego żebra.

\- Ja nie jestem chory, Cas – szepnął Dean, jego mdławy oddech owiewający twarz Castiela – tylko na haju. – Zachichotał pod nosem, opierając dłonie na biodrach Castiela. – Jest fajnie, powinieneś sam spróbować.

Castiel, stojąc bez ruchu, jedynie odwrócił głowę w bok, mrużąc oczy i próbując dojrzeć coś w ciemnym pokoju.

\- Trzeba tu zapalić jakąś lampkę – powtórzył z uporem i zadrżał lekko, kiedy biodra Deana zetknęły się z jego na krótki, elektryczny moment.

\- Można zapalić coś innego – mruknął mu Dean do ucha.

\- Nie, Dean, jesteś już wystarczająco…

\- Mam na myśli świeczkę. Mam gdzieś tu chyba jakaś świeczkę – powiedział, przesuwając czubkiem języka po skórze za uchem Castiela. – Mogę poszukać.

\- Świeczka to chyba niezbyt dobry pomysł.

\- Och, daj spokój. Będzie _romantycznie_ – sarknął Dean, po czym odsunął się nagle, pozostawiając Castiela samego na środku pokoju, w ciemności.

Bez upajającej bliskości Deana, Castiel był wreszcie w stanie odetchnąć głęboko, uspokoić oddech i przyspieszony puls, przymknąć oczy i zebrać myśli. Dean nie był w niebezpieczeństwie. Jeszcze nie. Co prawda, gdyby takie incydenty zdarzały się częściej, Castiel może i miałby jakieś powody do zmartwień, ale póki co pewne było tylko, że Dean zażywał coś dość okazjonalnie, zapewne zwłaszcza po ciężkim dniu w pracy. Właściwie to Castiel nie powinien się dziwić; w tym mieście działo się tyle dziwnych, szemranych rzeczy, dlaczego więc Dean miałby zachowywać się inaczej?

A jednak… Castiel, nawet po zaledwie kilku dniach znajomości, mógł stwierdzić, że Dean wcale nie był złym człowiekiem. Mógł nawet odważyć się i powiedzieć, że wręcz przeciwnie, Dean kompletnie nie pasował do całej tej grupy nieprzyjemnych i podejrzanych typków. Gdyby tylko miał możliwość, Dean byłby niczym najczystszy kryształ w kolekcji, błyszczący najjaśniej i rozświetlający wszystko wokół siebie. Lecz to miasto było niczym wielkie, pochłaniające wszelkie światło ciało doskonale czarne.

Jego rozmyślania zostały przerwane, kiedy dłoń Deana zacisnęła się na jego nadgarstku i pociągnęła mocno. Castiel zamrugał, zauważając stojącego tuż obok mężczyznę, którego twarz rozświetlona była blaskiem niewielkiej świeczki, którą trzymał w drugiej ręce.

\- I co ty na to, Cas? – zapytał cicho Dean.

Castiel powoli wyzwolił dłoń z jego uścisku i lekko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Może lepiej odłóż to na stół – zaproponował, marszcząc brwi.

\- No tak. – Jego bliskość znów zniknęła, i Castiel stał przez dłuższą chwilę, przyglądając się krzywiźnie ramion i szyi Deana, pochylonego nad biurkiem. – Siadaj, co tak sterczysz?

Castiel nie odpowiedział, tylko usiadł ostrożnie na brzegu kanapy, zastanawiając się gorączkowo, co powinien teraz zrobić. Skoro okazało się, że Deanowi nic nie grozi, powinien najprawdopodobniej zostawić go samemu sobie i wrócić do hotelu. Z drugiej strony, może lepiej dotrzymać mu towarzystwa i przypilnować, by nie znów nie zrobił czegoś głupiego? Castiel i tak nie miał zbyt wielu lepszych rzeczy do roboty.

\- Piwa? - Głos Deana znów wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

\- Proszę? Co? Dean, nie. – W ułamku sekundy Castiel był znów na nogach i kierował się w stronę Deana, stojącego przy otwartej lodówce. – Dean, nie możesz mieszać alkoholu z narkotykami.

\- Spadaj, Cas, nie jesteś u siebie – rzucił żartobliwie Dean, z głową praktycznie wetkniętą do lodówki.

Słysząc brzdęk butelek, Castiel zareagował błyskawicznie, zaciskając dłoń na ramieniu Deana, odsuwając go brutalnie i zatrzaskując drzwi lodówki.

\- Powiedziałem: nie – warknął, choć wcale nie chciał zabrzmieć aż tak gniewnie.

A jednak jego interwencja była przydatna; Dean jakby całkowicie zapomniał o alkoholu, wbijając rozpalony wzrok w twarz Castiela i przysuwając się bliżej. Castiel, nie puszczając ramienia mężczyzny, cofnął się o krok i oparł plecami o drzwiczki lodówki.

\- Och, jaki władczy – mruknął Dean.

\- Wracaj na kanapę – odgryzł się Castiel, opuszczając dłoń.

\- Mhm, sexy. – Jedna ze stóp mężczyzny wsunęła się pomiędzy stopy Castiela, a ich twarze dzieliły milimetry. Wzrok Deana przesuwał się po jego twarzy, przez dłuższą chwilę zatrzymując się na ustach Castiela.

Czując oddech Deana i głośne bicie własnego serca, Castiel próbował się odsunąć, uciec przed jego wzrokiem, oddechem, oczami, które zdawały się przykuwać go w miejscu, unieruchamiać. Dean zareagował zaskakująco szybko jak na stan, w jakim był, wyciągając ręce i opierając dłonie nad ramieniem Castiela i przy jego pasie. Chłodne palce po raz kolejny wsunęły się pod jego płaszcz i spoczęły na jego biodrze, ciężka, przyjemna obecność tuż przy pasie jego spodni, przesuwająca się delikatnie w dół, w stronę jego uda.

\- Nie – udało mu się wykrztusić. To nie był Dean, Dean nie był sobą. Właściwie podczas wszystkich ich spotkań ani Dean, ani Castiel nie byli sobą. Gdyby było inaczej, do niczego takiego by nie dochodziło. Tym razem Castiel był tym trzeźwo myślącym z ich dwójki i wiedział, że nie może pozwolić, by cokolwiek się między nimi wydarzyło, choćby nawet bardzo tego chciał.

Dean przysunął się bliżej, praktycznie przygważdżając go ciężarem swego ciała do lodówki. Jego palce przesunęły się na tyły jego uda, zaciskając się lekko.

\- Dean, _NIE_. – Castiel czuł zawroty głowy, zielone oczy mężczyzny świdrowały go na wylot, dłoń dotykała jego pośladka. Mimo to był w stanie oprzeć rękę na jego piersi i odepchnąć go mocno, pewnie. – Nie w _ten_ sposób.

Na twarzy Deana odbiła się uraza.

\- Jasne – sarknął, ale nie próbował więcej się do niego zbliżyć.

Przez ułamek sekundy Castiel czuł wręcz rozczarowanie, ale po chwili otrząsnął się, wyprostował, poprawił kołnierz płaszcza. Dean odwrócił wzrok, wbijając go w okno i krzyżując ręce na piersiach.

Castiel chciał coś powiedzieć, wyjaśnić, że to nie dlatego, że on _nie chciał_ , że niczego _nie czuł_ , wręcz przeciwnie – co więcej, to wszystko zaczynało powoli wymykać się spod kontroli, zarówno reakcje jego własnego ciała jak i myśli, wszystko przesypywało mu się przez palce niczym suchy piasek zebrany na plaży. Castiel nie miał tyle samokontroli, nie, kiedy Dean był w pobliżu, Dean, stojący na ruchomych piaskach, zapadający się coraz głębiej, wciągany przez to miasto i jego mieszkańców; Dean, który wyciągał w jego stronę rękę i krzyczał o pomoc, mimo że z jego ust nie wydobywały się już żadne dźwięki. A Castiel wciąż i wciąż podawał mu dłoń, oferując pomoc, ale zamiast tego zbliżając się coraz bardziej do własnej porażki.

Castiel chciał powiedzieć to i jeszcze więcej, ale czasem wciąż wydawało mu się, że wcale Deana nie zna, że może to wszystko jest tylko jego halucynacją, a Dean zachowuje się tak tylko dlatego, że jest pod wpływem alkoholu, narkotyków, złego czaru Spectrum. A może Dean był taki wobec wszystkich? Castiel stał, plecami oparty o chłodne drzwiczki lodówki, wpatrując się w profil Deana - w jego zaciśniętą szczękę, przymknięte oczy, lekko drżące palce - i zmagał się z samym sobą.

W końcu jednak zrobił jeden mały krok i w stronę mężczyzny, przystanął, wsunął dłonie do kieszeni płaszcza.

\- Przyrzeknij, że nie będziesz teraz pił – powiedział cicho, nieco zachrypniętym głosem.

Dean nie odpowiedział, lecz Castiel widział, że jego palce zwinęły się w pięści.

\- Idź spać, Dean, albo chociaż połóż się na kanapie i odpoczywaj. Za kilka godzin, dwie, może trzy, powinno być już po wszystkim. Idź spać. Ja zadzwonię do ciebie jutro rano. – Głos Castiela wciąż był cichy, beznamiętny. – Daj znać, gdybyś czegoś potrzebował.

Usta Deana zacisnęły się w cienką linię, a potem, nie patrząc na Castiela ani razu, mężczyzna odwrócił się na pięcie i głośno opadł na sofę, wciskając twarz w oparcie.

\- _Proszę_ – dodał Castiel, wpatrując się z uczuciem w sztywne plecy Deana. Kiedy nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi, westchnął cicho i wyszedł z mieszkania.

Miał nadzieję, że postępował dobrze.

 

xxx

 

Mocny uścisk na nadgarstku i szarpnięcie, ciągnące go w stronę wzburzonego morza, sprawiło, że Castiel potknął się i omal nie opadł kolanami na miękki, mokry piasek. Jednak czyjaś ręka trzymała go mocno, zbyt mocno, i nie pozwoliła mu na chwilę zawahania, wciąż prując uparcie w kierunku gniewnych wód. Castiel próbował się opierać, wbijając pięty w piach, zaciskając oczy, pochylając głowę, próbował uchronić się przed świszczącym w uszach wiatrem, targającym jego włosy i płaszcz. Palce zaciskały się na jego nadgarstku tak mocno, że czuł ból w kościach. Przenikliwy zapach soli i wilgoci zalał go niemal w tym samym momencie, w którym wysoka fala dosięgła jego stóp. Stojąc po kolana w lodowatej czerni oceanu, Castiel drżał na całym ciele, chowając twarz w zagłębieniu łokcia jednej ręki, drugą wciąż szarpiąc i usiłując wyrwać z mocnego uścisku. Ponad rykiem wiatru i morza usłyszał nagle czyjś krzyk, rozpaczliwe wołanie o pomoc, swoje imię, i wiedział dobrze, kto tam był, kto był na plaży, patrzył na niego, nie mogąc się poruszyć, pochłaniany przez bezlitosne piaski, żyjące własnym życiem. Castiel również usiłował coś krzyknąć, cokolwiek, zapewnić Deana, że tak, słyszy go, ale nie może nic zrobić, nie może uwolnić się z tego morderczego uścisku, mimo że bardzo chce, jednak w tej samej chwili, w której otworzył usta, tajemnicza siła popchnęła go głębiej w morze, uścisk na nadgarstku zniknął i Castiel nie miał już żadnego punktu oparcia, nie miał się czego złapać, przytrzymać, zamiast tego opadając prosto w objęcia bezlitosnego oceanu. Woda zalała jego usta, jego oczy, błyskawicznie dostając się do jego płuc, przeraźliwie zimna i dusząca, zagłuszająca wszelkie inne dźwięki, zagłuszająca krzyki z plaży i jego własny urywany oddech.

 

xxx

 

Budząc się z cichym jękiem, który zapewne miał być przeraźliwym krzykiem we śnie, Castiel wbił otwarte szeroko oczy w ciemny sufit i leżał nieruchomo przez kilka długich chwil, oddychając głęboko, bojąc się znów przymknąć oczy i zapaść w mokre objęcia snu.

Po jakimś czasie, zauważając pierwsze promienie słońca, Castiel usiadł na łóżku, opuszczając stopy na podłogę, i sięgnął po telefon leżący na stoliku obok. Nie musiał nawet wybierać numeru, gdyż Dean był teraz właściwie jedyną osobą, do której dzwonił.

Dean odebrał telefon dopiero za drugim razem, kiedy Castiel zaczynał się powoli denerwować, żołądek zaciskający się w ciasny supeł i drżące palce.

\- Czego – burknął zachrypnięty głos po drugiej stronie słuchawki.

\- Dzień dobry, Dean. – Castiel wypuścił wstrzymywane dotąd powietrze.

\- Chryste, nie wierzę, że to robisz – jęknął Dean, a jego głos był zniekształcony przez sen i fakt, że mężczyzna najprawdopodobniej wciskał twarz w poduszkę.

\- Jak się czujesz?

\- Zajebiście, dzięki, jak to miło że dzwonisz – zachrypiał ironicznie Dean.

\- Zrobiłeś to, o co cię prosiłem? – upewnił się Castiel, szurając stopami po podłodze i usiłując odnaleźć kapcie, które porzucił gdzieś poprzedniego wieczoru.

\- Jezus Maria, Cas, czy ty musisz być tak cholernie uparty? – jęknął Dean niewyraźne. – Żyję, jasne? A teraz daj mi spokój – Po czym w słuchawce rozległ się głośny dźwięk, oznaczający zakończoną rozmowę.

Castiel odłożył komórkę na szafkę nocną, wsuwając stopy w ciepłe kapcie i ledwo zwalczając ochotę na rozciągnięcie ust w szerokim uśmiechu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej, jeśli czytacie te moje głupoty, zostawcie mi jakiś znak jeśli możecie, będę Wam niezmiernie wdzięczna ;)


	5. You’re A Chemical That Burns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dzięki za odzew ostatnio! :)  
> Tym rozdziałem zaczynamy trochę akcji, dzięki której ten fic ma taki rating, jaki ma ;) Jeśli chcecie, sprawdźcie tagi przed czytaniem.  
> Soundtrack na dziś: Florence + the Machine - Strangeness And Charm (surprise!) oraz Mumford & Sons - Broken Crown  
> Enjoy!

Castiel nie był do końca pewny jak to się stało, że wylądował w klubie pełnym głośnej muzyki i tańczących ludzi. Nie był przecież pijany, tego wieczora nie wypił ani kropli alkoholu, a jednak stał właśnie w wejściu na jedną z zatłoczonych sal, wpatrując się w tłum wijących się ludzi. Stojący tuż za nim Dean (który również, o ile można było mu wierzyć, nic nie pił – ani nie zażywał), powiedział coś i przecisnął się obok, zaciskając palce na jego przedramieniu i ciągnąc go lekko, zachęcająco, prosto w objęcia tłumu.

\- Nie, Dean, to nie jest dobry pomysł. – Castiel ledwo słyszał samego siebie, nie miał więc co liczyć na to, że uśmiechający się szeroko Dean wyłapał cokolwiek z jego słów. Castiel, przełykając głośno ślinę, pozwolił wciągnąć się do sali i w stronę tańczących. – Dean – powtórzył bezradnie.

Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi, nie przestając się uśmiechać, i stanął tuż przy Castielu, pochylając się w jego stronę.

\- Co mówisz?! – zapytał, przekrzykując muzykę.

Castiel nie pozwolił sobie na zachwyt nad subtelnym zapachem świeżości, który Dean roztaczał wokół siebie, nawet w miejscu tak tłocznym i pełnym spoconych ludzi. Zamiast tego przysunął się nieznacznie i powtórzył:

\- To nie jest dobry pomysł!

Dean odsunął się na tyle, by móc spojrzeć mu w twarz.

\- Przecież się zgodziłeś! – zaprotestował, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.

Castiel westchnął cicho. Temu nie mógł zaprzeczyć: zgodził się pójść z Deanem do klubu, mimo że obaj byli całkowicie trzeźwi i pod kontrolą. Ale może zrobił to dlatego, by móc czuwać nad Deanem? W końcu po to właśnie wybrał się do mieszkania mężczyzny: chciał sprawdzić, jak się miały rzeczy i czy Dean nie próbował znowu pogrążać się w desperacji i nałogach. Dean jednak miał się całkiem dobrze i właśnie wychodził; miał nawet na tyle dobry humor, że zaproponował Castielowi wspólny wypad do klubu. Castiel zgodził się, z jednej strony powtarzając sobie, że chce go tylko mieć na oku, a z drugiej ciesząc się, że spędzi kolejny wieczór w jego towarzystwie. Nie myślał jednak o tym, że będzie musiał tańczyć. Castiel nie potrafił tańczyć, a raczej nigdy nie miał zbyt wielu okazji, by móc to robić, gdyż zwykle nie był częstym gościem takich klubów.

Teraz jednak stał na brzegu parkietu, głośna muzyka dudniła z głośników tuż nad jego głową, światła migały przeraźliwie, a Dean stał tuż obok, dotykając palcami jego przedramienia i przyglądając mu się błyszczącymi oczami; jego stopa poruszała się w rytm piosenki, biodra i ramiona kołysały się lekko. Castiel czuł suchość w ustach na myśl o tym, że miałby tańczyć tutaj, na oczach wszystkich tych obcych ludzi, na oczach _Deana_.

\- Cas – powiedział Dean, choć Castiel wcale go nie usłyszał, a jedynie widział, jak jego usta poruszają się, wypowiadając tę jedną sylabę, jego imię. Castiel rzucił jedno krótkie, tęskne spojrzenie na kanapy stojące pod ścianą, a potem odetchnął głęboko i postąpił krok w stronę parkietu.

Chciał tylko mieć Deana na oku.

Spodziewając się, że Dean zapuści się głębiej w tłum w poszukiwaniu kogoś do tańca, Castiel stanął niezręcznie przy samym brzegu parkietu i, czując się jak ostatni idiota, zaczął powoli kołysać się w rytm o wiele za szybkiej i zbyt głośnej muzyki, uginając lekko kolana i poruszając ramionami. Wokół niego pary wiły się i podskakiwały, a kilka osób utworzyło ciasne kółko i bawiło się razem, śmiejąc się głośno i krzycząc. Castiel nerwowo podwinął rękawy koszuli, a przez głowę przebiegła mu myśl, czy to był aby na pewno dobry pomysł, by zostawiać płaszcz w rękach tego wyraźnie podchmielonego nastolatka w szatni.

Nagle Dean pojawił się tuż przed nim, szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu i kiwając się w rytm muzyki. Castiel zamarł na ułamek sekundy, wpatrując się w mężczyznę szeroko otwartymi oczami, czując krew pulsującą mu w żyłach. Potem rozejrzał się wokół, zastanawiając się, dlaczego Dean postanowił tańczyć obok niego, kiedy tuż obok grupka młodych kobiet kusząco wywijała biodrami, wczuwając się w muzykę.

Castiel poczuł, że musi wyjaśnić kilka spraw, i to natychmiast.

\- Dam sobie radę – powiedział głośno, pochylając się w stronę Deana (tylko trochę, w tym momencie muzyka zwolniła na chwilę i nie było potrzeby krzyczeć).

Dean uniósł brwi i popatrzył na niego pytająco.

\- Możesz się bawić, nie zwracaj na mnie uwagi – dodał Castiel, tym razem nieco głośniej i stojąc nieco bliżej, gdyż muzyka znów dudniła z całych sił. Castielowi wydawało się nawet, że palce Deana przypadkowo musnęły dłoń Castiela, kiedy tak stał na palcach, przysuwając usta do ucha Deana.

\- Taa, Cas, przyszliśmy potańczyć. Wiem, co robić, dzięki. – Dean zaśmiał się lekko, gardłowo, ani na chwilę nie zaprzestając płynnych ruchów ramion i bioder.

Castiel miał wrażenie, że wciąż nie jest w pełni rozumiany.

\- Ale ja nie potrafię tańczyć – wyjaśnił.

\- Oczywiście, że potrafisz. – Dean chwycił go za łokieć i wciągnął w sam środek tłumu, ani na chwilę nie spuszczając z niego rozbawionego zielonego spojrzenia.

Castiel jęknął cicho, słyszany tylko przez siebie samego, czując tych wszystkich ludzi wokół, którzy raz po raz ocierali się o niego, popychając go lekko i zmuszając do bezustannego uskakiwania z boku na bok.

\- Cas. Hej, Cas. – Dłonie Deana opadły na jego ramiona, twarz przysunęła się bliżej, z oczami utkwionymi w jego twarzy. – Rozluźnij się, zapomnij o ludziach i tańcz.

\- Ale ta muzyka… - próbował protestować Castiel, ale Dean tylko popatrzył na niego znacząco i powoli zsunął ręce z jego ramion, kołysząc nim lekko, usiłując zmusić go do tańca.

Castiel odetchnął głęboko, przymknął oczy i przez chwilę stał całkowicie nieruchomo, niczym kamienny posąg, nawet nie zwracając uwagi na popychających go raz po raz ludzi wokół. Czuł na sobie spojrzenie Deana, ale starał się o tym zapomnieć, zamiast tego wsłuchując się w dudniącą muzykę, próbując wyłapać jej rytm, melodię, pasję. Już po chwili jego stopy wczuły się w piosenkę, poruszając się nieznacznie, powoli. Castiel rozluźnił ramiona i zwiesił głowę, kołysząc się lekko. Poczuł dłoń przesuwającą się zachęcająco po jego luźnym ramieniu i podążył jej śladem, wywijając nieznacznie rękami i odrywając stopy od podłogi. Wciąż nie do końca mógł wczuć się w ten rodzaj muzyki, jednak zamknięcie oczu bardzo mu pomagało; pomimo że czuł ludzi, tańczących tuż obok, nie było mu aż tak trudno wyobrazić sobie, że jest sam na sam w pustym pokoju, wolny, nieskrępowany, _tańczący_.

Ktoś wpadł na niego od tyłu i popchnął mocno. Castiel natychmiast otworzył oczy, czując, że zderza się z twardym i ciepłym ciałem przed nim. Zauważając radosne spojrzenie Deana tuż przy jego twarzy, Castiel poczuł, że lekki uśmiech wpływa mu na usta.

Odsunął się, mamrocząc ciche przeprosiny, i usiłując powrócić do poprzedniego stanu zapomnienia. Tym razem, o dziwo, nie musiał nawet zamykać oczu; wystarczyło, że nie myślał o ruchach, jakie wykonuje jego ciało, zamiast tego koncentrując się na pulsującej muzyce i atmosferze panującej w klubie.

Przez chwilę przesuwał wzrokiem po ludziach, którzy go otaczali. W większości było to pary, złączone w zmysłowym, pełnym zapomnienia tańcu. Niektórzy spoglądali na siebie płomiennie, inni nieśmiało, jeszcze inni byli właściwie tylko wędrującymi po ciele niecierpliwymi dłońmi i kołyszącymi się biodrami.

Tym razem to Dean został potrącony przez wywijającą za nim młodą dziewczynę i razem z Castielem o mało co nie zderzył się głową. Śmiejąc się, przez chwilę zatrzymał dłoń na jego przedramieniu, jakby dla równowagi, a potem znów odsunął się i powrócił do tańca.

To wystarczyło, by wzrok Castiela znalazł się na ciele mężczyzny. Powieki Deana były opuszczone, policzki zaczerwienione, włosy w nieładzie. Castiel nie mógł powstrzymać spojrzenia, które przesunęło się po całym jego ciele, od poruszających się ramion, poprzez kołyszące się szybko biodra do balansujących giętko nóg. Wiedząc, że jego własne ruchy zwolniły nieco i wypadły z rytmu, Castiel patrzył na tańczącego przed nim Deana i czuł, że w ustach ma całkiem sucho. Nagle przypomniał sobie dotyk jego dłoni na swoim udzie, zapach i ciepło jego oddechu, szorstkość języka tuż przy jego uchu. Castiel nieświadomie przysunął się bliżej, przyciągany hipnotyzującymi ruchami mężczyzny.

Dean uniósł głowę i popatrzył na niego spod półprzymkniętych powiek, z cieniem uśmiechu na pełnych ustach i kolorowymi światłami migającymi na jego twarzy. Castiel poczuł mocne uderzenie czyjegoś łokcia w łopatki i omal nie stracił równowagi, wpadając na Deana. Ten wyciągnął ręce i przytrzymał go, na sekundę zaciskając palce na jego koszuli.

\- Wybacz – mruknął Castiel, ze zgrozą czując, że czerwieni się mocno, mimo że już było mu wystraczająco gorąco.

Dean tylko się uśmiechnął, powoli przesuwając dłonie po jego torsie i odsuwając się odrobine, nie spuszczając wzroku z jego twarzy. Wtedy ktoś wpadł również na Deana i ich ciała zderzyły się ze sobą mocno, gwałtownie, palce Deana odnajdując nadgarstki Castiela i przytrzymując go w miejscu.

\- Ups – zaśmiał się Dean wprost do jego ucha, poruszając biodrami w rytm muzyki i wodząc dłońmi po skórze rąk Castiela, w górę i w dół, powoli, równocześnie z melodią i kołysaniem jego ciała. Castiel wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, zaciskając powieki i dotykając bioder mężczyzny, przyciskając go do siebie, tańcząc powoli, ostrożnie. Czuł gorący oddech Deana na swojej szyi i cień jego zarostu na policzku, co więcej, czuł powolne, rytmiczne ruchy jego bioder tuż przy swoich i delikatny dotyk palców na swoich plecach, okrytych jedynie cienkim materiałem koszuli.

Castiel złapał Deana za szlufki jego spodni i przyciągnął go bliżej, raz po raz zataczając łagodne koła biodrami, w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś oporu, tarcia, które mogłoby ulżyć rosnącej twardości w dolnych częściach jego ciała. Dean westchnął głośno, dźwięk ten i tchnienie jego oddechu sprawiające, że na szyję Castiela wstąpił przyjemny dreszcz. Po chwili Dean wsunął palce w krótkie włosy na jego karku, przeczesując je nieśmiałymi, powolnymi ruchami, wciskając twarz w zagłębienie między jego szyją a ramieniem. Castiel mógłby przysiąc, że niemal czuł wilgotne, miękkie usta tuż przy obojczyku i w tamtej chwili niczego bardziej nie chciał, jak tylko zacisnąć palce na krótkich miękkich włosach Deana, przycisnąć go bliżej i pozwolić, by mężczyzna zostawił palący znak na jego skórze.

Czyjeś ciało z rozpędem zderzyło się z nimi, wyrywając Castiela z transu i sprawiając, że obaj odsunęli się od siebie na odległość ramienia, patrząc na siebie zarówno z cieniem zaskoczenia, jak i pasją, która niczym elektryczność wręcz iskrzyła między nimi podczas tańca. Przestali tańczyć na kilka sekund, i Castiel nie był w stanie oderwać oczu od twarzy Deana, nieświadomy tego, co dzieje się wokół niego. Wtedy Dean wyciągnął rękę i chwycił go za nadgarstek i Castiel był pewien, że zachęca go w ten sposób do dalszego tańca, nie miałby nawet nic przeciwko, jedyne, co teraz się dla niego liczyło, to ta niesamowita, iskrząca bliskość Deana. Jednak, ku jego zdziwieniu, Dean wcale nie przyciągnął go do siebie, zamiast tego zaczynając przeciskać się przez tłum i opuszczając parkiet, Castiel, z zawrotami głowy i nadgarstkiem oplecionym przez gorące palce mężczyzny, podążał bezmyślnie za nim, potykając się co krok i wpadając na ludzi.

Nagle znaleźli się na klatce schodowej, po brzegi wypchanej ludźmi, i Castiel czuł się pijany, odurzony, nie spuszczając wzroku z dłoni Deana, która trzymała jego, ledwo zwracając uwagę na głośnych ludzi, których mijali. Jakimś cudem udało mu się bez szkody pokonać wszystkie schody aż na sam dół. Skądś dochodziły głośne dźwięki muzyki techno, innej, niż tej w sali, w której znajdowali się jeszcze przed chwilą, ale Dean wciąż szedł do przodu, w stronę wyjścia, ani na chwilę nie wypuszczając dłoni Castiela z mocnego uścisku, ani na chwilę nie odwracając się, by na niego spojrzeć.

Chłodne, orzeźwiające powietrze uderzyło Castiela w twarz i przez chwilę czuł się, jak gdyby właśnie wynurzył się spod wody, gdyż wreszcie zaczął oddychać normalnie, głęboko, a jednak tu, na powierzchni, było ciszej i zimniej niż w głębinach, i ktoś ciągnął go na brzeg, nie dając za wygraną, mocny uchwyt na jego nadgarstku, niemal taki jak w jego śnie, a jednak tym razem Castiel podążał za nim z własnej woli, poddawał się temu dotykowi i tej sile. Na brzegu było ciszej, dźwięki muzyki były przytłumione, chłodny wiatr owiewał rozpalone policzki Castiela, a czyjeś dłonie przyciskały go do twardej, zimnej powierzchni, ktoś przygważdżał go całym ciężarem ciała, tak że przez moment Castiel zapomniał, jak się oddycha, a potem nie był już nawet w stanie zaczerpnąć powietrza, gdyż ktoś dotykał jego ust, brutalnie, władczo, obezwładniająco.

Castiel jęknął i szarpnął się, i kiedy nacisk na jego ciele zniknął i powietrze znów dotarło do jego płuc i głowy, otworzył szeroko oczy i wpatrzył się w Deana, stojącego tuż przed nim, z ramionami oplecionymi luźno wokół jego pasa i zaskoczonym, a może zranionym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Dean – wykrztusił Castiel, bo teraz nie było już oceanu ani plaży, nie było zimnej bryzy i piasku osuwającego się spod stóp, był jedynie Dean, ciepły i znajomy, i twarde drzwiczki samochodu Deana za plecami Castiela, i ciche dźwięki muzyki tanecznej w oddali, i noc, i chłodne, świeże powietrze, i Dean i jego ramiona i _usta_.

Castiel wydał z siebie zduszony jęk i wyprostował się, łącząc usta z ustami Deana, chcąc zetrzeć z jego twarzy tę niepewność i zagubienie, spowodowane jego własnym głupim zachowaniem i szaleństwem.

Deanowi nie trzeba było tego dwa razy powtarzać; jego ciało znów przygniotło Castiela do boku samochodu, którym przyjechali tu zaledwie jakąś godzinę temu, ramiona mocniej zacisnęły się na pasie Castiela, usta poruszały się z wprawą, całując go mocno, z zapamiętaniem. Słysząc cichy pomruk aprobaty, dobiegający z gardła Deana, Castiel przesunął dłonie po jego ciele i wsunął palce w jego włosy, delikatnie przechylając jego głowę, przesuwając językiem po miękkich wargach Deana, pogłębiając pocałunek. Dean zacisnął dłonie na jego biodrach, kiedy ich języki ocierały się o siebie, badając i smakując, przywarł do Castiela całą długością swego ciała, zatoczył biodrami, wywołując u Castiela jęk, stłumiony przez pocałunek. Uchwyt drzwiczek wbijał się mocno w jego lędźwie i Castiel już miał coś z tym zrobić, na przykład odwrócić role i przygwoździć Deana do samochodu, ale już po chwili zapomniał o wszelkich niewygodach, kiedy Dean przygryzł jego wargę, a potem z czułością przesunął po niej językiem, dłońmi wędrując w okolice jego ud i pośladków.

Castiel przycisnął mocno usta do ust Deana, tym razem pozwalając językowi Deana na dokładne zbadanie jego ust, lekko wbijając paznokcie w skórę jego głowy, przesuwając je po jego karku, na plecy. Dean oderwał się od niego, jedynie na kilka milimetrów, dysząc ciężko. Castiel również oddychał głęboko, a ich oddechy mieszały się ze sobą, usta prawie się stykały, oczy utkwione w oczach tego drugiego.

Dean znów przesunął dłonie w górę i zatrzymał je na lędźwiach Castiela, zakrzywiając nieco palce i ciągnąc za jego koszulę. Przechylił głowę i dotknął ustami szczęki Castiela, przesuwając je powoli, zbyt wolno, w stronę jego gardła, całując i przygryzając, smakując językiem skórę. Castiel wstrzymał oddech i zacisnął palce na krótkich włosach na karku Deana, czując gorące i mokre pocałunki w miejscu pulsu, a potem przy obojczyku i na szyi. Dean zatrzymywał się raz po raz, ssąc i całując, jakby czytając w myślach Castiela i zostawiając palące, czerwone ślady na jego skórze. Kiedy jego język przesunął się po wrażliwej skórze tuż za uchem, a potem po płatku jego ucha, Castiel nie zdołał stłumić westchnienia, które właściwie brzmiało bardziej jak zduszony jęk.

\- Dean – wychrypiał, przykrzywiając głowę w bok i udostępniając Deanowi większy obszar wrażliwej skóry. Mechanicznie przesunął dłonie z jego włosów na jego tors, przeskakując opuszkami palców po gładkim materiale jego koszulki i zaciskając je na krawędzi, ciągnąc mocno, wyciągając ją zza paska dżinsów. Wsunął dłonie pod jego koszulkę, dotykając ciepłej skóry na jego brzuchu.

Dean wydał cichy jęk prosto w jego ucho, wyprostował się i przycisnął wargi do ust Castiela, całując go powoli, bardziej zmysłowo i dokładnie, zaledwie lekkie dotknięcia wrażliwej skóry na skórze, wilgotne muśnięcia języka, ciche westchnienia, kiedy dłonie Castiela wędrowały po jego skórze na piersi.

\- Cholera, ty mnie kiedyś wykończysz, Cas – wymruczał Dean z ustami tuż przy jego ustach, i kiedy Castiel otworzył oczy, napotkał jego zielone spojrzenie i lekki uśmieszek. Dean poruszył biodrami, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku i z ust Castiela wydobyło się tylko ciche i zaskoczone „och”, kiedy poczuł twardość Deana tuż przy swojej, oddzielone tylko kilkoma warstwami ubrania. Dean jęknął i wcisnął twarz w zagłębienie między szyją a ramieniem Castiela, dotykając ustami jego obojczyk, zaciskając palce na dłoniach Castiela, wędrujących po jego ciele.

Castiel chciał zaprotestować, ale Dean w tym momencie uniósł kolano i wsunął je pomiędzy jego uda, przyciskając lekko, nie przestając go całować. Powieki Castiela opadły, odchylił głowę do tyłu, wzdychając głośno i zaciskając dłonie na żebrach Deana.

\- Mówiłeś coś? – Głos Deana zabrzmiał tuż przy jego uchu, lekko rozbawiony, ale niski i zachrypnięty. Przesunął kolano jeszcze wyżej i biodra Castiela zadrżały bez jego woli, jego ciało naprężyło się i wygięło w lekki łuk, twardość w jego spodniach pulsująca i niecierpliwa. Castiel opuścił bezwładnie ręce wzdłuż ciała, uniósł się nieco na palcach, pchnął biodrami, bezwstydnie ocierając się o udo Deana.

\- De… Dean… - wykrztusił, głos mu drżał i załamywał się, dłonie i stopy poszukujące jakiegoś oparcia.

\- Taa, Cas? – Dean oplótł Castiela ramionami w pasie, przyciągnął do siebie, przywarł ustami do jego ust. Castiel, wciąż pchając niezdarnie biodrami, starał się oddać pocałunek, ale był zbyt roztargniony, rozgorączkowany, _drżący_. Już po chwili Dean przesunął usta na jego szczękę i niżej, a Castiel objął go mocno za szyję, usta tuż przy jego uchu, dysząc cicho, wciąż poruszając biodrami i czując się niczym nastolatek, który po raz pierwszy odkrył rozkosze podniecenia seksualnego.

\- Jezus, _Cas_ – jęknął Dean i nagle cudowna obecność jego uda zniknęła, usta również przestały całować skórę tuż przy granicy jego włosów, ramiona dłużej nie otaczały go w pasie. Castiel wydał z siebie zduszony jęk protestu.

\- Dean. – Wbił roztargnione spojrzenie w twarz mężczyzny, która wirowała tuż przed jego oczami.

\- Jedźmy do mnie – wyszeptał Dean, przyciskając go całym ciałem do samochodu.

Castiel zamknął oczy, potrząsnął głową, zatoczył biodrami.

\- Nie, Dean, ja nie… Nie teraz… - Zachłysnął się powietrzem, czując zbawienne tarcie między swoim naprężonym członkiem a biodrami Deana.

\- Chryste, Cas, o mój Boże – wymamrotał Dean. – Spójrz na siebie. Cas. Cas. – Jego gorący, szybki oddech łaskotał Castiela w policzek. – Właź do środka.

Castiel ledwo zmusił się do uniesienia powiek.

\- Co?

\- Do samochodu. _Teraz_.

Castiel tylko zacisnął palce na ramionach Deana i przywarł do niego całym ciałem.

\- O Boże – jęknął Dean, przycisnął go jedną ręką do swojej klatki piersiowej, pociągając go za sobą, odsuwając się od auta tylko po to, by otworzyć tylne drzwiczki i wepchnąć Castiela na tylne siedzenie. Castiel wydał z siebie zduszony jęk, opadając niezdarnie na fotel, rozbieganym wzrokiem poszukując Deana.

\- Dean? – Castiel czuł podświadomie, że w normalnym stanie byłby zawstydzony tym, że jego głos brzmiał tak niepewnie i łamliwie, tak nisko i drżąco z pożądania, ale w tamtym momencie nawet nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy; liczyło się tylko to, że Deana nie było tuż przy nim, że zimne powietrze owiewało całe jego ciało i powoli zaczynało rozjaśniać mu w głowie, gorąc wstępował mu na policzki, palce, zaciśnięte na brzegu siedzenia dygotały.

Jednak Dean był przy nim, na nim, już w ułamku sekundy, wciskając się na tylne siedzenie samochodu i zatrzaskując z hukiem drzwiczki. Castiel, wydając z siebie cichy, niezidentyfikowany dźwięk, cofnął się nieco na siedzeniu, robiąc miejsce dla Deana, opierając się o wewnętrzną część drzwi po drugiej stronie. Dean usiadł tuż przy nim, jego oczy spoglądały na niego łakomie, błyszcząc nawet w mroku, panującym w samochodzie. Niewiele myśląc, Castiel natychmiast przysunął się bliżej, wdrapał się na kolana mężczyzny, siadając na nim okrakiem i wpijając się w jego usta. Dean zamruczał z aprobatą, wędrując dłońmi po plecach Castiela, odchylając się do tyłu całym ciałem. Castiel pochylił głowę, uważając na niski sufit samochodu, wczepiając palce we włosy Deana i badając językiem jego usta.

\- U mnie byłoby wygodniej – wydyszał Dean, kiedy oderwali się od siebie na kilka sekund.

Castiel przesunął nosem po jego policzku, zostawiając na jego twarzy delikatne pocałunki i nieświadomie dociskając biodra w dół.

\- Nie dbam o to – powiedział i jego głos zmieszał się z cichym jękiem.

\- Nie poznaję cię. – Dean opierał głowę na zagłówku siedzenia i spoglądał na Castiela spod półprzymkniętych powiek, przesuwając dłonie na jego tors, wzdłuż rzędu guzików jego białej koszuli, w dół, w stronę paska spodni i jego pulsującej twardości. – Cholera, Cas, gdybyś tylko siebie teraz widział. Zupełnie jak nie ty.

Castiel przymknął oczu, czując dłoń zaciskającą się na wypukłości w jego spodniach.

\- To ja – jęknął, zwieszając głowę i wypychając lekko biodra do przodu.

Ręka Deana przesuwała się po jego spodniach.

\- To nawet lepsze niż gdy jesteś pijany – mruknął Dean, przyciągając go do siebie drugą ręką.

\- Nie jestem... ach, pijany. – Palce zaczęły szamotać się z paskiem i zamkiem jego spodni i Castiel stracił wszelką ochotę do rozmowy, zamiast tego opierając czoło na ramieniu Deana i oddychając szybko.

\- Ja też nie – wymruczał Dean z wilgotnymi ustami tuż przy jego uchu.

Castiel wbił paznokcie w skórę na ramionach mężczyzny.

\- Pospiesz się – wysapał, wciskając twarz w jego szyję.

Jak na zawołanie, poczuł ciepłe, twarde palce otaczające go dokładnie, zaciskając się mocno, poczuł całą dłoń, przesuwającą się po całej jego długości, najpierw powoli, lecz już wkrótce zwiększając tempo. Druga dłoń przytrzymywała jego biodra w miejscu, ale Castiel tak czy inaczej nie mógł powstrzymać rytmicznych ruchów całego ciała, zsynchronizowanych z dotykiem dłoni Deana, niczym w tańcu, tak jak w klubie, z dudniącą muzyką i oślepiającymi światłami. Teraz jednak Castiel słyszał jedynie swój głośny oddech i łomot swojego serca, szelest ubrań, ciche, niezrozumiałe słowa Deana, a przed oczami widział wirujące jaskrawe światła. Castiel chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie był w stanie, zamiast tego przesunął tylko zębami i językiem po szyi Deana w nieudanej próbie pocałunku, wciąż szarpiąc mocno biodrami, w górę i w dół, rozkoszując się dotykiem dłoni Deana na całej długości swojego członka. Przez mgłę, która zdawała się otaczać jego umysł, dotarły do niego słowa Deana, mamrotane gorączkowo przy jego uchu: „tak, Cas, no dalej, skarbie, zrób to dla mnie, Cas, no dalej”, i wtedy Castiel zacisnął mocniej powieki, wypadając z rytmu, wstrzymując powietrze, a potem dochodząc z głośnym jękiem, wciskając twarz i paznokcie w ramię Deana, czując kleistą wilgoć pokrywającą jego koszulę i dłoń Deana. Palce wsunęły się w jego włosy, przeczesując je delikatnie, uspokajająco, i Castiel zaczął oddychać głębiej, rozciągnięty leniwie na mężczyźnie pod sobą, z luźno zwieszonymi kończynami i czubkiem nosa przesuwającym się po skórze Deana.

\- Jesteś pewny, że nic dziś nie piłeś? – zaśmiał się gardłowo Dean, wyznaczając szlak na szyi Castiela opuszkami swoich palców.

Castiel mruknął coś, co miało przypominać potwierdzenie.

\- No, to przyznaję, czegoś _takiego_ się nie spodziewałem – ciągnął Dean, i Castiel zmusił się do uniesienia głowy i całego ciała, oparł dłonie po obu stronach głowy Deana i burknął:

\- Zamknij się wreszcie.

Śmiech Deana został zduszony niechlujnym pocałunkiem.

Po jakimś czasie spędzonym na leniwym, czasem niezdarnym całowaniu się, Castiel zaczął majstrować przy pasku od spodni Deana, ale momentalnie unieruchomiły go jego dłonie.

\- Dean – zaprotestował Castiel, spoglądając na mężczyznę z powagą. – Przestań. Chcę się odwdzięczyć.

Kąciki ust Deana drżały od ledwo powstrzymywanego uśmiechu.

\- Jasne, Cas, jestem bardziej niż chętny, ale nie tutaj, okej?

\- Jakoś przed chwilą miejsce ci nie przeszkadzało – wymruczał Castiel, przestając rozpinać jego zamek, zamiast tego zaciskając palce na brzegu koszulki Deana i pochylając się, by przycisnąć wargi do jego zaczerwienionych, nieco już spierzchniętych ust.

\- Mnie może i nie, ale nie wiem, jak innym. – Dean, całując powolnie i delikatnie, uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Poza tym wciąż uważam, że u mnie będzie nam o _wiele_ wygodniej.

\- Przecież ty masz tylko tę stara kanapę – odmruknął Castiel, poddając szyję subtelnej pieszczocie ust Deana.

\- A ty mieszkasz w hotelu.

\- Ale mam łóżko. Podwójne.

\- Cholera, Cas. – Dean przygryzł mocno skórę przy jego jabłku Adama. – Nie kuś.

\- Ja tylko stwierdzam fakt, Dean.

\- Okej, łapię. Mimo wszystko, mam dość tego miejsca, jedziemy do mnie. Już.

Zanim Castiel zdążył zareagować, już został brutalnie zepchnięty z kolan Deana i przypadkowo uderzył głową w tylne drzwi samochodu. Syknął cicho i zgromił Deana spojrzeniem, a ten wymruczał ledwo słyszalne „przepraszam” i pochylił się nad nim, cmokając go lekko w usta. Zaraz potem wyciągnął do niego dłoń i razem wygrzebali się z tylnego siedzenia tylko po to, by przenieść się na przód. Dean właśnie zapalał silnik, kiedy Castiel o czymś sobie przypomniał.

\- Płaszcz – powiedział tylko i wyskoczył z auta. Dean coś do niego powiedział, ale Castiel już tego nie usłyszał, kierując się w stronę wciąż pulsującego muzyką klubu.

Szedł szybko, choć wciąż czuł lekką słabość w kolanach, zaplatając ramiona na piersi, by choć trochę zakryć mokre ślady na koszuli. Nikt jednak nie zwracał na niego większej uwagi, ani w ciemności, która otaczała klub, ani wewnątrz, gdzie każdy pogrążony był w tańcu, odurzeniu alkoholowym bądź przyjemności płynącej z przebywania z drugą osobą. Castiel od razu skierował się w stronę szatni na parterze, przepychając się między ludźmi, nie chcąc dać się porwać tłumowi. Kiedy w końcu dotarł do celu, okazało się, że pijanego chłopaka nie ma, a za ladą stała tylko jakaś obściskująca się para. Castiel przez przypadek kopnął leżącą na podłodze butelkę, która zabrzęczała głośno, tocząc się pod ścianę. Para oderwała się od siebie i popatrzyła na niego. Castiel odchrząknął.

\- Przepraszam, nie widzieliście może tego…

Mężczyzna mruknął coś pod nosem i pociągnął za sobą dziewczynę, po czym razem wytoczyli się z szatni, rzucając Castielowi spojrzenia spode łba.

\- Oczywiście – westchnął Castiel. Stał przez chwilę bez ruchu, oczekując, ale kiedy po jakichś pięciu minutach wciąż nie było ani śladu po chłopaku obsługującym szatnię, Castiel odetchnął głęboko i sam ruszył za ladę, wzdłuż rzędów wieszaków, poszukując swojej własności. Już po chwili jasny trencz rzucił mu się w oczy i Castiel wsunął go na ramiona, wyjął z kieszeni telefon, sprawdził godzinę. Było po jedenastej i Castiel nie był już pewien, ile czasu minęło, odkąd zapukał do drzwi mieszkania Deana.

Dean. Wsuwając telefon z powrotem do kieszeni, Castiel szybko wyszedł z szatni. Odnalezienie wyjścia pośród tłumu ludzi zajęło mu trochę więcej czasu niż poprzednio, ale w końcu udało mu się wyjść na zewnątrz i odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem. Wbijając wzrok w ziemię, ruszył w stronę samochodu Deana, lecz nagle coś kazało mu podnieść wzrok. Zamarł, dłonie w kieszeniach zacisnęły się w pięści, oczy rozszerzyły.

Dean stał przy samochodzie, ale nie był sam. Tuż obok, o wiele za blisko, w czarnej skórzanej kurtce i długimi włosami związanymi na karku stał jeden z mężczyzn, których Castiel widział wtedy w kawiarni, kiedy po raz pierwszy spotkał Deana, i później, podczas pierwszego wieczoru, który spędzili razem w pubie, pijąc drinki. Castiel nie mógł postąpić ani kroku dalej, wpatrując się w tył głowy Deana, który garbił się lekko, ale patrzył na mężczyznę pewnie, odważnie. Obcy klepnął go mocno w ramię, ale nie był to przyjazny gest, kiwnął głową w stronę samochodu Deana, a potem oddalił się i wsiadł do wielkiego czarnego auta, stojącego obok. Dean stał przez chwilę bez ruchu i Castiel wciąż nie spuszczał z niego wzroku, aż w końcu poruszył się, obrócił i napotkał jego spojrzenie. Mimo że dzieliła ich dość spora odległość, a ponadto noc była ciemna i w pobliżu nie było prawie żadnego źródła światła, Castiel był pewien wyrazu twarzy Deana. Usta miał zaciśnięte w cienką linię, kąciki opuszczone w dół, oczy zmrużone, zmęczone. Dean ledwie niezauważalnie kiwnął głową w jego stronę, po czym błyskawicznie wsiadł do samochodu i odjechał. Czarny wóz ruszył w ślad za nim.

Castiel poczuł się, jakby uszło z niego całe powietrze, zdając sobie sprawę, że na chwilę przestał oddychać. Zachwiał się lekko i postąpił kilka niepewnych kroków do przodu, przyciskając dłonie do klatki piersiowej. W uszach mu szumiało, oczy zalewała fala ciemności, i kiedy w końcu opadł na krawężnik, podciągnął kolana pod brodę i oparł czoło na dłoniach, oddychając szybko, boleśnie.

Spędzając ten wieczór z Deanem, Castiel prawie całkowicie zapomniał, czym było to miasto, kim byli jego mieszkańcy, kim był _Dean_. Zapomniał, że cokolwiek mogło im zagrozić, mogło zagrozić _Deanowi_ , i teraz, kiedy obaj zostali wyrwani z tego dziwnego snu, w którym znajdowali się przez chwilę, kiedy potężny mężczyzna w skórzanej kurtce bezlitośnie przebił tę bańkę, którą się otoczyli tego wieczoru, Castiel czuł tak bolesny uścisk w żołądku, że miał ochotę wymiotować. Przed oczami stanęła mu twarz Deana, kiedy opowiadał mu o tym, czym się zajmuje, do czego go zmuszają, zobaczył Deana z butelką piwa, próbującego zagłuszyć w sobie wszelkie wspomnienia, co gorsza, zobaczył Deana, rozłożonego na kanapie, z zaczerwienionymi oczami, słodkim oddechem i umysłem zamroczonym narkotykami. Castiel złapał się za głowę, przypominając sobie twarz Deana, kiedy znalazł go w lobby hotelowym; jęknął głośno, zacisnął mocno powieki, oddychając płytko. Chciał jakimś cudem dogonić Deana, zabrać go do siebie, ochronić przed podłością tego miasta, chciał wciągnąć go do pociągu, odjechać, znaleźć jakieś bezpieczne miejsce z dala od tych typów, zostać tam na zawsze i już nigdy nie musieć oglądać wyrazu twarzy Deana, kiedy wiedział, że musi zostawić Castiela pod klubem i pojechać we wskazane miejsce, wykonać pracę, starając się nie myśleć o tym, co robi i w kogo się zmienia, i dlaczego, dlaczego _on_ , dlaczego _teraz_ , kiedy już prawie całkiem zapomniał?

Castiel zebrał się w sobie i wstał, chwiejąc się i otulając mocniej płaszczem. Kiedy Dean skończy, Castiel musiał być przy nim, _musiał_ , nie mógł pozwolić, by Dean znów oddawał się nałogom, by zapomnieć. Castiel prawie czuł tę jego rozpacz i pustkę i wiedział już, co powinien zrobić. Pogrążony w myślach, ruszył szybko w stronę centrum miasta, w końcu złapał taksówkę i już po jakimś czasie wysiadł na ulicy przed kamienicą Deana. Nie miał żadnej pewności, że Dean po skończonej pracy wróci do domu, czy nie zdecyduje się spędzić reszty nocy w pubie lub innym nieprzyjaznym miejscu, ale Castiel musiał zaryzykować; mimo że wiedział, że Dean przed odjazdem dał mu wyraźny znak, by wracał do siebie, by się _nie wtrącał_ , by się trzymał od wszystkiego z daleka. Była też możliwość, że Dean poszedłby do hotelu, by tam się z nim spotkać, ale Castiel wiedział, że szanse były praktycznie równe zeru. Dean nie chciał go w to wplątywać; zapewne nawet nie chciał o tym więcej rozmawiać, kto wie, może nawet nie będzie chciał go więcej widzieć, a już na pewno nie tej nocy?

Ale Castiel potrafił być uparty i powtarzał to sobie, wdrapując się po schodach i przystając przy drzwiach z numerem siedemnastym. Próbował nawet nacisnąć klamkę, ale nie liczył na wiele, i kiedy drzwi okazały się zamknięte, z cichym westchnieniem usiadł na podłodze przy ścianę i wpatrzył się w ciemność przed sobą.

Nie miał pojęcia, ile minęło czasu i jak długo siedział tak bez ruchu, bez słowa i z tysiącem myśli w głowie. Raz wydawało mu się, że słyszy czyjeś kroki, ale zapewne był to tylko jeden z sąsiadów, gdyż Castiel usłyszał wyraźnie drzwi zatrzaskiwane gdzieś na parterze. Przez cały ten czas nikt nie pojawił się na klatce schodowej i nie minął go i Castiel powoli tracił poczucie czasu.

Ciężkie kroki na schodach wyrwały go nagle z letargu. Mrugając, przyzwyczajony do ciemności panującej na klatce, był w stanie dojrzeć zbliżającą się sylwetkę Deana. Zebrał się szybko na nogi, lekko chwiejnie, czując mrowienie w stopach od długiego bezruchu.

\- Dean – było jedynym, co udało mu się wykrztusić.

\- Jezu Chryste, Cas! – wykrzyknął cicho Dean, kiedy stanął przy drzwiach oko w oko z Castielem. – Co ty tu, do diabła, robisz?

\- Nie mogłem wrócić do hotelu – powiedział pospiesznie, w ramach wyjaśnienia, modląc się, by Dean go zrozumiał i nie miał mu tego za złe.

Dean, zaciskając usta w wąską linię, przez chwilę mocował się ze starym zamkiem przy drzwiach, a kiedy je otworzył, schwycił Castiela mocno za ramię i popchnął do środka. Potem zatrzasnął za nimi drzwi i ruszył w stronę części kuchennej.

Przez chwilę Castiel stał, niezdecydowany, w progu salonu, obserwując, jak Dean otwiera lodówkę i zagląda do niej bez słowa.

\- Co się… stało? – zapytał, czując, że wróciła dawna niepewność i niezręczność. Nastrój rozluźnienia, ogarniający ich kilka (a może i więcej?) godzin temu zniknął, skutecznie rozwiany przez mężczyzn w skórach i atmosferę Spectrum. Castiel doskonale pamiętał uczucia, które go wtedy ogarniały, dotyk Deana na swojej skórze, jego leniwy uśmiech, cichy pomruk głosu; dostawał przyjemnych dreszczy na samo wspomnienie wydarzeń sprzed klubu. A jednak teraz Dean stał plecami do niego, niewiele mówiąc, trzymając w dłoniach butelkę piwa. Głowę miał opuszczoną, ramiona napięte i sztywne. Castiel postąpił niepewnie jeden krok do przodu. – Dean. Porozmawiajmy.

\- Powinieneś wracać do siebie – dotarł do niego cichy głos Deana, pusty, wyprany z wszelkich emocji. Chłodny. – Wracać do domu.

Castiel przyglądał się, jak Dean odrzuca kapsel na blat stołu, opiera się o niego, wciąż odwrócony do niego tyłem, nie pokazując mu wyrazu swojej twarzy. Dean uniósł butelkę do ust, upił kilka długich łyków, otarł usta dłonią. Wszystko to wykonane w sposób beznamiętny, a może i nieco gniewny. Castielowi znów stanęli przed oczami ludzie, którzy wplątywali Deana w to wszystko, jego mina, kiedy o tym opowiadał, a zaraz po tym miękki wyraz jego oczu, kiedy Castiel opierał czoło o jego czoło, oddychając ciężko, dotyk dłoni na jego plecach, spokojny, pewny, mocny. Castiel nieświadomie zacisnął dłonie w pięści i znów postąpił jeden krok do przodu.

\- Nie możesz tego robić. Już o tym rozmawialiśmy – wycedził nieco zbyt zapalczywie.

Jednak ten ton głosu poskutkował: Dean w końcu odwrócił się nieco i spojrzał na niego. Na jego przystojnej twarzy odmalowało się lekkie zdziwienie.

\- Cas, ja tylko wyrażam swoją opinię, nie możesz mi tego zabronić – odburknął.

Castiel rozkazał sobie rozluźnić się nieco i spuścić z tonu. Wiedział już przecież trochę, jak trzeba rozmawiać z Deanem. Znów ruszył w jego stronę, wyciągając nieco dłonie przed siebie w geście pokojowym.

\- Nie zamierzam stąd wyjeżdżać – oświadczył jak najspokojniej.

\- Jak sobie chcesz – mruknął Dean, znów popijając piwo.

\- Powinieneś przestać pić – dodał Castiel.

\- Powinieneś przestać mówić mi, co mam robić.

Castiel odetchnął głęboko, przeklinając w myślach tych, którzy potrafili zniszczyć wszystko to, co jeszcze niedawno między nimi było. Ignorując piorunujące spojrzenie Deana, stanął tuż obok niego, opierając się o stół.

\- Co kazali ci zrobić? – zapytał po raz drugi.

\- Nie twoja sprawa.

\- DEAN! – podniósł głos Castiel. Dean wbił w niego rozszerzone ze zdumienia oczy. – Wiem dobrze, że coś się stało, więc z łaski swojej przestań udawać, że to nieprawda! I odstaw to piwo!

Dean, chyba sam nie do końca wiedząc, co robi, odłożył posłusznie butelkę, ale wciąż nic nie mówił. Castiel westchnął, przymknął oczy, usiłował się rozluźnić i uspokoić. Sam nie wiedział już, który z nich potrzebował w tym momencie szczerej rozmowy i wyciszenia.

\- Cas, nie chcę z tobą o tym rozmawiać – powiedział w końcu Dean, głosem małym, cichym, jakby przestraszonym. – Nie z tobą.

\- Dlaczego nie? – spytał Castiel, nie otwierając oczu. – W końcu powiedziałeś mi już, co naprawdę się tu dzieje. Co ci szkodzi powiedzieć mi jeszcze więcej?

\- Nie dziś, Cas. Zrozum. – Dean brzmiał, jakby był na skraju płaczu i to zmusiło Castiela do uchylenia powiek. Dean opierał obie ręce na blacie stołu, zwiesił głowę, nie patrzył na niego. – Nie dziś.

\- Jak nie dziś, to kiedy – bardziej stwierdził gorzko niż spytał Castiel. Nie naciskał jednak więcej; zamiast tego zaczął przypatrywać się profilowi Deana, prześlizgiwać się wzrokiem po jego twarzy, ramionach, dużych dłoniach, opartych na stole. Nie do końca wiedząc, co go podkusiło, powiedział po chwili: - Obiecałem ci się odwdzięczyć.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Dean wydał z siebie cichy dźwięk, podobny do jęku. Popatrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem, a kiedy Dean uniósł głowę i odwzajemnił spojrzenie, zauważył na jego twarzy ślady lekkiego rozbawienia, połączonego z czymś jeszcze, czego nie był w stanie odszyfrować.

\- Serio? Cas, cholera, jestem częścią jakiejś pieprzonej mafii, a ty myślisz o…

Castiel uderzył otwartą dłonią w stół, pochylając się w jego stronę.

\- Nie jesteś częścią niczego – wychrypiał.

\- Och, serio? – Mimo że ich twarze znajdowały się zaledwie milimetry od siebie, Dean uniósł sceptycznie jedną brew, spoglądając na Castiela wyzywająco.

Nie tracąc więcej czasu, Castiel pokonał ostatnią dzielącą ich odległość, łapiąc Deana za poły jego kurtki, przyciągając do siebie i całując. Dean wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk i błyskawicznie wsunął dłonie pod jego płaszcz, otaczając go w pasie i oddając pocałunek. Castiel czuł lekki posmak piwa na jego ustach, kiedy przesuwał po nich językiem, co więcej, ku jego zdziwieniu, czuł także ciężki metaliczny smak w jego ustach, smak krwi. Wciągając głośno powietrze, oderwał się od Deana i wbił w niego uważne spojrzenie, ale że wciąż dzieliły ich zaledwie milimetry, Dean tylko na chwilę napotkał jego wzrok, a potem, nic nie mówiąc, znów chciwie zaatakował jego usta.

\- Nie myśl, że nie będziemy o tym rozmawiać – powiedział Castiel po chwili, znów odrywając się od jego warg. Dłoń Deana zacisnęła się na krótkich włosach na jego karku i przyciągnęła go bliżej.

\- Zamknij się – wymamrotał Dean, na wpół zduszony przez kolejny pocałunek.

Wystarczyła chwila, by z aneksu kuchennego przenieść się na kanapę, dłonie Deana wciąż pod płaszczem Castiela, usta złączone, buty porzucone gdzieś po drodze. Castiel wdrapał się na kolana Deana, który objął go ramionami i przytrzymywał mocno, kiedy spokojne dłonie mocowały się z jego paskiem; potem z głośnym westchnieniem ukrył twarz w zagłębieniu pomiędzy szyją i ramieniem Castiela, drażniąc jego skórę gorącym, urywanym oddechem, poruszając w rytm biodrami, a w końcu sięgając do zamka u spodni Castiela, który również był już na krawędzi, i kilkoma szybkimi ruchami spychając go w przepaść tylko po to, by już po chwili samemu dołączyć.

\- Naprawdę musimy porozmawiać – wymamrotał Castiel po długich minutach spędzonych w ciszy, na próżno usiłując znaleźć wygodną pozycję na sofie. Rozłożony przy jego boku Dean nie był zbytnio pomocny, oddychając głęboko i wiercąc się, omal nie zrzucając Castiela na podłogę. – Dean.

\- Mmmmnooo – mruknął sennie mężczyzna, nawet nie otwierając oczu i rozpychając się jeszcze bardziej. – Potem.

\- Ugh, Dean, naprawdę… Czy mógłbyś się trochę przesunąć? – zapytał zduszonym głosem Castiel, chwytając Deana za ramię.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Dean odsunął się, ale tylko po to, by uwolnić rękę z jego uścisku. Otworzył również oczy, już nieco mniej senne, i spoglądając na niego spod zmarszczonych brzmi rzucił obojętnie:

\- Nie, możesz już iść.

Castiel otworzył usta, wpatrując się w Deana ze zdziwieniem, na granicy ciasnej kanapy, nie dotykając Deana żadną częścią ciała. Wzrok mężczyzny był twardy i uparty i Castiel zrozumiał.

\- Och – wyrwało mu się, ale szybko się opanował, starając się przybrać normalny, wręcz znudzony wyraz twarzy. – Oczywiście. – Niezgrabnie zebrał się z sofy, zerkając na Deana, który, nawet leżąc, skrzyżował ręce na piersi i obrócił się do niego plecami. – Do zobaczenia jutro? – spróbował jakby nieśmiało.

\- Może – odparł chłodno Dean, nie spoglądając na niego.

\- Jutro musimy porozmawiać – powtórzył Castiel z uporem w głosie.

\- Jasne – nadeszła sarkastyczna odpowiedź.

\- Dean…          

\- Idź sobie. – Dean wreszcie na niego spojrzał, obracając się w jego stronę i opierając na jednym łokciu. – Czego się spodziewałeś? Że zaproponuję ci łóżko, koc i przytulanie? Jezus, Cas, spadaj już stąd, i do rychłego.

Castiel chciał powiedzieć, że nie, wcale się tego nie spodziewał, ale nie sądził też, że Dean wyrzuci go za drzwi, kiedy tylko z nim skończy; nie powiedział tego jednak, gdyż Dean już odwrócił się na drugi bok, nie zaszczycając Castiela ani jednym spojrzeniem. Nie miał więc żadnego innego wyboru, jak tylko podnieść leżący na podłodze płaszcz, założyć buty i wrócić do hotelu.


	6. As Good A Place To Fall As Any

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: The xx - Basic Space oraz Florence + the Machine - Bedroom Hymns
> 
> A jak sugeruje tytuł piosenki: tak, bedroom :D Plus alkohol i parę przekleństw tu i tam.   
> Enjoy!

Kiedy ostatnim razem spoglądał na zegarek, wskazywał on kilka minut przed dwudziestą; teraz natomiast, choć wydawało mu się, że minęło zaledwie kilka minut, było już dobrze po dziewiątej. Castiel zmarszczył czoło, zamykając przeglądarkę i odsuwając od siebie komputer. Przez chwilę półleżał na łóżku, z głową opartą na poduszkach, marszcząc brwi i w myślach przeklinając samego siebie. Jak mógł tak bezmyślnie marnować czas, który wciąż uciekał nieubłaganie, skoro przyjechał do tego miasta tylko po to, by pisać? Dlaczego nie mógł się skupić na niczym, co dotyczyło jego powieści, dlaczego pozwalał myślom krążyć bez celu i bez nadziei na znalezienie jakiejkolwiek inspiracji…?

Och, dobrze wiedział dlaczego. A najgorszą ironią losu był fakt, że jedyny zastrzyk weny, którego doświadczył w tym mieście, spowodowany był dzięki tej osobie, która równocześnie najbardziej go rozpraszała.

Castiel jęknął, sfrustrowany. Nie mógł tak dłużej marnować czasu. Jedyne, co miało jakikolwiek sens, to pisanie, powinien więc zabrać się za to jak najszybciej, bez dłuższego ociągania się.

W głowie pojawiły mu się inne obrazy, które również miały pewien sens, głos, który napawał go drżeniem i oczy, wpatrujące się w niego z uporem. Ale Castiel nie pozwolił sobie rozmyślać nad tym zbyt długo.

Z cichym westchnieniem wstał z łóżka, ubrał się i wyszedł z pokoju. Jeśli miał pisać, musiał się do tego przygotować. Zapadł już wieczór, zaczynała się pora, podczas której zawsze pisało mu się najłatwiej, mimo to czuł, że potrzebuje kilku rzeczy do pomocy.

Kręcąc się wśród alejek w pobliskim monopolowym, wmawiał sobie, że przyszedł tu tylko na małe zakupy. Wcale nie rozglądał się wokół, z nadzieją, że może na kogoś się natknie, całkiem przypadkowo. Wcale nie wybrał akurat tego rodzaju piwa, którym został poczęstowany któregoś wieczoru w mieszkaniu Deana. Wcale nie chodziło o to, że było to ulubione piwo Deana; właściwie Castiel również bardzo je lubił. Wcale nie spędził w sklepie o wiele zbyt dużo czasu niż powinienem, nie ociągał się z wyjściem, nie udawał, że szuka czegoś na półkach tylko po to, by pobyć tam choć trochę dłużej.

Castiel był beznadziejnym kłamcą, skoro nie potrafił oszukać nawet samego siebie.

W jeszcze podlejszym nastroju wrócił do hotelu, otworzył piwo i zasiadł przed laptopem. Przez chwilę mierzył go spojrzeniem, a potem przyciągnął do siebie, opierając się wygodniej i sącząc piwo. Kiedy piętnaście minut później wciąż nie napisał ani słowa, a butelka została już opróżniona do połowy, zaklął pod nosem i włączył film, obiecując sobie, że to jakoś go zainspiruje i doda weny.

Zaczynał właśnie trzecią butelkę, kiedy film dobiegł końca, a on wciąż nie czuł najmniejszej ochoty do pisania. Zatrzasnął laptopa i praktycznie odrzucił go na bok, obserwując, jak podskakuje na materacu i o mało nie zsuwa się z łóżka.

\- Szlag – zaklął. Zacisnął dłoń na wilgotnej butelce piwa. – Kurwa – dodał nieco ciszej, jak gdyby na próbę.

Czując nacisk na pęcherz, wstał, chwiejąc się tylko odrobinę, odstawił butelkę na półkę nocną i ruszył do łazienki. Wiedział już, że resztki inspiracji, o ile posiadał w tej chwili jakąkolwiek inspirację, teraz już na dobre go opuściły; film i piwo rozleniwiły go, a myśli znów zaczynały zbaczać w niebezpieczne tereny. Myjąc ręce, uniósł głowę i spojrzał w lustro. Oczy miał podkrążone, włosy w nieładzie, a skórę na policzkach chorobliwie zaczerwienioną. Wyglądał paskudnie i całkowicie zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, zacisnął więc powieki, opierając dłonie na umywalce i zwieszając głowę. Natychmiast przed oczami stanęła mu twarz Deana, błyszczące żywą zielenią oczy, miękkie krótkie włosy na karku, wydatne usta, wilgotne i spierzchnięte po pocałunkach. Castiel zacisnął palce na brzegu umywalki, przesunął językiem po wargach, jakby w poszukiwaniu smaku Deana. Jęknął z frustracji, kiedy poczuł tylko gorzki posmak piwa. Uniósł jedną rękę, bezmyślnie przesunął dłonią po własnej twarzy, szyi, na kark, wsunął palce we włosy, pociągnął lekko, wyobrażając sobie zręczne palce Deana; zsunął dłoń na pierś, tors, w dół, jeszcze niżej, oparł ją na brzuchu, wciąż nie otwierając oczu. Z ust wyrwało mu się ciche westchnienie, kiedy zdecydował się wsunąć palce pod koszulę, poczuć ciepłą skórę własnego podbrzusza, przeciągnąć paznokciami po włosach prowadzących za pasek spodni. Jeszcze wczoraj to Dean dotykał go w ten sposób, to on mocował się z paskiem, będąc zbyt zachłannym i rozgorączkowanym, by zrobić to na spokojnie. Z zamkniętymi oczami i umysłem zamroczonym przez alkohol, Castiel mógł wyobrazić sobie, że to palce Deana wsuwają się do jego spodni i obejmują go całego, z początku niepewnie i ostrożnie, delikatnie przesuwając palcami po jego czubku, a potem nabierając tempa, gładząc go od góry do dołu i z powrotem, z lekkim wygięciem nadgarstka i dotykiem palców na wrażliwej główce.

\- Och – wyrwało się z ust Castiela, kiedy oparł czoło o lustro, a drugą dłoń mocniej zacisnął na umywalce. Oczami wyobraźni widział, jak Dean przesuwa niecierpliwymi dłońmi po jego ciele, całuje każdy fragment jego skóry, a potem zsuwa się niżej i bierze go do ust, bezwstydnie i zachłannie. Castiel pchnął biodrami w stronę własnej dłoni, zwiększając tempo i utrzymując rytm, utrzymując zręczne ruchy palców i głośne, urywane westchnienia, pomieszane z jękami brzmiącymi jak imię Deana. – Och, Dean… Dean – jęczał głośno, po chwili całkowicie tracąc kontrolę nad własnym ciałem, wybijając się z rytmu, czując uginające się kolana i dochodząc z cichym jękiem, dopiero po chwili uświadamiając sobie, że nawet nie zdjął spodni i że teraz potrzebna mu natychmiastowa kąpiel. Pomimo obezwładniającego zmęczenia i zawrotów głowy spędził pod prysznicem dobrych piętnaście minut, a potem wsunął spodnie od dresu i rzucił się na łóżko, zwinął w kłębek pod chłodną pościelą i natychmiast zasnął.

 

xxx

Pchnąwszy drzwi do pubu, do _ich_ _pubu_ , bo tak właśnie przyzwyczaił się go nazywać, Castielowi przemknęło przez myśl, jak bardzo słabą ma wolę. Ale tak już chyba było z artystami, zastanowił się z nieco gorzkim uśmiechem. Iluż to pisarzy, malarzy czy całej reszty ludzi tworzących, z rozkoszą oddawało się używkom, nałogom, które niszczyły ich życie, ale, jakimś cudem, inspirowały i pomagały tworzyć arcydzieła. Tylko że Castiel wcale nie tworzył żadnych arcydzieł, właściwie nie tworzył nic, kompletnie nic; zaczynał wątpić, czy w ogóle miał prawo mianować się artystą. Do tej pory nie był w stanie zmusić się do przejrzenia tych kilku stron, które napisał tamtego wieczoru.

Jednak od tamtego czasu próbował wielu rzeczy, a nic nie wspomagało jego natchnienia. Próbował tworzyć wieczorami i nocą, swoją ulubioną porą. Był na kilku wieczornych, inspirujących spacerach, ba, połowę czasu spędził na plaży, gapiąc się tępo w szare fale i równie szare niebo. Próbował pisać pod wpływem alkoholu, jednak to skończyło się całkiem inaczej, niż się spodziewał. Jadł czekoladę na tony i opijał się herbatą, a to i tak nie pomagało. Gdyby był przesądny, zacząłby wierzyć, że to miasto jest przeklęte i nie da się tu kompletnie nic napisać.

A jednak wciąż pamiętał, że ta jedna osoba potrafiła _coś_ w nim obudzić. Byłby kompletnym głupcem, gdyby zignorował ten fakt i wyjechał, poddawszy się całkowicie.

Podświadomie dobrze wiedział, że pisanie było tylko wymówką, przez którą znów wkraczał powolnym krokiem do pubu, który odwiedzał zdecydowanie za często. Szczęście nie sprzyjało mu, kiedy był tu ostatnio, i wcześniej, i jeszcze wcześniej, ale kto wie, może akurat dzisiaj się uda.

Wyglądało na to, że miał rację, choć nie nazwałby tego spotkania stuprocentowym szczęściem.

Przystanął w połowie drogi do baru, a dłonie, schowane w kieszeniach płaszcza, automatycznie zacisnęły się w pięści. Dean siedział na jednym z wysokich barowych stołków, opierając łokcie na ladzie i pochylając się do przodu, pozwalając, by ciemnowłosa kobieta, najprawdopodobniej barmanka, przeczesywała jego włosy palcami i całowała go zachłannie, z zapamiętaniem.

Castiel zdał sobie sprawę, że wstrzymuje oddech dopiero, gdy ktoś, przechodząc obok, potrącił go lekko ramieniem i wyrwał ze stuporu. Zmuszając się do zaczerpnięcia głębokiego oddechu i rozluźnienia dłoni i ramion, Castiel jeszcze przez chwilę stał w miejscu, a potem mechanicznym, szybkim krokiem podążył w stronę łazienek na tyle lokalu. Robiło mu się ciemno przed oczami, a w uszach mu szumiało, prawie jakby zbyt dużo wypił. Wszedł do kabiny i zamknął się od wewnątrz, a potem usiadł ciężko na zamkniętej toalecie, oparł łokcie na kolanach i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Palce trzęsły mu się mocno i żadne głębokie oddechy nie pomagały mu się opanować. Czuł pieczenie pod powiekami, ale zaciskał je mocno, nawet nie starając się myśleć o czymś innym, jak tylko o Deanie, siedzącym tam i całującym się z tą barmanką, z tą dziewczyną, której Dean na pewno nawet nie znał zbyt dobrze, która nic o nim nie wiedziała, nie potrafiła go zrozumieć, była niczym, tylko jednorazową zabawką, a jednak Dean wybrał właśnie ją, wybrał właśnie kogoś obcego, pierwszą lepszą osobę, która była chętna, no bo któż nie byłby chętny, och, Dean był przecież tak wspaniały i atrakcyjny, no i flirtował z każdym, nie liczyło się dla niego, z kim to robi, ważne było tylko to, by to zrobić i zapomnieć o całym świecie…

Castiel wyprostował się, otworzył oczy, przez chwilę oddychał głęboko. Nie miał prawa tak reagować. Dean niczego mu nie obiecywał. Zresztą, czy mógł go winić? Castiel nie był ładną dziewczyną z lśniącymi włosami i kształtnym ciałem. Castiel dał się zwieść, Dean na pewno wcale o niego nie dbał, a to, co się między nimi stało, było pomyłką, pomyłką Deana, który wypił za dużo lub był pod wpływem narkotyków. To wszystko nie powinno było się w ogóle zdarzyć, Dean miał prawo spotykać się z innymi, z kobietami, miał prawo robić, co tylko zechciał, a Castiel powinien wrócić do hotelu i pisać, pisać, do cholery, a nie uganiać się za jakimś _facetem_ , który wcale go nie chciał.

Mimo że starał się myśleć trzeźwo, Castiel nie mógł opanować wzbierającej w nim wściekłości. Dean, ten sukinsyn, Castiel wcale się o nic nie prosił, nie przyjeżdżał tutaj w poszukiwaniu przelotnego romansu, co więcej, nie był zabawką na jedną noc, a to przecież Dean wszystko zaczął, nie protestował ani razu, wręcz przeciwnie, kusił Castiela i zwodził go, a on był tak cholernie naiwny i głupi, że dał się _uwieść_ i teraz miał za swoje, bo Dean był przecież tylko nieszczęśliwym dupkiem, szukającym taniej rozrywki i nienawidzącym samego siebie, alkoholikiem, pieprzonym _mordercą_ …

Chciał zatrzymać potok myśli. Wstał gwałtownie, z całej siły kopnął wątłe drzwi kabiny, która zachwiała się i jęknęła donośnie. Musiał się uspokoić, przestać myśleć, zapomnieć, a nie mógł zrobić tego tutaj, siedząc zamkniętym w cholernej łazience i rozpaczając. Jeśli to wszystko dla Deana nic nie znaczyło, on też powinien wrócić do rzeczywistości. To nie mogło być aż tak trudne.

Przez chwilę oddychał głęboko, a potem wyszedł z łazienki, zachowując pokerową minę. Wolnym, pewnym krokiem skierował się w stronę baru, mentalnie przygotowując się na każdy widok. Jednak Deana już tam nie było, dziewczyny również. Castiel nie wiedział, czy powinien się z tego cieszyć; czuł, że wnętrzności zaciskają mu się w ciasny węzeł, ale starał się nie myśleć, dokąd para mogła pójść. Zamiast tego usiadł przy kontuarze i przywołał gestem barmana Chucka.

 

xxx

Stracił rachubę przy piątym kieliszku, a godzinę potem wolał nawet nie myśleć, ile był już winny Chuckowi. Cieszył się też, że barman zajęty był rozmową z jakimś znajomym przy jednym ze stolików, w innym bowiem wypadku Castiel był niemal pewny, że zacząłby mu się zwierzać. A tego na pewno nie chciał i nie potrzebował. Udało mu się zapytać jedynie, dokąd udał się Dean, a Chuck tylko mrugnął do niego i rzucił enigmatycznie „kobiety”, i znów zniknął, zostawiając Castiela z butelką whisky i niewesołymi myślami. Kilka razy wyciągał telefon i miał zamiar zadzwonić do Deana, zapytać, gdzie jest i udawać ignorancję; albo może napisać mu wiadomość, zaproponować spotkanie, naiwnie czekać na odpowiedź, która z pewnością by nie nadeszła. Nie dziś.

Butelka wreszcie się skończyła, Castiel zostawił na ladzie wszystkie banknoty, które wygrzebał z portfela, i, lekko się zataczając, wyszedł z pubu na świeże nocne powietrze. Chłodny wiatr owiał jego zarumienioną twarz, rozczochrał włosy i owinął mu połę płaszcza wokół uda. Śmiejąc się pod nosem, Castiel pochylił się, walcząc z trenczem i próbując wsadzić jeden jego koniec do kieszeni spodni. Śmiech uwiązł mu w gardle, kiedy ktoś zderzył się z nim dość mocno, prawie go przewracając. Zapomniawszy o płaszczu i złośliwym wietrze, Castiel uniósł głowę i ujrzał wpatrującego się w niego Deana.

Niewiele myśląc, zbliżył się o krok, oparł obie dłonie płasko na jego piersi i pchnął, o wiele lżej niż planował. Na twarzy Deana odmalowało się zdziwienie i mężczyzna próbował złapać go za ręce i odsunąć od siebie na bezpieczną odległość, ale Castiel tylko warknął pod nosem i pchnął go jeszcze raz, na tyle mocno, by Dean zachwiał się i cofnął. Castiela świerzbiły dłonie, już-już zwijał je w pięści, unosił do ciosu…

\- Cas? – wykrztusił zdziwiony Dean, rozcierając dłonią klatkę piersiową i wytrzeszczając na niego oczy.

Castiel wydał z siebie jakiś nieartykułowany dźwięk i wypruł do przodu, zostawiając Deana z tyłu, nie odwracając się za siebie nawet wtedy, gdy Dean znów powtórzył jego imię, tym razem głośniej i nieco pewniej. Miał zamiar dojść jak najszybciej do hotelu, już wyobrażał sobie, że pakuje walizkę i wyjeżdża z miasta, już zastanawiał się, dokąd mógłby polecieć teraz, a może odwiedzi brata, nie chciał nawet myśleć o Deanie, którego szybkie kroki słyszał za sobą, którego dłoń zacisnęła się na jego ramieniu i odwróciła go gwałtownie, twarzą do siebie.

\- Co ci odbiło?! – zawołał Dean, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku i wciąż opierając dłoń na jego ramieniu. Castiel strącił ją z obrzydzeniem i chciał ruszyć dalej, ale z tego wszystkiego potknął się o własną stopę i upadł ciężko na chodnik, podpierając się mocno dłońmi i myśląc, że prawdopodobnie zdarł sobie z nich skórę. – Jezu Chryste, Cas!

Zanim zdążył w ogóle zarejestrować, że wciąż siedzi nieszczęśliwie na chodniku i przygląda się własnym dłoniom, silna ręka Deana poderwała go z ziemi na równe nogi.

\- Boże, Cas, jesteś kompletnie nawalony – powiedział Dean, a w jego głosie można było dosłyszeć zarówno zdziwienie, jak i nutę rozbawienia. – Co ci się stało?

\- Pierdol się – wycedził Castiel, odpychając go od siebie i odsuwając się chwiejnym krokiem. Ucieczka nie miała sensu, Dean i tak by go dogonił, ale przynajmniej nie musiał z nim rozmawiać ani na niego patrzeć. Nie musiał.

\- Cas…?

\- Zostaw mnie w spokoju – wymamrotał i czekał, aż Dean odejdzie, wróci do pubu, może w poszukiwaniu nowej zdobyczy, skoro barmanką już się znudził. Ale Dean nie odchodził, wciąż stał w miejscu, wciąż wpatrywał się uważnie w Castiela, który, chcąc nie chcąc, również uniósł głowę i spojrzał na mężczyznę. Zakręciło mu się w głowie, ale nie odwrócił wzroku, usiłując przekazać Deanowi całą swoją nienawiść i pogardę tylko za pomocą spojrzenia.

Chyba jednak nie potrafił tego zrobić, gdyż Dean nie tylko nie odszedł, ale do tego zbliżył się i złapał Castiela z całej siły za ramię, zapewne pozostawiając siniaki.

\- Idziemy do hotelu – powiedział krótko.

Castiel syknął i usiłował się wyrwać, ale Dean uparcie go nie puszczał i pociągnął w stronę, z której sam przed chwilą przyszedł.

\- Puść mnie! – krzyknął Castiel, mocując się z nim. Próbował pozbyć się płaszcza i uciec w drugą stronę, ale Dean trzymał go zbyt mocno. – Puszczaj mnie, ty sukinsynie…

\- Cas, opanuj się – mruknął Dean, nawet na niego nie spoglądając.

Za to Castiel nie mógł oderwać wzroku od idealnego profilu trzymającego go mężczyzny. Od mocnej linii szczęki, pokrytej ciemnym cieniem zarostu, od perfekcyjnie zarysowanego podbródka i kształtnych ust, od tych cholernie długich rzęs i artystycznie zmierzwionych włosów. Znów potknął się i byłby upadł, gdyby Dean nie wzmocnił uścisku na jego ramieniu. Castiel uniósł dłoń i dotknął palców Deana, które go trzymały.

Zanim ten zdążył w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, Castiel pchnął go w stronę ciemnej bocznej uliczki, obok której właśnie przechodzili. Z całej siły przygwoździł go do muru, czując palce zaciskające się na jego ramieniu, zmiażdżył usta Deana swoimi, nie chcąc słyszeć ani jednego słowa protestu. Miał chyba jednak błędne mniemanie o mężczyźnie przy sobie, bo ten, zamiast protestować, mruknął z dziką aprobatą, przyciągnął go bliżej za kołnierz płaszcza i otworzył usta, pozwalając językowi Castiela badać go dogłębnie i wziąć w posiadanie jego usta. Castiel nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z głośnych pomruków, które wydawał, starając się znaleźć i zmyć jakikolwiek smak barmanki, z którą jeszcze niedawno zniknął gdzieś Dean. Niczego takiego nie znalazłszy, odsunął się na milimetry, nie spuszczając wzroku z wilgotnych ust Deana, przeciągnął po nich językiem, równocześnie wsuwając palce za pas dżinsów Deana.

\- Mhm, Cas, nie tu – wymamrotał Dean, odchylając głowę do tyłu i poddając szyję pieszczocie ust Castiela.

\- Milcz – warknął, przygryzając mocno jego skórę w okolicach obojczyka, jedną dłonią rozpinając jego spodnie, drugą sięgając po jego naprężonego członka. Dean westchnął, jego biodra zadrżały.

\- Jesteś… pijany, Cas – wciąż próbował protestować Dean, podczas gdy Castiel, mimo swojej nietrzeźwości, dość sprawnie przesuwał dłonią w górę i w dół, wywołując u Deana coraz głośniejsze westchnienia pomieszane ze zduszonymi jękami.

\- A co to za różnica? – wymruczał z ustami przy ustach Deana, wolną dłonią przeczesując jego zbyt miękkie, zbyt idealne włosy.

\- Nie wiesz… och!... co robisz – wykrztusił Dean, zaciskając palce na połach trencza Castiela i wciskając twarz w jego ramię. – Och. Cas. Kurwa.

\- Tobie to nie robi żadnej różnicy, co, Dean? Hm?

\- Kurwa, Cas – szepnął mu Dean do ucha, przesuwając językiem po wrażliwej tam skórze.

Castiel zacisnął mocniej obie dłonie, co sprawiło, że Dean jęknął głośno i odrzucił głowę w tył, uderzając mocno w mur i wypychając biodra do przodu.

\- Nie będę czekać w kolejce, Dean – wycedził Castiel, całując skórę na szyi Deana. – Nie jestem twoją zabawką. Nie jestem niczyją zabawką.

\- O czym ty… mówisz… - wydusił Dean, przyciągając Castiela za kołnierz płaszcza i złączając swoje usta z jego. Castiel prawie się zapomniał, poddając się dotykowi jego ust i cichym westchnieniom, które Dean wydawał tylko dzięki dotykowi jego dłoni. Przycisnął go mocniej do ściany, zaciskając mocno oczy i całując go żarliwie, starając się myśleć tylko o jego cieple tuż przy sobie, o tym, w jaki sposób wypełniał jego dłoń i jak bezbronny wydawał się pod jego ciężarem, całując go w ten sposób i jęcząc cicho w jego usta. Ale nagle przed oczami stanęła mu scena z pubu, fakt, że Deanowi najprawdopodobniej podobało się obściskiwanie się z barmanką na tyle, że chwilę później zniknęli gdzieś, może w pomieszczeniu na tyłach, by poddać się temu całkowicie, niekrępowani przez gości pubu, tam, gdzie nikt nie mógł im przeszkodzić.

Ze zduszonym westchnieniem, Castiel gwałtownie odsunął się od Deana, cofnął obie dłonie, zrobił krok w tył.

\- …Cas – jęknął Dean, przez chwilę stojąc bez ruchu przy murze, potem robiąc jeden chwiejny krok w stronę Castiela. Wyglądał na półżywego, oddychając ciężko i z rozbieganym wzrokiem. Castiel w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się przed uderzeniem go pięścią w twarz.

Zamiast tego odwrócił głowę, spojrzenie, nie chcąc patrzeć na jego spierzchnięte usta, włosy w nieładzie, lśniące w półmroku oczy. Zacisnął powieki i pięści, i ze ściśniętym gardłem wykrztusił tylko:

\- Widziałem was.

Dean zachwiał się, oparł plecami o ścianę budynku.

\- Co? – zdołał tylko wydusić, wciąż zarumieniony i podniecony.

\- Ciebie i tę… ciemną… tę, tę… _barmankę_. – Castiel prawie że wypluł ostatnie słowo. – A ja nie jestem na twoje zachcianki, Dean. Nie zamierzam…

\- _Co_? Cas, nie, nie, poczekaj. – Dean, jakby wciąż nie ufając swojemu ciału, stał oparty o mur; uniósł obie dłonie i potarł nimi twarz. – Cas. To nie tak jak myślisz.

\- Udław się tymi wymówkami – warknął Castiel, piorunując go wzrokiem.

\- Nie, nie rozumiesz…

\- DEAN! Nieważne, nie chcę tego słuchać! – krzyknął, znów zbliżając się o krok, znów czując ochotę by mu przyłożyć.

Mężczyzna uniósł obie ręce w uspokajającym geście, jakby wyczuwając zamiary Castiela.

\- Do niczego nie doszło, okej?! – zawołał, najwyraźniej również tracąc cierpliwość. – Kurwa! Chciałem, okej, Boże święty, poszliśmy do niej i wszystko było okej, ale potem nagle się spieprzyło, bo ja nie mogłem, bo ona, okej, Jezus, była zajebista, ale ja tego nie czułem i uciekłem, cholera, no i do niczego nie doszło! – wykrzyczał i dźgnął Castiela lekko palcem w pierś. – I to wszystko twoja, kurwa, wina, ja próbowałem, nigdy wcześniej nie miałem takich cholernych problemów, ale nie, teraz już…

\- Co masz na myśli, to moja wina? – oburzył się głośno Castiel, znów przygważdżając go do ściany. – Nikt cię nie prosił, żebyś nagle zmieniał orientację, więc jeśli chcesz to wracaj do barmanek, kelnerek i całej tej reszty…

\- Kurwa, Cas! Nie obchodzi mnie to, wyobraź sobie, że nie jesteś pierwszym kolesiem, z jakim kręcę! – powiedział Dean, nie spuszczając z niego rozpalonego wzroku.

Castiel nie miał pojęcia, co na to odpowiedzieć, więc stał tylko, zaciskając palce na przodzie kurtki Deana i mierząc go gniewnym, choć nieco zbitym z tropu spojrzeniem.

\- Jezus, Cas, a coś ty myślał. – Dean wyglądał teraz na mocno zirytowanego, ale nie zrobił nic, by zwiększyć dystans między nimi. – Jak ktoś mi się podoba, to nie zwracam uwagę na to, co ma między nogami. Już dawno przestało mnie to obchodzić.

Castiel przełknął głośno ślinę.

\- W takim razie nie rozumiem – mruknął, wciąż przesuwając wzrokiem po jego twarzy, jakby doszukując się w niej odpowiedzi. – Dlaczego nagle…

\- Bo ja nie robię tego w taki sposób – westchnął Dean i nagle wyglądał na mocno zmęczonego. – W sensie, cholera, życie jest krótkie, a ja wiem, jacy są ludzie, Cas, trochę już się na nich poznałem. I zwykle w zupełności wystarczy mi taka barmanka na jedną noc, albo jakiś gość z baru, albo _ktokolwiek_. Ważne, że zaraz potem wracam do siebie, nie ma zostawania do rana, trzeba unikać niezręcznych pytań i sytuacji, bo nie robię tego, żeby dać się ludziom poznać. Już przez to przechodziłem i ludzie zawsze w końcu uciekają, spieprzają, aż się za nimi kurzy, bo kto by chciał mieć ze mną do czynienia.

Castiel pochylił się do przodu i pocałował go mocno, z uczuciem, a zaraz potem odsunął się, przesuwając dłonie z jego kurtki w górę, biorąc jego twarz w dłonie i nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Dean przez chwilę stał spokojnie, z zamkniętymi oczami, delikatnie przesuwając czubkami palców po brzuchu i torsie Castiela. Potem uchylił powieki, z jego oczu zniknęła wcześniejsza gorycz i złość.

\- A ty, Cas, ty pojawiłeś się tu nagle, drążyłeś temat, dopóki nie powiedziałem ci o sobie wszystkiego, a potem nie uciekłeś, wręcz przeciwnie, chciałeś zostać na dłużej, niż ja mogłem na to pozwolić. Więc spanikowałem i wyrzuciłem cię z mieszkania, chciałem wyrzucić cię z głowy, ty nie dzwoniłeś, myślałem, że mi się udało, wiesz, Cas? – Dean zaśmiał się cicho, uniósł dłoń, przesunął opuszkiem palca po dolnej wardze Castiela. – Myślałem nawet, że może wreszcie wyjechałeś. Mogłem wrócić do swojego starego życia, a ona była chętna, było fajnie, dopóki nie znaleźliśmy się sami i wtedy pomyślałem, że nie mogę tego zrobić, bo ona, kurwa, nie jest tobą. I coś ty ze mną zrobił, Cas, coś ty ze mną zrobił?

Dean wydał z siebie nieartykułowany dźwięk, coś pomiędzy śmiechem a jękiem, kiedy Castiel, przyciągnął go delikatnie do siebie, znów łącząc ich usta. Jedną z dłoni zsunął po torsie Deana i chwycił delikatnie jego zwiotczałą już męskość, by kontynuować to, co zaczęli jakiś czas temu. Dean westchnął w jego usta, zacisnął palce na jego ramionach.

\- Jedźmy do ciebie – wyszeptał, odsuwając się odrobinę. – Tu jest tak ciemno, nawet cię nie widzę.

Jego głos był łagodny, nieco zachrypnięty i tak miękki, że Castiel odetchnął głębiej i na kilka sekund otoczył go w pasie ramionami i schował twarz w zagłębieniu pomiędzy jego szyją i ramieniem, zaciskając powieki i delektując się dotykiem palców Deana na swoim karku. Zaraz potem odsunął się o krok i przez chwilę obaj stali w miejscu, usiłując doprowadzić się do jako takiego porządku.

\- To tylko kilka minut – mruknął Castiel, kiedy wyszli z zaułka na główną ulicę.

Dean skinął lekko głową, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust.

\- Wiem, już kilka razy cię odwoziłem – odparł.

Idąc, Castiel czuł, że resztki alkoholu, które jeszcze przetrwały w jego organizmie, wyparowują dzięki świeżemu, chłodnemu powietrzu nocy. Czuł też, jak przy każdym kroku jego ramię ociera się miękko o ramię Deana i nie mógł powstrzymać spojrzeń, które cały czas rzucał w jego stronę.

Recepcjonistka w hotelu była zajęta rozmową telefoniczną i praktycznie nie zwróciła na nich uwagi. Kiedy Castiel wyciągał klucz z kieszeni, by otworzyć drzwi do pokoju, Dean stanął za nim i musnął ustami jego kark. Klucz upadł na ziemię i Castiel odwrócił się na pięcie, przyciskając wargi do ust Deana. Ten wplótł palce w jego włosy i pociągnął lekko, oddając pocałunek.

\- Otwórz te cholerne drzwi – wymruczał, nie przerywając pieszczoty.

\- Zrobiłbym to już dawno, gdybyś mi pozwolił – odparł Castiel, odsuwając się i oddychając ciężko.

Po chwili znaleźli się w pokoju, zatrzaskując głośno drzwi i przywierając do siebie. Dean zacisnął dłonie na płaszczu Castiela i próbował go z niego zerwać, a Castiel tylko się zaśmiał, pozwalając mu na to i obserwując, jak Dean zrzuca z siebie kurtkę i ciemnoniebieską koszulę, pozostając w dopasowanej koszulce z jakimś spranym nadrukiem. Przez głowę Castiela przebiegła myśl, że Dean Winchester nosi na sobie za dużo warstw, ale zapomniał o tym, kiedy dłonie Deana wyszarpnęły koszulę z jego spodni i niecierpliwe palce zajęły się rozpinaniem guzików. Wciąż nie przestając się całować i usiłując zdjąć z siebie ubrania z jak najmniejszymi szkodami, przesuwali się powoli i niezgrabnie w stronę dużego łóżka na środku pokoju.

\- Jezus, pieprzone guziki – wymamrotał Dean, na tyle sfrustrowany, że oderwał się od Castiela i skoncentrował tylko na jego koszuli. Dusząc w sobie głośny śmiech, Castiel odsunął od siebie niespokojne dłonie Deana, sam rozpiął resztę guzików i popatrzył na mężczyznę przed sobą z lekkim uśmiechem i przekrzywieniem głowy.

Dean westchnął i pocałował go, szybko i mocno, z uczuciem, a potem przesunął usta na jego szyję, równocześnie przesuwając szorstkimi, szerokimi dłońmi po jego ramionach, zsuwając z nich koszulę i pozwalając, by z cichym szelestem opadła na podłogę. Castiel zamknął oczy i złapał za brzeg koszulki Deana, unosząc ją nieco do góry; temu nie trzeba było nic dwa razy powtarzać, jednym szybkim ruchem ściągnął ją przez głowę, przywarł do Castiela i popchnął go w stronę łóżka, na tyle mocno, by obaj opadli na nie z niemałym impetem, Dean, siadając na nim okrakiem i natychmiast przygważdżając całym ciałem do materaca.

Castiel uniósł lekko głowę, sięgając do jego ust. Przez kilka chwil nie robili nic oprócz wymieniania pocałunków, miękkich i powolnych, lecz tym samym dokładnych i namiętnych. Castiel czuł coraz silniejszy nacisk twardości na swoje spodnie i wiedział, że dłużej już tak nie pociągnie; zresztą, sądząc po tym, jak Dean raz po raz ocierał się o niego biodrami, u obu wywołując ciche westchnienia, chyba również miał już dość zabawy.

Dean przeciągnął wilgotnymi ustami po linii jego żuchwy, całując go we wrażliwą skórę za jego uchem, co jakiś czas ssąc i przygryzając lekko, z palcami jednej dłoni wplecionymi w jego włosy i masującymi skórę jego głowy. Castiel jęknął cicho, unosząc biodra na spotkanie jakiegokolwiek oporu.

\- Dean – westchnął, przyciągając jego głowę bliżej do siebie.

\- Szzz, Cas – uspokoił go Dean. – Pozwól mi, proszę.

Castiel przesunął dłonie na plecy Deana, gładząc je powoli, przeciągając paznokciami po linii jego kręgosłupa. Dean przygryzł mocno skórę przy jego obojczyku.

\- Nikt mnie tak nie nazywa – wykrztusił Castiel.

\- Mhm? – Dean uniósł się lekko na dłoniach, zawisnął nad Castielem, patrząc na niego tymi cudownie zielonymi oczami, teraz skupionymi tylko i wyłącznie na nim, oblizując powoli te pełne usta, zaczerwienione od pocałunków, od jego, _Castiela_ , pocałunków. Castiel zadrżał, uniósł rękę i przesunął palcami po idealnej twarzy Deana.

\- Nikt oprócz ciebie. Wszyscy mówią Castiel. Nikt jeszcze nie nazywał mnie _Cas_ – wyjaśnił cicho.

\- _Cas_ – zamruczał Dean i musnął ustami palce Castiela, które zatrzymały się na jego twarzy. Nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, otoczył jeden z jego palców wargami i powieki Castiela opadły, a twardość w spodniach zrobiła się nie do zniesienia, zwłaszcza kiedy poczuł gorący język Deana na swoim palcu.

\- O Boże, Dean – jęknął i nie wiedział, czy ma się cieszyć czy nie, kiedy Dean wypuścił go z ust i przeniósł je na jego pierś, przesuwając ciepłymi dłońmi po jego biodrach i całując jego skórę aż do momentu, kiedy Castiel poczuł język i zęby na sutku, a z jego ust wyrwał się cichy okrzyk. – _Dean_ – powtórzył z zapałem, opierając dłonie na karku Deana i wsuwając palce we włosy, przytrzymując jego usta w miejscu.

Mimo to Dean po chwili zajął się jego drugim sutkiem, drażniąc go zębami i pieszcząc językiem. Biodra Castiela same wyrywały się do góry, mimo podtrzymujących je silnych dłoni Deana.

\- Dean, _proszę_ …

\- To kara za to, co zrobiłeś ze mną w tamtej alejce – zaśmiał się mrocznie Dean, pochylając się nad nim i muskając jego usta wargami. Castiel uniósł ręce, chcąc objąć go za szyję, ale Dean złapał jego nadgarstki i unieruchomił po obu stronach głowy. – Nie tak szybko.

\- Dean – pogroził Castiel. – Nie baw się ze mną, chyba ci już mówiłem, ja nie jestem zabawką…

\- Huh, jak to, to ty możesz, a ja nie? I gdzie tu sprawiedliwość, hm, _Cas_? – Dean zatoczył powoli biodrami, ocierając się o nabrzmiałą twardość Castiela, który jęknął i odwrócił głowę na bok, zaciskając powieki i usiłując wyrwać ręce z ucisku Deana.

\- Dean…

\- Zamiast skończyć, ty zacząłeś na mnie wrzeszczeć – zaśmiał się Dean, całując go w odsłoniętą skórę na szyi. – Ładnie to tak, Cas?

Ponieważ Dean wciąż zaciskał dłonie na jego nadgarstkach, Castiel skorzystał z okazji i wypchnął biodra do góry, mocno ocierając się o Deana. Ten jęknął głośno i poluźnił uścisk, zamiast tego wciskając twarz w jego szyję i przygważdżając go do materaca całym ciężarem ciała. Castiel znów zatoczył biodrami, przez co obaj jęknęli, a potem wyswobodził obie dłonie, otoczył Deana ramionami i przetoczył się tak, że teraz on znalazł się na górze. Dean uśmiechnął się do niego szelmowsko.

\- Będziesz się teraz odgrywał?

Castiel wpił się w jego usta, równocześnie drażniąc palcami jego sutki i wywołując u niego ciche westchnienia i jęki. Potem przeniósł usta na jego pierś i przesunął je na dół, aż do pasa, wyznaczając ustami szlak pocałunków wzdłuż torsu Deana. Nie tracąc czasu, kilkoma szybkimi ruchami rozpiął jego pasek i zamek, a potem zsunął jego spodnie i bieliznę aż do kostek.

\- Uch, nie, nie znoszę tego – mruknął Dean i usiadł, a Castiel zamarł na chwilę, niepewny, o co chodzi. Dean jednak błyskawicznie zdjął buty i skopał ubrania na podłogę, po czym popatrzył na siedzącego obok Castiela z figlarnym uśmiechem.

Castiel przywarł do niego ustami, mrucząc z aprobatą, a jedną dłonią sięgając w dół.

\- Mhm – odetchnął Dean i nie protestował, kiedy Castiel pchnął go z powrotem na poduszki. Z kolanami po obu jego stronach, podpierając się jedną ręką, a drugą doprowadzając Deana do pełnej twardości, Castiel pozwolił sobie na powolne i dokładne pocałunki, delektując się dźwiękami, które raz po raz wydobywały się z ust Deana. Kiedy Dean zaczął szarpać biodrami zbyt mocno, a jego pocałunki stały się niechlujne, Castiel oderwał się od jego ust i przesunął się na dół. Dean jęknął głośno, wiedząc, na co się zanosi.

\- Cas – wydukał zduszonym i niskim głosem.

Castiel uśmiechnął się lekko, oparł dłonie na biodrach Deana w geście uspokojenia, a potem pochylił się i wziął go do ust. Dean jęknął i zadrżał, zaciskając dłonie na włosach Castiela. Ten, nie będąc pewnym, czy wszystko robi dobrze, musiał sugerować się jedynie reakcjami ciała Deana, jego głośnymi jękami, ruchami bioder i sposobem, w jaki palce Deana szarpały lekko jego włosy. Badał go wargami dokładnie, tak samo jak jeszcze niedawno jego usta, dłońmi przesuwał łagodnie po jego biodrach i udach, delikatnie przytrzymując je w miejscu. Dean mamrotał coś pod nosem, Castiel był pewien, że dosłyszał wśród jego jęków swoje imię, kilka przekleństw, a może nawet kilka bluźnierstw. Był jednak zbyt pochłonięty poznawaniem każdego kawałka jego skóry, by zwracać na to uwagę, a kiedy poczuł, że ciało Deana sztywnieje na sekundę, przymknął oczy, zacisnął dłonie na jego miednicy i przyjął go w siebie. Palce Deana wciąż tkwiły w jego włosach, cofnął się więc powoli i przesunął z powrotem w górę, oblizując usta i patrząc na mężczyznę pod sobą z lekkim uśmiechem. Dean otworzył zamknięte dotąd oczy i przez chwilę wpatrywał się w Castiela z mieszaniną zdziwienia, pożądania i uczucia w zielonych oczach, a potem objął dłońmi jego twarz i przysunął do siebie, by scałować z jego ust swój smak. Castiel wciąż czuł mocne pulsowanie w dolnych partiach ciała, ba, wciąż miał na sobie spodnie, ale na razie zignorował to, pozwalając, by Dean pociągnął go na materac tuż obok, otoczył jednym ramieniem w pasie i wtulił twarz w jego szyję, owiewając go ciepłym i spokojnym oddechem.


	7. Every Day I’m Learning About You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dzisiaj piątek, a ja prawie zapomniałam o nowym rozdziale. Prawie :) Wchodzimy teraz w część drugą i zmieniamy punkt widzenia z Casa na Deana. Wiem, że w tym rozdziale trochę mniej fabuły, ale już niedługo ruszymy bardziej z akcją (:
> 
> OST na dziś: Led Zeppelin - Since I've Been Loving You i The xx - Angels
> 
> Miłego czytania! :)

Drzwi otworzyły się powoli, z cichym skrzypieniem. Dean przez moment nie był pewien, czy ktokolwiek znajduje się za nimi, ale zaraz potem ujrzał nieśmiało wychylającą się z mieszkania siwą, mocno rozczochraną głowę.

Dziadek miał szczęście, że wreszcie otworzył; Dean pukał już po raz trzeci i powoli zaczynał szykować się do użycia nieco bardziej drastycznych środków.

\- Dobry – powiedział i zmusił się do uśmiechu. Staruszek nie był stałym klientem i Dean nie miał pojęcia, czego się spodziewać. Starsza pani musi umrzeć? Obawiał się, że nie potrafiłby się do tego zmusić. I potem dostałoby się im obu.

\- Przepraszam, że musiałeś pan czekać – wymamrotał dziadek niewyraźnie, mrużąc oczy i przyglądając się Deanowi z nieco nierozgarniętą miną. – Byłem w trakcie drzemki. O co chodzi?

Dean ledwo powstrzymał się od wywrócenia oczami. Świetnie. Gościu spał sobie w najlepsze, a Dean już rozważał wyważenie drzwi. Brawo.

\- Ja w sprawie pieniędzy – wyjaśnił, nie spuszczając oczu z twarzy mężczyzny. Była to miła twarz, bardzo pomarszczona i pobrużdżona; twarz taka pasowała do dziadka, który przynosi wnuczkom słodycze, a wnukom opowiada o czasach wojny i pokazuje stare zdjęcia. Dean nie miałby serca karać tego człowieka. Czego w ogóle taki starowinka szukał w tym całym gównie, po co pożyczał forsę od tych pieprzonych morderców? – Pewnie mnie pan nie pamięta. Byłem tu kilka dni temu, żeby… przypomnieć o długu – zawahał się tylko na chwilę. Kurwa, jak on nienawidził tej roboty. Czuł się jak ostatni cham kiedy tak pukał do drzwi tych biednych ludzi i zadręczał ich w ten sposób. – Dziś mija termin.

Staruszek mrugał przez chwilę zawzięcie, wgapiając się w niego, a potem zaczął grzebać w kieszeniach starej wyświechtanej kamizelki, którą miał na sobie. Dean uniósł brwi, ale nie odezwał się. Dziadek wydobył małe okulary w złotawej oprawce, wsunął je na nos i znów popatrzył na Deana, a potem, ku jego bezbrzeżnemu zdziwieniu, uśmiechnął się, błyskając srebrnym zębem.

\- Ach, tak, tak, teraz poznaję – powiedział, kiwając zawzięcie głową. – Proszę, proszę wejść, porozmawiajmy.

Tylko nie to, przemknęło Deanowi przez głowę. Dean nie mógł z nim rozmawiać; Dean przyszedł odebrać pieniądze, i to za wszelką cenę. Gadanie rzadko się sprawdzało.

Mimo tych czarnych myśli, wszedł za mężczyzną do pogrążonego w półmroku przedpokoju i stanął na środku, zakładając ręce na piersi.

\- Proszę posłuchać, panie… Douglas – powiedział, przypomniawszy sobie nazwisko z listy. – Przykro mi to mówić, ale nie mam czasu na gadanie. Rozumie pan, praca. Tak więc byłbym wdzięczny…

Dziadek uniósł nieco trzęsącą się dłoń.

\- Ach, ta młodzież, wszędzie się spieszy – mruknął pod nosem.

\- Panie Douglas, słuchaj pan – pogroził Dean, opuszczając ręce i zwijając dłonie w pięści. Dlaczego ci ludzie nigdy nie rozumieli, jak to działało? Czemu nic nigdy nie docierało do nich za pierwszym razem, czemu zawsze musiał uciekać się do argumentu siły?

\- Gdyby pan wszedł do salonu… - zaczął przymilnie staruszek.

Jezus Maria.

\- Nie będzie żadnego salonu, proszę pana. Byłem tu kilka dni temu, przypominałem, próbowałem ostrzegać. Dzisiaj mija termin. – Chciał podejść i potrząsnąć nim mocno, zapytać, po jaką cholerę były mu te pieniądze i czy naprawdę było warto? Chciał też wybiec z tego ciemnego, zatęchłego mieszkanka, walić pracę, walić listę, walić całą bandę tych zbirów, zamknąć się u siebie i nigdy więcej nie wychodzić. - Jak się pan może domyślać, moi… znajomi nie będę zadowoleni, kiedy powiem im…

\- No ale ja w salonie mam te pieniądze! – wykrzyknął dziadek sfrustrowanym głosem. – W kasetce je trzymam! Przygotowałem już wczoraj, bo pamięć już nie ta sama i nie wiedziałem, kiedy to, dziś czy wczoraj czy jutro…

Dean mógłby go wycałować.

\- Serio? – zapytał, niedowierzając. – To znaczy… pan ma forsę… dzisiaj, teraz?

\- No tak, tak, to próbuję panu powiedzieć przecież. – Staruszek znów uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Zapraszam do środka, pan sobie przeliczy i wszystko sprawdzi. Może kawy się pan napije? Mam też resztkę biszkoptów…

Boże, gdyby to zawsze szło tak łatwo. Odmówił jakiegokolwiek poczęstunku, odebrał pieniądze i jak najszybciej wyszedł z mieszkania. Dziadek machał mu przez chwilę, kiedy odchodził korytarzem, mówiąc, że prawdopodobnie jeszcze się spotkają, bo bardzo dobrze się z nimi załatwia interesy. Interesy, prychnął Dean pod nosem, ale nie był w stanie irytować się zbyt długo. To był chyba jego szczęśliwy dzień. Tylko jedno nazwisko na liście, do tego obyło się bez mordobicia, teraz jeszcze tylko kilka godzin do końca zmiany i koniec na dziś. Nucąc pod nosem, Dean wsiadł do samochodu i przez kilka długich minut krążył bez celu po opustoszałym mieście, a kiedy doczekał się zgłoszenia, ruszył w stronę wybrzeża. Jechał jak najszybciej, wiedząc, że tylko jedna osoba w Spectrum mogła włóczyć się po plaży o piątej po południu. Śpiewając głośno i wystukując palcami rytm na kierownicy, starał się powstrzymać głupawy uśmiech, który sam wciskał mu się na usta.

Jakie było jego rozczarowanie, kiedy osobą wzywającą taksówkę okazała się młoda kobieta o jaskrawo czerwonych włosach, w ciasnym żakiecie i wąskich dżinsach. Dean przygryzł usta, spoglądając przed siebie, kiedy kobieta otworzyła drzwiczki po stronie pasażera i wsiadła ostrożnie do środka. Od kiedy takie dziewczyny były powodem do rozczarowania? Och, no tak. Racja. Odkąd poznał Casa.

\- Witam – rzucił mimo to, szczerząc się zawadiacko. To, że nie był zainteresowany, nie oznaczało, że miał być niemiły. – Jaki mamy cel podróży?

Jadąc, nasunęło mu się kilka tematów do rozmowy i żartów, które mogłyby być dobrą gadką na podryw i sposobem na początek jakiejś krótkiej, acz intensywnej znajomości, jednak za każdym coś powstrzymywało go od wypowiedzenia tych słów. Wciąż zbyt łatwo przed oczami stawała mu rozczarowana mina ciemnowłosej barmanki, kiedy powiedział, że nic z tego nie będzie i czym prędzej opuścił lokal. Co jak co, ale z tej rozrywki nie chciał powtórki.

 

xxx

 

Kiedy zapadł wieczór, Dean stawił się na umówione miejsce i przekazał pieniądze od staruszka wysłannikowi gangu. Ucinając wszelkie rozmowy, wpakował się do samochodu i odjechał czym prędzej, po czym sięgnął po telefon i mechanicznie wybrał numer. Czekał przez dłuższą chwilę, wsłuchując się w przeciągłe sygnały połączenia. Nie wiedzieć czemu, poczuł dziwny skurcz żołądka. Spróbował jeszcze raz, ale wciąż bez powodzenia. Nacisnął mocniej pedał gazu, skręcając w znajome już sobie okolice miasta, ściskając telefon w prawej dłoni i nerwowo przygryzając usta zębami. Kto tam wiedział, co mogło się dziać w takim hotelu. Zwłaszcza w Spectrum. Okolica też nie była najlepsza, wokół tylko jakieś stare, odrapane kamienice, ciemne zaułki, sklep monopolowy…

Telefon zadzwonił donośnie, sprawiając, że Dean aż podskoczył na siedzeniu i gwałtownie skręcił w lewo, na chwilę zbaczając z wyznaczonego dla siebie pasa. Przyhamował lekko, śmiejąc się nerwowo i przeklinając się w duchu za bezsensowne panikowanie.

\- Tak – odebrał, starając się brzmiąc nonszalancko.

\- Dean? Przepraszam, dzwoniłeś, a ja byłem w łazience. Czy coś się stało?

Słysząc znajomy głos, niski i zachrypnięty, Dean zacisnął jedną dłoń mocniej na kierownicy, czując, że nerwowy supeł w żołądku zmienia się w przyjemny trzepot tysiąca maleńkich skrzydeł. O, cholera. Zmieniał się w dziewczynę.

\- Hm. Tak. To znaczy nie, nic się nie stało. Dzwoniłem, bo chciałem… chciałem zapytać, co dziś robisz. – Dean zatrzymał samochód, zgasił silnik i mocniej przycisnął telefon do ucha, słysząc cichy śmiech Castiela.

\- Znasz mnie, Dean. – Sposób, w jaki Cas wypowiadał jego imię, wprawiał jego serce w dziwne drżenie. – Siedzę w pokoju i próbuję coś pisać, ale… to chyba nie mój wieczór. Znowu.

Dean wyraźnie usłyszał ciche westchnienie mężczyzny, był w stanie wyobrazić sobie sposób, w jaki jego oczy przymknęły się na moment, a jego mina wyrażała zrezygnowanie pomieszanie ze zmęczeniem. Niewiele myśląc, wyjął kluczyki ze stacyjki i wysiadł z samochodu, zerkając do góry, na budynek, przed którym stał.

Oczami wyobraźni widział Casa siedzącego na brzegu łóżka, z pustym kubkiem po herbacie w dłoni i jedną nogą podwiniętą pod siebie; komputer leżał kawałek dalej, nietknięty.

Dean odchrząknął, przetarł twarz dłonią.

\- Bo tak się składa, że jestem właśnie pod twoim hotelem – rzucił nieco nieśmiało.

W słuchawce przez chwilę panowała cisza i Dean już miał wsiąść z powrotem do samochodu i odjechać, kiedy Cas odezwał się, głosem jeszcze niższym niż zwykle:

\- Dean. Dlaczego więc wciąż stoisz _przed_ hotelem?

Nie trzeba mu było tego dwa razy powtarzać. Rozłączył się bez słowa, wsunął kluczyki do kieszeni kurtki, postąpił kilka kroków i wszedł do środka. Kobieta w recepcji spojrzała na niego przelotnie, kiwnęła lekko głową i znów pogrążyła się w książce. Dean uśmiechnął się pod nosem, wspinając się po dwa schody na raz. Już po chwili stał przed drzwiami do pokoju Casa, oddychając ciężko. Uniósł rękę, by zapukać, ale w tym samym momencie drzwi otworzyły się.

Cas stał przed nim, z ciemnymi włosami zmierzwionymi na czubku głowy, w luźnej koszulce, która podwinęła się, odsłaniając wystającą kość biodrową, z bladą twarzą, ciemnym zarostem i ciemnoniebieskimi dużymi oczami, wpatrującymi się w niego. Dean musiał przypomnieć sobie, jak się oddycha, a potem zganić się w duchu za taką reakcję, cały czas stojąc w miejscu i gapiąc się na Casa z zapewne niezmiernie idiotycznym wyrazem twarzy.

Cas uchylił drzwi szerzej w zapraszającym geście i Dean wszedł do środka, nerwowo poprawiając kołnierz kurtki. Obrócił się na pięcie, patrząc, jak Cas zamyka drzwi na klucz, a potem odwraca się, opiera o nie plecami i spogląda na Deana otwarcie, nieco pytająco, przygładzając włosy.

\- Cześć – odezwał się Dean i właściwie musiał powtórzyć to dwa razy, tak bardzo zachrypnięty miał głos. Na ustach Casa pojawił się nikły uśmiech i Dean bezmyślnie postąpił krok naprzód. – Byłem w okolicy – wyjaśnił, choć Cas o nic nie zapytał. – Chciałem zaproponować jakieś wyjście do pubu, ale potem pomyślałem…

Cas odchylił głowę do tyłu, oparł ją o drzwi, wciąż nie spuszczając z Deana wzroku. Dean zbliżył się jeszcze o krok.

\- Jak tam pisanie? – zapytał nieudolnie.

\- Wiesz dobrze – odparł cicho Cas i, o mój Boże, słyszeć ten głos w słuchawce telefonu to jedno, ale kiedy Cas stał zaledwie dwa kroki przed nim i patrzył na niego w ten sposób, Dean wiedział, że nie ma dla niego już nadziei.

\- No to cieszę się, że nie przeszkadzam – powiedział pospiesznie.

\- Dean – zamruczał Cas i Dean pomyślał: pieprzyć to, po czym jednym krokiem zamknął wolną przestrzeń między nimi, ujął jego twarz w dłonie i pocałował go.

Cas wydał z siebie cichy pomruk zadowolenia, rodzący się gdzieś w głębi gardła, i Dean wysunął język i rozsunął władczo jego wargi, jakby chcąc dotrzeć aż do źródła tego dźwięku. Palce Castiela wpiły się w jego biodra, język poruszał się wprawnie, przesuwając się po wnętrzu ust Deana, dotykając jego podniebienia. Dean zamruczał cicho, przesuwając dłonie po kłujących zarostem szczękach Casa na jego szyję, a potem wsuwając palce w jego włosy i przyciągając go w swoją stronę, złączając razem ich biodra.

\- Co robiłeś przez te dwa dni? – zapytał, odsuwając się na moment i rozkoszując przyspieszonymi oddechami Casa, które owiewały jego twarz.

\- Głównie powstrzymywałem się od dzwonienia do ciebie – wyznał Cas, chwytając palcami poły kurtki Deana i popychając go w stronę środka pokoju. Dokładnie tam, gdzie stało duże łóżko.

\- Dlaczego? – wydyszał Dean, pochylając się i przesuwając językiem po różowych wargach Casa. Ten otoczył go ramionami za szyję i przywarł do niego ustami, piersią, całym ciałem. Dean wsunął dłonie pod koszulkę Casa, przesunął palcami po jego gorącej skórze, wywołując u niego lekki dreszcz, kiedy przeciągnął paznokciami po dolnych częściach kręgosłupa. Delektując się jego ciepłym westchnieniem, odchylił pas luźnych spodni, które Cas miał na sobie, i przesunął dłonie na jego pośladki, po czym ścisnął je lekko. Cas przeniósł usta na jego szyję, oddychając głośno. – Hej, Cas. Dlaczego nie zadzwoniłeś?

\- Nie wiedziałem… czy byś sobie tego życzył – westchnął Cas, całkowicie likwidując wolną przestrzeń między nimi i złączając razem ich biodra. Dean jęknął bezgłośnie, czując wyraźną erekcję Casa tuż przy swojej. – Ty też nie dzwoniłeś.

\- Ja pracuję. – Dean odchylił głowę w tył, udostępniając Casowi więcej skóry na szyi i zachłystując się nieco oddechem, kiedy Cas przygryzł wrażliwe miejsce tuż pod jego szczęką i zatoczył leniwie biodrami, ocierając się o niego. – Ach.

\- Ja również, teoretycznie. – Dean poczuł cichy śmiech Castiela na swojej skórze.

\- Dzisiaj zadzwoniłem – powiedział, zanurzając paznokcie w miękkie pośladki Casa i wywołując u niego cichy jęk. – Szlag by to.

Szybkim ruchem obrócił ich w stronę łóżka i pchnął na nie Castiela, szybko zrzucił buty i wdrapał się tuż za nim, przygważdżając go całym ciężarem swojego ciała. Cas spoglądał na niego zza wpół przymkniętych powiek, okolonych ciemnymi rzęsami, wyciągając ręce w jego stronę i pociągając go na siebie, złączając ich usta w mokrym, powolnym pocałunku i wsuwając kolano pomiędzy jego uda. Dean zadrżał, ocierając się o niego mocno i oddając pocałunki, przenosząc dłonie z jego bioder na brzuch, podwijając koszulkę do góry, przesuwając palcami po wystających kościach miednicy Casa, które sprawiały, że Dean omal nie dostawał szału; ciało Casa było tak smukłe i perfekcyjnie uformowane, że Dean miał ochotę całować je tak długo, jak tylko mógł, w każdym dostępnym miejscu, dotykać go dłońmi, obserwując, jak drobne włoski stają dęba, a skóra czerwieni się delikatnie pod wpływem jego dotyku. Dean nigdy nie spotkał nikogo, kto wprawiałby go w taki stan. Nawet te wszystkie niesamowicie zbudowane dziewczyny, z szerokimi biodrami i dużym biustem, nie miały nad nim takiej mocy. Cas był szczupły i blady, a w niektórych miejscach wręcz kościsty, i Dean kochał to ponad wszystko inne.

Jednym ruchem odsunął od siebie kolano Castiela, zapominając o swojej przyjemności, chcąc jedynie widzieć, jak Cas rozpada się pod jego dłońmi na drobne kawałki, jak mruczy nisko jego imię i błaga o więcej. Usiadł i pociągnął Casa za sobą, ignorując jego niezadowolony jęk i spojrzenie, a potem złapał za brzeg jego koszulki i pociągnął do góry, zmuszając go do uniesienia ramion. Jego włosy stały teraz na wszystkie strony i Dean przysunął się bliżej, całując go miękko w usta, przeczesując palcami jego ciemne kosmyki. Cas zamruczał gardłowo, oplatając Deana ramionami w pasie, wdrapując się na jego kolana i siadając na nim okrakiem, przytulając się mocno, wciąż nie przestając go całować i usiłując zdjąć jego koszulkę. Dean powstrzymał jego dłonie.

\- Jeszcze nie – szepnął, muskając ustami jego ucho.

\- Dean – jęknął sfrustrowany Cas, dociskając swoje biodra do bioder Deana i wywołując u niego głośne westchnienie.

\- Daj mi czas – poprosił szeptem Dean, spychając Casa z kolan i z powrotem przewracając go na materac. Cas spiorunował go spojrzeniem, ale nie próbował wstać, zwłaszcza że zaraz potem Dean zawisł nad nim, opierając się na łokciach i przypatrując mu się bez mrugnięcia okiem.

\- Dean? – Cas uniósł dłoń, przeciągnął nią po policzku Deana, uniósł nieco głowę, muskając wargami jego usta.

\- Szzz – wymamrotał Dean, przesuwając opuszkami palców po twarzy Castiela, od jego wysokiego czoła, poprzez miękkie zmarszczki wokół jego półprzymkniętych oczu, aż do kącika ust.

\- Znów mnie uciszasz – zaprotestował cicho Cas, choć bez cienia złości.

Przez chwilę obserwował dłoń Deana, a potem przekręcił głowę i musnął ustami jego palce, jakby naśladując czyn Deana sprzed dwóch dni. Dean pochylił się i pocałował Casa dokładnie w te same miejsca, których przed chwilą dotykały jego palce. Nieco więcej czasu poświęcił jego ustom, na chwilę zapominając się w gorącym, mocnym pocałunku. Potem jednak zsunął się niżej, pieszcząc ustami jego szyję, rozkoszując się cichymi dźwiękami zadowolenia, które wydobywały się z głębi gardła Casa. Jego obojczyki były wyraźnie zarysowane pod delikatną skórą i Dean przygryzł ją lekko, równocześnie głaszcząc dłońmi tors Castiela.

\- De… Dean – jęknął Cas i wygiął się w łuk, kiedy usta Deana dotknęły jego sutka. – Jesteś… niemożliwy.

\- Och, naprawdę? – Dean odsunął się odrobinę, zadzierając głowę, by spojrzeć na Casa spod rzęs. Uśmiechnął się figlarnie.

\- Ugh – jęknął Cas, wplątując palce we włosy Deana i przyciągając jego usta do piersi. – Kontynuuj, pro… szę. Aaach.

Dean dał sobie czas, na przemian przygryzając, ssąc i całując delikatnie jego sutki, a potem zsunął się niżej, oparł usta na płaskim brzuchu Casa, polizał lekko, przesuwając dłońmi po jego biodrach i zatrzymując się na pasie jego spodni.

\- Cholera, Dean. – Biodra Castiela uniosły się do góry, szukając jakiegoś oporu.

Dean zignorował go, nieznośnie powolnym ruchem zsuwając jego spodnie i bokserki, podążając za nimi ustami i zatrzymując się u podstawy jego członka. Cas jęknął głośno, kiedy Dean ominął najwrażliwsze miejsce na jego ciele i przesunął się na jego uda, a potem rozsunął dłońmi jego nogi, by móc pocałować ich wewnętrzne strony.

Cas znów coś powiedział, ale słowa zmieszały się z niewyraźnym sfrustrowanym jękiem, a zaraz potem zostały zastąpione cichym okrzykiem, kiedy Dean zarzucił jego uda na swoje ramiona, sytuując się wygodnie między jego nogami.

\- Dean – zażądał Cas, choć jego głos brzmiał niepewnie i słabo.

Dean dotknął ustami jego czubka, wywołując u Castiela kolejny głośny jęk i mocne szarpnięcie biodrami. Przymykając oczy, Dean otworzył usta i wziął go w siebie, wysuwając język i przesuwając nim powoli po wrażliwym ciele Casa. W uszach mu szumiało i od dłuższego czasu czuł bolesną twardość w spodniach, ale ignorował to, wsłuchując się w stłumione jęki Castiela i smakując go powoli. Czując, że Cas jest już blisko, Dean podniósł się i pozwolił, by nogi Castiela opadły bezwładnie po jego bokach; usłyszał głośny okrzyk protestu, ale natychmiast stłumił go mocnym pocałunkiem, znów pochylając się nad nim, sięgając dłonią i chwytając go mocno, pewnie, pozwalając, by Cas niezdarnie rozpiął jego spodnie, a potem chwytając ich obu w jedną dłoń, jęcząc głośno w usta Castiela, poruszając gwałtownie biodrami, ocierając się o Casa i swoją dłoń. Cas znów wygiął się w łuk i Dean otworzył oczy, wpatrując się w twarz dochodzącego pod nim mężczyzny, nie zaprzestając szybkich ruchów ręki i nie spuszczając z niego oczu. Cas miał zaciśnięte mocno powieki, rozchylone usta, wilgotne, spierzchnięte od nieustannych pocałunków, zarumienione policzki. Ciemne, prawie czarne włosy były w całkowitym nieładzie i Dean znów przysunął się bliżej, nie przestając doprowadzać siebie na skraj orgazmu, i dotknął ustami jego włosów, raz po raz, oddychając szybko i wdychając odurzający zapach Castiela.

Kilka sekund później było już po wszystkim. Dean wypuścił ich z dłoni, wycierając ją niedbale o prześcieradło i wciąż wciskając twarz we włosy Casa. Ten zepchnął go z siebie delikatnie, ale nie zwiększył dystansu między nimi; wręcz przeciwnie, z cichym zadowolonym pomrukiem, niczym najedzony i śpiący kociak, Cas wtulił się w Deana, otaczając go jednym ramieniem w pasie i przesuwając czubkiem nosa po jego szyi. Dean przez chwilę szamotał się z dżinsami i bielizną, które zaplątały się wokół jego kostek, a potem odetchnął głęboko, gładząc powoli nagie plecy Casa i łącząc ich nogi.

Dean rzadko się do tego przyznawał, ale był fanem przytulania po zadowalającym seksie i nigdy nie potrafił sobie tego odmówić. Najwyraźniej jednak nie musiał, gdyż wyglądało na to, że Cas był pod tym względem jeszcze gorszy.

\- Wciąż masz na sobie koszulkę – powiedział nagle Cas po kilku minutach przyjemnej ciszy.

Dean wzmocnił uścisk ramion i musnął ustami skroń Castiela.

\- Dopiero teraz to zauważyłeś? – zapytał z leniwym rozbawieniem.

\- Mhmm – wymamrotał Cas i Dean poczuł jego ciepłe dłonie, wsuwające się pod ubranie. – Weź to.

Dean zaśmiał się pod nosem.

\- Nie chce mi się, Cas. Zmęczony jestem – odparł.

\- Deaaaaaan – przeciągnął Cas i Dean poczuł jego palce na swoich sutkach. Zadrżał nieco.

\- Cas, przed chwilą skończyliśmy. – Dean czuł wzbierający w nim głośny śmiech. – Uspokój się i idź spać.

Cas zaczął wiercić się w jego ramionach. Oparł jedną dłoń na udzie Deana i podciągnął je do góry, zahaczając je o swoje biodro, przez co ich członki złączyły się na sekundę, drgając z zainteresowaniem.

\- _Cas_. – Teraz do rozbawienia dołączyła także iskra podniecenia, a jednak Dean nie dał się jej całkiem ponieść, czując, że będzie na to czas potem; teraz oczy same mu się zamykały, a Cas wciąż nie przestawał się wiercić… - Okej, okej, poczekaj.

Dean wysunął się z objęć Castiela i usiadł, po czym szybkim ruchem pozbył się koszulki. Usłyszał za sobą cichy pomruk i Cas pojawił się u jego boku, wciskając się pod jego ramię i przywierając ustami do jego szyi. Dean nie mógł powstrzymać chichotu, który wyrwał się z jego piersi, otoczył Casa ramieniem i sięgnął po zwiniętą w nogach łóżka kołdrę.

\- Nie zasnę z zapalonym światłem – wymruczał Cas, nie odrywając się od niego.

\- To idź je zgaś – rzucił Dean, opadając na materac i pociągając Castiela ze sobą.

\- Nie chceee mi się – zajęczał Cas, oplatając go ramionami.

\- No to nic ci na to nie poradzę, słońce – zaśmiał się Dean, całując go w czubek głowy.

\- Nie jestem słońcem – zawarczał cicho Cas. Leżał przez chwilę w ciszy i Dean już, już miał nadzieję… - NIE, Dean, ja tak nie mogę.

\- Jezus, Cas, ty pierdoło – zirytował się Dean, wstał gwałtownie, ignorując skamlenie Castiela, który nie chciał wypuścić go z łóżka, uderzył w kontakt, gasząc lampę zawieszoną pod sufitem i z powrotem wsunął się pod kołdrę. – Następnym razem robimy to po ciemku – zagroził.

Cas pozwolił otoczyć się ramionami, lecz uniósł lekko głowę i Dean mimo ciemności wiedział, że mężczyzna wpatruje się w niego z uporem.

\- Nie, wtedy nie będę cię widział – zaprotestował poważnie.

\- Ee, coś tam będziesz. – Dean również na niego spojrzał i z bliska był w stanie ujrzeć jedynie oczy Castiela, teraz prawie czarne. – No dobra. Masz rację. Zapalimy małą lampkę.

Cas zamruczał z zadowoleniem i wtulił się w niego, łaskocząc go włosami po szyi. Jego ciepłe dłonie spoczywały spokojnie na talii Deana.

\- Cas, ty przytulanko – szepnął Dean z uczuciem, ale nie dotarła do niego żadna odpowiedź, zamknął więc oczy i powoli odpłynął.


	8. I Bare My Skin And I Count My Sins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Udanego długiego weekendu życzę i miłego czytania :)
> 
> Motywy muzyczne Deana w dzisiejszym rozdziale: Imagine Dragons - Bleeding Out i Los Campesinos! - Four Seasons

Ciasto wyglądało tak smakowicie, że Dean był w stanie przysiąc, iż czuje jego lekko cynamonowy zapach. Nawet mimo tego, że był to tylko sen. Dean całkowicie zdawał sobie sprawę, że to mu się tylko śniło – oprócz coraz bardziej rozmazującego się obrazu ciasta pod powiekami, czuł także subtelny zapach poduszki, w którą wciskał nos, miękkość pościeli na plecach i lekki chłód na przedramionach, które uniósł nad głowę. Właściwie to był już pewien, że sen odpłynął na dobre; choćby nie wiadomo jak się starał, nie mógł przywołać zapachu szarlotki. Zamruczał cicho, ni to z rozczarowaniem, ni z zadowoleniem, które przynosiło to leniwe wylegiwanie się w łóżku. Nieczęsto zdarzały mu się tak przyjemne pobudki. Ze snu zwykle wyrywał go budzik i chłód mieszkania, a nie przyjemne ciepło i miękka pościel.

Wciąż nie otwierał oczu, delektując się tym całkowitym nic-nierobieniem i uśmiechając się do samego siebie. Musiał to przyznać: dawno nie spało mu się tak dobrze. Jego własna kanapa nie była niewygodna, ale nie była też żadnym porządnym hotelowym łóżkiem, z wyprofilowanym materacem i puchatą pościelą. Co więcej, przyjemnie było budzić się i wiedzieć, że ktoś na niego czeka.

Uniósł lekko głowę, otwierając wreszcie oczy i rozglądając się po pokoju. Był pusty; Dean przez chwilę marszczył brwi, próbując ogarnąć sytuację, w jakiej się znalazł, ale zaraz potem dotarł do niego stłumiony szum wody z łazienki. Nie mógł powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu, jaki wpłynął mu na usta. Wydał z siebie niezidentyfikowany dźwięk, coś pomiędzy śmiechem a pomrukiem, zamknął oczy i z powrotem wcisnął twarz w poduszkę. Szarpnął lekko jedną nogą, odsuwając od siebie trochę zbyt nagrzanej kołdry.

Po jakimś czasie do jego uszu dotarł dźwięk otwieranych ostrożnie drzwi, a potem lekkie kroki stóp na dywanie. Cas krzątał się przez chwilę po pokoju, ale wszystko robił bardzo cicho i powoli. Dean wciąż udawał, że śpi, nasłuchując; cieszył się, że poduszka kryje jego szeroki uśmiech. Drzwi szafy skrzypnęły głośno i Dean usłyszał syk Casa. Ledwo stłumił chichot, po czym poruszył się nieco na łóżku, mrucząc cicho, jak gdyby przez sen.

Nie musiał czekać długo. Materac ugiął się lekko, ostrożnie, i ciepła, ciężka obecność pojawiła się tuż przy boku Deana. Dean automatycznie przysunął się bliżej, unosząc kącik ust.

\- Dzień dobry, Dean – usłyszał cichy głos Casa.

Mruknął pod nosem, wciąż udając rozespanego, i wyciągnął rękę, chcąc objąć mężczyznę w talii i przyciągnąć do siebie. Okazało się jednak, że Cas siedzi obok niego po turecku, ramię Deana wylądowało więc na jego kolanach, a twarz przycisnęła się do jego uda.

\- Hmpf – wymamrotał Dean i uniósł głowę, otwierając oczy i spoglądając na uśmiechającego się Castiela. – Ach. Cześć.

Smukłe, blade palce Casa przesunęły się po jego włosach, przygładzając je. Wciąż się uśmiechał.

\- Co ci się śniło? – zapytał.

Był w pełni ubrany, w jasne, sprane dżinsy i szarą koszulkę, jakby o rozmiar za dużą. Dean przeniósł rękę na jego biodro, uniósł dłonią materiał koszulki i przycisnął usta do jasnej skóry na biodrze Casa. Ogarnął go intensywny, choć nie zbyt duszący zapach mydła.

\- Nic ciekawego – odparł Dean, nie odrywając ust. Palce Casa wsunęły się w jego włosy i zacisnęły lekko. Dean pogładził dłonią plecy Castiela, w górę kręgosłupa, czując pod palcami wystające kręgi mężczyzny.

\- Uśmiechałeś się przez sen – powiedział ciepło Cas.

Dean wysunął język i powoli przesunął nim po gładkiej skórze, a potem cofnął się i opadł z powrotem na poduszkę.

\- To dlatego, że masz zajebiste łóżko – stwierdził, szczerząc się. Nie spuszczał oczu z Casa, którego twarz była lekko zarumieniona, zapewne po gorącej kąpieli, a włosy zmierzwione i wilgotne.

Cas również na niego patrzył, nieruchomym wzrokiem, tymi ciemnoniebieskimi oczami, które zdawały się iskrzyć delikatnie. Jakby przyciągnięty wzrokiem Deana, Cas osunął się na poduszkę obok i ułożył na boku, przodem do niego.

\- Cześć – wyrwało się Deanowi z ust, mimo że już przecież się witał.

\- Cześć – odparł szeptem Cas, uśmiechając się lekko.

Dean westchnął głęboko i przysunął się bliżej, całując go miękko. Cas natychmiast oddał pocałunek, przywierając do Deana całą długością ciała i dotykając dłońmi jego twarzy. Dean za nic w świecie nie przyznałby się, że z jego ust wyrwało się zadowolone westchnienie, ale pozwolił sobie na pogłębienie pocałunku i objęcie Casa w pasie.

\- Nie pracujesz dziś? – zapytał Cas, kiedy oderwali się od siebie na chwilę, z ustami oddalonymi o milimetry i oczami wciąż wpatrującymi się w siebie.

\- Na drugą zmianę – mruknął Dean, przesuwając językiem po zaczerwienionych wargach Casa. Ten rozchylił je zapraszająco, przymykając oczy. Z gardła Deana wydobył się niski pomruk, podniósł się na rękach i popchnął Castiela plecami na materac, po czym usiadł na nim okrakiem, pochylając się nisko. – Co znaczy, że mamy jeszcze trochę czasu.

Z przyjemnością zauważył, że Cas uśmiecha się szeroko, przyglądając mu się z dołu spod wpół przymkniętych powiek. Dean przywarł mocno ustami do jego ust.

 

xxx

 

Dean jęknął cicho, czując kolano wsuwające się pomiędzy jego uda.

\- Cas – wymamrotał, czując ciepłe wargi przesuwające się zachłannie po jego szyi. Dean uderzył lekko pięścią w drzwi, o które się opierał, a palce drugiej ręki zacisnął na podkoszulku na plecach Castiela. – Cas, cholera. Muszę… już iść…

\- Jeszcze chwila, Dean. – Castiel oderwał usta od jego szyi i wyprostował się, wbijając rozpalone spojrzenie w twarz Deana. Wciąż nie opuszczał kolana i Dean drgnął lekko, automatycznie poruszając biodrami. Cas przysunął się, mocniej przyciskając go do drzwi i przybliżając usta do jego ust. – Zostań jeszcze chwilę.

Dean zacisnął oczy, powtarzając sobie, że już i tak jest spóźniony i dawno powinien wsiąść do samochodu i rozpocząć pracę. Zamiast tego jednak pochylił się i pocałował Castiela, mocno, z zapałem, jakby wcale nie robił tego przez cały poranek.

\- Caaaas – jęknął.

\- Przyjdziesz dzisiaj do mnie? – zapytał Cas poważnym tonem. Wyciągnął dłoń i przesunął opuszkami palców po twarzy Deana. – Po pracy. Tak jak wczoraj.

Dean nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, który wpłynął mu na usta, mimo że zdawał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo jest to żałosne i nie w jego stylu.

\- Oj, Cas, nie wiem, czy jesteś na to gotowy – próbował zażartować, ale Cas zmarszczył tylko brwi i uniósł wyżej kolano. Dean zacisnął powieki. – Okej. Wpadnę może na godzinkę.

\- Dean – pogroził Cas, pochylając się i muskając oddechem wrażliwą skórę na szyi Deana.

\- Albo na dwie? – zasugerował Dean. Cas mruknął coś pod nosem i Dean złapał go mocno za ramiona, odsuwając od siebie na bezpieczną odległość. – Coś ty ze mną zrobił – wymamrotał, pocałował go raz jeszcze, miękko i powoli, a potem odwrócił się na pięcie, otworzył drzwi i wyszedł.

Odetchnął głęboko dopiero, gdy usiadł za kierownicą i zapalił silnik. Przez chwilę nie ruszał jednak, opierając głowę o oparcie siedzenia i przymykając oczy. Wszystko, co wydarzyło się od wczorajszego wieczoru wydawało mu się snem na jawie, czymś, co minęło zdecydowanie zbyt szybko, ale równocześnie wydawało się, że trwało w nieskończoność. Dean był nieco niepewny i zmieszany; sam nie wiedział do końca, jak czuć się w takiej sytuacji, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy był sam, we własnym samochodzie, gdzie nic nie mogło go rozpraszać.

Jak to się stało, że zaledwie po kilku spotkaniach potrafił aż tak bardzo przywiązać się do Casa? Dean nie zamierzał się bowiem oszukiwać – dobrze wiedział, że mężczyzna zdołał obudzić w nim coś, czego nie czuł już od bardzo dawna; nie był tylko pewny, jak i dlaczego to się stało. Cas nie był nawet całkowicie w jego typie, nie, jeśli chodziło o osobowość. Dean zwykle lubił osoby pewne siebie, czarujące i błyskotliwe, z którymi właściwie nie liczyło się nic oprócz flirtu i dobrej zabawy. Cas natomiast potrafił sprawić, że Dean opowiadał mu o robocie, tańczył, nic nie pijąc, a potem zostawał na noc, tylko po to, by rzucić się na niego zaraz po przebudzeniu. Dean nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu; zaklął głośno, choć bez złości, delektując się przyjemnym uczuciem w klatce piersiowej.

Jasna cholera. Cas zrobił z niego nastolatkę.

Wciąż uśmiechając się do samego siebie, Dean nacisnął pedał gazu i wyjechał z parkingu przed hotelem.

xxx

Słońce powoli chyliło się ku zachodowi, barwiąc brudne budynki miasta na czerwono, kiedy Dean zaparkował pod jedną ze starych kamienic i pożegnał się z klientką, młodą blondynką. Mrugnął do niej, kiedy pozwoliła mu zachować resztę, a potem odjechał, nie oglądając się za siebie. Przez jakiś czas krążył bez celu po pustawych ulicach. Zmrok zapadał coraz szybciej i Dean zastanawiał się właśnie, jakim cudem popołudnie minęło mu tak szybko; jeśli miał szczęście, za kilka godzin powinien być wolny, mógłby wrócić do mieszkania, albo do Casa, w końcu go zapraszał…

Nagle odezwała się jego komórka i Dean uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. Czyżby udało mu się przywołać Castiela, myśląc o nim?

Uśmiech zamarł mu na ustach, kiedy dostrzegł numer na wyświetlaczu. To nie był Cas. To wcale nie był Cas, wręcz przeciwnie.

Z sercem bijącym jak oszalałe, Dean przez kilka sekund zmagał się z samym sobą. Raz po raz klął pod nosem, zaciskając dłoń na telefonie i z uporem wpatrując się w mały ekranik, modląc się, by numer zniknął jak za dotknięciem magicznej różdżki.

Nie zniknął.

\- Kurwa mać – wyrzucił z siebie, naciskając zieloną słuchawkę. Nie mógł ich zignorować. I tak by go znaleźli, prędzej czy później, a wtedy bardzo pożałowałby tej chwili słabości.

Ale przecież radził sobie z tym już przez dobry rok. Dlaczego nagle miałby nie dać rady? Siedział w tym cholernym bagnie po uszy już od dawna, od tak dawna, że nie bardzo pamiętał, jak to było żyć sobie spokojnie, nie bojąc się na każdym kroku, że ktoś zmusi go do czegoś, czego bardzo nie chciał robić.

Problem tkwił w tym, że przez ostatnie dni zapomniał o tym wszystkim. Wystarczyły dwie cholerne noce, by wszystko, co złe, upchnąć gdzieś w zakurzonym kącie umysłu i udawać, że tego tam nie ma. Dean był zajebiście dobry w udawaniu i ignorowaniu pewnych spraw. W końcu przez dość długi czas, jak na siebie, ignorował Castiela i tę dziwną siłę, która go do niego przyciągała. Nie do końca był w stanie go unikać, jakimś cudem co i rusz natykali się na siebie, ale Dean starał się ze wszystkich sił nie poddawać uczuciom, które ogarniały go w obecności mężczyzny. Jemu to się po prostu nie należało. Cas był obcym, Cas był niewinny, przyjechał do Spectrum, nie mając pojęcia o jego złej sławie i Dean bardzo starał się trzymać go z daleka od tego wszystkiego. A potem wszystko poszło się jebać.

Dean nie żałował. Nie, nie żałował tego, że w końcu oboje się temu poddali. Dobrze wiedział jednak, że to nie mogło trwać, nie tutaj i nie z nim. Dobrze ignorował tę uporczywą myśl przez ostatnie kilka dni, dał się nawet nabrać tej ostatniej sprawie z dziadkiem, która poszła tak sprawnie i gładko. Teraz jednak, siedząc w pustym samochodzie i ściskając telefon w dłoni czuł, że nie będzie tak łatwo. Szczęście sprzyjało mu już zbyt długo.

Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że trzęsą mu się dłonie, kiedy uniósł telefon do ucha.

\- Tak? – zapytał głosem nie zdradzającym emocji.

\- Winchester – wyburczał baryton po drugiej stronie słuchawki. – Niespodzianka.

Dean zacisnął zęby, powstrzymując się od kąśliwej odpowiedzi.

\- Jak tam robota? – zapytał jego rozmówca tonem pogawędki. – Duży ruch dzisiaj?

Przymknąwszy oczy, Dean wycedził:

\- Jaki adres?

Zdziwił się nieco, słysząc niski, groźny śmiech.

\- O, patrzcie go, jaki chętny. Nie tym razem, młody – zarechotał mężczyzna. Dean nawet nie znał jego imienia, ci, którzy zwykle wręczali mu listy, nigdy mu się nie przedstawili; Dean wcale nie miał ochoty pytać ich o cokolwiek. – Szef ma dla ciebie specjalne zadanie.

Dean poczuł, jak żołądek podchodzi mu do gardła na te słowa. Alastair. Szef. Dean widział się z nim zaledwie dwa razy, na samym początku swojej „kariery” oraz pewnej nocy, kiedy próbował rzucić wszystko w diabły i wyjechać ze Spectrum. Dean wyjątkowo dobrze pamiętał siłę pięści Alastaira, kiedy raz po raz lądowała na jego twarzy.

Miał ochotę wyrzucić telefon przez okno i ruszyć przed siebie, w noc, wyjechać z miasta, ze stanu, zaszyć się gdzieś, gdzie nikt nigdy go nie znajdzie. Odsunął komórkę od ucha i zaklął siarczyście. Wiedział dobrze, że to się nie uda. Już raz próbował i złapali go zanim zdążył opuścić granice miasta. Nie miał pojęcia, jak to zrobili, czuł jednak, że to, w co się wplątał, było o wiele większe i poważniejsze, niż mogło się wydawać na pierwszy rzut oka.

Wolał nie przypominać sobie, co zrobili z nim, kiedy siłą wyciągnęli go z samochodu i zawieźli z powrotem do Spectrum, w samo centrum tego cholerstwa.

Czując zawroty głowy, z powrotem przysunął słuchawkę do ucha.

\- …tak. Okej. – Odchrząknął, zaciskając palce drugiej dłoni na kierownicy. – Dokąd mam jechać?

\- Och, dzisiaj na starych śmieciach. The Devil’s Highway. Masz dziesięć minut.

Dean wypuścił wstrzymywane dotąd powietrze, kiedy w słuchawce usłyszał jedynie dźwięk zerwanego połączenia. Zacisnął powieki, przez chwilę nie ruszając z miejsca. Oczywiście musieli wybrać akurat ten pub, ten, z którym miał teraz jakieś dobre wspomnienia…

Droga minęła mu błyskawicznie; Dean był jak w transie, wolał się nawet nie zastanawiać, co go czeka. Przechodził przez to już tyle razy, potrafił przełączyć się na automat, wyłączyć myślenie i działać jak robot. Zdusił w sobie wszelkie niechciane myśli i już po chwili zatrzymał samochód pod pubem, z którego wnętrza dochodziła stłumiona muzyka i głosy.

Wciskając dłonie do kieszeni i patrząc prosto przed siebie, wszedł do środka, nie zaszczycając barmana Chucka ani jednym spojrzeniem. W pubie było tłoczno, ale Dean wiedział, dokąd iść: od razu skierował się na tyły lokalu, tam, gdzie czasem przesiadywały barmanki, a czasem członkowie miejscowej mafii. Zagryzł usta, usztywnił ramiona i pchnął drzwi, wchodząc do przyciemnionego pomieszczenia.

Żołądek zacisnął mu się w ciasny supeł, kiedy jego wzrok padł na chudego, bladego mężczyznę, siedzącego na krześle w centrum pokoju. Dean zmrużył oczy i nie odezwał się, przystając i wpatrując się w niego z całą obojętnością, na jaką było go stać.

\- Dean – zamruczał Alastair, powstając. Zbliżył się do Deana wolnym krokiem, wyciągnął rękę, przesunął dłonią po jego ramieniu, obchodząc go dookoła. Dean walczył ze sobą, by nie cofnąć się z obrzydzeniem. – Jakże dawno się nie widzieliśmy

Dean miał na końcu języka jakąś ironiczną odpowiedź, ale w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język. Lepiej było nie zadzierać z Alastairem, póki tylko mógł. Milczał więc.

\- Hm? Nie przywitasz się ze mną? – Głos Alastaira ociekał jadem, a jego obco brzmiący akcent kłuł Deana w uszy. – No dobrze, dobrze – powiedział słodko, kiedy Dean wciąż nawet nie niego nie patrzył. – Gotowy do pracy, widzę. Powiem ci, mój drogi, że ostatnio nieźle się spisujesz…

Dean zaczął dyskretnie rozglądać się po pokoju. Oprócz niego i Alastaira, w pomieszczeniu było jeszcze trzech wysokich mężczyzn, wyglądających jak członkowie gangu motocyklowego. Krzesło, na którym wcześniej siedział Alastair nie było jedyne; tuż obok stało drugie, większe i bardziej mosiężne, ze skórzanymi pasami na oparciu i przy przednich nogach.

\- …choć chyba coś cię rozprasza, hm, Dean?

Dean natychmiast oderwał wzrok od krzesła i po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru spojrzał Alastairowi prosto w oczy, czując lodowate szpony strachu zaciskające się na jego wnętrznościach. Nie. On nie mógł wiedzieć. Nie mógł o tym wiedzieć, na pewno chodziło mu o coś innego, nie mógł…

Dean patrzył mu prosto w oczy, widział jego złośliwy, okrutny uśmieszek, dziki błysk w oczach. Strach paraliżował go coraz bardziej. Jak mógł być taki głupi? Skoro wiedzieli, kiedy próbował wyjechać ze Spectrum i kiedy nie udawało mu się wyciągnąć długu od ofiar, musieli też wiedzieć, co dzieje się w życiu Deana poza pracą. Zresztą, widzieli go z Casem już dwa, a może nawet trzy razy, jeśli licząc sytuację sprzed klubu. Dean był pieprzonym idiotą, licząc na to, że uda mu się utrzymać to w sekrecie i że oni nigdy się o tym nie dowiedzą i nie będę mogli wykorzystać tego przeciw niemu.

Dean chciał coś powiedzieć, ale język odmawiał mu posłuszeństwa. Zamiast tego przyglądał się tylko, jak Alastair, wciąż nie spuszczając z niego uważnego spojrzenia, macha ręką na jednego z gości przy drzwiach. Mężczyzna nie mówił nic więcej, czekając cierpliwie, a Dean czuł, że na jego czoło wpływa zimny pot. Nie mogli wiedzieć. Nie mogli. A nawet jeśli, co z tego? Przecież nie robił nic, co przeszkadzałoby w ich interesach. Nic im do tego. Niech trzymają się od jego spraw z daleka...

Drzwi za plecami Deana otworzyły się powtórnie. Facet w skórze przepchnął się do przodu, obok Deana, ciągnąc za sobą niską, wyrywającą się blondynkę. Tę samą, którą Dean odwoził niecałą godzinę temu.

Dean zacisnął oczy, słysząc niski śmiech Alastaira i widząc, jak dziewczyna zostaje popchnięta na krzesło i unieruchomiona. Jej krzyki stłumione były skórzanym kneblem.

\- Chyba jej nie znasz, Dean – odezwał się Alastair, mimo że Dean wciąż stał w miejscu, nie otwierając oczu. – Przedstawiam pannę Masters. Meg. Meg jest moją starą znajomą, udało jej się sprawić mi dość wiele kłopotów. Meg, może powiesz temu oto tutaj Deanowi, co takiego zrobiłaś? Ach, nie, nie powiesz. Wybacz. Właściwie to nikt nie chciałby cię słuchać. Nie masz do powiedzenia nic, co mógłby nas zainteresować, wiesz, Meg?

Dean czuł, że zaczyna drżeć na całym ciele, czuł na sobie wzrok zarówno Alastaira, jak i drobnej blondynki, przymocowanej do krzesła. Był pewien, że dziewczyna płacze cicho, że już nawet się nie szarpie i nie krzyczy. Skoro znała Alastaira, wiedziała, że nie ma to najmniejszego sensu.

Alastair gadał coś jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę. Nagle Dean poczuł, że jeden z gości w skórze wciska mu w dłoń mały, zdobiony nóż, z finezyjnym ostrzem i chłodnym trzonkiem, który dobrze układał się w dłoni. Dean otworzył oczy, przyglądając się ostrzu w milczeniu.

\- Nie potrzebujemy żadnych informacji – powiedział Alastair z ohydnym uśmiechem, głosem ociekającym jadem i ironią. – Gówno mnie obchodzi, co ta suka ma do powiedzenia. Chcę tylko, żeby zapamiętała, że wracanie do tego samego miasta, nawet po latach, jest szczytem głupoty. Nauczysz ją tego. Nauczysz ją tego tak, że zapamięta to na całe życie. Jakkolwiek krótkie jej ono pozostało.

Dean wyraźnie słyszał morderczą groźbę w glosie Alastaira, namacalnie wręcz czuł paniczny strach dziewczyny, siedzącej na krześle przed nim. Dłoń, trzymająca nóż, pociła mu się niemiłosiernie, a serce waliło jak oszalałe. Czuł w ustach posmak krwi.

\- Dean – odezwał się Alastair, a jego głos był miękki jak jedwab. Dean zmusił się, by unieść głowę i spojrzeć na niego. – Nie zawiedź mnie. Pamiętaj, że wiem o tobie co nieco.

 

xxx

 

Było już dobrze po trzeciej, kiedy Cas zadzwonił po raz pierwszy. Dean odsunął od siebie telefon, wpatrując się w migoczący ekran i wsłuchując w gitarowe dźwięki, które się z niego wydobywały. Piosenka urwała się tuż przed refrenem i Dean odetchnął. Światło komórki zgasło jednak tylko po to, by już po chwili zaświecić na nowo. Piosenka rozpoczęła się raz jeszcze, a jej melodia roznosiła się czysto w otaczającej Deana ciszy.

\- Przestań – wymamrotał Dean, z kolanami przyciśniętymi do klatki piersiowej i opartą na nich brodą. Kopnął telefon raz jeszcze, pozwalając, by do połowy zagłębił się w sypki, szary piasek.

Ale Cas dzwonił dalej.

Za czwartym razem Dean zaklął z całych sił, głośno i wyraźnie, wiedząc, że i tak jest sam. Rzucił się w stronę telefonu i zacisnął na nim dłoń, pozwalając, by piasek przesypał mu się przez palce. Wbił wzrok w imię Castiela migoczące na wyświetlaczu. _Cas_. Dean wyobraził sobie Casa przechadzającego się po pokoju hotelowym, z palcami niecierpliwie przeczesującymi włosy i zmarszczonymi brwiami. Poddał się z cichym westchnieniem rezygnacji i nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę.

\- Dean? – usłyszał jeszcze zanim przysunął telefon do ucha. – Dean, jesteś tam? Odezwij się.

Dean otwierał usta dwa razy zanim w końcu udało mu się coś wykrztusić. Emocje w głosie Casa sprawiły, że zacisnął mocno powieki.

\- Hej – wykrztusił.

\- Dean. Dlaczego nie odbierasz? Myślałem, że skończyłeś już pracę. Myślałem, że przyjedziesz do mnie.

Dean przełknął głośno ślinę, opuszczając głowę i przypatrując się swojej wolnej dłoni. Mimo ciemności nocy i tego, że po wszystkim umył ręce, wciąż wydawało mu się, że widzi na skórze szkarłatne plamy.

\- Nie dzisiaj – powiedział cicho.

Cas milczał przez chwilę i Dean wiedział już, że Cas zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak. Teraz tylko zastanawiał się, co powiedzieć dalej. Dean nie zamierzał mu tego ułatwiać.

\- Dean. – Zdziwiła go twardość w głosie Castiela; spodziewał się raczej uspokajającego tonu i łagodnych słów. – Gdzie jesteś?

Nie odpowiedział, wiedząc jednak, że Cas najprawdopodobniej usłyszy szum wiatru i fal. Nawet nie trudził się osłanianiem mikrofonu.

\- Przyjedź do mnie, Dean – powiedział poważnie Cas.

\- Nie – uciął ostro Dean. – Nie ma mowy.

\- Dlaczego nie? Dean, musimy porozmawiać. Dlaczego nie możesz do mnie przyjechać?

Dean zacisnął szczękę.

\- Nie chcę, żeby oni wiedzieli – warknął.

Usłyszał, jak Cas gwałtownie wciąga powietrze, potem jakiś szelest i jego szybki oddech. Dean zamknął oczy, oparł czoło na dłoni.

\- Co robisz? – bardziej jęknął niż zapytał. – Cas, siedź na tyłku i nie ruszaj się stamtąd.

Cas jakby go nie usłyszał.

\- Gdzie jesteś? – powtórzył pytanie. – Nie jesteś u siebie, słyszę jakieś szumy. Dokąd pojechałeś?

\- Ani się waż wychodzić z hotelu – ostrzegł Dean, podnosząc głos. Wstał, przyciskając telefon do ucha. – Zostań tam, gdzie jesteś. Spotkamy się… jutro. Może.

\- Nie, Dean – powiedział Cas twardym głosem. – Mogę wychodzić kiedy mi się żywnie podoba i nikt nie może mi tego zabronić. Dlaczego myślisz, że sam nie dam sobie rady? Nie jestem dzieckiem, Dean, więc przestań tratować mnie jak dziecko. Pytam ostatni raz: gdzie jesteś?

Dean stał przez chwilę, z telefonem w ręku, z wzrokiem wbitym w ciemność fali przed sobą, które zlewały się z równie ciemnym, choć bezchmurnym niebem, wsłuchując się w przyspieszony oddech Castiela, odgłos zamykanych drzwi, szybkie kroki. Wiedział, że nie powinien mu tego mówić, że powinien sam sobie z tym poradzić i nie mieszać w to innych, nie mieszać w to Casa, który i tak już za bardzo wszystko pokomplikował. Z drugiej jednak strony, odkąd tylko odebrał telefon, przestał rozmyślać o tym, co stało się w pomieszczeniu za pubem, zapomniał o mdłościach, koncentrując się jedynie na tym, by wmówić Casowi, że nie powinni się teraz spotykać. Może gdyby jednak się spotkali, Dean dalej by udawał, przekonywał Casa i samego siebie, że wszystko jest w porządku i że da sobie z tym radę, a w konsekwencji skupiłby się na obecności Castiela, a nie na całej tej popieprzonej reszcie… Dean zawsze był z tym sam, a teraz nagle znalazł się ktoś, kto przejmował się tym równie mocno jak on; kto zastanawiał się, dlaczego nie ma go jeszcze w domu po pracy i kto nie ustawał w próbach pomocy. Jak on miał sobie z tym poradzić? Potrzeba była zbyt silna, by tak po prostu ją odepchnąć, Dean był zbyt słaby, a Cas wciąż się nie poddawał.

Potrząsnął gwałtownie głową i zacisnął dłoń w pięść, czując wilgoć na policzkach.

\- Plaża – powiedział łamiącym się głosem.

Cas powiedział coś pospiesznie do telefonu, ale Dean go nie słyszał, przeklinając własną słabość i ocierając twarz wierzchem dłoni. Wcisnął komórkę do kieszeni dżinsów, wolnym krokiem ruszając w stronę wody. Ocean był tej nocy spokojny, miękkie i ciche fale łagodnie obmywały płaskie wybrzeże.

Deanowi mignęła przed oczami blada, przerażona twarz Meg, krótkie blond włosy przyklejone do spoconej twarzy, rozszerzone źrenice. Dean wcisnął pięści do kieszeni kurtki, kopnął grudkę piasku. W jego głowie rozbrzmiał znów stłumiony przez knebel krzyk dziewczyny, kiedy ostrze noża przesuwało się powoli po jej ciele, barwiąc je na czerwono. Dean postąpił jeszcze krok do przodu, wpatrując się pustym wzrokiem w ciemną głębię morza, nawet nie myśląc o ściągnięciu butów, nie spostrzegając, że woda sięga mu już po kostki, po łydki, kolana. Poczuł w ustach gorzki smak, jakby wymiotował przed chwilą, a nie prawie godzinę temu, w ciemnej alejce za pubem, opierając dłonie na kolanach i charcząc głośno, czując ciepłe łzy spływające po policzkach i paskudne uczucie w żołądku. Teraz, stojąc w wodzie po pas, miał ochotę zanurzyć się całkowicie, zmyć z siebie zapach krwi i potu, wypłukać z ust nieprzyjemny smak. Zaciskał mocno powieki, czując obmywające go fale, które popychały go to w przód, to w tył, nieświadomie sprawiając, że stąpał coraz głębiej. Wciąż widział twarz Meg, oczy, błagające go o litość, słyszał głośny oddech Alastaira tuż za swoimi plecami, widział cienie jego ludzi, strzeżących drzwi. Nie miał jak uciec. Alastair wiedział o Castielu, wiedział o _nich_ , nie mógł zrobić nic, by się wymigać i nie wpakować w jeszcze większe kłopoty. Na ciele Meg pojawiało się coraz więcej krwawych cięć, jego palce również były splamione, nóż błyskał szkarłatem w mdłym świetle gołej żarówki, wiszącej pod sufitem. Meg jęczała cicho, drżąc na całym ciele, a Dean zamykał oczy za każdym razem, kiedy ostrze noża dotykało jej nagiej skóry.

Teraz, stojąc po pierś w lodowatej wodzie, sam miał dreszcze, ale nie wiedział, czy z zimna czy z przerażenia. Pozwolili mu odejść, kiedy dziewczyna straciła przytomność po raz trzeci, Alastair odebrał od niego nóż i skłonił się lekko, _dygnął,_ kurwa, dziękując mu wylewnie i uśmiechając się tak paskudnie, że Dean miał ochotę zrzygać się na jego buty. Zdążył jednak wybiec na tyły budynku, wciąż słysząc obrzydliwy głos Alastaira, ociekający zadowoleniem. Nie miał pojęcia, co stało się z Meg, modlił się tylko, by te świry dokończyły robotę szybko i sprawnie, tak jak on powinien to zrobić już na samym początku, był jednak na to zbyt wielkim tchórzem.

Dean spojrzał przez ramię, mając nadzieję na ujrzenie Casa, schodzącego powoli w dół plaży. Wiedział, że powinien wyjść z wody, było mu cholernie zimno, a mokre ubranie ciążyło, wciąż jednak czuł ten paskudny posmak w ustach. Wyciągnął ręce i nabrał wody do dłoni, po czym pochylił się i opłukał twarz raz, drugi, trzeci. Lodowata woda orzeźwiła go nieco, rozjaśniła mu umysł, ale fale jakby przybrały na sile i wciąż popychały go lekko w głąb. Ochlapał się wodą raz jeszcze, po czym zacisnął szczęki i krok po kroku wycofał się na płyciznę.

W tym samym momencie usłyszał swoje imię i obrócił się. Castiel stał na plaży, w niewielkim oddaleniu od wody, nieruchomy, z włosami rozwianymi przez wiatr i powiewającym za plecami płaszczem, z którym Cas nigdy się nie rozstawał. Dean wyszedł całkowicie na plażę i ruszył w jego stronę.

\- Dean – powiedział Cas niskim głosem, postępując kilka kroków w jego stronę.

Dean milczał, wpatrując się w twarz Castiela, przyglądając się jego rozszerzonym oczom i bladym policzkom. Czuł promieniujące od niego ciepło i automatycznie zbliżył się do niego, przyciągany jak magnes.

Dłonie Casa opadły na jego ramiona, jednym ruchem zsunęły z niego kurtkę i koszulę. Dean był zbyt zdezorientowany, by zaprotestować, a gdy Cas zacisnął palce na krawędzi jego podkoszulka i rozkazującym tonem powiedział „zdejmuj to”, Dean posłuchał go bez mrugnięcia okiem. Z przyjemnością pozbył się przemoczonych ubrań i szybko pochylił się, zsuwając z nóg buty i rozpinając spodnie.

\- Czekaj – wymamrotał Cas i zarzucił płaszcz na jego nagie ramiona, a potem pozwolił mu kontynuować ściąganie spodni. Dean kopnął je na bok i szczelnie otulił się płaszczem, spoglądając na Castiela i łapiąc go na uważnym przewiercaniu go wzrokiem. – Jak się czujesz?

\- Zimno mi – mruknął Dean, zdając sobie sprawę, że szczęka zębami.

Dłoń Casa zacisnęła się boleśnie na jego ramieniu.

\- Idziemy – zakomenderował, ale Dean wyrwał mu się i nie ruszył się z miejsca.

\- Nie, Cas, nie możemy nigdzie jechać. Nie rozumiesz? Oni wiedzą. Wszystko już wiedzą – powiedział Dean gorączkowo.

Cas zacisnął obie dłonie na jego ramionach i potrząsnął nim lekko, nie spuszczając wzroku z jego twarzy.

\- Dean, jesteś przemoknięty do suchej nitki. Nie zamierzam stać i patrzyć, jak zamarzasz na śmierć. Niewiele w tym momencie obchodzą mnie jacyś „oni”.

\- Nie, ty nie rozumiesz! – Dean znów próbował się wyrwać, ale najwyraźniej wszystkie siły go opuściły. – „Oni” to nie jest jakaś banda łotrzyków, Cas, ty nie masz pojęcia, do czego mnie zmusili, wolę nawet nie myśleć…

\- Opowiesz mi o tym – powiedział twardo Cas, przybliżając się i stojąc z nim twarzą w twarz, ani na sekundę nie zwalniając uścisku palców. – Wszystko mi opowiesz, jak tylko stąd pójdziemy. Dean. Dean, posłuchaj mnie. Nie zrobiliśmy nic złego, nic nie mogą nam zrobić.

\- Ty nie wiesz… - zaczął Dean łamiącym się głosem.

Cas potrząsnął głową.

\- Przyjechałeś samochodem, tak? – zapytał, a Dean tylko skinął głową, niezdolny wykrztusić ani słowa więcej, nie teraz. – To dobrze, bo odwołałem już taksówkę.

Cas odsunął się, cofnął ręce, a potem jedną dłonią sięgnął po rękę Deana i uścisnął ją. Patrzył na niego przez chwilę, z uwagą i pewnością w nieruchomych, niebieskich oczach, potem schylił się, zebrał mokre ubrania Deana i pociągnął go za sobą, wspinając się w górę plaży, w stronę drogi.

Dean dał się prowadzić, próbował wyłączyć myślenie i skoncentrować się na sposobie, w jaki ich dłonie były połączone, jak palce splatały się ze sobą. Dean pomyślał, że przedtem tą samą dłonią trzymał nóż i spróbował wyrwać ją ze stalowego uścisku Castiela, ale na nic się to nie zdało. Nie zatrzymywali się, wiedział, że nie ma to sensu, ale nie mógł zmusić się do milczenia.

\- Musisz wiedzieć – zaczął słabym, ale wypranym z emocji tonem – że zabiłem dziś młodą dziewczynę.

Cas milczał, nawet się na niego nie oglądając.

\- Mimo że to nie ja zadałem ostatni cios, jestem pewny, że zginęła. Przeze mnie. Bo zbyt bardzo się bałem, co mi zrobią, jeśli ich nie posłucham. Bałem się tak samo, jak boję się każdego wieczoru, oczekując na ich telefon. Boję się wyjechać z tego popierdolonego miasta, boję się, co zrobiliby, gdyby złapali mnie tym razem. Nie chcę tego wiedzieć. Przeze mnie zostało okaleczonych tyle osób, Cas. Wszystko przeze mnie, bo nie byłem zbyt silny, by się im opierać. Wiesz, jak to było na początku? Nie mówiłem ci tego. Nie od razu stałem się ich _narzędziem_ , Cas. O, nie, na początku mieli do tego innych ludzi, ja byłem tylko zabawką. Gdybym nie był tak głupi, gdybym nie zaczął pić, pożyczać pieniędzy i pieprzyć, może nawet by się o mnie nie dowiedzieli, nie stałbym się ich ofiarą, która złamała się po kilku tygodniach. Cas, kiedyś to ja byłem na miejscu Meg, a gdybym nie był tak słaby i nie zgodził się na zamianę ról…

W tym momencie dotarli do samochodu Deana, zaparkowanego w miejscu, gdzie kończyła się droga asfaltowa, prowadząca na plażę. Cas pociągnął go mocniej i Dean urwał w połowie zdania, przygwożdżony do boku Impali, z Casem wpatrującym się w niego płomiennym wzrokiem, z żelaznym uchwytem jego palców na ramionach.

\- Kiedy w końcu zrozumiesz, Dean – szepnął Cas – że nic z tego, co się dzieje, nie jest twoją winą?

Dean chciał obrócić głowę, oderwać wzrok od mężczyzny przed sobą, ale nie mógł się na to zdobyć; jakaś siła trzymała go w miejscu, niezdolnego do żadnego ruchu czy choćby głębszego oddechu.

\- Znalazłeś się w samym centrum zła, które niszczy to miasto od środka, ale nie zrobiłeś tego specjalnie – mówił dalej Cas, stojąc z twarzą oddaloną zaledwie milimetry od Deana. – Jesteś tylko człowiekiem, Dean, kimś, kto i tak wytrzymał niesamowicie długo, kto się nie złamał i wciąż jest w stanie czuć, że to, co się dzieje, jest straszliwe, jest tragiczne. Jesteś tylko człowiekiem, Dean, nie możesz sam walczyć ze wszystkimi potworami tego świata, mimo że próbujesz. Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo boli mnie to, przez co musisz przechodzić, nie masz pojęcia, ile dałbym, by móc zabrać od ciebie ten ciężar, by cię w tym zastąpić, by wyrwać cię z łap tych bestii, odjechać i nigdy nie wracać. Nie masz pojęcia, jak dobrym człowiekiem jesteś i jak bardzo łamie mi się serce, kiedy widzę, jak się obwiniasz. Dean. Dean, popatrz na mnie – powiedział z uczuciem, bo w trakcie jego przemowy Dean opuścił wzrok, opuścił głowę, przerażony i zmieszany. – Nie rób tego więcej. Proszę.

\- Nie mogę – wykrztusił Dean, nie odrywając oczu od niebieskich oczu Castiela. – Cas, zrozum, to nie zależy od…

\- Nie o tym mówię – wyszeptał Cas. – Chcę tylko, żebyś przestał winić się za to, nad czym, jak sam mówisz, nie masz kontroli. Żebyś zrozumiał, że to nie jest twoja wina.

\- Ja… ja rozumiem - wyjąkał Dean – ale…

Cas przekrzywił lekko głowę, w geście tak znajomym i pasującym do niego, że Dean przysunął się jeszcze bliżej, aż poczuł oddech Casa na swoich ustach.

\- Po prostu… to zbyt wiele, Cas. Ja tak dłużej nie mogę – powiedział prawie że bezgłośnie, choć był pewny, że Cas go zrozumiał. Czuł lekki dotyk ust Castiela na swoich, zamknął oczy i wyciągnął dłonie, dotykając jego bioder.

\- Nie myśl o tym na razie. – Oddech Casa zmieszał się z jego, dłonie przesunęły w górę, ujęły jego twarz. – Zapomnij. Choć na chwilę.

Dean pocałował go powoli, miękko, rozchylając wargi i przechylając głowę. Westchnął głośno, czując się, jakby uchodziło z niego całe powietrze, podczas gdy palce Castiela gładziły delikatnie jego włosy, a usta przekazywały bez słów wszystko to, co Cas chciałby powiedzieć.


	9. In The Shade Lay With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wybaczcie, że tak późno, ale korzystałam z wakacji ;)   
> Muzyka: Los Campesinos! - To Tundra i Los Campesinos! - Baby I Got The Death Rattle
> 
> Enjoy!

Dean czuł ciepło na twarzy.

Przez dłuższą chwilę leżał zdezorientowany, usilnie rozmyślając nad miejscem swojego położenia. Wziąwszy pod uwagę fakt, iż w Spectrum słońce świeciło być może raz w miesiącu, jeśli nie rzadziej, oraz to, że jego kanapa znajdowała się po drugiej stronie pokoju, gdzie nie było żadnego okna, domyślenie się prawdy zajęło mu dłuższą chwilę. Zwłaszcza, że był jeszcze wciąż mocno zaspany. Pomogło mu dopiero uczucie, że ktoś leży tuż obok niego – a właściwie w jego ramionach – oraz, ach, otwarcie oczu.

Zamrugał, kiedy wpadające przez tylną szybę samochodu promienie słońca poraziły go w oczy. Uniósł jedną rękę, ostrożnie, by nie obudzić wciąż śpiącego Casa, i potarł twarz, odganiając resztki snu. Czuł silne mrowienie w nodze, którą trzymał zgiętą pod dziwnym kątem przez ostatnie kilka godzin; spróbował ją wyprostować, ale ruch sprawił, że leżący tuż przy nim Cas mruknął coś niewyraźnie pod nosem i zaczął obracać się na drugi bok, omal nie zsuwając się z wąskiego siedzenia samochodu. Dean wyciągnął rękę i przytrzymał go za ramię, na co Cas znów powiedział coś przez sen i przysunął się do Deana, dociskając nagie plecy do jego klatki piersiowej.

Dean poczuł uśmiech, wpływający mu na usta. Po raz pierwszy chyba obudził się przed Castielem i widok śpiącego mężczyzny był czymś, dla czego mógł poświęcić te kilka minut snu. Odnalazł swoją kurtkę, wrzuconą na półkę przy tylnej szybie, i wygrzebał z kieszeni telefon, sprawdzając godzinę. Było zaledwie dziesięć po siódmej, w sobotę, i Dean stwierdził, że nic się nie stanie, jeśli natychmiast nie zerwie się na równe nogi. Samochód wciąż stał tuż przy plaży, ale Dean wątpił, by ktoś z mieszkańców miasta wybrał się na spacer o tak wczesnej porze; co więcej, spali jakieś trzy godziny i jeszcze nikt na nich nie napadł, co mogłaby zaszkodzić godzina w te czy we te?

Doszedłszy do tej konkluzji, Dean otoczył Casa ramieniem w pasie i wcisnął twarz w zagłębienie między jego ramieniem i szyją. Odetchnął głęboko, przesuwając nosem po skórze w okolicach jego ucha, karku, zanurzając twarz w jego ciemnych, zmierzwionych włosach. Nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, ale podobał mu się zapach Casa – mieszanka mydła, wiatru i potu. Nieświadomie zacieśnił uścisk i Cas znów poruszył się przez sen, tym razem jednak nic nie mówiąc. Dean planował wrócić do spania, ale jakoś wcale nie czuł zmęczenia, poza tym podobał mu się widok śpiącego Casa, ciemnych cieni, które rzucały jego rzęsy, na wpół rozchylonych ust, różowych śladów skórzanego siedzenia, które odcisnęły się na jego prawej skroni.

Pomyślał o wczorajszej – czy raczej dzisiejszej – nocy; o pociemniałych z pożądania oczach Castiela, niskim głosie, rozbrzmiewającym tuż przy jego uchu, dotyku jego dłoni i smaku ust. Mimo że Dean nie sądził, że jest w nastroju na cokolwiek, Cas pozwolił mu zapomnieć o wydarzeniach poprzedniego wieczoru. Po wszystkim, Dean opowiedział mu o tym, co się stało, najlepiej jak potrafił, nieco urywanym szeptem, jakby bojąc się, że ktoś mógłby ich podsłuchać. Cas nie musiał zbyt wiele mówić, wystarczyło, że okrył ich kocem, leżącym pod przednim siedzeniem, a potem przyciągnął go do siebie, przeczesując jego włosy palcami i przyciskając usta do jego czoła, policzków i ust.

Teraz Deana znów nawiedziły obrazy z pubu, ale udało mu się je odgonić, zamykając oczy i przesuwając ustami po skórze na szyi Castiela. Po chwili Cas zaczął się wiercić, mamrocząc pod nosem.

\- Hej – szepnął Dean prosto do jego ucha, na co Cas wyciągnął rękę i na oślep zamachnął się nią na Deana. Ten zaśmiał się cicho prosto w jego włosy.

\- Nie – wyburczał Cas, znów przekręcając się na drugi bok, w stronę Deana, chowając twarz na jego piersi.

Dean znów zachichotał.

\- Nie? – przedrzeźnił, przygładzając włosy Casa, stojące na wszystkie możliwe strony. – Ale co nie, kochanie?

\- Przestań. – Dean poczuł oddech Castiela na skórze i znów parsknął śmiechem. Najwyraźniej Cas nie był osobą, która lubiła wczesne pobudki. – Daj mi spać – powiedział, potwierdzając domysły Deana.

\- Ależ Cas, skarbie, słońce już wstało – zażartował, czując, że od uśmiechu zaczynają boleć go policzki.

\- Nie – mruknął Cas i uderzył go lekko dłonią w pierś – nazywaj mnie tak.

Dean nie mógł się powstrzymać i jednym szybkim ruchem przewrócił Casa na plecy, pochylając się nad nim i szczerząc zęby. Castiel mrużył oczy i marszczył brwi, choć Dean nie był pewny, czy ze złości czy z rozespania. Pochylił się i przycisnął usta do jego ust, zaledwie na krótką chwilę, a potem odsunął się i zaśmiał, kiedy Cas podniósł głowę, nie chcąc przerywać pocałunku.

\- Dzień dobry – przywitał się jeszcze raz, przybliżając się i dotykając nosem jego nosa. Cas zamrugał i zamknął oczy, a jego dłonie objęły Deana za szyję i przyciągnęły jeszcze bliżej, znów złączając ich usta. Pocałunek był leniwy i powolny, zwłaszcza od strony wciąż zaspanego Casa, ale Dean rozkoszował się nim, łapiąc się na tym, że mruczy z zadowoleniem.

\- Dlaczego budzisz mnie tak wcześnie – jęknął Cas niezadowolonym głosem, kiedy Dean opadł na niego całym ciałem i powoli przesuwał ustami po jego szyi.

\- Sorry, Cas, ale strasznie tu niewygodnie – wymruczał Dean, czując palce Castiela, przesuwające się po jego plecach. – Wiesz, ten samochód nie jest przeznaczony do spania.

\- Wczoraj nie narzekałeś – odparł Cas zaczepnym tonem. Dean uniósł się na łokciach i zrównał z jego twarzą.

\- Wtedy jeszcze nie spaliśmy – powiedział cicho Dean, z fascynacją obserwując blady rumieniec, wpływający na policzki Casa. Mężczyzna napotkał jego wzrok, już w pełni rozbudzony, i uśmiechnął się powoli, jakby nieśmiało. Dean, wpatrując się w żywy kolor jego oczu, wyciągnął rękę i przesunął palcami po jego twarzy, czując pod opuszkami szorstki cień zarostu i lekki uśmiech. – Hej, Cas. Dzięki… za wczoraj – wydusił z siebie po chwili.

Uśmiech Castiela zmienił się, w jego oczach nie było już irytacji czy niepewności, a tylko czyste uczucie, takie miękkie i łagodne.

\- Wiesz, że nie musisz dziękować – odpowiedział.

\- Mimo wszystko – uparł się Dean, pochylając się niżej – dzięki – szepnął, łącząc ich usta i zamykając oczy.

 

xxx

 

Dean nacisnął czerwony przycisk i zmarszczył czoło, kiedy nic się nie stało. Upewnił się, że urządzenie jest podłączone do prądu i nacisnął raz jeszcze; mały ekranik wciąż pozostawał czarny.

\- To tylko element dekoracji, Dean – odezwał się Cas zza jego pleców. Dean obrócił się szybko, stając twarzą w twarz z niższym od siebie mężczyzną, który nie spuszczał z niego wzroku i zdecydowanie naruszał jego przestrzeń osobistą.

Jakoś mu to nie przeszkadzało.

\- Ale przecież jest podłączony do kontaktu – zaprotestował, odsuwając się o krok tylko dlatego, że znajdowali się w miejscu publicznym.

Mimo że Cas nie uśmiechał się, Dean widział cień rozbawienia w jego oczach i słyszał je w jego głosie.

\- To tester, Dean. Najprawdopodobniej jest uszkodzony bądź wadliwy, służy tylko do oglądania. Możesz go wziąć do ręki, przyjrzeć się z bliska, ale nie użytkować – wyjaśnił Cas i przecisnął się obok niego, chcąc przejść do kolejnej alejki w sklepie. Dean podążył za nim, krzywiąc się i mówiąc:

\- Po co miałbym to w ogóle brać do ręki! Pff, za nic w świecie nie wsadziłbym czegoś takiego do _mojego_ samochodu, Baby świetnie sobie radzi bez żadnych upiększeń czy zabawek – oburzył się.

Cas zatrzymał się przy stoisku z laptopami i pochylił się w poszukiwaniu ładowarek. Oczy Deana przesunęły się po jego ciele, zatrzymały na kształtnych pośladkach i udach, uwydatnionych przez dość wąskie dżinsy, które Cas miał na sobie. Na usta Deana wpłynął zadowolony uśmieszek; dobrze zrobił, przekonując Casa, że jest dziś za ciepło na płaszcz. Teraz przynajmniej nic nie zasłaniało mu widoku.

Dean wrócił do rzeczywistości, kiedy Cas przykucnął, odnalazłszy półkę z zasilaczami, a potem odezwał się poważnym tonem:

\- System nawigacyjny nie jest zabawką, Dean. Potrafi być bardzo pomocny, zwłaszcza w obcych miastach i dla niedoświadczonych kierowców.

\- Yhym, taak – odmruknął Dean, opierając się biodrem o szafkę z małymi przenośnymi komputerami. Cas miał na sobie tylko białą koszulę z podwiniętymi rękawami, dzięki czemu Dean miał możliwość przyglądania się jego dłoniom i zgrabnym przedramionom. Co więcej, koszula rozchylała się akurat w takim miejscu, że Dean miał doskonały widok na jego szyję i kości obojczyków.

\- Oczywiście, ty raczej nie potrzebowałbyś takiego urządzenia – oznajmił Cas, wstając i wyciągając w jego stronę dwie praktycznie identycznie wyglądające ładowarki do laptopów. – Jak myślisz?

Dean popatrzył na niego, unosząc ironicznie jedną brew.

\- Nie wiem, Cas. Obie są takie same – powiedział sceptycznie.

\- Nie, nieprawda. – Cas potrząsnął gwałtownie głową. – Spójrz. Ta tutaj jest nieco droższa, ale ma dodatkowe wtyczki w wyposażeniu. Natomiast ta ma większą moc… no i napięcie wejściowe…

Cas patrzył to na jedną ładowarkę, to na drugą, z wyraźnie sfrustrowaną miną. Dean przybliżył się do niego i pochylił, udając, że przygląda się zasilaczom.

\- Sam nie wiem, Cas – zamruczał, nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy mężczyzny. – Te dodatkowe wtyczki brzmią kusząco, ale czy warto dla nich rezygnować z _napięcia_ wtyczkowego?

\- Wejściowego – poprawił go Castiel, choć nie wyglądał już na aż tak zainteresowanego ładowarkami. Zamiast nich przyglądał się teraz Deanowi, z lekko pociemniałymi oczami i na wpół otwartymi ustami.

\- Właśnie – potwierdził Dean. – Wejściowego. – Wyciągnął rękę i objął palcami szczupły nadgarstek Casa. – Sam musisz zdecydować, co jest ważniejsze.

Cas odrzucił na półkę jedną z ładowarek, nawet nie patrząc którą, a potem spojrzał na Deana błyszczącymi oczami.

\- Możemy wracać – zapowiedział ochoczo.

Dean parsknął śmiechem i odsunął się o krok, opuszczając ręce po bokach.

\- I tak powinno się robić zakupy – stwierdził, mrugając do Casa. – Okej, idź już do kasy, ja zaraz dołączę. Skoro już tu jestem, mógłbym kupić płyn do chłodnic… i do spryskiwaczy.

\- Pójdę z tobą – zaoferował Cas, wrzucił wybrany zasilacz do koszyka i ruszył za Deanem.

Dean zaśmiał się krótko, kręcąc lekko głową.

\- Skąd ty w ogóle wiesz to wszystko? – zapytał, kiedy zatrzymali się przy dziale z akcesoriami samochodowymi. – Najpierw te cuda wianki czy inne nawigacje, teraz jakieś wtyczki i zasilacze. Myślałem, że jesteś pisarzem? – Dean posłał mu uśmiech przez ramię.

Cas wzruszył lekko ramionami.

\- Pisarze często mają wiedzę na różne tematy, wszystko może się nam przydać. Poza tym… Kiedyś interesowałem się fizyką. Tylko trochę, bardziej jako amator.

Dean wsadził pod jedno ramię pojemnik z płynem do chłodnic, a butelkę z płynem do spryskiwaczy chwycił do ręki.

\- Mówiłeś, że piszesz też jako amator – zauważył, kiedy skierowali się w stronę kas.

\- To… prawda. – Cas zawahał się nieco. – Można tak powiedzieć.

\- Wydałeś jedną książkę, taa?

\- Pod pseudonimem – potwierdził Cas, kiwając głową.

Dean wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

\- Zawsze uważałem, że pseudonimy artystyczne to zajebista sprawa – powiedział. – Jak byłem mały, próbowałem sobie jakiś wymyślić, ale chyba nie miałem weny. No i co ze mnie za artysta – zaśmiał się.

\- Mój pseudonim nie…

\- Czekaj, czekaj, Cas – przerwał mu Dean. – Poczekaj. Ja zgadnę.

Cas posłał mu zdziwione spojrzenie.

\- Jak chcesz to…

\- Daj mi pomyśleć! – zaśmiał się Dean i zmarszczył brwi. – Hmmm. Castiel Milton – mruknął pod nosem. – Jakiż mogłeś wybrać pseudonim…

\- Naprawdę, Dean, to nic…

\- Szzz! – uciszył go Dean. Doszli do kasy i postawili zakupy na taśmie. Dean przystanął i zamyślił się. Po chwili poczuł szeroki uśmiech wpływający mu na usta, spojrzał na Casa i zapytał: - Charlie B. Barkin? – Nie, żeby oglądał „Wszystkie psy idą do nieba”… Okej, może widział tę bajkę raz czy dwa, ale tylko dlatego, że Sammy oglądał ją namiętnie, kiedy miał jakieś cztery lata.

Na twarzy Casa odmalowało się niezrozumienie.

\- Nie wiem, kto to jest – powiedział niezręcznie.

Dean zaśmiał się pod nosem.

\- Taki pies. – Machnął ręką. – Nieważne – dodał, widząc, że zdziwienie Casa pogłębia się jeszcze bardziej. – Rozumiem, że to nie jest twój pseudonim. Okej, spróbujmy jakiegoś innego anioła.

Cas chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Dean tylko uniósł rękę w uciszającym geście.

\- Okej, nie pamiętam, jak nazywał się ten koleś z „Miasta Aniołów”, ale mam nadzieję, że nie wybrałeś na pseudonim gościa granego przez Nicolasa Cage’a – powiedział z udawanym przerażeniem. Zmarszczka pomiędzy brwiami Castiela tylko się pogłębiła.

W tym momencie nadeszła ich kolej w kasie. Dean zapłacił za swoje zakupy i stanął nieco z boku, czekając na Casa i wciąż rozmyślając.

\- Wiem. – Wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, kiedy obaj ruszyli w stronę wyjścia ze sklepu. – Clarence Odbody, czy jak mu tam było. – Tym razem mógł się przyznać, że bardzo dobrze znał „To wspaniałe życie” Capry, oglądali to z Samem prawie co rok podczas świąt.

Cas popatrzył na niego z, jak się Deanowi wydawało, politowaniem.

\- Dean, wydałem książkę pod nazwiskiem Novak. Jimmy Novak – powiedział poważnym tonem.

Przystanęli właśnie przy Impali, a Dean odłożył na chodnik pojemniki z płynami, szukając kluczy w kieszeni. Nie mógł więc upuścić z hukiem zakupów i wbić w Casa niedowierzającego spojrzenia, jak to sobie wyobrażał, zamiast tego tylko jęknął z rozczarowaniem.

\- Serio? _Jimmy Novak_? Stary, co to w ogóle za pseudonim? – Spojrzał na Castiela, mając nadzieję, że doszuka się w jego twarzy śladów rozbawienia. Ten jednak patrzył na niego tak samo poważnie, jak patrzył na ładowarki w sklepie.

\- Jest łatwy do zapamiętania i niewymagający. Był pierwszym, co przyszło mi do głowy – wyjaśnił.

Dean otworzył tylnie drzwiczki samochodu i wrzucił zakupy do środka.

\- Ale żeby zmarnować taką okazję! – niedowierzał. – Gdybym _ja_ mógł wymyślić sobie pseudonim, myślałbym chyba przez tydzień – powiedział gorliwie. Machnął rękę, nakazując Casowi wejście do samochodu, po czym sam zajął miejsce po stronie kierowcy. – Ba, może nawet przez miesiąc – dodał, zapalając silnik.

Cas posłał mu karcące spojrzenie, ale nic nie powiedział.

\- O czym w ogóle jest ta książka? – spytał Dean, kiedy wyjeżdżali z parkingu.

Castiel oderwał wzrok od widoku za szybą.

\- To historia młodego…

Dean pokręcił gwałtownie głową.

\- I tak bym nie przeczytał – przerwał mu. – Gdybym zobaczył taką książkę w sklepie i przeczytał nazwisko autora, uciekłbym stamtąd z krzykiem. Pomyślałbym: nikt, kto się tak nazywa, nie może pisać ciekawie. A po godzinie zapomniałbym, że w ogóle coś takiego widziałem.

Wyciągnął rękę i włączył odtwarzacz, po czym uśmiechnął się, słysząc znajome dźwięki Led Zeppelin. Dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że siedzący obok mężczyzna milczy. Zerknął w bok. Cas praktycznie odwrócił się do niego plecami, z uporem wpatrując się w szybę. Dean nie był w stanie zobaczyć jego twarzy, a jednak spostrzegł jego sztywne ramiona i dłonie zwinięte luźno w pięści. Przełknął ślinę.

\- Hej, Cas – zagadnął. Czasami był największym dupkiem na świecie i nawet nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Potrafił gadać, co mu ślina na język przyniosła, wcale nie zastanawiając się, jak odbiorą to inni ludzie. A Castiel był zbyt uprzejmy, by mu przerwać albo się odgryźć. – Cas. – Odchrząknął, czując uścisk w gardle i piersi. _Dupek_.- Ja… żartowałem. Wiesz o tym, co nie? Cas, daj spokój. Nie słuchaj tego, co gadam. Jeszcze dziś pójdę do jakiejś kafejki i cię wygoogluję. Zamówię sobie twoją książkę, okej? Ba, potem przyjdę do ciebie po autograf, co ty na to, hm, Cas?

Cas wciąż na niego nie patrzył, ale Dean miał wrażenie, że napięcie w jego ramionach nieco się zmniejszyło.

\- Nie musisz tego robić, Dean – powiedział spokojnym głosem.

Dean zaśmiał się nieco niepewnie.

\- A może chcę? – Przygryzł wargę i, nie spuszczając oczu z drogi, wyciągnął rękę i dotknął nią nagiego przedramienia mężczyzny. – Sorry, Cas. To nie to, że się nabijam. Jimmy Novak to świetny pseudonim, serio. Zresztą, nie słuchaj mnie, co ja tam wiem.

\- To nie jest zbyt popularna książka – powiedział Cas.

\- Na pewno jest świetna – zapewnił z zapałem Dean i przesunął palcami po skórze Castiela, w stronę jego nadgarstka i dłoni.

Po chwili poczuł, że Cas splata razem ich palce, i dopiero wtedy odważył się na niego spojrzeć. Zamiast wpatrywać się w szybę, Cas opierał się teraz wygodnie, z jasnymi, uśmiechniętymi oczami wbitymi w Deana, dotykając jego dłoni zarówno drugą ręką, jakby trzymając ją w ciepłym zamknięciu.

 

xxx

 

\- Dean – odezwał się nagle Cas.

Dean oderwał wzrok od drogi przed sobą i przestał podśpiewywać.

\- Co jest? – zapytał, spoglądając na mężczyznę na siedzeniu obok. Miał zmarszczone brwi i wyglądał na mocno zamyślonego.

\- Gdybyś postanowił wyjechać z miasta, jakie byłyby tego następstwa?

Dean znów wbił wzrok w przednią szybę.

\- Dorwaliby mnie i zawlekli z powrotem. Potem dostałbym w mordę – odparł, starając się brzmieć beztrosko. Jednak po sposobie, w jaki Cas na niego spojrzał, wiedział, że nie udało mu się go nabrać.

\- Próbowałeś już? – spytał Cas po chwili milczenia.

Dean prychnął cicho.

\- Taa. Raz. Wystarczy mi za wszystkie czasy.

\- Co się stało?

\- Dostałem darmową wejściówkę na prywatne spotkanie z Alastairem – mruknął Dean.

Cas znów milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, jakby coś rozważając. Po chwili zapytał:

\- A gdybyś wcale nie próbował wyjeżdżać na stałe? Gdyby w Spectrum nie było sieci sklepów AGD, a bardzo potrzebowałbyś nowej lodówki?

Dean zaśmiał się krótko.

\- Nie wiem, Cas. Póki co moja lodówka spisuje się nawet nieźle, odpukać. Ale oni mają oczy dookoła głowy. Nie wiem, co zrobiliby w takiej sytuacji. – Po chwili ciszy dodał: - Nawet wolę o tym nie myśleć.

Widział kątem oka, że Cas skinął sztywno głową. Przez moment rozważał zapytanie, skąd to nagłe zainteresowanie tym nieoficjalnym regulaminem Spectrum, ale odpuścił sobie. Zamiast tego stwierdził, wzruszając ramionami:

\- Cieszmy się, że znalazłeś te swoje zasilacze w mieście. – Wyciągnął rękę i poklepał Casa po kolanie, zatrzymując ją tam o kilka sekund dłużej, niż powinien. Castiel wbił w niego te swoje nieporuszone niebieskie ślepia, a Dean tylko uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. – Chyba nie chciałbyś narażać _tej_ twarzy na jakiekolwiek uszkodzenia, hm, Cas?

Cas wyciągnął rękę i nieco niezręcznie położył ją nie tyle na kolanie Deana, co na jego udzie, jak gdyby nie bardzo wiedział, co robi, i tylko naśladował jego wcześniejszy gest. Dean uśmiechnął się i otwarcie popatrzył na wpatrującego się w niego mężczyznę.

\- Nie, Dean. Nie chciałbym – powiedział poważnie, nie odwracając wzroku ani na chwilę. Dean mógłby przysiąc, że Cas chciał powiedzieć coś więcej, praktycznie mógł wyczytać na jego twarzy zapewnienie, że nie tylko by tego nie chciał, a także do tego _nie dopuści_ , nie, dopóki ma coś w tej sprawie do powiedzenia…

Mimo że nie miał. Dean wiedział dobrze, że Cas nie mógłby zrobić nic, nawet gdyby bardzo chciał. Co więcej, Dean i tak by mu nie pozwolił. Już i tak czuł, że Cas wymknął mu się spod kontroli i za bardzo wmieszał w nie swoje sprawy.

A Dean naprawdę wolał sobie nie wyobrażać, co by się stało, gdyby dorwali się do Castiela.

Odchrząknął i odwrócił głowę, odganiając niechciane myśli i powtarzając sobie, że powinien patrzyć na drogę; nie chciał przecież rozbić Impali o jakąś niespodziewaną lampę. Jeszcze przez chwilę czuł ciepło dłoni Casa na swoim udzie, a potem mężczyzna cofnął ją i odsunął się nieco.

Zerknął na zegarek na desce rozdzielczej. Było kilka minut po szesnastej, w niedzielę, jego wolny dzień. Załatwił już chyba wszystko, co miał załatwić, nie miał też żadnych szczególnych planów na to popołudnie… Ukradkiem spojrzał na Casa, który siedział w milczeniu, wyglądając przez okno. On również nie wyglądał, jakby się dokądś spieszył. Dean zaklął w myślach, poniekąd rozbawiony. Jakoś nie bardzo mógł sobie przypomnieć, jak spędzał niedzielne popołudnia jeszcze kilka tygodni temu. Trochę go to przerażało, ale szybko to w sobie zdusił, zamiast tego decydując się na włączenie muzyki. Już po chwili podśpiewywał bezwiednie jedną z piosenek Kansas, a kiedy przypadkowo spojrzał na Castiela, ten uśmiechał się nieznacznie, wpatrzony w drogę przed sobą.

Po jakimś czasie zaparkowali przed hotelem i Deanowi znowu przemknęło przez głowę, że nie ma pojęcia, co ze sobą zrobić. Właśnie otwierał usta, żeby powiedzieć o tym Castielowi i rzucić jakiś pomysł wyjścia na piwo, kiedy Cas odwrócił się w jego stronę. Minę miał grobową.

Dean popatrzył na niego pytająco.

\- Dean. – Na sekundę spuścił wzrok, jakby skrępowany, a potem popatrzył na niego wzrokiem zbitego psiaka, w sposób, w jaki Sammy zwykł na niego patrzyć, kiedy bardzo czegoś chciał, ale nie był pewny, czy może to dostać. Dean nigdy nie był mu w stanie odmówić. – Dean, chciałbym spędzić z tobą noc.

Gdyby właśnie coś pił, zapewne zakrztusiłby się i umarł na miejscu. Zamiast tego z ust wyrwał mu się dziwny dźwięk, coś pomiędzy śmiechem a jękiem; wytrzeszczył też na Castiela oczy i otworzył ze zdziwienia usta. Cas nie zareagował, jedynie nieco zmarszczył brwi; jego wielkie oczy wciąż wpatrywały się w Deana z pełną uwagą.

Dean sam nie wiedział, kiedy zaczął przysuwać się do Castiela, śmiejąc się pod nosem.

\- Cas – powiedział, stwierdzając nagle, że z jakiegoś powodu jest bardzo szczęśliwy – przecież my już… ten, no. Spaliśmy razem. – Wciąż nie mógł przestać chichotać cicho, zarzucając jedno ramię na oparcie za plecami Castiela.

\- Ach – odparł Cas, mrugając. – Tak. Pamiętam. – Dean znów parsknął śmiechem, a Cas zmarszczył czoło jeszcze bardziej. – Nigdy jednak nie proponowałem tego… oficjalnie. Przyszło mi więc do głowy, że…

Dean już pochylał się w jego stronę, już przymykał oczy i wyciągał rękę, by dotknąć twarzy Casa, ale nagle zatrzymał się w ostatniej chwili. Wyjrzał przez szybę za plecami mężczyzny, na wejście do hotelu. Obejrzał się za siebie, lustrując wzrokiem pustawe ulice. Z piersi wyrwało mu się smutne westchnienie.

\- Nie możemy, Cas – mruknął i oparł czoło na ramieniu Castiela. Ten nie poruszył się, wciąż siedząc sztywno, więc Dean objął go jednym ramieniem w pasie. – Nie, że nie chcę. Ba, sam chciałem coś proponować. – Cas rozluźnił się nieco, przysuwając się w jego stronę. – Ale zrozum, nie możemy, nie możemy nigdzie iść, ani do mnie, ani do ciebie, _zwłaszcza_ do ciebie, w takim hotelu na pewno też mają swoich ludzi, więc…

\- Dean – odezwał się Cas, i mimo sposobu, w jaki przytulał się do niego, jego głos brzmiał tak samo rzeczowo i spokojnie jak zwykle, z domieszką ironii. – To się nazywa paranoja.

\- Nie, Cas – Dean uniósł głowę i spojrzał na mężczyznę z powagą. – To się nazywa ostrożność. I tak za dużo już wiedzą, nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru dawać im kolejnego pomysłu na szantaż.

\- Jestem pewien, że jeśli tylko chcieli, już dawno dowiedzieli się, gdzie mieszkam – odparł sucho Cas. – Zwłaszcza, że ostatnie dwie noce spędziłeś u mnie.

Dean zacisnął usta w cienką linię.

\- Powinniśmy być bardziej ostrożni. Szlag by to – mruknął pod nosem, uciekając spojrzeniem.

Castiel położył dłoń na jego twarzy i skierował jego wzrok w swoją stronę.

\- Dean, to publiczny hotel. To bardzo wątpliwe, by odważyli się zrobić coś niebezpiecznego w publicznym miejscu – powiedział.

\- Oj, ty ich jeszcze nie znasz… - zaczął zgryźliwie Dean.

\- A nawet pomijając ten mały fakt – ciągnął Cas uparcie. – Dean, dlaczego uważasz, że ktokolwiek by się mną w ogóle zainteresował? Nie jestem nawet tutejszy.

\- To nie ma znaczenia, cholera! Zrozum, Cas, dla nich nie ma różnicy…

\- Czy w jakikolwiek sposób zagrażam ich interesom? Czy robię cokolwiek, co mogłoby im nie odpowiadać? Dean, a może oni nie popierają naszego…

\- Nie wiem, Cas, okej, sam nie wiem – pospieszył z wymówką. – Wiem tylko, że wiedzą. I boję się, że kiedyś mogliby wykorzystać tę wiedzę przeciwko mnie.

Cas zmarszczył brwi.

\- A więc skoro już _wiedzą_ – powiedział – co za różnica, czy nas zobaczą czy nie?

Dean zmarszczył brwi, przesuwając wzrokiem po bladej twarzy Castiela. Musiał przyznać, niestety, że  jego słowa miały sens. Czy cokolwiek zmieniał fakt, że Dean _po raz kolejny_ nocowałby u Casa? Gdyby chcieli, wykorzystaliby to już dawno. A nawet jeśli nie, może po prostu zachowują tę informację na przyszłość, czekając na najbardziej odpowiedni moment,  by ją wykorzystać, by móc Deana przekupić za jej pomocą, by wykorzystać ją przeciwko niemu, przeciwko nim.

Tak czy inaczej: złe już się stało. Cas miał rację.

Dean pochylił się i przywarł ustami do miejsca tuż pod uchem Castiela, wsłuchując się w jego ciche westchnienie, brzmiące jak połączenie ulgi i zadowolenia. Jedną dłoń wsunął w jego przydługie kosmyki, przysuwając jego głowę bliżej do siebie.

Po kilku chwilach zachłannego obcałowywania jego szyi, od czego Dean – musiał to przyznać – zaczynał się uzależniać, Cas zacisnął palce na jego nadgarstku, przytrzymując dłoń, przesuwającą się po jego udzie.

\- Mój pokój jest zaledwie parę kroków stąd – wymruczał, przysuwając usta do ucha Deana.

Nie trzeba mu tego było dwa razy powtarzać.

W miarę szybko i zwinnie wysiedli z samochodu, Cas z paczką z zasilaczem pod pachą. Mijając portiernię, Dean zauważył przypatrującą się im recepcjonistkę, posłał jej więc szelmowski uśmiech i machnął niezobowiązująco ręką, na czym przyłapał go Cas, marszczący lekko czoło.

\- Jak twoje kontakty z obsługą hotelową? – mruknął Dean, kiedy wdrapywali się po schodach na piętro.

\- Zwykle ją ignoruję – odparł sztywno Cas i Dean zaśmiał się pod nosem.

\- No tak – powiedział rozbawiony. – Niczego innego się po tobie nie spodziewałem.

\- Coś sugerujesz? – spytał Cas, wsuwając klucz do zamka. Spojrzał na niego przez ramię, mrużąc oczy.

\- Jesteś po prostu inny, Cas – oświadczył Dean, nie mogąc powstrzymać łagodnego uśmiechu, wpływającego mu na usta.

Castiel nie odpowiedział, tylko otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka, a Dean podążył tuż za nim. Zatrzasnął drzwi nogą i widząc, jak Cas nie zatrzymuje się ani na sekundę, zmierzając w głąb pokoju i nawet się na niego nie oglądając, wyciągnął rękę i zacisnął palce na koszuli na plecach mężczyzny.

\- Wracaj no tu – wymruczał, przyciągając go do siebie. Cas, na szczęście, wcale się nie opierał; z cichym pomrukiem aprobaty obrócił się twarzą do niego, wyciągnął ręce i otoczył ramionami szyję Deana. Paczka z zasilaczem upadła z hukiem na podłogę, a Dean parsknął śmiechem, czując się jak cholerna nastolatka, po czym objął go w pasie i przyciągnął bliżej.

\- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że „jestem inny”, Dean? – spytał Cas. Jakimś cudem, mimo że Dean przytulał go do siebie i dotykał ustami jego szczękę, Casowi wciąż udawało się brzmieć poważnie, a wręcz groźnie.

Dean wręcz zachichotał pod nosem, przeciągając czubkiem języka po skórze tuż pod jego żuchwą i delektując się sposobem, w jaki ramiona Casa mocniej zacisnęły się na jego szyi.

\- Nie wiem, co w tobie jest takiego – przyznał, zduszając wszelkie głosy w swojej głowie, ostrzegające, że zmienia się w babę, i to jakąś _zakochaną babę_ – ale doprowadzasz mnie do szału.

Wyglądało na to, że Castielowi spodobała się ta odpowiedź, bo zaczął cofać się powoli w głąb pokoju, w stronę łóżka, ciągnąc Deana za sobą i nie odrywając się od niego nawet na sekundę. Dean poczuł szczupłe, długie palce Casa, przeczesujące jego włosy na karku - miejsce, gdzie był wyjątkowo wrażliwy, co Cas, oczywiście, zdążył już odkryć i wykorzystywał to za każdym razem, jak gdyby zadowolony ze sposobu, w jaki kolana Deana miękły, a z jego ust wyrywały się ciche westchnienia.

\- I vice versa – szepnął mu Cas do ucha, kiedy dotarli wreszcie do łóżka. Oderwał się od niego, siadając, i Dean przez moment stał w miejscu, niepewny, co robić. Castiel jednak zdecydował za niego, wyciągając ręce, zahaczając palce o szlufki jego dżinsów i pociągając go w dół, na swoje kolana.

Z ust Deana wyrwał się dziwny dźwięk, jakby zmieszane chrząknięcie, kiedy w ostatniej chwili zdecydował się rozsunąć nogi i oprzeć się kolanami o materac po obu stronach bioder Castiela. Do tej pory nigdy jeszcze nie siedzieli w takiej pozycji, to Cas był zawsze tym, który siedział na jego kolanach, i Dean przez moment czuł zdezorientowanie. Czując dłonie Casa, przesuwające się powoli po jego udach, policzki Deana zarumieniły się nagle.

Chcąc jak najszybciej zmienić sytuację, Dean zamierzał pchnąć Castiela na materac i przygwoździć do niego. Nie zdążył jednak tego zrobić, bo Cas objął dłońmi jego kark i przyciągnął jego twarz do siebie, łącząc ich usta w pierwszym porządnym pocałunku tego popołudnia. Dean, choć nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, jęknął z przyjemnością i zarzucił ręce na ramiona Casa, nie myśląc już wcale o tym, że jeszcze nigdy nie siedział nikomu na kolanach i nie pozwalał całować się w taki sposób. Już po chwili poczuł na ustach ciepły język mężczyzny i otworzył się na niego z zadowoleniem, mierzwiąc palcami ciemne włosy Casa i drżąc od sposobu, w jaki jego dłonie gładziły jego plecy przez cienki materiał koszulki.

Nie protestował, kiedy Castiel szybkim ruchem zsunął go ze swoich kolan na materac, a potem w mgnieniu oka przygwoździł go do niego, unieruchamiając jego nadgarstki nad głową. Dean wygiął się lekko w łuk, sięgając ustami warg Casa i szukając oporu dla twardości w spodniach, mamrocząc cicho jego imię. Cas zatoczył lekko biodrami, uśmiechając się i nie przerywając powolnego, głębokiego pocałunku, który sprawiał, że Dean czuł mrowienie w opuszkach palców.

\- Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że to doprowadzanie do szału, o którym wspomniałeś – wymruczał Cas, pozostawiając ciepłe pocałunki na wrażliwej skórze Deana na jego szyi i tuż przy obojczyku – miało raczej pozytywne znaczenie.

Dean już otwierał usta, żeby rzucić jakiś żart, który odciągnąłby ich od tych poważnych tematów, kiedy poczuł, że Cas rozchyla usta i delikatnie, jakby na próbę przygryza jego skórę tuż w miejscu, gdzie znajduje się jego puls. Potem zjechał nieco dalej i zaczął na zmianę przesuwać językiem po jego szyi i ssać mocno, z zapamiętaniem.  

Z ust Deana wyrwało się nieco zdumione westchnienie, a jego dłonie automatycznie wplotły się we włosy Casa i przycisnęły go do siebie bliżej. Cas mocno oparł łokcie po obu stronach jego głowy, całkowicie poświęcając się zostawianiem czerwonego śladu tuż nad obojczykiem Deana, raz po raz zataczając delikatnie biodrami i doprowadzając Deana do wariactwa.

\- Jezus – jęknął, zaciskając palce na włosach Casa i pociągając lekko. Oczami wyobraźni widział już ciemną malinkę stworzoną tymi nieprzyzwoicie pociągającymi ustami Castiela, i myśl o tym, że przez kilka dni będzie nosił na ciele ślad jego pocałunków sprawiła, że jego podniecenie wzrosło prawie dwukrotnie. – Cas – wymamrotał na bezdechu. – _Cas_ – powtórzył z uporem, mogąc myśleć tylko o tym, że chce poczuć jego usta na sobie, teraz, _zaraz_.

Cas chyba próbował coś odpowiedzieć, co zaowocowało szeregiem niskich pomruków przy skórze Deana.

\- Ugh, tak – wydusił Dean. – Tak, okej? Wariuję przy tobie. W dobrym tego słowa znaczeniu. Jesteś największym dziwakiem, jakiego spotkałem, ale, kurwa mać, jest w tobie coś…

Cas oderwał się od jego szyi z głośnym mlaśnięciem, a potem powoli, jakby z rozmysłem, ostatni raz przesunął językiem po wrażliwym znaku, który pozostawił na jego skórze. Dean nie kontynuował, uświadamiając sobie, że pieprzy od rzeczy, i przyglądając się mężczyźnie nad sobą, który podniósł się powoli, spoglądając mu prosto w oczy, z cieniem uśmiechu na ustach.

Och. Te usta. Po tak dokładnym potraktowaniu szyi Deana, usta Casa, te i tak niesamowicie seksowne, bladoróżowe usta, teraz były spierzchnięte, zaczerwienione i lśniące. Dean, którego palce wciąż wplątane  były w jego włosy, jęknął głośno i pociągnął go na siebie, postanawiając scałować z niego każdy, najmniejszy nawet posmak własnej skóry.

\- To dobrze, Dean – wymamrotał Cas, znów uśmiechając się podczas pocałunku, i jasna cholera, nawet sposób, w jaki ten wypowiadał jego imię sprawiał, że Dean dostawał gorączki.

Po kilku minutach porządnego obściskiwania się Dean wiedział, że samo ocieranie się o siebie biodrami na długo mu już nie wystarczy. Niecierpliwym gestem przesunął dłoń w dół pleców Casa, wsuwając je za pasek jego spodni. W tym samym momencie mężczyzna oderwał się od niego i, zanim ten zdążył zareagować, podniósł się i usiadł,  by już po chwili zacząć zsuwać się z łóżka.

\- …co? Cas? – wymamrotał Dean, mrużąc oczy i starając skupić wzrok na postaci Casa, która stanęła na podłodze u stóp łóżka.

\- Zaraz wracam – obiecał Cas z uśmiechem. – Sekundkę.

\- Caaaas – zaskamlał Dean, lecz szybko umilkł. Zamiast tego uniósł się na łokciach, nie spuszczając mężczyzny z oczu ani na chwilę.

Cas podszedł do biurka pod oknem i wysunął szufladę, po czym zaczął ją pośpiesznie przeszukiwać. Dean przygryzł wargę, próbując zgadnąć, co też może być tak ważnego, by przerywać w _takim_ momencie, kiedy nagle jego wzrok przesunął się nieco w bok, na prawo od Castiela, padając na płaskie pudełko z niewielką czerwoną kokardą na wierzchu, leżące na blacie biurka.

Marszcząc brwi, Dean podniósł się wyżej na łokciach. Rozpoznał opakowanie drogich czekoladek w momencie, w którym Cas zatrzasnął szufladę i odwrócił się z powrotem w jego stronę, trzymając coś w dłoniach.

\- Co to? – zapytał Dean, całkowicie ignorując wyraz twarzy Castiela: lekko onieśmielony, zwłaszcza w połączeniu z włosami stojącymi na wszystkie możliwe strony i zarumienionymi policzkami. Cas wciąż patrzył na niego tymi wielkimi, pełnymi nadziei oczami, ale Dean usiadł prosto na łóżku, wyciągając szyję i wskazując na pudełko na biurku. – Cas, co to jest?

Cas jakby dopiero teraz zorientował się, że Dean coś do niego mówi; zmarszczył czoło i spojrzał przez ramię na wskazywany przed Deana przedmiot.

\- Och – odezwał się nieco roztargnionym głosem. – Prezent.

Mimo że całe jego ciało mówiło mu, żeby zostać na tyłku i pozwolić, by Cas znów wdrapał się na niego i zajął go swoimi ustami najlepiej, jak potrafi, Dean uparcie przesunął się na krawędź łóżka i wstał, robiąc krok w stronę biurka.

\- Od kogo? – Zerknął na stojącego tuż przy nim Casa, na sekundę opuszczając wzrok na jego dłonie i na to, co w nich ściskał. Rozpoznając wiele mówiące, niewielkie kwadratowe opakowania, poczuł nową falę gorąca, zmierzającą ku jego spodniom, ale błyskawicznie odsunął od siebie te myśli, znów spoglądając na pudełko czekoladek.

\- Odebrałem go dziś po powrocie do hotelu, w recepcji – wyjaśnił Cas wyjątkowo spokojnym głosem. Mimo że Dean nie czuł się spokojny. Jakiś niemiły ból zbierał się w okolicy jego klatki piersiowej, uciskając mocno i nie pozwalając swobodnie oddychać. Machinalnie, Dean postąpił jeszcze kilka kroków w stronę biurka, a Cas nie próbował go powstrzymać, lecz podążył za nim. Kiedy Dean, z gardłem suchym i ściśniętym, wziął pudełko do rąk i uniósł, Cas stanął tuż obok, przyglądając mu się ze zmarszczonym czołem i poważną miną.

Jakimś cudem udało mu się opanować drżenie dłoni, kiedy sięgał po niewielki kartonik z liścikiem, doczepiony do kokardy. Cas nic nie mówił, tylko stał tam, tuż obok, jakby nieświadomie zaciskając palce na plastikowych opakowaniach, które trzymał. Dean zacisnął oczy i otworzył liścik.

Jeśli spodziewał się palącego uczucia zazdrości na widok słów typu „W podzięce za wczorajszy wieczór” czy może „Spotkajmy się jutro, całuję, X”, można powiedzieć, że srodze się rozczarował. Nie znaczyło to jednak, że to, co naprawdę przeczytał na liściku, było w jakikolwiek sposób lepsze od jego wyimaginowanej treści. Dean poczuł supeł w jego piersi błyskawicznie przemieszczający się w stronę żołądka, zmieniający niepokój i zazdrość w czyste przerażenie. Zanim się zorientował, jego dłonie upuściły zarówno liścik jak i całe pudełko czekoladek, które z cichym hukiem upadły płasko na blat biurka.

\- Dean?

Cas był przy nim błyskawicznie, dotykając dłonią jego ramion i spoglądając na niego z wyraźną troską. Dean odsunął się, nie spuszczając wzroku z otwartego liściku, leżącego na wierzchu pudełka.

\- Skąd to masz? – wydusił jakimś cudem; gardło wciąż miał ściśnięte.

\- Mówiłem już – odrzekł Cas spokojnym głosem, zbyt spokojnym, jak na gust Deana, który czuł się tak, jak gdyby miał zwymiotować. – Odebrałem to z recepcji dziś po powrocie do hotelu. Przed naszym wyjazdem na zakupy.

Właściwie to Dean nie musiał wcale wiedzieć, jak to się stało, że Cas to dostał. Było na to wiele sposobów, mógł to podrzucić dosłownie ktokolwiek, nieważne kto, nieważne kiedy. I mimo że Dean wiedział przecież, że miejsce zamieszkania Casa jest już im znajome, wciąż nie mógł dojść do porządku dziennego z informacją o tym, że ktoś naprawdę przysłał mu to do tego hotelu.

Ktoś.

Dean szybkim ruchem chwycił liścik i wyciągnął go w stronę Casa, tuż przed jego twarz.

\- Alastair – wycedził, czując jak wściekłość powoli zastępuje jego strach. Sam nie wiedział, na kogo lub na co dokładnie był zły: czy tylko i wyłącznie na Alastaira, czy na siebie, czy na Casa, a może na nieszczęsną recepcjonistkę lub to cholerne pudełko pieprzonych czekoladek. – Poznajesz to imię?

Cas przez moment przyglądał się liścikowi, jakby czytał go po raz pierwszy, a potem spojrzał otwarcie na Deana, nieco rozszerzonymi z niepokoju oczami i półotwartymi ustami.

\- Tak – odpowiedział tak opanowanym głosem, że Dean znów zagotował się ze złości. – Tak, Dean, Alastair to twój… znajomy.

Dean zaklął siarczyście pod nosem i cisnął liścik z powrotem na biurko. Wyminął Casa i szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę drzwi do łazienki, po czym zawrócił, stanął na środku pokoju, przeczesał włosy dłonią.

\- To nie jest mój znajomy, kurwa mać – odparł, wbijając w Castiela rozgorączkowane spojrzenie. – Ty najlepiej powinieneś to wiedzieć.

\- Nie wiedziałem, jak inaczej go nazwać – przyznał łagodnie Cas. Dean przez chwilę obserwował, jak odkłada prezerwatywy na biurko tuż obok pudełka czekoladek, po czym znów odwraca się twarzą w stronę Deana.

\- Pierdolonym oprawcą? – syknął Dean, pocierając twarz dłońmi. Próbował nabrać kilka głębszych oddechów, ale na niewiele się to zdało. – Dlaczego, do kurwy nędzy, mi o tym nie powiedziałeś?

\- Dean – odezwał się Cas lekko nagannym głosem, jakby chciał go, kurwa mać, upomnieć za bycie wulgarnym.

\- Nie, Cas, jasna cholera – wymamrotał Dean, znów podchodząc do biurka. – Nie. Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Wiedziałeś dobrze, kim jest pierdolony Alastair, sam mnie, kurwa, zmuszałeś, żebym ci o nim godzinami opowiadał, a teraz dostajesz od niego jebane czekoladki z wiadomością i nawet ci przez myśl nie przeszło, żeby mnie o tym poinformować? Co ty masz, kurwa, w głowie! – podniósł głos, kątem oka rejestrując, że mężczyzna obok wzdryga się lekko na jego krzyk. Był jednak zbyt wściekły, by zwrócić na to szczególną uwagę. Zamiast tego znów podniósł liścik i po raz kolejny przesunął po nim wzrokiem, jakby wciąż nie dowierzając.

_Drogi Castielu,_  
Mam nadzieję, że jak dotąd podoba ci się pobyt w Spectrum. Życzę dalszych wrażeń!  
Alastair

Dean zacisnął mocno oczy, kiedy zrobiło mu się przed nimi ciemno na tyle, że przestał widzieć litery. Oparł się ciężko o biurko i przez jakiś czas trwał tak bez ruchu.

\- Dean, nie sądziłem… - zaczął Cas cichym głosem.

\- Co? Nie sądziłeś, że warto mi w ogóle o tym mówić? Jasne, Cas, facet, który kiedyś mnie torturował, a teraz szantażem zmusza, bym torturował innych, wysyła ci uprzejmy liścik z życzeniami miłego pobytu w mieście, a tobie w głowie zasilacze do laptopów i pieprzenie się pod samym nosem Alastaira, w hotelu, którego zna dokładny adres. – Dean wciąż zaciskał powieki, a potem zamachnął się na oślep i jednym gwałtownym ruchem zrzucił z biurka zarówno czekoladki, jak i liścik i prezerwatywy. Plastikowe opakowania rozsypały się u stóp Castiela, który – kiedy Dean wreszcie otworzył oczy i odwrócił się w jego stronę – stał bez ruchu, z wielkimi, niebieskimi oczami i bladą twarzą, zaciskając palce na krawędzi własnej koszuli.

I jak na jebanej karuzeli, Dean znów poczuł lodowate szpony strachu, owijające się wokół jego gardła, żołądka, serca. Tak, to było cholernie nieodpowiedzialne ze strony Casa, że mu o tym nie powiedział, nawet się na ten temat nie zająknął, a jednak o wiele ważniejsze było, co z tym teraz zrobić? Co tak naprawdę mógł oznaczać fakt, że Alastair nie tylko o nich wiedział, lecz znał także dokładny adres Castiela, co więcej, pofatygował się, by wysłać mu prezent, który, mimo pozornie miłych słów, niósł ze sobą swego rodzaju ostrzeżenie i zapewnienie o nieustannym nadzorze i niebezpieczeństwie?

Dean nigdy, odkąd przyjechał do Spectrum, nie czuł jeszcze aż tak wielkiej potrzeby ucieczki. W przeciągu ostatnich lat już nie raz marzył o wyjechaniu z miasta, potrzebował tego jak powietrza, ale ktoś lub coś zawsze z powrotem wpychało jego głowę pod wodę, ucinając dopływ tlenu i przekreślając jakiekolwiek szanse na ratunek. Ostatnimi czasy pogodził się z tym, że nigdy się nie wyrwie, poczuł wreszcie, że może to właśnie mu się należy i ucieczka nie jest mu dana. Teraz jednak wiedział, że nie chodziło tylko o niego. Jakimś cudem, całkowicie bezmyślnie i jak ostatni idiota, pozwolił sobie na bliższą znajomość, czego przecież unikał od samego początku, i przy tym naraził Casa na wszystko, co w Spectrum najgorsze.

A nie powinien tego robić. Powinien mieć na tyle rozsądku, obaj powinni, by przewidzieć, jak to wszystko się skończy. W Spectrum nigdy nic nie mogło się udać. Byli pieprzonymi idiotami, że choć przez chwilę uwierzyli, że może im to ujść płazem.

Po tylu latach udręki powinien to, kurwa, wiedzieć.

Cas wciąż stał, nieruchomy i niemy jak posąg, wbijając w niego przestraszone spojrzenie, i mimo że Dean poczuł nagle ogromną potrzebę otoczenia go ramionami i zapewnienia, że wszystko będzie dobrze, wiedział, że nie może tego zrobić.

\- Masz rację, żeby się bać – powiedział ostro. Cas gapił się na niego bez słowa, a Dean nie potrafił przestać gadać. – Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, co planuje Alastair, ale przyznaję, że cokolwiek chciał osiągnąć, udało mu się to, kurwa. Jeśli przedtem miałem jeszcze jakiekolwiek wątpliwości co do tego, że przychodzenie tutaj to zły pomysł, teraz już nie mam. W ogóle nie powinno mnie tu być. Ciebie zresztą też. Od początku ci, kurwa, mówiłem, żebyś się do tego wszystkiego nie mieszał!

\- Niczego nie zrobiłem – odezwał się nagle Cas, głosem cichym i zrównoważonym, mimo że na jego twarzy wciąż malował się strach. Nagle jednak Dean nie był pewien, czego Cas tak naprawdę się boi, a jego spokojny protest na chwilę wybił go z rytmu.

\- Ty… Przyjechałeś tu, i to już wystarczyło! Nie wspominając o tej całej reszcie. – Dean machnął ręką w nieokreślonym kierunku, starając się bez słów przekazać to, co miał na myśli: jego, Casa, prezerwatywy rozrzucone po podłodze, łóżko z rozrzuconą pościelą.

\- Dean, nikt nie mógł zabronić mi przyjazdu do Spectrum – powiedział Cas twardo.

\- Ale kto wie, może będą w stanie zabronić ci wyjazdu! – zawołał Dean z desperacją, ale Cas jakby go nie słuchał.

\- A już na pewno nikt nie będzie zabraniał mi spotykania się z tobą  - ciągnął z uporem, nie spuszczając wzroku z Deana, mimo że ten rozpaczliwie rozglądał się w około, jakby usiłując znaleźć coś, co pomoże rozwiązać mu tę sytuację.

\- Cas – jęknął Dean, znów przeczesując włosy dłonią, przesuwając nią po twarzy. – Ty znowu nic, kurwa, nie rozumiesz.

\- Rozumiem, Dean. – Cas postąpił krok do przodu, w jego kierunku, a lękliwy wyraz całkowicie zniknął z jego twarzy, zastąpiony zdeterminowaniem. – Rozumiem, że ten cały Alastair rości sobie jakieś niedorzeczne prawa dotyczące miasta, które nie jest jego własnością. I ludzi, którzy nie są niczyją własnością, a już na pewno nie jego. Rozumiem, że udało mu się zastraszyć wszystkich, nawet ciebie, ale to, co on robi, jest nie tylko niezgodne z jakimkolwiek prawem, co więcej…

\- Myślisz, że jego to cokolwiek obchodzi? Że zaprząta sobie głowę takimi sprawami? – Dean również postąpił krok do przodu, zaciskając pięści. – Alastair sra na to wszystko, Cas! Zrozum, nie ma tu ani jednej osoby, która byłaby w stanie mu się postawić, nie ma pieprzonej policji, sądów, żadnych, kurwa, strażników pokoju czy niczego takiego, a nawet jeśli są, to nic nie mogą zrobić!

\- Na pewno musi być ktoś…

\- Nie, Cas. Nie ma. A ja od samego początku powtarzałem, żebyś tu nie zostawał. Ostrzegałem cię od samego pierdolonego początku.

Przez chwilę Cas milczał, zaciskając usta w wąską linię, a Dean spoglądał na niego, dziwnie zmęczony, czując uścisk w klatce piersiowej, ale tym razem inny, niż jeszcze przed kilkoma minutami.

\- Cały czas mówisz tylko o mnie – odezwał się w końcu Castiel, ani na sekundę nie spuszczając wzroku z Deana, jego twarzy, oczu. – Jakbym to ja był tak bardzo zamieszany w to wszystko, a nie ty, Dean.

Dean nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jakim cudem Casowi udawało się mówić tak spokojnie, mimo że widział wyraźnie wszelkie emocje, które nim targały – wystarczyło przyjrzeć mu się uważniej, spojrzeć na pobielałe kostki dłoni, które zaciskał w pięści, zaciśnięte usta, a przede wszystkim na oczy, które przekazywały wszystko, czego słowa nie mogły.

\- Bo to nie mnie Alastair wysyła jebane groźby!

\- To nie jest groźba, Dean! – No i spokój Casa poszedł się bujać, pomyślał Dean, przyglądając się z pewną dozą zafascynowania w ciskające piorunami spojrzenie Castiela i jego żywą gestykulację. – To czekoladki i wiadomość, która nawet nie wiemy co znaczy, a może znaczyć wiele rzeczy, Dean! Dlaczego zawsze zakładasz najgorsze?

Dean potrząsnął głową i zaśmiał się gorzko.

\- Bo nic innego mi się nie przytrafia, Cas. Sorry, ale nie wierzę w to, że ktoś robi coś tylko z dobroci swojego serca. Nie tutaj, Cas, nie w Spectrum. A już na pewno nie robi tego Alastair. Zakładam najgorsze, bo odkąd przyjechałem, nie spotkało mnie tu nic dobrego.

Nagle Cas cofnął się o krok, znów opuszczając ręce, sztywniejąc. Jego twarz zmieniła się w marmur: nie wyrażała teraz żadnych emocji, ani strachu, ani gniewu. Nawet jego oczy, zwykle tak ekspresyjne i żywe, teraz jakby przygasły, zamknęły się na Deana, uciekły w bok.

Gdyby nie był tak bardzo zmęczony, Dean może i zastanowiłby się, co to wszystko znaczy.

\- Skoro tak twierdzisz – powiedział Cas tym samym cholernie spokojnym tonem. Nagle schylił się, pozbierał rozsypane u jego stóp opakowania i zaniósł je w stronę biurka. Wysunął szufladę i wrzucił je do środka.

Dean przez chwilę miał ochotę zapytać, co w takim razie według niego powinni teraz zrobić, jak rozwiązać ten cały problem z Alastairem, Spectrum i _nimi_ , ale Cas stał do niego bokiem, jakby kompletnie go ignorując, więc Dean stwierdził, że najrozsądniej będzie, jak wróci do siebie. Od początku mówił, że nie powinien tu przychodzić, a teraz był już tego pewien.

Mruknął pod nosem jakieś pożegnanie, wyminął Castiela i wyszedł.


	10. I’m About To Lose My Worried Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziś właściwie bez podkładu muzycznego, ale jakby się uprzeć, to pasuje mi tu Led Zeppelin - Since I've Been Loving You (czyli taka mała powtórka z rozrywki, ale piosenka jest genialna, więc osobiście nie mam nic przeciwko). Enjoy!

Dean leżał na łóżku i cholernie się nudził.

Próbował przypomnieć sobie, co robił w wolnych chwilach jeszcze kilka tygodni temu, ale nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Teraz cały czas przypominały mu się rzeczy, których nie mógł już robić. Ta wizyta w pubie, kiedy spotkał Casa, pijącego pieprzone cytrynowe piwo, jak ostatnia baba. Dean uśmiechnął się na myśl o przerażonej minie Castiela, kiedy Chuck przyniósł im do stolika Purple Nurples. Chryste, widział go wtedy chyba trzeci raz w życiu, a już puszczały mu wszelkie hamulce; po drinkach prawie ich już nie było, Cas siedział zbyt blisko niego i pachniał zbyt przyjemnie, by Dean był w stanie dłużej się powstrzymywać. Ale cóż, właściwie nie musiał z tym zbyt długo walczyć, bo – co za ironia losu – wybawili go ludzie Alastaira. Kto wie, co by się stało, gdyby nie mieli dla niego roboty w tamten wieczór.

Dean jęknął przeciągle i wcisnął twarz w poduszkę. Nie. Nie będzie znowu o tym rozmyślał. Całe to filozofowanie w stylu „co by było, gdyby” potrafiło kompletnie schrzanić mu nastrój, nawet jeśli ten i tak był już wystarczająco podły. Nie było żadnego „gdyby”: to było Spectrum, a nie żadne inne miasto; Dean był, kim był i zrobił już wystarczającą ilość złych rzeczy, by zasłużyć na wszystko, co go spotykało; spotkał Casa w takich a nie innych okolicznościach i żaden z nich nie mógł na to nic poradzić. Dean powinien po prostu zapomnieć o całej tej sprawie, a nie zachowywać się jak pieprzone emo i całymi dniami leżeć bezczynnie na łóżku, szlochając w poduszkę czy zajadając depresję lodami.

Nie, żeby robił któreś z tych rzeczy. No, może oprócz leżenia na łóżku. I tak nie miał nic, kompletnie nic lepszego do roboty, więc naprawdę nie widział sensu we wstawaniu.

Kilka tygodni temu skorzystałby z wolnego wieczoru i wyszedł na miasto, wypił, zabawił się. Co jak co, ale w Spectrum nie brakowało chętnych do zabawy, nie miał więc nigdy trudności z zapewnieniem sobie rozrywki na wieczór. Wystarczyło pójść do pubu, zamówić piwo i złapać czyjeś spojrzenie. I już.

Ach, cholera. To znów naprowadziło go na rozmyślania o tych nieszczęsnych drinkach. Tego wieczoru również się nudził, a bar Chucka był jednym z jego ulubionych. I musiał przyznać, był nieźle zdziwiony, widząc siedzącego samotnie Casa z rozczochraną głową i zachmurzoną miną.

Okej. Nie. Nie będzie o tym myślał.

Zawsze mógł też pójść potańczyć, mimo że aż tak za tym nie przepadał…

Ze stęknięciem przewrócił się na brzuch, chowając całą twarz w poduszce. Pieprzony Cas. Czy teraz wszystko będzie mu się z nim kojarzyć? Nawet cholerna dyskoteka? Jezus Maria, Dean miał przechlapane.

Zwłaszcza kiedy pomyślał o tym wieczorze w klubie. Zwłaszcza, że właściwie od niego wszystko się zaczęło. Wciąż nie mógł do końca uwierzyć, że był tej nocy całkowicie trzeźwy. Zawsze uważał, że żeby móc się zabawić, trzeba było porządnie się nawalić, a potem iść za ciosem i robić, na co tylko miał ochotę. Podobała mu się barmanka? No to jazda z tym koksem. Przyłapał jakiegoś kolesia na przyglądaniu mu się z miejsca po drugiej stronie klubu? Nie ma sprawy, zwykle był jeszcze w stanie dojść tam o własnych siłach i rzucić jakąś tanią gadkę na podryw.

Na trzeźwo nie robiłby połowy rzeczy, które robił półświadomie po kilku(nastu) głębszych. Zwykle nie musiał wtedy pamiętać żadnych niepotrzebnych szczegółów, ludzi nie obchodziło, kim jest i co robi na co dzień. Tak było łatwiej.

I tak, wiedział, że jest to żałosne. Upijanie się i wskakiwanie ludziom do łóżek było chyba najtańszym rodzajem rozrywki, jaką człowiek kiedykolwiek wymyślił. Dobrze, że miał chociaż tyle dumy, by nie prowadzić się z kurwami. Aż tak nisko jeszcze nie upadł.

Przetoczył się na plecy i wbił niewidzący wzrok w przybrudzony sufit. Jak tak teraz o tym pomyślał, nie pił nic również tego dnia, kiedy próbował zaliczyć tę nieszczęsną barmankę. Jak jej było, Mandy? Maggie? A może Maddie? Może gdyby wypił coś, zanim zajął się dobieraniem do jej majtek, nie byłoby tak źle? Może wtedy nie rozpraszałyby go brązowe oczy dziewczyny czy jej widoczne upodobanie do różowej bielizny. Kiedy był narąbany, takie szczegóły się dla niego nie liczyły.

Może to było to? Zamiast smęcić i włóczyć się z kąta w kąt, może powinien po prostu wyjść, najebać się w cztery dupy, a potem wprosić się do kogoś do łóżka i zapomnieć choć na chwilę? Na pewno by mu to pomogło, co prawda na jeden wieczór, ale to zawsze coś. Przestałby rozmyślać o tym, że tak naprawdę jedynym, na co ma ochotę, to zajechać pod hotel, powiedzieć „walić Alastaira” i wciągnąć Casa do łóżka, otoczyć go ramionami, łudząc się, że może to coś da i że w ten sposób nikt ich nie znajdzie, a potem delektować się każdym kawałkiem jego ciała i patrzeć, jak rozpada się pod jego dłońmi.

Dean nie był głupi; zdawał sobie sprawę, że wpadł po uszy i że zachowałby się jak pieprzony dzieciak, gdyby teraz znalazł sobie kogoś innego tylko dlatego, że było mu źle. Ale wiedział też, że tak naprawdę był nikim więcej, jak tylko pieprzonym dzieciakiem i że nigdy nie potrafił utrzymywać związków, kurwa, nie potrafił nawet rozmawiać z własnym bratem, a co dopiero być z kimś całkiem obcym dłużej niż przez jedną tylko noc. Odkąd pamiętał, chrzanił każdy związek, w jakim kiedykolwiek był. Dziwił się wręcz, że to coś z Casem potrwało dłużej niż tylko jeden wieczór. Ale może właśnie nadszedł czas, żeby się wycofać. Zamiast rozmyślać nad tym nie wiadomo jak długo, powinien po prostu wziąć dupę w troki i coś z tym fantem zrobić.

Z ciężkim westchnieniem podniósł się z łóżka i przez chwilę miotał się po mieszkaniu w poszukiwaniu koszuli na zmianę. Potem zarzucił kurtkę, wsunął buty i wyszedł, wciskając klucze do kieszeni dżinsów.

Kiedy usiadł za kierownicą, przez moment miał nieodparte wrażenie, że Cas siedzi na tylnym siedzeniu, tuż za nim, tak jak wtedy, kiedy dostał zlecenie, będąc na służbie, a po podjechaniu pod pub, zauważył lekko zataczającego się Castiela. Nikt inny nie nosił takiego samego spranego prochowca, a już na pewno nie w tym mieście. Odwrócił się, spoglądając w tył. Nikogo tam nie było, rzecz jasna, i Dean sklął się za durne myśli i nieco przyspieszony rytm serca. Jednak złe się już stało i przez kilka minut Dean siedział bez ruchu, przechylając głowę na oparcie siedzenia i luźno trzymając kierownicę. Minął już cały dzień, odkąd wczoraj zostawił Casa w hotelu, stojącego bez ruchu przy biurku, z jedną dłonią na uchwycie szuflady i niewidzącym spojrzeniem. Dean był cholernie ciekawy, co Cas porabiał cały boży dzień. Czy tak jak on większość czasu spędził w łóżku, lamentując? A może dostał natchnienia i pochłonęło go pisanie? W końcu, tak jak mówił na początku ich znajomości, po to przyjechał do Spectrum. Dean wolał nie myśleć o tym, że być może Cas wreszcie poszedł po rozum do głowy, spakował manatki i wyjechał. A już na pewno nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli o groźbie Alastaira, jego czekoladkach i Casie, zamkniętym gdzieś w piwnicy, z przydupasami Alastaira i ich pieprzonymi nożami, połyskującymi w świetle gołej żarówki…

Zanim się zorientował, Dean miał już w ręce telefon. Nie chciał do niego dzwonić, kto wie, co by się stało, gdyby znów usłyszał jego głos; zamiast tego szybko wystukał najbardziej niezobowiązującą wiadomość, na jaką było go stać.

**_hej cas co tam?_ **

Przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad dodaniem jakiegoś uśmieszku, ale natychmiast zwymyślał się od nastolatki i czym prędzej wcisnął klawisz „wyślij”. Krzywiąc się do samego siebie, odrzucił telefon na siedzenie pasażera i postanowił, że nie ruszy, dopóki nie dostanie odpowiedzi. Teraz, kiedy już zaczął się zastanawiać nad tym, co dzieje się z Casem, nie mógłby się spokojnie bawić, nie będąc w stu procentach pewnym, że wszystko jest okej.

Dla zabicia czasu włączył muzykę i omal nie przegapił cichego dźwięku, jaki wydał jego telefon, tak bardzo wczuł się w „Ramble On”.

**_Witaj Dean. Jestem właśnie w trakcie oglądania filmu. Czekoladki nie były zatrute, jeśli o to pytasz. Jak Tobie mija dzień?_ **

Dean nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że wstrzymywał oddech, czytając wiadomość.  Parsknął śmiechem, widząc ortograficzną poprawność Casa i jego nieco sarkastyczną uwagę. Nie fatygując się, by odpowiedzieć, wsunął telefon do kieszeni i zapalił silnik.

 

xxx

 

Jakimś pierdolonym cudem zapamiętał z tej nocy prawie wszystko.

Był pewny, że wypił na tyle dużo, by pogrążyć się w przyjemnej mgiełce nieświadomości i nie martwić się wyrzutami sumienia, które mogłyby zadręczać go dnia następnego. Spodziewał się tylko kaca mordercy, ale z tym potrafił sobie radzić.

Zamiast tego następny poranek zastał go w łazience z rewolucją żołądkową, rozwalającym czaszkę bólem głowy i zalewającą go falą zbyt wyraźnych wspomnień.

Zaczął od w miarę porządnego miejsca - co prawda nie ryzykował picia u Chucka, nie tylko ze względu na wspomnienia, a także z obawy, że pojawi się Cas. Na początek zamówił piwo i przez jakiś czas gawędził z ludźmi przewijającymi się przez bar. Postawił jednej lasce drinka, ale nie miał szczęścia, gdyż po chwili dziewczyna wyszła do łazienki i już nie wróciła. Sfrustrowany, dał się podrywać tlenionej blondynce, sączącej zielonego drinka, a potem poddał się i zmienił lokal. Był już po trzech piwach i kilku drinkach, ale wciąż nie był nawet w połowie tak pijany, jakby tego chciał, zamówił więc whisky i zdążył wypić prawie pół butelki, zanim wreszcie pojawił się ktoś warty uwagi.

Mimo że dziewczyna wyglądała na trudno dostępną, wystarczyło kilka kolejek, by wymknąć się do łazienki, przegonić przeglądającą się w lustrze małolatę i posadzić dziewczynę na umywalce. Zamiast zająć się całowaniem czy chociaż patrzeniem sobie w oczy, Dean czym prędzej schował twarz w szyi dziewczyny i pozwolił, by ta rozpięła jego spodnie. Czuł jej głośny oddech przy swoim uchu, a długie paznokcie wbijały się boleśnie w jego plecy, kiedy zadarł jej spódnicę i zsunął majtki. Dziewczyna przygryzała jego ucho i całowała po szyi, kiedy wsunął się w nią. Poruszał rytmicznie biodrami i starał się ignorować jęki dziewczyny. Przytrzymując ją mocno, żeby nie ześlizgnęła się z umywalki, Dean otworzył oczy i uniósł głowę, łapiąc swoje spojrzenie w lustrze. Był czerwony na twarzy i spocony, a jasne włosy dziewczyny kontrastowały z przyciemnionym wnętrzem łazienki. Na ten widok poczuł nieprzyjemny skurcz w żołądku i czym prędzej zamknął oczy, zaciskając dłonie na biodrach dziewczyny. Ta jęknęła głośno, przeciągle, sztywniejąc na chwilę, a potem wiotczejąc w jego ramionach i opierając się o niego ciężko. Dean wciąż się w niej poruszał, zdeterminowany, podciągając nogi dziewczyny do góry, sprawiając, że ta otoczyła go nimi w pasie. Dean zaciskał mocno oczy i wyciszał wszelkie dźwięki, które blondynka wydawała, aż wreszcie doszedł boleśnie, ze stęknięciem, czym prędzej odsuwając się od dziewczyny, zasuwając spodnie i uciekając gdzie pieprz rośnie.

Nie sądził, że będzie pamiętał to tak dokładnie, ale najwyraźniej nie był wtedy jeszcze wystarczająco pijany. A jednak byłby w siódmym niebie, gdyby okazało się, że pamięta tylko tyle.

Nic z tego.

Po przygodzie w łazience, nogi zaprowadziły go do klubu, w którym był z Casem. Już wtedy powinien się jak najszybciej wycofać, a może nawet wrócić do mieszkania, zamiast tego uparcie przecisnął się do baru i zamówił piwo. Nie minęło pięć minut, a już przysiadła się do niego czarnowłosa piękność, z którą wypił jeszcze ze dwa czy trzy drinki. Przenieśli się na jeden z foteli przy ścianie, całkowicie ignorując pulsujący muzyką i ludźmi parkiet i zajmując się sobą. Dziewczyna dogłębnie badała językiem jego usta, a Dean przez cały ten czas miał zamknięte oczy, a dłonie zaciskał na oparciach fotela. Jakoś umykały mu sugestywne ruchy biodrami, które wykonywała brunetka na jego kolanach i ze stuporu wyrwały go dopiero jej słowa tuż przy jego uchu.

\- Ktoś tu już dzisiaj miał szczęście, hmm? – zamruczała, muskając ustami jego ucho.

\- Co? – wymamrotał.

Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego, unosząc idealnie wyregulowane brwi.

\- Ile już dziś zaliczyłeś? – zapytała, choć wcale nie brzmiała na rozgniewaną; wręcz przeciwnie. O ile to w ogóle było możliwe, przysunęła się jeszcze bliżej i przycisnęła usta do jego szyi.

Dean nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć i dziewczyna musiała pomyśleć, że nie wie, o co jej chodzi, bo wyciągnęła rękę i dotknęła jego szyi.

\- Niezła malinka – mruknęła, pochyliła się i przesunęła po niej językiem.

Dean zamarł na pełną sekundę, a potem poderwał się z fotela gwałtownie, omal nie zrzucając dziewczyny na podłogę. Zignorował jej oburzony krzyk i podążył prosto w stronę baru, trzęsąc się mocno. W głowie miał tylko twarz Castiela, jego niesamowite usta i ciche dźwięki, które wydawał, całując jego szyję poprzedniego wieczoru. Zamówił piwo i ruszył w stronę wyjścia, mocno zaciskając palce na szyjce butelki i starając się ignorować mrowiące ciepło, które zbierało się w jego podbrzuszu i sprawiało, że chwiał się na miękkich nogach.

Po wyjściu na zewnątrz oparł się o ścianę budynku i dotknął dłonią szyi. Stał tak przez jakiś czas, nie był do końca pewny, jak długo, a potem jakiś koleś również wyszedł z klubu i stanął obok niego, również sącząc piwo. Dean raz po raz spoglądał na niego, aż w końcu udało mu się napotkać jego wzrok. Facet był ciemnowłosy i mniej więcej jego wzrostu, ale w ciemności Dean nie był w stanie dojrzeć jego oczu. Mimo to posłał w jego stronę nieco rozchwiany uśmiech, a mężczyzna uniósł zadziornie jedną brew. Chyba zaczęli o czymś rozmawiać, popijając piwa, Dean wciąż dotykając palcami ciepłego miejsca na swojej szyi i czując mocne wirowanie w głowie. Nie pamiętał imienia faceta, tak samo jak nie pamiętał, w co był ubrany ani kiedy zdążyli oddalić się od klubu i dojść na parking. Jeśli chciał zaprowadzić faceta do swojego samochodu, to mocno się przeliczył, bo zapomniał, że zostawił Impalę pod pierwszym pubem, w którym był. Dean nie pamiętał, kiedy zaczęli się całować, kto zrobił to pierwszy, ani do jakiego właściwie samochodu przygważdżał go całym swoim ciałem, wpijając się w jego usta i oddychając szybko. Ale tu nie potrzebował takich szczegółów. Zamiast tego bardzo dobrze pamiętał, jak gorliwie przyciągał mężczyznę do siebie, jak wsuwał palce w jego włosy, drugą dłonią rozpinając pasek jego spodni, jak zapach był nie taki, jak powinien być: dym papierosowy, pot, jakieś intensywne perfumy; ani śladu świeżego szamponu Casa czy subtelnego zapachu mydła. Dean nie otwierał oczu, zaciskając palce na długości mężczyzny, obcałowując jego szyję i czując pulsujące w nim podniecenie, o wiele większe niż to, które odczuwał przy dziewczynie z pubu czy klubu. Poczuł palce, otaczające jego męskość, wypuścił z siebie powietrze, zaciskając jedną dłoń we włosach mężczyzny. Mimo że oczy miał zamknięte, i tak kręciło mu się w głowie i musiał oprzeć się obiema dłońmi o samochód, jęcząc cicho do ucha faceta.

A potem nagle ten sam facet odpychał go mocno od siebie, Dean zataczał się mocno, otumaniony, i nie zdążył się nawet zasłonić, zanim pięść zderzyła się z jego szczęką. Poczuł smak krwi i słyszał podniesiony głos mężczyzny, otarł więc usta wierzchem dłoni i zbliżył się do niego, zwracając się do niego po imieniu, i wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie, pomylił się, zapomniał się i nazwał go nie tym imieniem, co trzeba, ale to na nic się nie zdało, bo dalej wpatrywał się w niego z roztargnieniem, zauważając, że jego oczy są zwyczajnie brązowe i wciąż powtarzając z uporem „nie, przepraszam, poczekaj, Cas, kurwa mać, nie, nie, Cas” i wciąż wgapiając się w te jego oczy, które wszystko psuły, a potem dostał w mordę raz jeszcze i upadł tyłkiem na chodnik. Facet oddalił się szybkim krokiem, a Dean siedział przez chwilę bez ruchu, po czym splunął krwią, wstał, przeszedł kilka kroków, a potem całym ciężarem ciała oparł się o najbliższy samochód. Właśnie usiłował zapiąć spodnie, kiedy usłyszał trzask, a jakiś wysoki koleś stał i wrzeszczał na niego, łapiąc go za ramiona i odsuwając od „swojego, kurwa, samochodu”, a potem zamierzył się i walnął Deana w twarz, nabijając mu wielkie limo pod okiem i posyłając kilka kroków w tył. Dean zaczął na niego kląć, trzymając się za twarz, ale widząc, że koleś znów zaczyna się do niego zbliżać i unosi rękę, odwrócił się na pięcie i oddalił od klubu.

Nie wiedział, jakim cudem udało mu się trafić do mieszkania, bo nic więcej już nie pamiętał. Obudził się na własnej kanapie i czym prędzej pobiegł do łazienki. Pochylając się nad kiblem, poczuł, że koszulkę miał już mokrą i brudną, więc ściągnął ją przez głowę i użył do przetarcia twarzy i ust. Wrócił na kanapę, ale nie poleżał na niej zbyt długo, z powrotem zataczając się w stronę kibla i zwracając zawartość żołądka. W progu łazienki zauważył swoją kurtkę i sięgnął po nią. Przeszukał gorączkowo kieszenie i wyciągnął telefon, ale nie był w stanie skupić wzroku na literach na wyświetlaczu, odrzucił więc od siebie komórkę, ignorując fakt, że głośno zderzyła się ze ścianą, a zamiast tego znów pochylając się nad toaletą.

I w takim mniej więcej stanie zastał go świt. Dean poderwał gwałtownie głowę, uświadamiając sobie, że przysnął w łazience. Podniósł się chwiejnie, sięgnął po telefon, ale nawet na niego nie spojrzał, po czym wrócił do pokoju, rzucił się na kanapę i zasnął.

To nie tak miała wyglądać ta noc.

 

xxx

 

Całe szczęście, telefon przetrwał tak brutalne traktowanie i rozdzwonił się w momencie, w którym Dean wyszedł z łazienki, świeżo po kąpieli, z głową wciąż pulsującą bólem, ale miętową świeżością w ustach i w czystych ubraniach. Rozłożył ręcznik na oparciu kanapy i sięgnął po komórkę, spoglądając na wyświetlacz.

O, cholera.

Nie był teraz w nastroju na rozmowę z Casem. Właściwie to nie był w nastroju na nic; jedyne, na co miał ochotę, to rzucenie się na kanapę i spanie jeszcze przez kilka godzin, z butelką wody i tabletkami pod ręką. Przez kilka chwil wpatrywał się w migający wyświetlacz, przełknął głośno, a potem odebrał.

\- Hej.

\- Witaj, Dean.

Dean przymknął oczy i opadł na kanapę. Naprawdę lepiej by było, gdyby nie musiał już więcej słuchać tego głosu. Może wtedy udałoby mu się wyrzucić go z głowy. Może przestałby się upijać tylko po to, by w jakiś sposób zapomnieć. Och, no i może pozbyłby się tym pieprzonych wyrzutów sumienia, kiedy na głos Casa przypominały mu się wszystkie nieudane próby z zeszłej nocy, zwłaszcza ten facet z klubu. Dean wciąż miał fioletową śliwę pod okiem i pękniętą wargę. Taka mała pamiątka.

\- Czy ty… Dean, czy ty dzwoniłeś do mnie wczoraj?

Dean zamarł, zaciskając palce na telefonie.

\- Co? – wyrwało mu się.

\- Dzwoniłeś do mnie – powiedział Cas poważnym tonem. Gdyby Dean był nieco bardziej przytomny i zorientowany, chciałby się dowiedzieć, co tam u niego i dlaczego brzmi tak odlegle i poważnie, i starałby się sprawić, że uśmiech Casa był słyszalny w jego tonie i oddechu. – Wczoraj w nocy.

\- Chryste – wymamrotał Dean, pocierając twarz dłonią. Po przebudzeniu sprawdził skrzynkę nadawczą, ale nie było w niej żadnych pijackich esemesów, dlatego założył, że wszystko było okej. – Cas, sorry. Naprawdę. Nie przejmuj się niczym, co wtedy mówiłem. Trochę za dużo wypiłem i nie pamiętam nawet…

\- W tym właśnie problem – odezwał się Cas. – Nic nie mówiłeś.

Dean wstrzymał oddech. Cholera, tylko nie to. Jeśli okaże się, że jakimś cudem wybrał numer przez kieszeń, będąc w trakcie którejś z nieudanych prób, na przykład tej na parkingu…

\- Słyszałem tylko jakąś muzykę. Wołałem cię, ale nie odpowiadałeś – mówił Cas tym samym spokojnym głosem. – Nie wiedziałem, czy przez przypadek wybrałeś mój numer, czy może coś się stało, chciałem jechać do ciebie, ale był środek nocy, więc stwierdziłem…

\- Nie, Cas, nic mi nie jest – uciął ostro Dean. – Wszystko okej. Byłem wczoraj… poza domem, i chyba, tak jak mówisz, musiałem nie zablokować klawiatury…

\- Och – odparł Cas, wzdychając.

Dean przymknął oczy i zakrył twarz jedną dłonią, opierając łokcie na kolanach i zwieszając głowę.

\- Dobrze, że nie wyszedłeś z hotelu. I tak nie było mnie w domu – wymamrotał.

\- Aha.

Cas brzmiał rzeczowo, spokojnie i jakby nieco nieśmiało. Dean słyszał wyraźnie jego cichy oddech w słuchawce i wiele by oddał, by móc znaleźć się w tym samym pomieszczeniu, co on. Mimo pulsowania w skroni gadał dalej, chcąc choć jeszcze przez chwilę podtrzymać rozmowę.

\- Wiesz, jak jest w Spectrum nocą – rzucił na pozór lekko, tonem pogawędki. – Lepiej nie wychodzić po zmroku. No ale powtarzałem ci to już nie raz, co nie, Cas? Musisz mieć już tego dość, hm? Jezus, Cas, co się wczoraj działo, nie uwierzyłbyś, stary… Ale w sumie lepiej, żebym ci nie mówił. Co tam u ciebie? Co za film oglądałeś?

Cas odchrząknął, wyraźnie nie dając się wciągnąć do rozmowy.

\- Posłuchaj, ja dzwonię, bo… Chciałem ci powiedzieć, że muszę wyjechać.

Dean otworzył oczy tak gwałtownie, że na chwilę oślepiło go światło dnia zza okna. Wyprostował się, ignorując ból, tłukący mu się pod czaszką i z całych sił ściskając telefon w dłoni. Chciał się odezwać, otworzył usta, ale nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, nie przychodziła mu do głowy żadna żartobliwa odzywka, nic, pustka.

\- Tylko na jakiś czas. Muszę coś załatwić z rodzeństwem, chcą się spotkać w Portland, to chyba coś ważnego. Wrócę za kilka dni.

Dean wypuścił głośno powietrze i zanim zdążył się powstrzymać, zaśmiał się głośno, z ulgą.

\- Dean? – zapytał niepewnie Cas.

\- Nic, Cas, nieważne.

\- Myślałeś, że wyjeżdżam na stałe?

Domyślny sukinsyn.

\- To by dopiero było, wreszcie potraktowałbyś moje słowa na serio i wyniósł się stąd – rzucił ze śmiechem, choć ręce mu się trzęsły.

\- Mówiłem ci już, że nie zamierzam wyjeżdżać.

\- Nigdy? – zapytał Dean lekko, choć dobrze czuł wagę tego pytania.

\- Nie wiem – odparł cicho Cas.

Przez chwilę panowało milczenie, a potem Dean zapytał:

\- No to kiedy wyjeżdżasz?

Usłyszał niewyraźnie jakieś szelesty, a potem Cas odpowiedział:

\- Dzisiaj. Właściwie to za jakąś godzinę mam pociąg. Za chwilę jadę na dworzec.

\- Co? – Dean wstał nieco zbyt szybko i pulsowanie w głowie przybrało na sile. – Kurwa, tak szybko? Myślałem, że dopiero jutro czy coś…

\- Niestety – w głosie Casa brzmiał szczery żal – brat mówił, że to pilne.

\- Co się właściwie stało? Czego od ciebie chcą?

\- Nie wiem, Dean – westchnął Castiel. – Nie powiedział nic poza tym, że to ważne.

\- Nie możesz powiedzieć, że jesteś zajęty książką i nie możesz jechać? – zapytał Dean z nieco wymuszonym śmiechem.

\- Dean – odparł tylko Cas i wreszcie, wreszcie jego głos został lekko zabarwiony rozbawieniem. Dean westchnął głęboko i uśmiech wpłynął na jego usta.

Sięgnął po buty i opadł na kanapę, by je założyć i zasznurować.

\- No dobra, łapię. Pilna rodzinna sprawa, niech ci będzie. Pozwól chociaż, że cię odwiozę na dworzec. – Prawdopodobnie nie powinien jeszcze prowadzić, z pewnością wciąż miał w organizmie nieco procentów, ale walić to.

\- Nie, Dean, nie ma potrzeby, zamówiłem już taksówkę.

Dean upuścił sznurówkę i usiadł prosto.

\- Ach – mruknął, starając się nie brzmieć na zbyt zawiedzionego. – No dobra. Jak chcesz.

\- Wspominałeś, że miałeś… pracowitą noc. Odpoczywaj – powiedział Cas łagodnym tonem.

Dean potrząsnął głową, mimo że Cas nie mógł tego widzieć.

\- Bez przesady, nie potrzebuję całego dnia na wydobrzenie – mruknął, ściągając buty i kopiąc je na drugi koniec pokoju. – A kiedy wracasz? – spytał ze ściśniętym gardłem, czując nieprzyjemny supeł w żołądku.

\- Za kilka dni. Naprawdę, nie musisz jechać specjalnie, skoro zamówiłem już taksówkę…

\- Zapomniałeś, że ja też jestem taksówkarzem? Robię coś więcej oprócz picia i torturowania ludzi. – Dean nie zdołał powstrzymać goryczy, która wkradła się w jego głos.

\- …Dean. – Głos Casa był cichy i spokojny. – Nie jesteś teraz w pracy, nie chciałem cię niepokoić…

\- Czy to przez to, co mówiłem kilka dni temu? Kiedy na ciebie nawrzeszczałem i sobie poszedłem? – Dean nienawidził się ten brak pewności siebie i za to, że w ogóle przywoływał to wydarzenie. Cas nie dał mu żadnego znaku, że jest na niego zły. A on i tak musiał do tego wracać.

Przez chwilę w słuchawce panowała cisza, a potem Cas westchnął głęboko.

\- Nie, Dean. To nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. Jak już mówiłem, nie chciałem dzwonić do ciebie, skoro mogłem zamówić taksówkę.

\- I wyjechać bez pożegnania – wyrzucił z siebie Dean, przygryzając wargę. Chciał się walnąć pięścią w twarz za to, że brzmiał tak niepewnie i za to, co wygadywał.

\- Przecież właśnie po to dzwonię, Dean – powiedział Cas łagodnie i Dean naprawdę, naprawdę chciał mu wierzyć, ale następne słowa wypłynęły z jego ust, zanim zdołał nawet pomyśleć.

\- Chciałem cię zobaczyć przed wyjazdem.

W słuchawce rozległ się śmiech, cichy i miękki.

\- Możesz przyjechać na dworzec.

 

xxx

 

Więc Dean przyjechał. Trochę mu to zajęło, gdyż musiał pójść pieszo po Impalę, która została pod pubem; potem zaparkował samochód na małym parkingu niedaleko budynku dworca. Oprócz niego stał tam tylko jeden samochód, i kiedy Dean rozpoznał siedzącego za kierownicą Ellswortha, innego taksówkarza, skinął mu głową na znak powitania i pospieszył w stronę dworca. Skurwiel. Dean nie znał gościa zbyt dobrze, ale słyszał o jego nieciekawej sławie i za nic w świecie nie chciałby mieć z nim do czynienia. Jeśli Cas miał nieszczęście jechać z tym typkiem, to cóż, Dean mógł tylko skląć w myślach jego upór. Gdyby dał mu trochę czasu, Dean sam by go odwiózł. Co byłoby na pewno o wiele przyjemniejsze dla nich obu.

Ellsworth jednak praktycznie nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, z telefonem dociśniętym do ucha i ponurym spojrzeniem. Nawet w samochodzie nie ściągał z głowy obdartej czapki z daszkiem, a gruby zarost sugerował, że Ellsworth nie widział łazienki co najmniej od wczoraj.

Ale mniejsza z tym. Dean nie miał zamiaru się w nic mieszać.

Zamiast tego ruszył żwawym krokiem w stronę budynku dworca. W środku kręciło się kilka osób, ale Dean minął je, nawet się im nie przyglądając. Mijając mały kiosk przy wyjściu na peron, Dean uśmiechnął się krzywo pod nosem, kiedy przez głowę przebiegła mu myśl, że być może powinien kupić kwiaty albo czekoladki. Już i tak czuł się nieco jak w filmie, spiesząc na peron, by pożegnać się z ukochaną, w ostatniej chwili zdążając przed odjazdem pociągu, przekonując ją, by jednak została, ta godzi się, wyskakuje z pociągu, mimo że konduktor wrzeszczy na nią z drugiego wagonu, a potem wpadają sobie w objęcia, a kamera oddala się powoli, tak samo jak odjeżdżający z peronu pociąg, krztuszący się dymem.

Dean zaklął pod nosem. Kiosk i tak był nieczynny, a on musiał chyba uderzyć się w głowę, skoro nawiedzały go tak durne myśli. A Cas pewnie nawet nie przyjąłby od niego żadnych pieprzonych kwiatów. Już prędzej czekoladę, piwo, albo najlepiej jakąś książkę.

Mimo to Dean poczuł się głupio, kiedy wyszedł wreszcie na peron, na którym stał już pociąg do Portland, i zaczął iść wzdłuż wagonów, zaglądając do okien. Pociąg był dość zatłoczony jak na środek tygodnia, niektórzy pasażerowie napotykali jego wzrok w szybie i robili dziwne miny w jego stronę. Dean wcisnął ręce do kieszeni kurtki, marszcząc brwi. A może Cas jeszcze nie wsiadł? Albo poszedł do łazienki? A może po prostu Dean go przeoczył. Doszedłszy do końca pociągu, Dean obrócił się na pięcie i zaczął iść w stronę przeciwną, wciąż gapiąc się ludziom w okna i czując się jak coraz większy idiota. Wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i wybrał numer Casa, ale ten nie odbierał, nawet kiedy Dean zadzwonił po raz drugi.

\- Pieprzyć to – mruknął Dean pod nosem i odszedł od pociągu, by usiąść na ławce obok wejścia na dworzec. Jeszcze raz wybrał numer Casa, wciąż lustrując wzrokiem całą długość pociągu. Nic, zero, nada. Ani śladu Castiela. Dean uderzał niecierpliwie stopami o chodnik, na poważnie rozważając wskoczenie do pociągu i dokładniejsze przeszukanie każdego wagonu. Ale to byłoby już chyba przesadą. Nie, stwierdził Dean, kręcąc gwałtownie głową. Nie będzie zachowywał się nadgorliwie. Ani głupio. I co z tego, że Cas wyjeżdżał? To miało potrwać tylko kilka dni, przecież to nie tak, że już go nigdy nie zobaczy. Gdyby tak miało być, oznaczałoby to, że podczas ich ostatniego spotkania Dean nawrzeszczał na Casa, zdemolował jego biurko i wyszedł, mimo że Cas praktycznie zaproponował mu seks. To nie byłoby zbyt miłe ostatnie spotkanie, racja?

Dean zganił się w duchu i wywrócił oczami. To przecież _nie było_ ostatnie spotkanie. Cas wyjeżdżał na kilka dni. Weź się w garść, Winchester, i nie zachowuj się jak jakaś ostatnia ciota ze szmirowatego romansu.

Może gdyby kupił czekoladę, Cas pojawiłby się szybciej.

Dean znów sięgnął po telefon i wystukał najbardziej niezobowiązującą wiadomość, na jaką było go stać.

**_jak coś czekam przed pociągiem na ławce_ **

Po kilku minutach Dean usłyszał głośny gwizd. Dwóch konduktorów spotkało się przy wejściu do jednego z wagonów, a potem rozeszli się oni w obie strony i zaczęli zatrzaskiwać resztę drzwi, krzycząc coś do małych radyjek, które trzymali w dłoniach. Dean wstał, ale został przy ławce, pospiesznie przyglądając się każdemu wagonowi. Znów schował dłonie do kieszeni i zacisnął je mocno w pięści, jedyna oznaka tego, że zaczynał się denerwować. Wszystkie drzwi zostały zamknięte, jeden z konduktorów wszedł do środka, pociąg zagwizdał raz jeszcze, tym razem głośniej, a potem ruszył. Najpierw powoli i ociężale, wielkie żelazne koła obracały się jakby z trudem, piszcząc, potem coraz szybciej, nabierając prędkości. Wkrótce ostatni wagon wytoczył się z peronu. Drugi konduktor minął Deana, majstrując coś przy radyjku, po czym zniknął w budynku dworca.

Dean klapnął z powrotem na ławkę.

**_nieważne_ **

 

xxx

 

\- Wybierałeś się dokądś, Winchester?

Dean upuścił kluczyki do samochodu i obrócił się gwałtownie. Za jego plecami, w odległości jakichś dziesięciu metrów, stało dwóch ludzi Alastaira, jak zwykle w czarnych skórach, mnóstwem kolczyków i tatuaży. Dean strzelił spojrzeniem w stronę wciąż zaparkowanej obok taksówki: Ellsworth gapił się na niego, jego ciemne oczy świdrowały go spod daszka brudnej czapki. Dean zaklął pod nosem, po czym schylił się po kluczyki.

\- Jak cię macie, chłopaki – rzucił na odczepnego i wsunął klucz do zamka tylko po to, by mieć się czym zająć.

\- Mała wizyta na dworcu? – ciągnął jeden z gości, kompletnie go ignorując. – Znudziło ci się w mieście?

\- Możemy dostarczyć ci rozrywek, młody – dopowiedział drugi.

Dean zaśmiał się gorzko, otwierając drzwiczki Impali, ale nie wsiadając do środka. Kto wie, czy nie zostałby z niej natychmiast wytargany na zewnątrz.

\- W to nie wątpię – mruknął. – Ale nie, dzięki. Mam wszystko, czego mi potrzeba.

\- O, chyba jednak nie – zaśmiał się ten pierwszy, grubszy i z długimi włosami.

Dean oparł się o drzwiczki i zmierzył faceta ponurym spojrzeniem, starając się wyrazić, jak bardzo nie ma ochoty na potyczki słowne.

\- Chłopak cię zostawił? – zakpił drugi z nich, krótkowłosy. – Widać wreszcie przyszedł po rozum do głowy i zrozumiał, co dla niego dobre.

\- Spierdalaj – warknął Dean.

Już po chwili wiedział, że nie powinien tego mówić; gdyby ich zignorował, może by sobie odpuścili i daliby mu odjechać. A tak, tylko parsknęli paskudnym rechotem , zbliżając się powoli. Dean zacisnął obie dłonie na drzwiczkach.

\- Patrz, Winchester, nawet nie musieliśmy go wypędzać. Kompletnie nic nie musieliśmy robić. Sam od ciebie uciekł.

\- Dobra, koniec tej gadki-szmatki, nie mam najmniejszej ochoty was słuchać – syknął Dean.

\- A kto tu mówi o ochocie? Właź do środka, podwieziesz nas do miasta – zarechotał krótkowłosy.

Chciał odmówić, już otwierał usta, żeby rzucić jakąś wulgarną uwagę, ale powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili. Dwaj goście już się nie uśmiechali; jeden z nich bez słowa wsiadł do samochodu po stronie pasażera, drugi klepnął Deana mocno w plecy, niemal wpychając go do środka. Dean zacisnął palce na kierownicy i na moment przymknął oczy. Mógł teraz spokojnie siedzieć w mieszkaniu i leczyć kaca. Jeśli Cas nie miał żadnego poważnego powodu, żeby tak go wystawić, zabije drania następnym razem, kiedy tylko się spotkają.


	11. You Are The Night Time Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witajcie :) Zapraszam do odsłuchania Florence + the Machine - No Light, No Light.
> 
> Enjoy!

Otworzył oczy tylko po to, by po chwili znów je zamknąć; był środek nocy, ale po jego suficie i tak co rusz przesuwały się żółte światła ulicy – minus mieszkania w centrum miasta. Pod powiekami przynajmniej było prawie całkowicie ciemno, czego teraz potrzebował najbardziej.

Nie wiedział, ile minęło czasu – może kilka sekund, a może pół godziny – ale w pewnym momencie zorientował się, że oczy znów ma otwarte, wpatrzone w ten pieprzony sufit. Brudna plama światła uwydatniała długie pęknięcie biegnące od lampy aż po okno. Najgorszy był fakt, że naprawdę chciało mu się spać. Potrzebował wyłączyć się na kilka długich godzin, przestać rozmyślać, przestać co chwilę wyglądać przez okno, czy to z nadzieją na ujrzenie znajomego przybrudzonego płaszcza, czy w obawie przed ciemnym samochodem i typkami spod równie ciemnej gwiazdy. Jednak jak na złość jego oczy wciąż pozostawały otwarte, a umysł pełen urywków myśli. A do tego wciąż miał w głowie pieprzonych Stonesów.

_goodbye ruby tuesday , who could hang a name on you_

Pieprzony Jagger.

_when you change with every new day, still I’m gonna miss you_

Z głośnym jękiem Dean przewrócił się na bok, a potem przetoczył na brzuch, wciskając twarz w poduszkę. To pomogło mu przestać gapić się na sufit, ale utrudniło oddychanie i nie przegoniło uciążliwej piosenki z głowy. Dean jednak nie zmienił pozycji, a tylko złapał rękami za rogi poduszki i przycisnął ją mocniej do twarzy, zakrywając również uszy, tak jakby piosenka docierała do niego gdzieś z zewnątrz, a nie z głębi jego popieprzonej głowy. Przez kilka sekund oddychał resztką powietrza przepływającego przez materiał poduszki, a potem jego oddech przyspieszył znacznie, stał się urywany. Dean dotkliwie odczuł brak powietrza dochodzącego do płuc, zacisnął mocno powieki, pod którymi migały mu żółto-czarne mroczki, wbił palce w poduszkę, ale nie odsunął się. Dziwne, mocno przytłaczające uczucie zaczęło gromadzić się w okolicach jego żołądka, a może to jednak były kurczące się płuca, o które, zdawało mu się, jego serce waliło teraz ze zdwojoną siłą, tak głośno, że słyszał je nawet w głowie, w uszach, w pulsowaniu światełek pod powiekami. Może będzie w stanie wytrzymać jeszcze trochę, jeszcze chwilę, już zaraz dowie się, co dzieje się dalej, jakie to uczucie, a może w końcu uda mu się zasnąć, jeszcze tylko chwileczkę, a wszystko to zniknie i będzie mógł wreszcie odpocząć…

Przewrócił się na plecy z przeraźliwie głośnym westchnieniem, nabierając do płuc tak wiele powietrza, jak to tylko było możliwe. W uszach mu dzwoniło, a przed oczami miał czarno. Dziwne uczucie w brzuchu nasiliło się tylko, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że przez chwilę naprawdę chciał zostać w tej pozycji, tylko z ciekawości, by sprawdzić, co będzie dalej. Mimo że wciąż leżał, w głowie mu wirowało, a serce jakby wcale nie zamierzało zwalniać.

\- Ja pierdolę – wystękał, zakrywając twarz dłońmi, jakby to miało pomóc z zawrotami głowy i ciemnością w oczach. – Jezu Chryste, ja pierdolę.

Co mu odpieprzyło? Od kiedy to wciskał łeb w poduszki i podduszał się? I to tylko dlatego, że nie mógł spać. Nigdy nie był typem samobójcy, to raczej nie było w jego stylu, a co więcej, był na to zbyt wielkim tchórzem. Kto gwarantował, że po drugiej stronie będzie lepiej? Nikt. A ze swoim parszywym szczęściem mogło się jeszcze okazać, że po śmierci będzie tylko gorzej. Nie, Dean nie zamierzał umierać, nie w najbliższej przyszłości; nie był w stanie tego zrobić nawet wtedy, kiedy sprawy z Alastairem przybierały najpaskudniejszy obrót.

Dlatego też jeszcze przez chwilę klął się w myślach, a potem zerwał się na równe nogi. Dość tego, skoro nie zamierzał spać, spędzi ten czas w inny, bardziej produktywny sposób.

Znów zakręciło mu się w głowie, więc złapał się mocno ramy kanapy i stał przez chwilę w miejscu, przymykając oczy i starając się wyrównać oddech.

Sznurując buty pomyślał, że chyba naprawdę zmienił się w zadurzoną laskę z ckliwych filmów z Hugh Grantem w roli głównej – żeby już po jednym dniu samotności popadać w myśli samobójcze? Co prawda, w jego wypadku dochodziła również sprawa Alastaira i jego przydupasów, którzy ostatnio znów zaciągnęli go do jakiegoś nieszczęsnego dłużnika – Dean wciąż miał ślady w miejscu, gdzie jego pięść zetknęła się ze szczęką faceta – ale to i tak niczego nie uzasadniało. Cas pojechał do rodziny, na litość boską, a nie uciekł, bo mu się znudziłeś. Ogarnij się, Winchester.

Sięgnął po kurtkę, uśmiechając się krzywo. Przynajmniej teraz w głowie słyszał tylko cisze szumienie zamiast tej irytującej…

_goodbye ruby tuesday_

No kurwa, no.

 

xxx

 

\- Dzień… dobry wieczór – powiedział Dean, wchodząc do kafejki.

Był właśnie w drodze do najbliższego pubu (nie, nie tego, przy którym Cas zaciągnął go w zaułek i wsadził mu ręce w spodnie), kiedy nad głową mignął mu ledwo świecący szyld całodobowej kafejki internetowej. Bez dłuższego zastanowienia wszedł do środka, porzucając myśli o zimnym piwie; dawno nie sprawdzał poczty, nie miał też bladego pojęcia, co dzieje się na świecie – może wybuchła wojna, a on nawet nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy?

W kafejce było pusto i ciemnawo, nie licząc niebieskiego blasku kilku włączonych komputerów i zgarbionej sylwetki gościa przy kasie. On sam również wpatrywał się w ekran i oderwał od niego wzrok dopiero, gdy Dean odchrząknął i przywitał się.

\- Chciałem skorzystać z…

\- Numer cztery jest wolny – odparł niemrawo pracownik i znów wbił nieruchomy wzrok w ekran.

Dean obejrzał się za siebie, potoczył wzrokiem po świecącym pustkami pomieszczeniu.

\- Cztery, ach tak – rzucił ironicznie, ale koleś nie zareagował, więc Dean wzruszył tylko ramionami. – No dobra. Mogę dostać kawy? – spytał, zerkając na małe menu zawieszone za plecami pracownika.

\- Trzy pięćdziesiąt – odburknął gość, ale nawet się nie poruszył.

\- Trzy dolce za kawę? – przeraził się Dean. – Lepiej niech będzie dobra.

Nie była. Dean skrzywił się, kiedy kilka minut później upił mały łyczek czarnych sików, które ktoś śmiał nazwać kawą. Skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy krzesło przy stanowisku numer cztery zaskrzypiało i ugięło się nieco pod jego ciężarem, a wygaszacz migający na ekranie zniknął, ukazując oczojebnie niebieską tapetę w kratkę.

\- Trzy dolce – wymamrotał gniewnie i zalogował się na pocztę.

Po przejrzeniu sterty starych newsletterów i wyrzuceniu całej kupy spamu i reklam, Dean przeszedł na stronę główną przeglądarki i zagapił się na nagłówek głoszący, iż nowy wicepremier Wielkiej Brytanii najprawdopodobniej dał się przekupić ministrowi edukacji. Westchnął znudzony i zjechał niżej, przesuwając wzrokiem po coraz to bardziej kontrowersyjnych i intrygujących nagłówkach. O czwartej nad ranem nawet wieści o domniemanym wycieku nagich zdjęć Scarlett Johansson nie potrafiły go zainteresować. Chuchnął w kubek z kawą, której ciepło otoczyło na chwilę jego twarz. Polityka. Polityka. Biznes. Polityka. Afera finansowa. Nawet porządnego morderstwa nie było. O, morderstwo, podwójne. Coraz lepiej. Jeszcze trochę polityki, plotki z planu nowego filmu Johnny’ego Deppa, nowy klip jakiejś Lady Zgagi, debiut książkowy gościa o jakimś dziwnym nazwisku…

Dean znieruchomiał z kubkiem przy ustach i energiczniej poruszył myszką. Wiedział już, o czym mógł poczytać na kilka godzin przed świtem.

Na początek wpisał w wyszukiwarkę hasło „Castiel Milton”, tak tylko, żeby sprawdzić, czy Cas był może sławny również pod swoim prawdziwym nazwiskiem. Uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, widząc, że jedyne wyniki były związane z chrześcijańskim aniołem Castielem i etymologią tego imienia, siedemnastowiecznymi utworami Miltona oraz dziwacznym połączeniem tych dwóch rzeczy. Odstawił do połowy opróżniony kubek z kawą, przysunął się bliżej do biurka i wystukał „Jimmy Novak”.

Mimo że powinien się tego spodziewać, poczuł ukłucie rozczarowania, kiedy zamiast zdjęcia Casa i opisów jego książki, jego oczom ukazała się góra losowych odniesień do najróżniejszych Jimów i Novaków na świecie. Dean przygryzł wargę, przez chwilę stukał paznokciami o blat biurka, a potem dopisał „+ książka” i wcisnął enter.

Tym razem liczył już na jakieś konkrety, jednak znów czekał go zawód. Zaskakująco, było zbyt wielu pisarzy o nazwisku Novak i, niezależnie od tego, czy odnieśli sukces czy zaginęli w gąszczu literackich debiutów, nie było wśród nich nikogo o imieniu Jimmy czy też Jim. Dean natknął się na Jamesa Novaka, który był pisarzem komiksów Marvela, jednak od razu odrzucił ten pomysł i wrócił do przeglądania wyników wyszukiwania. Przecież Dean _wiedziałby_ , gdyby Castiel brał udział w tworzeniu Avengersów; nie mógłby być aż tak głupi, by tego nie zauważyć.

Sfrustrowany, Dean przeczesał dłonią włosy, które zdążyły już podrosnąć i były nieco zbyt długie na czubku jego głowy. Wypił duszkiem resztę kawy, zastanawiając się, jak odnaleźć książkę napisaną pod tak banalnym pseudonimem. Odwiedził kilka stron różnych księgarni internetowych, ale i tam brakowało mu szczęścia.

Usiłował przypomnieć sobie jakiś szczegół z życia Castiela, który pomógłby mu go odnaleźć, jakieś nazwisko, tytuł, a może imię bohatera książki; jednak, z tego co pamiętał, kiedy tylko Cas zaczął opowiadać mu o fabule swojej powieści, Dean jak ostatni cham przerwał mu mówiąc, że i tak gówno go to obchodzi. No tak, typowe. Ugh, żeby chociaż wiedzieć cokolwiek…

Zawsze mógł niby do niego napisać. Jeden esemes to jeszcze nie taki dramat, byłoby to niezobowiązujące i równocześnie dowiedziałby się, czy Cas w ogóle jeszcze żyje. Mimo wszystko, był środek nocy. Dean nie zamierzał pisać do niego o tej porze, z tak błahą sprawą.

Już miał się poddać, kiedy nagle coś zaświtało mu na granicy świadomości, jakaś informacja, którą kiedyś usłyszał od Castiela i zarejestrował w pamięci, upchnąwszy ją gdzieś na samym dnie. Tego dnia, kiedy Dean opowiedział mu o Alastairze, jego gangu i swojej dodatkowej „robocie”, Cas wspomniał coś o rodzinie mieszkającej w Illinois, o ile dobrze pamiętał. Kto wie, może to by wystarczyło?

Z nowym zapałem przysunął do siebie klawiaturę, wpisał „Jimmy Novak + Illinois” i mimowolnie zacisnął pięści w oczekiwaniu na wyniki. Gdy wciąż było ich zbyt wiele i za mało konkretne, wysilił umysł i dopisał również nazwę miasta, mimo że nie był go w stu procentach pewny.

„Jimmy Novak + Pontiac + Illinois”

Wstrzymał oddech, kiedy pierwszym wynikiem wyszukiwania był link do artykułu dotyczącego Jimmy’ego Novaka z Pontiac, Illinois. Serce biło mu szybciej, kiedy klikał na odnośnik, pochylając się nieco bardziej w stronę monitora.

Jakież było jego zdziwienie, kiedy zamiast opisu wybitnego debiutu młodego pisarza z małej miejscowości, Dean znalazł artykuł sprzed kilkunastu lat, mówiący o młodym chłopaku w śpiączce. Marszcząc brwi, Dean zacisnął dłoń na myszce i zagłębił się w lekturze, znów odczuwając przyspieszone bicie serca.

Tekst informował o braku postępów w kwestii siedemnastoletniego Jimmy’ego Novaka, który od dziewięciu lat znajdował się w stanie śpiączki wywołanej wypadkiem w dzieciństwie. Chłopak nie reagował na żadne z podanych leków i był utrzymywany przy życiu tylko na życzenie matki, która nie chciała słyszeć o odłączeniu go od aparatury, wciąż wierząc, że syn wkrótce się wybudzi. Zaintrygowany, Dean wrócił do wyszukiwarki, dopisał „śpiączka” i odnalazł inny artykuł, o kilka lat późniejszy, który pokrótce przypominał sprawę Jimmy’ego, a potem wspominał śmierć jego matki i problemy związane z dalszym kontynuowaniem leczenia. Ponieważ nikt od lat nie słyszał o ojcu rodziny, szpital planował samodzielnie podjąć decyzję i zakończyć tę ciągnącą się od lat sprawę, ale wtedy do głosu doszedł starszy brat chłopaka, podał szpital i lekarzy do sądu, utrzymując pragnienie podtrzymywania brata przy życiu wbrew wszystkiemu.

Dean odnalazł jeszcze kilka artykułów na ten temat, wszystkie jednak mówiły praktycznie o tym samym, żaden nie wnosił nowych informacji. Próbował odnaleźć coś na lokalnej stronie miasta, ale zakończyło się to fiaskiem. Jedyne, na co natrafił, to dość słaba i niewyraźna kopia fotografii części rodziny Novaków, z wymienionymi jej członkami. Na zdjęciu również brakowało ojca; matka, drobna i jasnowłosa kobieta, stała pośrodku, otoczona trójką chłopców. Najwyższym i najstarszym z nich był blondyn o surowej twarzy imieniem Lucas. Gage był niski i pucołowaty, z brązowymi włosami sięgającymi ramion. Deana jednak najbardziej interesował najmłodszy z nich: Jimmy Novak, chłopak, który w wieku ośmiu lat zapadł w śpiączkę. Na zdjęciu stał obok Gage’a, poza zasięgiem ramion matki. Był szczupły, lecz wyższy od brata, choć nie aż tak wysoki jak Lucas; ciemnowłosy, o poważnej i drobnej twarzy. Zdjęcie było zbyt niewyraźne, by dało się rozpoznać kolor jego oczu, ale Dean był niemal w stu procentach pewny, że były duże i ciemnoniebieskie, okolone gęstymi rzęsami, tak częstymi u małych dzieci.

To były oczy Castiela.

 

xxx

 

\- Dean.

Był środek nocy i Dean miał przed oczami twarz Castiela. Nie było to dla niego zbytnią niespodzianką, zwłaszcza, że połowę poprzedniego dnia spędził na usilnych staraniach znalezienia jakichś dodatkowych informacji na temat rodziny Novaków, a także skontaktowania się z Casem, który milczał od trzech dni, odkąd wyjechał ze Spectrum. Dlatego fakt, że teraz Cas śnił mu się po nocach, jakoś go nie dziwił.

Dziwiło go za to, jak dokładnie pamiętał jego głos i jak wyraźnie on brzmiał. Był niesamowicie realny, równie niski i zachrypnięty jak w rzeczywistości. Deanowi wydawało się, że głos Casa odbija się echem po pokoju, a także w jego głowie; dokładnie jakby Cas był tuż obok, stał przy jego kanapie i wołał go po imieniu.

Podniósł głowę, żeby sprawdzić, czy na pewno jest sam, i zdał sobie sprawę, że już nie śpi. Co więcej, mimo że na pewno nie było to snem - nie mogło być - Dean znów usłyszał głos Casa, i to nawet jeszcze wyraźniej niż przedtem. Zamrugał w ciemności, czekając, aż nieco rozjaśni mu się w głowie, i nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że głos dobiega z leżącego obok poduszki telefonu.

Skonfundowany, Dean sięgnął po komórkę, naciskając przypadkowy klawisz i podświetlając ekran. Mrużąc mocno oczy, zdołał odczytać informację o zakończonym połączeniu telefonicznym, co zdumiało go jeszcze bardziej. Czym prędzej sprawdził ostatnie rozmowy i z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że kilka sekund temu zadzwonił do niego Cas, a on jakimś sposobem odebrał.

Była druga trzynaście w nocy.

Kilka następnych minut spędził na wybieraniu numeru Castiela, jednak każde połączenie kończyło się przekierowaniem na pocztę głosową. W końcu, sfrustrowany, Dean odrzucił telefon z powrotem na kanapę i usiadł, odrzucając kołdrę i przecierając twarz dłońmi.

Czego Cas mógł chcieć od niego o tej porze? Nie odzywał się odkąd wyjechał, a teraz nagle zachciało mu się rozmowy? Czyżby ogarnęła go wena pisarska i w zapamiętaniu pomylił godziny?

Na wszelki wypadek wziął ze sobą telefon, idąc do łazienki. Myjąc ręce, wpatrywał się w ciemny ekran, przerzucając w głowie wszystko, co wiedział: Cas wyjechał do rodziny trzy dni temu. Powiedział, że to pilne, lecz że wróci, gdy wszystko załatwi. Dean nie widział go na dworcu, ani w pociągu, i właściwie wcale się z nim nie pożegnał. Od tamtej pory nie miał od Castiela żadnych wieści i starał się nie myśleć o tym za dużo. O drugiej trzynaście w nocy Cas zadzwonił do niego i coś mówił, potem jednak nie odebrał, kiedy to Dean próbował dzwonić do niego.

Ach, a jeśli wierzyć informacjom i zdjęciom w Internecie, Castiel vel Jimmy Novak spędził kilkanaście lat życia w śpiączce, o czym nie wspomniał ani razu podczas ich krótkiej acz intensywnej znajomości.

A podobno to Dean miał problemy.

Teraz, dwadzieścia po drugiej, Dean wrócił do pokoju, zapalił światło i usiadł na kanapie. Był zbyt niespokojny, by spać, zbyt wkurzony, by ponowić próby dzwonienia do Casa, zbyt zmęczony, by wyjść na drinka lub siedem w celu zapicia wszelkich innych uczuć. Zamiast tego Dean przymknął oczy, ściskając telefon w dłoniach, i siedział nieruchomo przez dłuższy czas, czekając.

I w końcu w ciszy nocy ponownie rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka.

\- Cas – powiedział Dean najbardziej opanowanym głosem, na jaki było go stać.

Przez chwilę ze słuchawki dobiegały go tylko przytłumione, niewyraźne dźwięki, jakby szumy i zakłócenia linii, i Dean już zaczął się zastanawiać, gdzie, do diabła, Cas się znajdował, kiedy w końcu głos, tak samo głęboki i zachrypnięty jak kilkanaście minut temu, wypowiedział jego imię.

\- Dean.

I tyle. Dean mocniej zacisnął palce na telefonie, przeganiając z umysłu obraz ośmioletniego Jimmy’ego o oczach Castiela i połykając cisnące mu się na usta pytanie.

Zamiast tego powiedział:

\- Tak, Cas, to ja. Co jest? Wiesz, że jest środek nocy, co nie? – Starał się przybrać lekki ton. – Normalni ludzie o tej porze zwykle śpią.

\- Dean. – Coś dziwnego działo się z jego głosem. Pomijając jego zwykłą głębię i lekkie zakłócenia sieci, Cas brzmiał odlegle i nieswojo. Dean usiłował to zignorować.

\- Co, ty nie jesteś normalnym człowiekiem? To już wiem, wierz mi.

\- Nie wiem, gdzie jestem.

To stwierdzenie tak go zaskoczyło, że Dean zamrugał i milczał przez kilka sekund.

\- Co masz na myśli? – spytał w końcu, ostrożnie.

\- Ja… Nie wiem, Dean. Nie wiem, gdzie jestem.

\- Tak, to już słyszałem. – Nie będąc w stanie dłużej usiedzieć nieruchomo, Dean wstał i zaczął chodzić tam i z powrotem po pokoju. – Ja też tego nie wiem, Cas. Wciąż siedzisz w Portland?

\- …Portland? – powtórzył Cas tak nieswoim głosem, że Dean aż przystanął.

\- No, tak – wymamrotał, zauważając, że trzęsą mu się dłonie. Cholernie mu się to wszystko nie podobało, chciał iść spać, chciał zapomnieć o chłopcu z fotografii, chciał spotkać się z Casem twarzą w twarz, zobaczyć go na własne oczy i przestać się tym wszystkim przejmować, wypchnąć z głowy myśli o śpiączkach, Alaistairze i Castielu przykutym do łóżka, z jednym z ludzi Alastaira czającym się nad nim złowrogo. – Portland. Ileś ty wypił, co, Cas?

Dźwięk, który potem rozległ się w słuchawce, zmroził krew w żyłach Deana. Był cichy i stłumiony, ale nie dało się go pomylić z niczym innym. W połączeniu z jego imieniem sprawił, że serce Deana stanęło na dobrych kilka sekund tylko po to, by zaraz potem ruszyć znowu z podwójną prędkością.

\- Dean – zaszlochał Cas. – Nie wiem, co się dzieje. Dean. Pro… szę…

\- Cas. – Siła, z jaką ściskał w dłoni komórkę sprawiła, że zbielały mu palce. – Co się, kurwa, dzieje? Gdzie ty jesteś?

\- Nie wiem. – Ze słuchawki znów dobiegł go zdławiony, urywany szloch. – Ja… Ja nie wiem. Nie pamiętam…

\- Gdzie jesteś? Co widzisz? – Dean błyskawicznie zmienił dres na dżinsy, a zaraz potem zmierzał już ku drzwiom, zakładał buty i sięgał po kurtkę. Po chwili był na zewnątrz, zamykał drzwi na klucz, zbiegał po schodach. – Cas, co widzisz przed sobą? Są tam jacyś ludzie?

\- Morze. To chyba… Jestem chyba nad morzem. Na plaży. Ale, Dean…

\- No? Co jest, Cas? Poznajesz to miejsce? Ja już wychodzę. Nie przejmuj się. Zaraz jadę.

\- Ja nie pamiętam…

\- Czego? – Deanowi przemknęło przez głowę, że powinien jak najwięcej mówić. Po pierwsze, musiał dowiedzieć się, czy przypadkiem Casowi nie stało się nic złego. Po drugie, musiał go czymś zająć, zagadać, uspokoić. Po trzecie, i najważniejsze, nie chciał już więcej słyszeć płaczącego Castiela. Nigdy. – Cas, czego nie pamiętasz? Piłeś dziś coś? Spotkałeś kogoś? Ktoś wyjechał za tobą z miasta?

Castiel nie odpowiedział i Dean ze zdenerwowania upuścił kluczyki na chodnik przed swoim blokiem. Głośny, metaliczny dźwięk poniósł się echem w niezmąconej ciszy nocy.

\- Cas! Cholera jasna…

\- Dean. – Cas znowu szlochał bezgłośnie i Dean miał ochotę walnąć pięścią w szybę Impali, przed którą właśnie stał. – Przyjedź po mnie, proszę…

\- Okej, Cas, jasna sprawa. Tylko gdzie? Nie rozłączaj się, okej? Zaraz przyjadę i wszystko mi opowiesz. Powiesz, jak było w Portland, jak tam rodzina i tak dalej. – Dean otworzył drzwiczki do samochodu i wszedł do środka. Nie wiedział, czy uda mu się wyjechać ze Spectrum, ale musiał spróbować. Musiał zaryzykować.

\- Nie byłem… w Portland… - Coś zaczęło przerywać połączenie i Dean nie był pewny, czy dobrze zrozumiał.

\- Co? Jak to nie? Przecież pojechałeś.

Tyle że Dean wcale nie mógł być tego pewny; nie spotkał Castiela na dworcu, nie widział go w pociągu.

Ta nagła realizacja sprawiła, że zaschło mu w gardle.

\- Cas. Gdzie ty, do diabła, byłeś przez ostatnie trzy dni?

Odpowiedzią był tylko cichy, spazmatyczny dźwięk, brzmiący tak, jakby został brutalną siłą wyrwany z piersi Castiela.

Z nową determinacją, wciąż nie odrywając telefonu od ucha, Dean wsunął kluczyki do stacyjki i zapalił silnik.

Skoro Cas wcale nie wyjechał ze Spectrum, była tylko jedna plaża, na której mógł być.


	12. I’m Drowning In The Waters Of My Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Czytajcie, słuchając Florence + the Machine - What The Water Gave Me, Los Campesinos! - Coda: A Burn Scar In The Shape Of The Sooner State i, przede wszystkim, Imagine Dragons - Nothing Left To Say
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba :)

Dopiero w chwilach takich jak ta człowiek zauważa wiele różnych rzeczy. Jak choćby to, że droga z miasta na wybrzeże wcale nie jest tak krótka, jak mogłoby się wydawać. Albo że przy plaży przydałby się porządny parking zamiast kawałka wyschniętej trawy i żwiru. Albo, co chyba najważniejsze, że plaża powinna być o wiele lepiej oświetlona; jedna stara latarnia w miejscu, w którym Dean zaparkował Impalę, to było stanowczo za mało. Mimo wytężania wzroku, Dean nie był w stanie zobaczyć praktycznie nic: noc była bezksiężycowa i bezgwiezdna, niebo pochmurne, a wiatr mocny i zimny. Już z daleka dało się słyszeć głośny szum burzliwego morza… ale nic poza tym.

Dean chciał krzyczeć, ale coś w gęstej ciemności nocy i groźnym dźwięku fal sprawiało, że miał zbyt ściśnięte gardło, by choćby spokojnie oddychać. Ściskając w dłoni telefon, ruszył powoli w dół wydmy, chwiejąc się nieco na osypującym mu się pod stopami piasku. Raz wydawało mu się, że nadepnął na coś twardego, wyczuwalnego pod podeszwą, podświetlił więc telefon i wyciągnął go przed siebie, chcąc choć trochę rozjaśnić sobie drogę.

Plaża była duża i zbyt ciemna, by Dean miał jakiekolwiek szanse na znalezienie Castiela, zwłaszcza jeśli ten siedział nieruchomo i w milczeniu. I o ile w ogóle tu był. Przełamując wszelkie opory i powtarzając sobie, że powinien przestać trząść portkami – w końcu to była tylko cholerna plaża, na litość boską – Dean odchrząknął i zawołał:

\- Cas?

To, co wydobyło się z jego gardła nie było nawet krzykiem, a zaledwie zachrypniętym i słabym szeptem. Dean przeklął się w myślach, nabrał więcej powietrza do płuc i powtórzył, tym razem głośniej:

\- Cas! – Dotarł do końca wydmy i zatrzymał się, obracając na pięcie i rozglądając dokoła, z telefonem wyciągniętym przed siebie. – Cas, ty sukinsynu, odezwij się, jeśli tu jesteś, cholera jasna.

Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że może jego głos wciąż był zagłuszony przez szum morza i bryzę dmuchającą i popychającą go w stronę morza. Podjął więc kroku, tym razem nieco szybciej, zataczając się nieco w ciemności i zbyt sypkim piachu. Co kilka kroków powtarzał imię Castiela, dodając również kilka przekleństw, co jakimś cudem zdawało się dodawać mu pewności siebie.

Minęło już kilka minut i jego oczy zdążyły przyzwyczaić się do ciemności na tyle, że rozpoznawał już linię mokrego piasku, którą wyznaczały napływające wciąż na nowo fale. Tworząca się tam biaława piana zbliżyła się już zbyt blisko do jego nóg, więc cofnął się nieco, utkwiwszy wzrok w piachu. Kiedy go uniósł, omal nie upuścił telefonu na widok ciemnego zarysu postaci stojącej kilkanaście metrów przed nim.

\- Kurwa – zaklął, bo serce zaczęło walić mu w piersi tak mocno, że musiał znaleźć jakieś ujście swojego zdenerwowania. Przyspieszył kroku, przestając przejmować się zamoczeniem butów, na oślep wciskając telefon do kieszeni i mówiąc głośno: - _Cas_.

Postać, która - co Dean zauważył dopiero teraz – stała na niewielkim kamieniu zanurzonym w mokrym piasku i wodzie, drgnęła i spojrzała w jego stronę. Prawie jedynym, co Dean był w stanie zauważyć, była blada, naznaczona ciemnymi smugami twarz, na wpół rozchylone usta i ciemne, szeroko otwarte oczy.

A potem Cas odezwał się, głosem przyciszonym i spokojnym:

\- Witaj, Dean.

Bez dalszych ceregieli Dean wyciągnął rękę, złapał rękaw płaszcza Castiela i pociągnął go, zmuszając do podążenia za nim. Miał dość tej nieprzeniknionej ciemności, ogłuszającego szumu oceanu, tej pieprzonej plaży; jakimś cudem zdołał przemoczyć buty, a zimny wiatr wciskał mu się pod kurtkę, co tylko jeszcze bardziej go denerwowało. Cas posłusznie zszedł z kamienia, nie zważając na podpływającą pod niego wodę, ale nie ruszył się poza to, wpatrując się w jakiś punkt nad ramieniem Deana.

\- No dalej, jest, kurwa, środek nocy, jakbyś nie zauważył – powiedział Dean opryskliwie, bo gdyby porzucił rozdrażnienie, nie pozostałoby nic oprócz niepokoju, zżerającego mu trzewia i mącącego w głowie. Znów wyciągnął rękę i oparł ją na plecach Casa, popychając go lekko do przodu, odsunął się jednak natychmiast, zauważając, że mężczyzna drgnął gwałtownie, jakby próbując zrobić unik. Dean wyciągnął obie dłonie przed siebie, posyłając Castielowi nerwowe spojrzenie. – Sorry. Chciałem tylko… Zaparkowałem niedaleko.

Cas skinął krótko głową i ruszył we wskazanym przez Deana kierunku, a ten podążył za nim, mocno zaciskając dłonie w pięści i wciskając je do kieszeni kurtki. Wbił wzrok w okryte płaszczem plecy Castiela, przygryzając wargę i czując pieczenie pod powiekami. Cholerne morskie powietrze. Cholerny wiatr. Cholerne Spectrum.

Bez słowa dotarli do wydmy, bez słowa wspięli się na nią, a potem obaj przystanęli po przeciwnych stronach samochodu, wciąż niczego nie mówiąc. Ale Dean chciał rozmawiać. Dean chciał wrzeszczeć, pytać, dowiedzieć się _czegokolwiek_ , móc przestać bez potrzeby wściekać się i martwić. Zamiast tego jednak stał bez ruchu, wbijając w Castiela baczne spojrzenie, badając jego nieruchomą twarz, oświetloną nikłym światłem latarni, lecz Castiel nie odwzajemniał tego wzroku, wpatrzony w połyskującą maskę Impali, z rękami zwieszonymi luźno wzdłuż boków. Już samo to było niecodzienne, wziąwszy pod uwagę zwykłą intensywność, z jaką Cas lubił wpatrywać się w ludzi, w _Deana_. Jeśli dodać do tego przybrudzoną twarz, ciemne cienie pod oczami i zupełny brak jakiegokolwiek życia w jego ruchach i spojrzeniu, Cas zdawał się być zupełnie inną osobą niż jeszcze parę dni temu.

Przełknąwszy głośno, Dean pośpiesznie wyciągnął kluczyki i otworzył drzwiczki samochodu.

\- Wsiadaj – wykrztusił, a w myślach dodał jeszcze „ _kurwa mać_ ”, bo inaczej nie byłby w stanie poradzić sobie z tym wszystkim. Ruchy Castiela były machinalne i obce, a sposób, w jaki usiadł sztywno na miejscu pasażera, utkwiwszy wzrok w przedniej szybie, przypomniał Deanowi o ich pierwszej wspólnej podróży. Stali wtedy dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, praktycznie się nie znali, a Cas miał przemoczone buty i pachniał solą. Dean zacisnął palce na kierownicy, żeby powstrzymać napływ wspomnień, a potem ruszył gwałtownie, chrzęszcząc po żwirze i zapewne zostawiając za sobą tumany kurzu.

Tym razem nie pytał o adres; tym razem nie był tylko i wyłącznie taksówkarzem, a Cas nie był obcym facetem, nowo przybyłym i nie znającym miasta. Miasto było opustoszałe, a ulice ciemne. Panująca w samochodzie napięta cisza sprawiała, że Dean miał ochotę włączyć muzykę na cały regulator, nie przejmując się siedzącym obok współpasażerem.

Minęła chyba cała wieczność, zanim w końcu dotarli do centrum miasta. Dean zatrzymał samochód równie gwałtownie jak przedtem ruszył, zgasił silnik, lecz zamiast od razu wysiąść, popatrzył na wciąż zastygłego w bezruchu Castiela.

\- Nic ci nie jest, prawda? – zapytał po chwili milczenia, które dźwięczało mu w uszach.

Gdzie podział się Cas, który jeszcze pół godziny temu szlochał mu do telefonu? Wtedy Dean marzył tylko o tym, by Cas zdołał się uspokoić, bo nie mógł znieść jego zagubienia, nie chciał słyszeć tego nigdy więcej. Teraz jednak przekonywał się, że zrozpaczony Cas był o niebo lepszy niż ten obcy facet, który siedział obok niego w samochodzie, niezdolny do napotkania jego wzroku, z głosem opanowanym, chłodnym i odległym.

\- Cas? – powtórzył natarczywie, bo miał wrażenie, że ta pieprzona cisza wchodzi mu już pod skórę, mrowiąc, swędząc i wytrącając z równowagi.

\- Nie – odpowiedział Cas, obracając się w jego stronę, z kącikami ust uniesionymi lekko w górę i wzrokiem wbitym gdzieś w okolice prawego ucha Deana.

Dean nie miał pojęcia, jak to jest mieć zawał serca, ale miał wrażenie, że to, co czuł w tej chwili, było mu dość bliskie.

\- Okej – powiedział i jakimś cudem udało mu się brzmieć spokojnie. – No dobra. No to chodźmy na górę, musisz być padnięty.

\- Okej – powtórzył mechanicznie Cas i wysiadł z samochodu.

Dean odczekał jeszcze chwilę, a potem dołączył do niego przy wejściu do bloku. W ciszy pokonali schody, Dean wyłowił z kieszeni klucze i już po chwili obaj znaleźli się w mieszkaniu.

Nie tak miało wyglądać ich następne spotkanie. Kompletnie nie tak.

Z ciężkim sercem Dean zapalił światło w pokoju, odwiesił kurtkę i zdjął buty, a potem przyglądał się, jak Castiel robi to samo. Ujrzawszy wyraźnie ciemne smugi brudu na jego twarzy, Dean machnął ręką w stronę drzwi łazienki.

\- Może chcesz się wykąpać?

Cas skinął sztywno głową i ruszył w tamtą stronę, a jego przemoczone skarpetki zostawiały ciemne ślady na podłodze. Dean wyprzedził go i wszedł do środka jako pierwszy, otworzył szafkę, wyjął z niej świeży ręcznik. Cas stał nieruchomo na środku łazienki, ze wzrokiem wbitym w wannę.

\- No, to tego, dasz sobie radę, co? – spytał Dean nerwowo, a kiedy Castiel znów skinął głową, dodał: - Przyniosę ci jakieś ubrania na zmianę. Tam masz jakiś szampon, i mydło, i… Rozgość się.

Wyciągnął w jego stronę ręcznik, a kiedy ten złapał go za drugi bok, Dean wymamrotał cicho:

\- Cas.

Mężczyzna nie poruszył się, z palcami zaciśniętymi mocno na ręczniku, wciąż nie podnosząc wzroku, ale Dean wiedział, że słucha. Dlatego też dodał, z gardłem ściśniętym z nadmiaru emocji:

\- Ja… jestem tu, okej? Dla ciebie. Jakbyś… no wiesz. Jestem.

Wtedy Cas uniósł minimalnie głowę, na tyle tylko, by napotkać jego spojrzenie, i miękkim głosem powiedział:

\- Tak.

Po czym odebrał od Deana ręcznik i położył go na brzegu wanny. Dean, wciąż zdezorientowany wyczuwalnym ciepłem w głosie Casa, wycofał się z łazienki, zamknął cicho drzwi, a potem oparł się o nie ciężko, całym ciałem, zwieszając głowę i ramiona.

Nie był pewien, skąd mu się to wzięło – czy sprawił to brak jakichkolwiek obrażeń na twarzy czy ciele pod płaszczem Castiela, czy może fakt, że w tym ostatnim słowie Cas zdołał zawrzeć tyle łagodności, by ukoiło to jego nerwy – ale odczuwał teraz niewielką ulgę. Może jednak nie stało się nic złego. Prawdopodobnie mógł wykluczyć ten irracjonalny i głupi strach, który ogarniał go kilkakrotnie w przeciągu ostatnich dni: strach, że Cas wyjechał z miasta na stałe, nie chcąc mieć z nim więcej nic do czynienia. Od dnia wyjazdu Casa Alastair również nie zawracał mu głowy, ponadto nie było po Castielu znać żadnej fizycznej krzywdy, co pozwalało Deanowi mieć nadzieję, że tym razem ta pieprzona zgraja popierdoleńców nie miała z tym nic wspólnego.

Pozostawała jeszcze sprawa Jimmy’ego Novaka, ale Dean nakazał sobie na razie o tym nie myśleć.

Nie wiedział, jak długo stał tak, przygarbiony i zamyślony, ale w końcu udało mu się odsunąć od drzwi i zająć czymś konstruktywniejszym. Nalał wody do czajnika i włączył go, zakładając, że być może Cas będzie chciał napić się czegoś ciepłego. Sprawdził stan lodówki, a znalazłszy w niej kawałek sera i resztki spaghetti, skinął z zadowoleniem głową. Zgarnął z lady brudny talerz i szklanki, wstawił je do zlewu, poprawił rozkopaną pościel na kanapie, po czym otworzył szafę w poszukiwaniu czystych ubrań, które mógłby pożyczyć Castielowi. Wydobył szare, luźne dresy i obszerną koszulkę z logo Lynyrd Skynyrd, powąchał je, sprawdzając ich świeżość, a potem przysiadł na brzegu kanapy i czekał.

Przez dłuższy czas z łazienki dobiegał go jedynie dźwięk lejącej się wody, nic więcej; żadnego chlupotu, żadnego dźwięku stawianej na półce butelki z szamponem lub odkładania mydła na miejsce. Dean zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, co takiego robi tam Cas i czy powinien od razu zanieść mu ubrania, czy może poczekać jeszcze trochę. Zdecydował się na tę drugą opcję i siedział w bezruchu, zamyślony, do momentu, w którym dobiegł go głośny plusk wody oraz głuche metaliczne dźwięki, jakby ktoś kopał mocno w dno wanny.

Momentalnie zerwał się na równe nogi, wciąż ściskając ubrania w garści, i wpadł do łazienki w momencie, w którym głowa Casa wynurzyła się spod powierzchni wody. Wanna była napełniona po same brzegi, a z kranu wciąż lała się woda. Dean zarejestrował tylko zbielałe palce Castiela na krawędziach wanny, jego zaciśnięte mocno powieki, ciemne włosy przyklejone do czoła i szeroko otwarte usta, nabierające gwałtownie powietrza, a zaraz potem odrzucał ubrania na podłogę i biegł w stronę wanny. Zakręcił kurki dwoma szybkimi ruchami, a w tym czasie głowa Casa znów zniknęła pod powierzchnią wody, palce ześlizgnęły się, stopy uderzyły ociężale w dno wanny. Niewiele myśląc, Dean pochylił się i złapał mężczyznę za ramiona, nie zważając na zamoczoną po łokcie koszulę, i wyciągnął go na powietrze. Podtrzymując go mocno jedną ręką, drugą wybadał dno i wyciągnął kurek odprowadzający wodę.

\- Cas, hej, Cas – zaczął powtarzać jak mantrę, odgarniając mu mokre włosy z twarzy i dotykając jego policzków, szyi, ramion, sprawdzając puls, a poczuwszy go, klepiąc Castiela po plecach i przytrzymując, gdy ten zgiął się w pół i wypluł resztki wody. – Już w porządku, Cas, jestem tu, dobrze? Trzymam cię. Oddychaj, Cas, spokojnie. Powoli.

Mężczyzna drżał na całym ciele i wciąż nie otwierał oczu, a z ciemnych, przydługich włosów kapała mu woda. Dean sięgnął na oślep do tyłu, znalazł porzucony ręcznik, owinął go wokół głowy i ramion Castiela. Woda z wanny zniknęła już prawie w całości, jeszcze tylko trochę pływało jej na samym dnie, a także po płytkach wokół wanny. Dean miał dżinsy mokre aż do kolan, zwłaszcza w miejscu, w którym klęczał, mokre rękawy koszuli i prawie cały jej przód. Zamiast się tym przejmować, Dean przetarł końcem ręcznika twarz Castiela i znów odsunął mokre strąki jego włosów.

\- Cas – wymamrotał po chwili. Głowa Castiela była oparta ciężko o jego ramię, plecy przygarbione, ręce bezwładne; jednak jego pierś unosiła się już dość miarowo, w górę i w dół, w górę i w dół, a Dean gładził uspokajająco jego ramię. – Cas, musimy wstać, cały się trzęsiesz.

Oprócz widocznej gęsiej skórki na ciele Castiela, wstrząsały nim również regularne dreszcze, a oddech urywał się i co jakiś czas przyspieszał gwałtownie, jakby na wspomnienie czegoś, o czym Dean nie miał pojęcia.

\- Cas – szepnął, przesuwając palcami po jego włosach. – Chodź, pomogę ci.

Wspólnym wysiłkiem udało im się wstać, Dean wciąż nie cofając rąk i oferując Castielowi wszelkiej podpory, jakiej potrzebował. Mężczyźnie mocno trzęsły się nogi, ale dał radę niezgrabnie wyjść z wanny, chwiejąc się tylko odrobinę. Upewniwszy się, że Cas stoi w miarę prosto i pewnie, Dean sięgnął po leżące przy drzwiach ubranie, założył mu koszulkę przez głowę, pomógł odnaleźć rękawy, a potem odczekał chwilę, kiedy mężczyzna pochylił się i kilkoma niepewnymi ruchami wytarł niedbale skórę od pasa w dół. Podał mu spodnie, nie spuszczając wzroku z jego pobladłej twarzy i zaciśniętych ust. Cas miał już otwarte oczy, ale uparcie wbijał wzrok w podłogę, wyciągając jedną rękę i opierając się o ramię Deana podczas zakładania dresu. Kiedy skończył, stanął bez ruchu, z opuszczoną głową i palcami zaciśniętymi na zwiniętym ręczniku.

\- Przejdźmy do pokoju – zachęcił Dean. Cas zdawał się już stać w miarę prosto i pewnie, więc wystarczyło, by Dean oparł lekko dłoń na jego plecach i skierował w stronę drzwi.

Chęć pomocy Castielowi stłumiła w nim inne negatywne emocje, jak choćby obezwładniające przerażenie, które odczuł w momencie, w którym zobaczył znikającą pod wodą głowę Casa. Powtarzając sobie, że teraz najważniejsze jest zapewnić mu jak największy komfort, Dean posadził mężczyznę na kanapie, odsuwając kołdrę na bok i wyjmując mu z rąk wilgotny ręcznik. Cas wciąż na niego nie patrzył i drżał nieznacznie, i Dean poczuł lekkie ukłucie paniki na ten widok. Zamiast jednak ją okazać, pochylił się i musnął ustami czubek mokrej głowy Castiela.

\- Zaraz wracam, muszę wytrzeć wodę w łazience – wymamrotał, przesuwając opuszkami palców po policzku Casa. – Możesz się położyć, jeśli chcesz.

Cas nie zareagował w żaden widoczny sposób, więc Dean zostawił go siedzącego bez ruchu na kanapie i wrócił do łazienki. Ogarnął wzrokiem kałuże wody na płytkach i natychmiast wziął się do roboty, wyjmując z szafki wszystkie ręczniki i rozkładając je na podłodze, pozwalając, by woda wsiąknęła w nie powoli. Potem zgarnął je do wanny, sięgnął po mopa, kilka razy przeciągnął nim po posadzce, i dopiero wtedy, zadowolony z efektu, wrócił do pokoju. Przez cały ten czas nie pozwalał sobie na panikę, mimo że czuł ją już, zbierającą się gdzieś na dnie jego brzucha.

Przystanąwszy w drzwiach pokoju, ujrzał Castiela siedzącego na podłodze, z plecami opartymi o kanapę, kolanami przyciągniętymi do piersi i głowie ukrytej w ramionach. Ucisk w brzuchu nasilił się na ten widok, ale Dean odetchnął głęboko, powtarzając sobie, że to nic, z czym nie mógłby sobie poradzić. Przystanął przy sofie, wyciągając rękę i dotykając dłoni Castiela.

\- Zrobić ci coś do picia? – spytał opanowanym i najbardziej uspokajającym tonem, na jaki było go stać w tej sytuacji.

Cas nie zareagował, więc Dean odrzucił pomysł pokrzepiającej herbaty, zamiast tego przysiadając na podłodze obok Casa, na tyle daleko, by nie dotykać go bez potrzeby, lecz wciąż być na wyciągnięcie ręki.

\- Cas, powiedz coś – poprosił cichym głosem.

Przesunął wzrokiem po wilgotnych włosach Casa, zawijających się miękko na jego karku, po dłoniach zaciśniętych w pięści, bladych stopach, podkurczonych pod siebie. Objął spojrzeniem całą jego zgarbioną, złamaną sylwetkę i przed oczami stanął mu Cas sprzed kilku dni, niosący pod pachą zasilacz do laptopa, pochylający się nad nim na łóżku, z uśmiechem pełnym zadowolenia i ustami spierzchniętymi od pocałunków. Dean nie spuszczał wzroku z mężczyzny obok, kulącego się w sobie i tak bardzo nieprzypominającego dawnego Casa, i zastanawiał się, co takiego musiało się stać, by uczynić z człowieka taki wrak.

\- Cas – jęknął zrozpaczony, mimo że wcale nie spodziewał się odpowiedzi. Chciał przysunąć się, objąć go ramionami i już nigdy nie wypuszczać, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że najpierw powinien dowiedzieć się, co się wydarzyło i jak Cas się czuje. – Proszę. O co chodzi? Co się stało? Musisz mi to wyjaśnić, stary, naprawdę, muszę wiedzieć, inaczej nie będę w stanie… Cas, chcę ci pomóc, okej? Ale nie mogę ci pomóc, jeśli się nie dowiem, co jest nie tak.

Cas mocniej zacisnął ramiona, garbiąc się jeszcze bardziej, jakby usiłując zwinąć się w jak najmniejszą kulkę i zniknąć z powierzchni ziemi. Dean nie mógł się powstrzymać i westchnął z frustracją, przeczesując włosy dłonią i przymykając oczy.

Nie był do końca pewny, skąd wziął się pomysł, bo powiedzieć to, co powiedział chwilę później. W jednym momencie siedział obok Castiela, z rozpaczą spoglądając na swoje kolana, a potem otworzył usta i szepnął:

\- _Jimmy_.

Cas zareagował, jak gdyby przeszył go prąd elektryczny. Gwałtownie poderwał głowę i wbił w Deana rozszerzone ze strachu oczy, odsuwając się kilka centymetrów w tył, uderzając piętami o podłogę i ściskając palcami jednej dłoni krawędź kanapy.

Przez jakiś czas obaj siedzieli zastygli w bezruchu, wpatrując się w siebie; oczy Casa były wielkie i przenikliwie niebieskie, Dean natomiast przesuwał wzrokiem po jego twarzy, która zdawała się jeszcze bledsza niż kilka minut temu.

\- Cas, ja... Bo ja przeczytałem… Szukałem twojej książki, no i wtedy znalazłem ten artykuł, i właściwie to miałem o to pytać, ale przez to wszystko wypadło mi to z głowy – powiedział Dean, czując suchość w ustach. Cas wciąż tylko na niego patrzył, oczy miał zaszklone, a usta rozchylone.

A potem, zanim Dean zdążył dodać coś jeszcze, z piersi Casa wyrwał się głuchy dźwięk, jakby ktoś ciosem w brzuch pozbawił go powietrza. W pierwszej chwili Dean nie miał pojęcia, co robić i jak zareagować, ale widząc, jak Cas ukrywa twarz w dłoniach, wciąż rozpaczliwie łapiąc powietrze, Dean bez zastanowienia przysunął się bliżej, wyciągnął ręce i przyciągnął skuloną sylwetkę mężczyzny do piersi, otaczając go ramionami. Cas nie zaprotestował, co było jedyną dobrą rzeczą w tej całej sytuacji; zamiast tego Dean poczuł jego dłonie na swojej koszulce, ściskające zachłannie cienki materiał, jego twarz na piersi, wciąż wilgotne włosy łaskoczące jego szyję. Cas nie płakał, a przynajmniej nie w fizycznej formie - Dean nie wyczuwał bowiem łez – a jednak jego spazmatyczny oddech i drżenie ramion wskazywały jednoznacznie na stan silnego wzburzenia. Dean trzymał go w ramionach bez słów, mimo że czuł natłok myśli i emocji wzbierających się w jego głowie; był w stanie dać mu tyle czasu, ile potrzebował, nie zamierzał naciskać, nie zamierzał pytać. Wciąż pamiętał Castiela z pierwszych dni ich znajomości, ciekawego odpowiedzi, których Dean nie chciał mu udzielić, ale nigdy naprzykrzającego się czy nieuprzejmego. Cas potrafił go wysłuchać, kiedy najbardziej tego potrzebował, Cas o nic go nie oskarżał, wręcz przeciwnie – nieraz przekonywał go, że to wszystko nie było jego winą. I mimo że każdy instynkt mówił mu, by odsunąć szlochającego bezgłośnie Castiela na odległość ramion, potrząsnąć nim gwałtownie i zażądać odpowiedzi – Dean nie zamierzał tego robić. Ani teraz, kiedy był w rozsypce, ani nigdy – nie jemu.

Przycisnął usta do czubka jego mokrej głowy, przymykając oczy i przesuwając łagodnie dłonią po trzęsących się plecach. Cas wciąż trzymał kurczowo przód jego koszulki, a jedno z jego kolan wbijało się niewygodnie w żebra Deana, lecz Dean trwał w bezruchu, z wyjątkiem głaszczącej go ręki.

Zdążył już przemyśleć w głowie chyba każdy możliwy scenariusz tego, co stało się Castielowi, a także był niemal pewny, że mężczyzna usnął w jego ramionach – drżenie i głośny oddech ustały, również chwyt palców zelżał znacznie – kiedy nagle Cas poruszył się nieco, jakby najzwyczajniej w świecie zdrętwiała mu noga i zechciał usiąść wygodniej. Dean poczuł jego gorący oddech na szyi, szeroką, ciepłą dłoń opierającą się o jego pierś. Podniósł rękę i przeczesał palcami ciemne włosy Castiela, teraz prawie już suche i zmierzwione.

A potem Cas zaczął mówić.

\- Kiedy byłem mały, zawsze uważałem moją rodzinę za najwspanialszą na świecie. Byłem dumny z tego, że jest tak nas wiele, podziwiałem moich licznych braci, ubóstwiałem siostry. Było nas siedmioro, razem ze mną, najmłodszym z rodzeństwa. Michael był najstarszy, dlatego najszybciej wyjechał z domu. Balthazar i Gabriel trzymali się blisko razem, bo byli w podobnym wieku, podobnie jak Anna i Rachel. Lucifer od zawsze był indywidualistą i nikim się nie przejmował. Ojciec zawsze był zajęty, matka zmarła, kiedy miałem dwa lata. Kiedy Michael wyjechał, ja wciąż byłem dzieckiem, dlatego też obowiązek opieki nade mną spadał zwykle na pozostałą piątkę. – Głos Castiela był cichy, lecz wyraźny i opanowany. Dean chciał się odezwać, powiedzieć mu o znalezionym w sieci artykule, ale nie odważył się na to, nie teraz, kiedy Cas wreszcie z nim rozmawiał. – Ale radziliśmy sobie nieźle. Pomimo braku matki _oraz_ ojca, każde z nas robiło co mogło, by jak najlepiej ułożyć sobie życie. Studia, praca, zakładanie rodzin. Wszyscy rozjechali się do najróżniejszych miast, lecz wciąż pozostajemy w kontakcie. Wszystkie problemy rozwiązujemy jako rodzina, wierząc, że musimy trzymać się razem mimo wszystko. Od śmierci ojca jesteśmy ze sobą jeszcze bliżej – i jesteśmy dumni, że wszyscy nosimy imiona aniołów, co łączy nas ze sobą jeszcze bardziej.

Dean marszczył brwi, słuchając opowiadania Casa, i z całych sił próbując wszystko zrozumieć, rozgryźć, połączyć w jedną logiczną całość. To, o czym mówił Cas, kompletnie nie zgadzało się z tym, na co Dean natknął się w Internecie; co więcej, były to raczej szczęśliwe wspomnienia, które nie powinny wywoływać zaników pamięci, napadów płaczu czy stracenia nad sobą panowania podczas kąpieli, co omal nie doprowadzało do utonięcia. Jednak jedynym sposobem, by znaleźć odpowiedzi na wszystkie te pytania, było dalsze słuchanie opowieści, tak więc Dean zacisnął usta, wzmocnił uścisk ramion i milczał.

\- Oprócz licznego rodzeństwa mam też wiele kuzynów, ciotek i wujków, wszyscy staramy się być w kontakcie, mimo że czasem żyjemy na dwóch różnych stronach kontynentu. Raz na jakiś czas, kiedy ktoś z nas potrzebuje pomocy, wszyscy zjeżdżamy się na spotkanie, tak jak to ostatnie… - Niespodziewanie, głos Casa załamał się, mężczyzna umilkł na kilka sekund, ponownie zacisnął dłonie na koszulce Deana. - …to ostatnie, w Portland.

Może Dean nie wiedział, o co chodziło, nie znaczyło to jednak, że nie mógł oferować Castielowi żadnego komfortu. Korzystając z okazji, że mężczyzna znów zamilkł na chwilę, Dean pochylił się nieco i przysunął usta do jego policzka, muskając go delikatnie, niepewnie. Cas wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk, coś pomiędzy westchnieniem a płaczliwym jękiem, i wyciągnął ręce, dotykając dłońmi jego szyi i przytrzymując go w jednym miejscu, z ustami Deana wciąż przyciśniętymi lekko do jego policzka. Dean czuł palce Casa przesuwające się powoli po skórze na jego szyi, aż do karku, wplatające się we włosy. Poczuł nagłą, palącą ochotę, by spojrzeć w oczy Castiela, by sprawdzić, co kryło się w nich w tym właśnie momencie – czy wciąż były pełne niewylanych łez i strachu, czy może wreszcie wrócił do niego dawny Cas – jednak dłonie na jego karku były zbyt nieustępliwe, a powiew oddechu na szyi zbyt ciepły. Zamiast tego Dean przeniósł więc ręce na pas Castiela, a usta znów musnęły jego policzek, przesuwając się w stronę jego ucha.

\- Dean – wyszeptał Cas i Dean oparł czoło na ramieniu Castiela, ciaśniej obejmując go ramionami w pasie.

\- Słucham cię, Cas – odparł równie cicho.

Minęła jeszcze jedna minuta, zanim Cas podjął opowieść, ale Dean nie przejmował się już tym milczeniem. Był w stanie zrozumieć, że Cas potrzebuje zebrać myśli i ubrać je w słowa, nie bał się też, że Cas nie da sobie rady, nie, skoro już zaczął mówić i szło mu tak dobrze.

\- Kiedy zostałem pisarzem – odezwał się Castiel równie cichym głosem, jak ostatnio – nikt z rodzeństwa mnie nie potępił, jak zapewne zrobiłby to ojciec. Wiedziałem, że właśnie to chcę robić w życiu i nikt mi tego nie zabraniał. Zacząłem podróżować, zbierać materiały do książki. Coś zawsze ciągnęło mnie do wody, dlatego też jeździłem po wybrzeżu, od miasta do miasta, próbowałem pisać. Od dłuższego czasu rodzina się ze mną nie kontaktowała, miałem spokój, by być kim tylko zechcę. Kimkolwiek zechcę. Poznałem ciebie, Dean. Przyjechałem do Spectrum pełen nadziei na znalezienie utraconej inspiracji, a zamiast tego odnalazłem ciebie i uczyniło to ze mnie najszczęśliwszego człowieka pod słońcem.

Dean zacisnął powieki, wzmocnił uścisk ramion. Chciał się odezwać, powiedzieć coś, miał w głowie mnóstwo myśli, ale niczego nie mógł ubrać w słowa, dlatego nie mówił nic, pozwalając mówić Castielowi.

\- Nigdy nie chciałem cię zostawić, Dean – wyszeptał Cas do jego ucha, przeczesując palcami krótkie włosy na jego karku. – Nie chcę, żebyś tak myślał. Nigdy. Nie uciekłem ze Spectrum od ciebie. Wcale nie wyjechałem ze Spectrum, co już wiesz. Dean, nie było żadnego spotkania w Portland, bo ja nie spotykam się z moją rodziną, bo oprócz Gage’a nie mam już nikogo. Gage’a, nie Gabriela, Dean, Gage’a Novaka, ponieważ ja nie nazywam się Milton, nie mam na imię Castiel, nie jestem aniołem, a mój najstarszy brat nie nazywał się Michael, nie było też Lucifera. Był tylko Luke, indywidualista i wielki myśliciel, który w młodości popełnił jeden wielki błąd i zostawił mnie w łazience, kiedy miał nadzorować moją kąpiel, a ja, ośmioletni Jimmy, zachłysnąłem się wodą w wannie i byłem nieprzytomny przez kilka długich minut, byłem martwy, a potem nie mogłem się obudzić, nie mogłem się obudzić przez prawie dwadzieścia lat, podczas których wszystko się zmieniło, Luke zmarł, moja matka również, a Gage ułożył sobie życie bez dawnej rodziny, bez młodszego brata, leżącego bez życia w szpitalu. Dean, po urazie, jakiego doznała moja głowa i mózg podczas wypadku w wannie, mam problemy z pamięcią. Podczas długoletniej śpiączki stworzyłem swój własny świat, pełen kochającej się rodziny, nadałem wszystkim nowe imiona, a, ironio losu, brata, który doprowadził do mojego wypadku, nazwałem imieniem diabła. Po wybudzeniu się ze śpiączki wyparłem z pamięci wszystkie prawdziwe informacje, upchnąłem je gdzieś na dnie, żyłem kontynuacją najdłuższego snu, jaki kiedykolwiek miałem. Gage czasem się ze mną kontaktował, co nieraz prowadziło do ataków paniki, jednak nigdy nie chciałem przyjąć do wiadomości nowej rzeczywistości, wciąż wszystko wypierałem, ignorując podświadomość, która wciąż znała prawdę i próbowała mi ją przekazać. Nigdy nie napisałem książki, Dean. Nie jestem pisarzem. Nie mam rodziny. Ja… ja nawet nie nazywam się tak, jak całe życie myślałem, że się nazywam… Nie jestem…

Ramiona Castiela znów zadrżały gwałtownie, a on sam zaczął odsuwać się od Deana, cofać się, uciekać. Głowę miał opuszczoną, oczy na wpół przymknięte, jakby nie był w stanie spojrzeć mu w twarz.

Ale Dean nie mógł tego znieść. Wciąż usiłował przetrawić cały ten nawał informacji, które przekazał mu Cas, próbował pogodzić się ze straszną realnością jego opowieści i nie był w stanie wytrzymać myśli, że Cas, który tak wiele przeszedł i tak bardzo mu zaufał, nie chciał na niego patrzyć i być w jego pobliżu.

Dlatego też zareagował natychmiastowo, dosięgając Castiela, zanim ten zdążył się całkowicie się wycofać, biorąc w dłonie jego bladą twarz i unosząc jego głowę ze zdecydowaniem. Cas otworzył szeroko oczy i Dean wreszcie mógł w nie spojrzeć, po tak nieznośnie długim czasie, pozwolił sobie zapomnieć na chwilę, że powinien coś powiedzieć, w jakiś sposób się odezwać i go pocieszyć, zamiast tego napawając się uczuciem, jakie dawała mu świadomość, że Cas patrzy na niego równie uważnie jak on sam.

\- Cas – wykrztusił po chwili, mając wrażenie, że głos utyka mu w gardle. – Nie, Cas. Nie, to nieprawda. Wciąż jesteś sobą. Wiem, że jesteś. Znam cię, na miłość boską – powiedział, przesuwając kciukami po jego policzkach, wciąż nie odwracając wzroku.

Nie cofnął się nawet, kiedy w tych ciemnoniebieskich oczach zalśniły łzy; wręcz przeciwnie – pochylił się i pocałował pierwszą z nich, która spłynęła po policzku Castiela.

\- Nieważne, co się stało. Nie obchodzi mnie twoje prawdziwe imię, nie obchodzi mnie, czy napisałeś kiedyś jakąś książkę czy nie. Cas, nie obchodzi mnie to. Wciąż jesteś dla mnie tą sobą osobą, rozumiesz?

Wyciągnął rękę i otarł jego mokre policzki, po których zaczęły spływać duże łzy, przelewając się z niebieskiej cieczy, jaką były w tym momencie jego oczy. Cas nie przejmował się chyba tym, że płacze, wpatrując się w Deana z takim uczuciem i uwielbieniem, że Dean poczuł rumieńce, wpływające mu na twarz.

\- Castiel – powiedział mimo to. – Jesteś Castiel. Mój Cas.

I wtedy Cas rzucił się na niego, zarzucając mu ręce na ramiona i łącząc ich usta w gwałtownym pocałunku, do którego Dean tak tęsknił. Cas smakował jak łzy, a całował tak, jak gdyby świat nad ich głowami mógł runąć w każdej chwili. Wczepiwszy palce we włosy Deana, bez ceregieli wspiął się na jego kolana, otaczając go nogami w pasie, równocześnie pogłębiając pocałunek. Dean nie pozostawał mu dłużny, mocno chwytając koszulkę na plecach Casa, która może kiedyś należała do niego, ale Dean był gotów oddać mu całą swoją garderobę, byle by tylko nigdy nie przestawał całować go w ten sposób. Nie był pewny, na co może sobie pozwolić – czy powinien zwolnić, dać Casowi czas na dojście do siebie i pogodzenie się z całą tą pokopaną sytuacją – dlatego też nie robił nic więcej, jak tylko oddawał zachłanne pocałunki Castiela, podtrzymując go na swoich kolanach, samemu opierając się wygodniej o kanapę.

Ale wtedy Cas zatoczył biodrami, wywołując u obu z nich głośne westchnienia. Cas wciąż nie przestawał go całować, połykając każdy jego głośniejszy oddech, wywołany dociśnięciem bioder, przesuwając dłońmi po jego ramionach i piersi, obcałowując wszystkie najwrażliwsze miejsca na jego szyi. Potem nagle podniósł głowę i wyprostował się, spoglądając Deanowi prosto w oczy. Jego źrenice były rozszerzone, przez co tęczówki wydawały się ciemniejsze i większe niż zwykle.

\- Powiedz to jeszcze raz – wyszeptał łamliwym głosem.

Dean nie musiał nawet pytać – wiedział przecież, co sprawiło, że Cas zareagował tak, jak zareagował.

Dlatego też uśmiechnął się miękko, nie spuszczając wzroku z jego oczu, po czym zbliżył swoje usta do jego ust i zamruczał:

\- _Mój Cas_.

Castiel westchnął, owiewając go ciepłym oddechem i przyciskając go mocniej do kanapy, pochylając się nad nim i wsuwając mu palce we włosy. Mimo niewielkiej odległości, wciąż nie spuszczał z Deana spojrzenia na wpół przymkniętych oczu. Dean był w stanie zobaczyć jego ciemne rzęsy, wciąż mokre od łez. Ujął jego twarz w dłonie i przyciągnął do siebie, dotykając ustami jego powiek, czując słony smak na wargach, potem przenosząc je niżej, całując zarys jego kości policzkowych, aż po linię włosów i w stronę ucha. Czuł ciepłe dłonie Castiela na swoich ramionach, jego kciuki przesuwały się miękko i powoli po skórze w okolicach obojczyków Deana. Przeciągnął opuszkami palców po linii szczęki Casa, po delikatnej skórze pod jego podbródkiem, co wywołało u niego lekki dreszcz, tak różny od tych, które doświadczał jeszcze parę minut temu. Dean zamknął oczy, wciąż przesuwając palcami po twarzy i szyi Castiela, pragnąc poznać każdy szczegół jego ciała samymi tylko dłońmi. Pocałował go, powoli i dogłębnie, upajając się każdym jego stłumionym oddechem i jękiem, czując mrowienie w miejscach, w których dotykały go dłonie Casa – pomiędzy krótkimi włosami na karku, na skórze wzdłuż kręgów szyjnych, w okolicach uszu i żuchwy. Chciał się w nim zanurzyć, zlać w jedną całość, dać się ponieść wzburzonym emocjom, które towarzyszyły każdemu ruchowi ich bioder. Chciał, by usta i język Casa pomogły mu wyprzeć z pamięci opowieść mężczyzny, widok jego głowy, zanurzającej się pod wodą, obraz jego przerażonych oczu i drżenie ramion. Chciał za pomocą swoich pocałunków, swoich dłoni i całego ciała zapewnić Castiela, że wciąż jest dla niego tą samą osobą, że nic się między nimi nie zmieniło, a imiona i zawód nie mają dla Deana najmniejszego znaczenia.

Mocniejsze dociśnięcie bioder sprawiło, że Cas wygiął się nieco w łuk, odchylając głowę daleko w tył i zaciskając palce na barkach Deana. Dean oplótł go w pasie ramionami i obsypał pocałunkami jego szyję i kości obojczykowe, przesuwając po wrażliwej skórze językiem, przygryzając ją zębami. Castiel jeszcze raz zatoczył biodrami, co sprawiło, że ich naprężone członki znów zetknęły się, otarły się o siebie, i wywołując u obu zduszone jęki.

\- Dean. – Cas zwiesił głowę, opierając czoło o ramię Deana. – Proszę. Proszę, Dean.

Dłonie Deana powędrowały na tors Castiela, gładząc przez materiał koszulki jego twardy brzuch,  pieszcząc jego wystające kości biodrowe i uda, aż po same kolana i z powrotem. Castiel poruszył gwałtownie biodrami i Dean skorzystał z sugestii, dotykając twardości zarysowanej wyraźnie pod cienkim materiałem spodni.

\- Dean – wyszeptał Cas zdławionym głosem. Szarpnął biodrami do przodu, a Dean wsunął jedną rękę za pasek dresów i ujął go w dłoń, wydobywając przy tym z ust Castiela głośny syk. Uniósł głowę i pocałował go w usta, wyrównując rytm języka z powolnymi ruchami palców. Delektował się każdym najmniejszym oddechem, który wydobywał się z otwartych ust Casa, scałowując jego ciche jęki przyjemności z warg i smakując je na własnym języku. Biodra Castiela poruszały się drżącymi ruchami, dopasowując się do każdego ruchu zaciśniętej pięści Deana. – Więcej, Dean. Proszę, ja… potrzebuję…

Dean nie byłby w stanie odmówić mu w tamtej chwili, choćby ze względu na dźwięk jego głosu – zachrypniętego pomruku, wyszeptanego tuż przy jego uchu. Co więcej, gdy Dean uniósł głowę i skoncentrował spojrzenie na twarzy Castiela, ujrzał jego zarumienioną twarz, potargane ciemne włosy i błysk niebieskich tęczówek, prawie całkowicie pochłoniętych przez rozszerzoną czerń źrenic. Cas wpatrywał się w niego z uwagą, oddychając głośno, a jego usta były zaczerwienione od pocałunków.

Dean skinął krótko głową na znak zgody, a potem, mimo iż oddech uwierał mu w gardle, wykrztusił:

\- Łóżko.

Cas wypuścił gwałtownie powietrze, kiedy Dean cofnął dłoń, po czym pochylił się i całował go przez chwilę, opierając obie dłonie płasko po obu stronach jego twarzy, przeciągając językiem po ustach i podniebieniu Deana, łącząc go z jego językiem. Dean przygryzł dolną wargę Casa i dźgnął go lekko w pierś.

\- _Teraz_ – powiedział niskim głosem, rozkoszując się reakcją Castiela na to słowo, jaką było opuszczenie powiek i głośne przełknięcie śliny.

Oparł dłonie na biodrach Casa i zdecydowanym ruchem zsunął go sobie z kolan. Złapał go za ramię i, wstając, pociągnął mocno za sobą, owijając jedną rękę wokół jego pasa i przytrzymując. Cas przysunął się jak najbliżej, likwidując wszelką wolną przestrzeń pomiędzy ich ciałami, łącząc razem ich biodra i niespodziewanie wsuwając dłonie pod koszulkę Deana. Jego palce musnęły sutki Deana i Dean wciągnął głośno powietrze, zachwiał się na nogach i opadł na kanapę, co sprawiło, że Cas został pociągnięty gwałtownie za nim, z dłońmi opartymi mocno o jego nagą pierś. Dean przewrócił się na plecy, z kolanem Casa pomiędzy udami, jego palcami głaszczącymi jego skórę pod koszulką, a twarzą przyciśniętą do zagłębienia pomiędzy jego szyją i ramieniem.

Dean usłyszał nagle cichy, wibrujący dźwięk, poczuł go także gdzieś w piersi Casa, rodzący się powoli, jakby niepewnie.

\- Przepraszam – wymamrotał Cas niewyraźnie, muskając ciepłymi ustami szyję Deana i znów zaśmiał się cicho. – Już wstaję, przepraszam.

\- Siedź – wykrztusił Dean, zaciskając dłonie na biodrach Castiela i unieruchamiając go. – To znaczy leż. Nie ruszaj się.

Z ust Casa wyrwał się kolejny ledwo słyszalny chichot i Dean napawał się każdą sekundą jego trwania, zaciskając powieki i wsłuchując się w cichy pomruk zadowolenia mężczyzny. Nie słyszał tego dźwięku już od tak dawna, że wydawał mu się on teraz czymś niesamowicie ważnym i cudownym, zwłaszcza wziąwszy pod uwagę niedawny stan emocjonalny Casa. Cas zaczął uważnie całować jego szyję, tym samym wprawiając w ruch palce, zaciśnięte lekko na sutkach Deana.

\- Ugh – wyrwało się z ust Deana. Przesunął dłonie wyżej, zadzierając do góry koszulkę Casa i przeciągając paznokciami po jego plecach i kręgosłupie. Cas zatoczył biodrami, uniósł się nieco na kolanach, a potem otarł się o udo Deana, jęcząc cicho wprost do jego ucha. – Cas, Cas, Cas. Cholera jasna.

\- Dean – wyszeptał Cas, przygryzając miękkie miejsce na jego uchu i znów dociskając mocno biodra do jego nogi. – _Dean_.

\- Jezu Chryste – wydyszał Dean. Wyraźnie czuł twardość rosnącą w spodniach Casa, uniósł więc nieco nogę, ułatwiając mu coraz częstsze ocieranie się o niego. – Kurwa.

\- Przepraszam – szeptał mu Cas, całując wrażliwe miejsce za jego uchem. – Przepraszam, Dean, za wszystko. Nigdy nie chciałem… ooooch… nie sądziłem… Dean. Dean, proszę, proszę, dotknij mnie.

Dean szybkim ruchem przewrócił Castiela na plecy, pochylił się nad nim, sięgając dłonią w dół, za pas jego spodni. Cas wygiął się w łuk i Dean drugą ręką podwinął podkoszulek Lynyrd Skynyrd, po czym dotknął ustami sutek Castiela, przeciągając po nim językiem, zaciskając lekko zęby. Cas jęknął głośniej, a jego dłoń odnalazła włosy Deana i złapała je mocno. Po jakimś czasie, kiedy oba sutki mężczyzny były już przyjemnie zaczerwienione, a twardość w pięści Deana pulsowała coraz mocniej, Dean podniósł się, cofnął dłoń, ignorując jęk niezadowolenia mężczyzny pod sobą. Potem szybkim ruchem zsunął luźne spodnie z bioder Castiela, odsłaniając jego wrażliwą męskość i wydzierając z jego piersi gwałtowne westchnienie. Spodnie zaplątały się w kostkach Casa, ale Dean szybko sobie z nimi poradził, a potem oparł dłonie po obu stronach jego nagich ud i rozsunął je powoli.

\- Dean. – Głos Castiela załamał się na jego imieniu, a nogi drżały pod palcami Deana. Przysunąwszy usta do jego skóry, Dean wyznaczył pocałunkami ślad na jego udzie, ponownie czując wplątujące się w jego włosy palce. Przez jakiś czas drażnił się z nim, omijając wrażliwą i spragnioną dotyku twardość Casa, lecz potem uniósł się na rękach i wziął go do ust, głęboko i powoli, mrucząc gardłowo i upajając się niemal bolesnymi szarpnięciami palców Castiela w swoich włosach. Głuchy na wszelkie słowa, które niczym litania wypadały z ust Casa, Dean koncentrował się na przyjemnej ciężkości na języku, na jego smaku, na miarowym przesuwaniu dłońmi po wnętrzu ud Castiela.

Po chwili jednak palce we włosach Deana zacisnęły się jeszcze mocniej i boleśniej i Dean zmarszczył brwi i podniósł się, wypuszczając go z ust z cichym, mokrym dźwiękiem.

\- Cas? – wymamrotał, unosząc wzrok.

Cas przeniósł dłonie na przód jego koszulki i pociągnął go w swoją stronę. Dean usłuchał go i przesunął się w górę, jedną rękę opierając na kanapie przy głowie Castiela, drugą przeciągając powoli wzdłuż jego torsu.

\- Dean. – Castiel uniósł głowę, dosięgając ustami ust Deana, zaplatając dłonie na jego karku i przyciągając go bliżej. Zahaczył kostkę jednej nogi na łydce Deana i uniósł biodra, ocierając się o jego dżinsy. Nie przerywając pocałunku, Dean sięgnął ręką w dół i przez chwilę mocował się z zamkiem spodni; potem, z dość nieporadną pomocą Casa, pozbył się dżinsów i bielizny, skopując je z kanapy na ziemię. Jednym ruchem zdjął koszulkę, po czym spojrzał na leżącego przed nim mężczyznę, ze starym podkoszulkiem Deana, zadartym nieco powyżej pasa.

\- Podnieś się – zarządził chrapliwie. Cas posłusznie uniósł się na łokciach, nie spuszczając z Deana wzroku ciemnoniebieskich oczu, i pozwolił, by Dean niezdarnie podciągnął koszulkę jeszcze wyżej, najpierw przez jedną, potem drugą rękę. Głowa Castiela opadła miękko na poduszki i Dean natychmiast pochylił się nad nim, odrzucając ostatni fragment ubrania.

Obaj syknęli cicho, kiedy ich nagie ciała zetknęły się na całej długości. Dean zmiażdżył usta Casa w pocałunku, przesuwając opuszkami palców po jego biodrach i udach.

\- Dean – westchnął Cas, kiedy Dean ujął go w dłoń. – Proszę.

\- Powiedz, czego chcesz – wyszeptał Dean w jego usta, poruszając dłonią powoli i miarowo, delektując się przyspieszonym oddechem Casa.

Dłonie Castiela ujęły jego twarz, odsuwając go na tyle, by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy. Dean przełknął głośno, widząc jego zaczerwienione policzki, spierzchnięte usta, na wpół przymknięte oczy.

\- Ciebie – wykrztusił Cas, ani na moment nie odwracając wzroku.

Dean uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust i pochylił się, dotykając ustami wrażliwego miejsca na szyi Casa.

\- Wiem – zamruczał i mocniej zacisnął pięść. Jedna z dłoni Casa wsunęła się w jego włosy. – Jestem tu, Cas. Nigdzie się nie wybieram.

\- Nie – wymamrotał Cas z ustami przy jego uchu. – Nie. Dean, ja chciałbym…

Dean znów podniósł się i zamarł, połykając wzrokiem jego twarz, otwartą i szczerą, ciemne oczy, usta, formujące słowa.

\- Proszę, Dean – wyszeptał Cas zduszonym głosem, a jego palce przesunęły się z włosów Deana na jego policzek. – Proszę… Potrzebuję…

\- Cas – wyjąkał Dean.

Cas również podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, nie spuszczając z Deana spojrzenia szeroko otwartych, błagających oczu. Widząc zdumienie malujące się na twarzy Deana, opuścił rękę, ale nie odsunął się.

\- Pytałeś, czego chcę, Dean – powiedział cicho. – Nie chciałbym prosić o zbyt wiele. Ale… ja… _Dean_.

Jakby przyciągnięty jego spojrzeniem, Dean przysunął się bliżej, opierając jedną dłoń na biodrze Casa, przechylając głowę i przywierając ustami do jego szyi, do delikatnego miejsca na skórze tuż pod jego szczęką, przy uchu. Cas westchnął, wplątując palce w jego włosy, jego gorący oddech owionął policzek Deana, a usta musnęły jego ucho.

\- Chcę ciebie, Dean – wymruczał. - Chcę cię teraz, tutaj, chcę cię poczuć, potrzebuję tego, potrzebuję _ciebie_ …

Dean oderwał się od niego zaledwie na tak długo, by wymamrotać „tak, tak, Cas, oczywiście” i przycisnąć wargi do jego ust. Jęknął, gdy Cas desperacko przeciągnął paznokciami po skórze jego głowy, a potem, nie tracąc więcej czasu, popchnął go z powrotem na kanapę. Przez sekundę patrzył na nagiego mężczyznę, rozciągniętego tuż przed nim, przesuwając spojrzeniem po jego bladej piersi, odstających kościach biodrowych, naprężonym członku.

Zaklął, uświadamiając sobie, że będzie musiał wstać, żeby dosięgnąć szafki, w której trzymał wszelkie niezbędne przedmioty, w tym tubkę lubrykantu i kondomy. Cas posłał mu zdezorientowane spojrzenie, ale Dean uspokoił go pocałunkiem przyciśniętym do twardej kości jego miednicy, po czym wstał, błyskawicznie dopadł szafki, odsuwając szufladę i przetrząsając niespokojnie jej zawartość. Wrócił na kanapę, nim Cas zdążył się odezwać, rozsunął jego nogi i usytuował się pomiędzy nimi, gładząc dłońmi jego skórę, wyznaczając ustami szlak w górę jego piersi.

\- Dean – powiedział Cas urywanym głosem, lecz Dean zamknął jego usta pocałunkiem, równocześnie przesuwając rękę w dół, gładząc jego bok, udo, a potem dotykając miejsca tuż przy jego otworze. Cas szarpnął gwałtownie biodrami do góry, wydając z siebie zdławiony dźwięk, mieszaninę zaskoczenia i przyjemności. Przez moment Dean rozpraszał go głębokimi pocałunkami, miękkim dotykiem języka, równocześnie mocując się z otwarciem tubki żelu i rozprowadzeniem go na dłoni, a potem wsunął w niego jeden palec, powoli i ostrożnie, połykając każdy cichy dźwięk, który wyrywał się z gardła Castiela.

\- Szzzz – uspokoił go, zamierając w bezruchu, pozwalając tylko swoim ustom na delikatnie muskanie szczęki Casa. – Szzzz, Cas, wszystko w porządku. Powiedz, jeśli tylko chcesz, żebym przestał.

\- Nnnnnie, Dean, nie – wydyszał Cas i poruszył z wolna biodrami, tym samym zachęcając Deana do kontynuowania. – Proszę. Dean. Proszę.

Przy każdym słowie i zatoczeniu biodrami z jego ust wyrywały się niemal bezgłośne westchnienia, ciche, stłumione jęki, które przenikały Deana na wskroś i wędrowały wprost do twardości między jego nogami. Chcąc usłyszeć ich jeszcze więcej, Dean dołączył również drugi palec, poruszając nim delikatnie, pochylając się nad Casem i upajając się jego coraz głośniejszymi jękami. Czuł pod palcami ciasne mięśnie i niesamowite ciepło i drżał na samą myśl o tym, że niedługo będzie mógł poczuć to w miejscu o wiele wrażliwszym.

\- Dean, Dean – mamrotał Cas pomiędzy coraz głośniejszymi jękami, raz po raz zataczając biodrami, dygocząc, gdy palce Deana docierały do szczególnie czułego miejsca, zaciskając dłonie na prześcieradle, podkurczając stopy. Dean wciąż nie przestawał go całować, przesuwając wargami z ust na szyję i ramiona Casa, co jakiś czas przygryzając i ssąc zachłannie jego skórę, wdychając jego zapach – upajającą mieszankę soli, mydła i potu. – Dean – jęknął Cas wyjątkowo głośno, wijąc się pod ciężarem ciała Deana. – Jestem gotowy, Dean. Możesz…

\- Tak, Cas – wymamrotał Dean, lecz poświęcił jeszcze kilka minut na gładkie i powolne ruchy palcami, napawając się dźwiękami wydobywającymi się z ust Castiela, wyrazem jego twarzy, sposobem w jaki zaciskał powieki, rozchylał usta, głęboko nabierając powietrza, jak gdyby tonął i walczył o tlen i coś, czego można by się chwycić, zaciskając palce tak mocno, że bielały knykcie.

\- Dean! – zawołał Cas zdławionym głosem, odchylając głowę mocno do tyłu, wypychając biodra do przodu. – Teraz, proszę – wyjęczał.

Dean cofnął rękę, tłumiąc głośne westchnienie Casa pocałunkiem, po czym usiadł, sięgając na ślepo po prezerwatywę, leżącą w nogach kanapy. Rozdarcie opakowania zajęło mu dosłownie kilka sekund, ale Castiel uniósł się na łokciach, obrzucając go niecierpliwym spojrzeniem.

\- Moment – mruknął Dean i ledwo zdążył założyć kondom, kiedy Cas podniósł się, zbliżył do niego i wdrapał na jego kolana, oplatając go nogami w pasie, kładąc rękę na dłoni Deana i razem z nim przesuwając po całej jego długości.

Dean jęknął głośno, kiedy zetknął się z członkiem Castiela, ale błyskawicznie objął go ramionami, przyciągając jeszcze bliżej. Cas wsunął dłonie w jego włosy, a potem uniósł biodra, i zanim Dean zdążył choćby wziąć głębszy oddech, Cas nasunął się na niego jednym płynnym ruchem, wyrywając im obu z piersi zduszone okrzyki. Dean zamarł, otoczony ciasnym gorącem, mimo że każdy instynkt podpowiadał mu, by natychmiast poruszyć mocno biodrami, zaspokoić ten nieznośny żar, który rodził się w jego podbrzuszu.

\- Dean – wyszeptał Cas i Dean otworzył oczy, choć nie pamiętał nawet momentu, w którym je zamknął. Twarz Castiela była tuż przy jego, zarumieniona i szczera, jego ciemnoniebieskie tęczówki prawie całkowite połknięte przez rozszerzoną czerń źrenic, nieruchomy wzrok wbity w Deana, ciemne włosy zmierzwione, usta rozchylone.

\- Cas – odparł Dean równie cicho, unosząc nieco głowę i dosięgając ustami jego ust. Przesunął po nich językiem, powoli i miękko, wsunął go do środka, pragnąc dokładnie poznać wnętrze jego ust. Dłonie, do tej pory zaciśnięte niemal boleśnie na biodrach Casa, rozluźniły się nieco, gładząc jego uda, otaczające go w pasie. – Czy mogę…

\- _Tak_ – wydyszał Cas w jego usta, zacisnął mocniej nogi, wciskając pięty w tył pleców Deana i unosząc biodra. Dean zdusił głośny jęk, który wyrywał się z jego ust, schował twarz w szyi Casa, przesunął dłonie na jego pośladki. Każde poruszenie jego bioder spotykało się z odpowiedzią ze strony Castiela, wywoływało coraz głośniejsze westchnienia i jęki. Cas raz po raz dyszał wprost do jego ucha, przeczesując palcami jego włosy, przeciągając paznokciami po jego karku, w dół pleców, wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Dean przyspieszył, Cas również zatoczył mocniej biodrami, wyginając się w tył, odrzucając głowę i odsłaniając szyję. Dean zamknął usta na jego obojczyku, obcałowując jego szyję i pierś, tracąc powoli oddech, czując zawroty w głowie i gorąco na całym ciele, w szczególności w dolnych partiach ciała.

Cas szeptał imię Deana niczym modlitwę, bezustannie, z zapałem, wprost do jego ucha, równocześnie oddychając głośno przy każdym ruchu bioder. Dean miał ciemno przed oczami, sam nie wiedział już, gdzie się kończy, a gdzie zaczyna, otoczony oszałamiającym zapachem Casa, jego oddechem, niskim pomrukiem, dotykiem dłoni, rytmem bioder, dopasowanym do jego rytmu. Wcisnął twarz w szyję Casa, czując paznokcie wbijające się w skórę na jego plecach, przycisnął usta do jego ramienia, opierając dłonie na biodrach Casa, czując, jak drżą gwałtownie, słysząc nieartykułowany dźwięk, wydobywający się z jego gardła. Uniósł głowę i pocałował go w miękką skórę pod podbródkiem, napawając się sposobem, w jaki wykrztusił jego imię, czując gorącą lepkość na brzuchu. Ramiona Casa objęły go mocniej, całe jego ciało rozluźniło się, opierając się na Deanie, który wciąż niewiele widział i był jedynie uczuciem, dlatego też jednym gwałtownym ruchem opadł na kanapę, przygważdżając do niej Castiela całym swoim ciałem, unosząc jego nogi i nacierając mocniej i szybciej, z twarzą ukrytą na piersi Casa, z jego palcami we włosach i głośnym oddechem w uszach, aż wreszcie wypadł z rytmu, czując obezwładniające gorąco i oślepiającą jasność pod powiekami, jęcząc głucho imię Casa i opadając na niego ciężko, wyczerpany i zaspokojony, z ramionami Casa obejmującymi go w pasie i połączonymi nogami.

Był przytomny na tyle, by ostrożnie wysunąć się z niego, zdjąć kondom i odrzucić go na ziemię, a potem stoczyć się z Castiela i rozłożyć się tuż obok na zmiętym prześcieradle. Cas natychmiast przysunął się do niego i Dean nie protestował, chowając twarz w zagłębieniu pomiędzy jego szyją i ramieniem, całując go leniwie w skórę w tamtym miejscu, przesuwając opuszkami palców po jego ramieniu, zarzuconym na jego pierś. Cas wsunął udo pomiędzy jego nogi, nie po to, by znów go pobudzić, lecz by splątać razem ich nogi, nie przejmując się lepkością zasychającą na ich skórze.

Usypiający dźwięk oddechu Casa, jego ciepło i zapach sprawiły, że Dean odpłynął na jakiś czas, z dłonią opartą na jego biodrze i ustami dotykającymi jego szyi. Przebudził się nagle, kiedy Cas poruszył się w jego ramionach, a potem zniknął, opuszczając kanapę i zabierając ze sobą całe ciepło i miękkość.

\- …Cas – wymamrotał, unosząc głowę i mrużąc oczy przed jasnym światłem żarówki. Wcześniej kompletnie mu ono nie przeszkadzało, ale teraz zdawało się wypalać jego wzrok. – Co…

Nagle światło zgasło i Dean usłyszał cichy dźwięk gołych stóp na posadzce, a potem kanapa jęknęła cicho, uginając się pod ciężarem Casa. Dean wyciągnął ramiona i Cas natychmiast wsunął się pomiędzy nie, pociągając za sobą upchniętą w nogach łóżka kołdrę i przykrywając ich.

\- Dzięki – zamruczał Dean, mając na myśli zgaszenie lampy i ciepłe okrycie.

\- Nie – odparł Cas równie cichym, choć o wiele wyraźniejszym głosem. Dean otworzył oczy, wbijając spojrzenie w twarz mężczyzny przed sobą, próbując dojrzeć jej wyraz w ciemności pokoju. – To ja dziękuję, Dean.

Dean westchnął, przymykając powieki i złączając usta z ustami Castiela.

\- Nie ma za co – mruknął, całując go miękko, napawając się ciepłem i zapachem jego ciała. – Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie.

\- Dean – powiedział Cas przytomnym głosem, odsuwając się nieco i zmuszając Deana do otworzenia oczu i spojrzenia na niego. – Mówię poważnie. Dziękuję. Ja… nie wiem, co bym zrobił, gdyby…

\- Cas. _Cas_ – pośpieszył Dean, kładąc dłoń na policzku Castiela i nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. – Ja też mówię poważnie. Nie musisz mi dziękować, okej? To nie tak, że robiłem coś wbrew sobie, co nie? Nie musisz mi dziękować.

\- Mimo wszystko – wyszeptał Cas. Obaj leżeli na poduszce, tak blisko, jak tylko się dało bez zrywania kontaktu wzrokowego. – Jestem twoim dłużnikiem.

\- Nie, Cas – parsknął Dean. – Nie mów tak.

\- Ale…

\- Cas, do cholery, nie. Przestań. Ty zrobiłbyś dla mnie to samo, tak? Ba, ty już _zrobiłeś_ dla mnie to samo. To nie o to w tym chodzi. Nie nazywaj tego tak, okej?

Na te słowa Cas uśmiechnął się delikatnie, zaledwie kącikiem ust, choć Dean mimo ciemności dostrzegł również błysk w jego oczach.

\- Okej – odpowiedział miękko. – Jak więc powinienem to nazywać?

Pod wpływem nieugiętego spojrzenia Castiela i zaczepnego tonu jego głosu, Dean poczuł rumieńce wpływające mu na twarz. Parsknął krótkim śmiechem i schował twarz w poduszce, próbując to ukryć.

\- Nie wiem, Cas. Po imieniu? Dla mnie nie ma różnicy. Naprawdę.

\- Naprawdę? – Poczuł usta Casa na swoim policzku, w pobliżu ucha, a potem owionął go jego oddech. – Może więc… stosunek płciowy?

Dean jęknął głucho w poduszkę, usiłując zignorować fakt, że na dźwięk zachrypniętego i lekko figlarnego głosu Castiela jego członek zadrżał z zainteresowaniem.

\- O nie. Stary. Tylko nie to.

Nawet na niego nie patrząc, Dean mógł wyobrazić sobie wyraz jego twarzy: przekorny i nieco rozbawiony, usiłujący zachować powagę, ze zmarszczonymi lekko brwiami i uniesionym kącikiem ust.

\- Ale Dean, dlaczego? Myślałem, że właśnie odbyliśmy stosunek płciowy.

Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, Dean parsknął śmiechem, unosząc głowę i spoglądając na wpatrzonego w niego Castiela. Miał rację co do jego miny, pominął jednak wyraz jego oczu, pełnych nienazwanego uczucia i łagodności. Wciąż śmiejąc się cicho, Dean powiedział:

\- Uwielbiam sposób, w jaki czasem mówisz, Cas. – Przybliżył się i wcisnął twarz w szyję Castiela, obejmując go ramieniem w pasie i przyciągając bliżej. – Chodziło mi o to, że nieważne, jak to nazwiesz, Cas. Okej? Ważne, że było zajebiście.

Dean był niemal pewny, że Cas uśmiecha się delikatnie.

\- Tak, Dean. Muszę przyznać ci rację. Było zaskakująco _zajebiście_.

\- _Zaskakująco_? – Dean podniósł się nieco, opierając na łokciach i pochylając nad Castielem z groźną miną. – Serio, Cas? _Zaskakująco_? – Cas uśmiechał się do niego szeroko z dołu i Dean czuł, że jego usta również rozciągają się w uśmiechu. – O, nie daruję ci tego.

Cas zaplótł dłonie na karku Deana i pociągnął go w dół, na siebie, wciąż nie przestając się uśmiechać i całując go z zapamiętaniem. Dean przygniótł go swoim ciężarem, pogłębiając pocałunek, złączając ich języki, przesuwając dłońmi wzdłuż ramion Casa. Gdzieś na dnie umysłu wciąż miał obraz Castiela w wannie, z przylepionymi do czoła włosami i rozszerzonymi ze strachu oczami, wciąż pamiętał sposób, w jaki Cas drżał niepowstrzymanie w jego ramionach, pamiętał jego urywany szloch, którego nigdy więcej nie chciał już usłyszeć. Nie zapomniał opowieści Castiela, jego problemów, tego, że tak wiele lat spędził w szpitalu, przykuty do łóżka, śniąc o życiu, którego nie miał i którego już nigdy nie będzie mógł odzyskać. Bliskość Casa nie była również w stanie całkowicie wyprzeć z jego głowy myśli o Alaistarze, o przeklętym Spectrum, o niemożności wyjechania i ułożenia sobie życia po swojemu.

Mimo to, kiedy Cas westchnął miękko i wsunął mu palce we włosy, kiedy jego usta dotknęły wrażliwego miejsca przy jego uchu, a jego ramiona objęły go mocno, Dean był w stanie zapomnieć o tym wszystkim choć na krótką chwilę. Sposób, w jaki Cas przewracał go na plecy i pochylał się nad nim, oplatając go nogami w pasie, ciepło jego oddechu i otaczający go zapach, kiedy całował jego szyję, dotyk jego palców na piersi, biodrach i udach Deana – to wszystko sprawiało, że myśli Deana uciekały od okrutnej rzeczywistości świata, zamiast tego koncentrując się jedynie na chwili obecnej. Cas uśmiechał się do niego łagodnie, przeciągając palcami po jego twarzy, obrysowując opuszkami linię jego szczęki, nosa, kości policzkowych, jakby próbował wyryć sobie w pamięci jego wygląd, całował jego pierś, muskając zmierzwionymi włosami jego szyję, poruszał powoli biodrami, wbijając w niego rozszerzone z podniecenia oczy – a wtedy Dean nie potrafił myśleć o niczym innym, pragnął na zawsze zamknąć się w tym starym i zwykle pustym mieszkaniu, wypełnić go życiem i cichymi westchnieniami, zapomnieć o istnieniu świata poza tą przestrzenią między ich ciałami.

Zanurzając się w pościeli razem z Castielem, Dean mocno wierzył, że teraz wszystko będzie prostsze.


	13. Is It My Fault We've Been Missing Each Other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej wszystkim :) Zaczynamy dziś ostatnią część opowiadania, a punkt widzenia będzie się zmieniał z rozdziału na rozdział. Cztery rozdziały do końca!
> 
> OST: The xx - Shelter oraz Imagine Dragons - My Fault
> 
> Enjoy!

Castiel leżał odwrócony do niego plecami, z dłonią wciśniętą pod policzek, jedną ciepłą stopą wsuniętą pomiędzy łydki Deana. Kiedy Dean przebudził się, niebo za oknem było jeszcze prawie całkiem ciemne, a on sam miał twarz schowaną w ciemnych włosach Casa, jedną rękę zarzuconą niedbale w jego pasie, drugą ściśniętą niewygodnie pomiędzy ich ciałami. Wstrzymując oddech, Dean odsunął się powoli, przewrócił na plecy, wyprostował zdrętwiałe ramię, próbując przegonić z oczu resztki snu. Potem obrócił głowę z powrotem w stronę śpiącego Casa i przez długi czas leżał nieruchomo, przesuwając wzrokiem po jego nagich plecach, bladych, smukłych, z subtelnie zarysowanymi mięśniami ramion i wystającymi łopatkami. Chciał znów przylgnąć do niego całym ciałem, wcisnąć nos w szyję mężczyzny, wdychając jego zapach, pieszcząc palcami jego gładką skórę. Nie chciał jednak zakłócać spokojnego snu Castiela, więc zamiast tego pozostał w tej samej pozycji, pozwalając sobie jedynie na powolne przesuwanie palcami u stóp po kształtnej łydce Casa i na prześlizgiwanie się wzrokiem po jego szczupłym ciele.

Cas zadrżał i zamruczał coś niewyraźnie, więc Dean szybko cofnął nogę, zamierając na kilka sekund, z wzrokiem wbitym w kark mężczyzny. Ten jednak znów coś wymamrotał – i Dean zdał sobie sprawę, że Castiel wciąż śpi – a potem poruszył się, jęknął i schował twarz w poduszkę. Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, Dean przysunął się do niego ostrożnie, wyciągając rękę i opierając ją delikatnie na ramieniu Casa.

\- Nie – wyjęczał Cas, tym razem na tyle wyraźnie, że Dean zrozumiał go bez problemu. – Nie, proszę, nie.

\- Cas – szepnął Dean i mocniej zacisnął palce. Z ust Castiela wyrwał się zdławiony jęk, a on cały skulił się, jeszcze głębiej chowając twarz w pościeli, z zamkniętymi oczami i półotwartymi ustami. – Cas!

Dean chciał przyciągnąć go w swoją stronę, obudzić, powiedzieć, że wszystko jest w porządku, to tylko sen. Kiedy jednak szybkim ruchem przewrócił go na plecy, Cas szarpnął się mocno, próbując odsunąć się od niego jak najdalej, tym samym praktycznie spadając poza krawędź kanapy. Mląc w ustach przekleństwo, Dean złapał go za ramię i nadgarstek, ciągnąc w swoją stronę, lecz Cas zamachnął się wolną ręką, wymierzając Deanowi cios w pierś, który na moment pozbawił go oddechu, kopiąc gwałtownie nogami i szlochając głośno.

\- Cas, do cholery! – zawołał Dean sfrustrowanym głosem, podniósł się, po czym bez wahania, nie zważając na jego protesty, objął Castiela ramionami, przyciągnął do piersi i przytrzymał w miejscu, mamrocząc: - Cas, obudź się, to tylko sen. Szzzz, Cas, proszę.

I w końcu Cas zamarł, zesztywniał w jego objęciach, zamilkł. Teraz jedynym dźwiękiem, jaki docierał do uszu Deana był jego głośny, nieco urywany oddech; czuł go też na skórze szyi, w miejscu, gdzie dotykały go szeroko otwarte usta Casa. Dean gładził go po nagich plecach, powolnym, uspokajającym gestem, a potem osunął się z powrotem na sofę, pociągając Castiela ze sobą i ani na chwilę nie zmniejszając uścisku ramion.

\- Szzz – mruczał Dean do jego ucha, drugą dłoń zaciskając ostrożnie, lecz pewnie, na jego biodrze, przytrzymując go w miejscu. Czuł, że Cas rozluźnia się powoli, czuł, jak jego ciało roztapia się pod wpływem jego dotyku, coraz bardziej dopasowując się do ciała Deana, przylegając do niego, stapiając się z nim. Jego oddech również znacznie się już uspokoił, choć jego usta wciąż przylegały do szyi Deana. Cas opierał obie dłonie na piersi Deana, tym razem nie po to jednak, by go odepchnąć, lecz by przytrzymać go przy sobie. – Cas – westchnął Dean, przesuwając nosem po jego skroni, muskając ustami jego czoło.

Poczuł na skórze gorący oddech Castiela, cichy i ostrożny, jak gdyby Cas zbyt długo wstrzymywał powietrze i teraz na nowo uczył się, jak oddychać.

\- Dean – wyszeptał i Dean nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, który wpłynął mu na usta. Nawet po koszmarze pierwszym słowem, jakie Cas wypowiadał świadomie, było jego imię. Pod napływem uczuć Dean przetoczył się powoli, tak, że Cas znalazł się pod nim, a potem przycisnął usta do jego czoła, policzka, czubka nosa. Cas miał szeroko otwarte oczy i nie spuszczał ich z twarzy Deana, i Dean mógł zaobserwować jasny rumieniec, wpływający mu na policzki. Opierając dłonie po obu stronach zaczerwienionej twarzy Castiela, Dean znów pochylił się, całując go przelotnie w usta, zaledwie lekkie muśnięcie warg, raz, drugi, trzeci. Cas wydał z siebie cichy, lekko zduszony dźwięk, ni to westchnienie, ni pomruk, uniósł rękę i wplótł jej palce pomiędzy włosy Deana, przytrzymując przy sobie jego twarz i mocniej przywierając do niego ustami. Dean nie śmiał mu się opierać; oddał pocałunek, rozsuwając jego wargi językiem i delektując się dźwiękami wydobywającymi się z głębi jego gardła.

Odsunęli się od siebie po chwili, z przyspieszonymi oddechami i zaczerwienionymi ustami, wciąż nie spuszczając z siebie wzroku. Cas przymknął oczy, uniósł nieco głowę i przeciągnął czubkiem nosa po policzku Deana, po czym spojrzał na niego nieśmiało, spod rzęs.

\- Przepraszam – wyszeptał ze smutkiem, przesuwając opuszkiem palca po linii szczęki Deana.

\- Cicho – wymruczał Dean, osuwając się na kanapę tuż obok Castiela, wciskając twarz w jego szyję i otaczając go w pasie ramionami. – Nieważne, Cas.

\- Nieważne – powtórzył Cas z ustami przy jego uchu i przytulił się do niego.

Gdyby Dean wyjrzał wtedy za okno, zauważyłby, że słońce, nie wiedzieć kiedy, zdążyło wstać, że jego pierwsze promienie wpadały do mieszkania, rzucając jasne światło na ubrania rozrzucone po podłodze oraz na drugi koniec kanapy, gdzie pod skopaną kołdrą splatały się ich nogi. Mógłby się zastanowić dlaczego ostatnimi dniami słońce wstawało tylko w te poranki, kiedy budził się z Casem, w inne pozostając skryte za ciężkimi deszczowymi chmurami. Mógłby poczuć się zbyt obnażony jak na takie zachowanie, przebudzić na tyle, by wycofać się powoli, jeśli nie fizycznie, to na pewno psychicznie; mógłby zacząć zastanawiać się nad tym, co robić dalej, rozmyślać na problemem Castiela i swoim własnym, nad niemożliwością pogodzenia tego, czego chciał z tym, co musiał.

Ale Dean nie widział tego wszystkiego, schowany w pościeli, z Casem w ramionach, z nosem w jego włosach i palcami gładzącymi jego wystające biodro. Nie musiał się jeszcze budzić, nie musiał wstawać i zachowywać się racjonalnie – a co ważniejsze, wcale nie chciał tego robić.

Jeszcze nie.

xxx

 

Castiel wciąż spał, kiedy Dean wysunął się ostrożnie z łóżka. Wyjął z szafki świeżą koszulkę i spodnie i po cichu zamknął za sobą drzwi do łazienki. Wciąż było wcześnie i w normalnych okolicznościach Dean zapewne jeszcze by spał, ale dręczące go myśli nie dawały mu spokoju. Cas potrzebował snu, kto wie, co robił przez ostatnie trzy noce? I choć Dean po spojrzeniu w lustro ujrzał swoją bledszą niż zwykle twarz i bardziej podkrążone oczy, nie mógł zmusić się do wrócenia do łóżka. Nie teraz.

Stał przez dłuższy czas, opierając się ciężko o umywalkę i rozmyślając. Pomijając fakt, że wciąż nie był pewny, co teraz będzie z Casem – czy zapamięta wszystko, co opowiedział mu poprzedniej nocy, czy może znów wróci do życia iluzją – Deana o wiele bardziej męczyły myśli o Alaistarze. Faktem było, że pozwolili Castielowi wyjechać ze Spectrum – a przynajmniej tak im się wydawało – wręcz się z tego ucieszyli, lecz Dean nie wiedział, dlaczego; może stwierdzili, że Cas nie będzie go dłużej rozpraszał, może zamierzali poinformować okoliczne gangi, by miały na niego oko w razie gdyby chciał informować kogoś o tym, co tu się działo. Dean nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego, ale najwyraźniej wyjazd Casa ze Spectrum był im na rękę. Nie było sensu zastanawiać się nad psychiką Alastaira; Dean wolał też nie myśleć, jakim cudem nikt nie zauważył, że Cas tak naprawdę nigdzie nie wyjechał, ani też co działo się z nim przez te trzy cholerne dni, gdzie się podziewał, skoro wyglądało to tak, jakby zapadł się pod ziemię…

Dean potrząsnął gwałtownie głową, mocniej zaciskając palce na krawędzi umywalki. Casowi nic się nie stało. Wszystko było w porządku, przynajmniej na razie. Dean wiedział, że Cas potrzebował pomocy, najlepiej specjalistycznej, nie mógł jednak nic zrobić, póki byli w Spectrum.

Porażony tą myślą, uniósł głowę i wbił wzrok w swoje odbicie w lustrze. Zdał sobie sprawę, że nieświadomie zaczął planować wyjazd ze Spectrum. Nie myślał o tym, jak się stąd wydostać, dokąd pojechać, kiedy. Wiedział tylko, że jego myśli automatycznie, bez uprzedniej konsultacji ze zdrowym rozsądkiem Deana, wyobrażały sobie jego przyszłość. Przyszłość, która wcale nie miała miejsca w Spectrum, lecz która nie wiązała się z zostawieniem Castiela samego. Dean nie po raz pierwszy myślał o ucieczce i o tym, że naprawdę chce zostać z Casem, przynajmniej przez jakiś czas; jednak po raz pierwszy był przekonany, stuprocentowo pewny, że obaj stąd wyjadą. Nawet nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli o niepowodzeniu. Nie wiedział jeszcze, jak tego dokonają ani co stanie się potem – wiedział tylko, że jego miejsce było poza granicami miasta, u boku Casa.

Choćby nie wiem co.

Z sercem tłukącym się głośno o żebra, lekko zaczerwienioną twarzą i nowym entuzjazmem, Dean wyprostował się i odetchnął głęboko, raz, drugi. Myśli pędziły mu w głowie, goniąc jedna drugą, kiedy schylił się i zaczął wyciągać wilgotne ręczniki, leżące na dnie wanny. Przewieszając je przez sznurki na pranie, rozmyślał gorączkowo, analizując wszelkie fakty i podejrzenia.

Alastair i jego gang byli przekonani, że Cas wyjechał ze Spectrum, prawdopodobnie na stałe, zostawiając Deana samego, skoncentrowanego na pracy i pozbawionego słabego punktu, co było dobrą rzeczą i Dean wiedział, że za wszelką cenę musi utrzymać Alastaira w błogiej nieświadomości. Znaczyło to zapewne, że Cas przez jakiś czas nie będzie mógł ruszyć się z jego mieszkania – do czasu, aż Dean nie wpadnie na pomysł jak wyciągnąć ich z miasta. Dean modlił się gorączkowo, by nie okazało się, że ktoś obserwował go wczorajszej nocy, kiedy pojechał po Casa na plażę i przywiózł do siebie. Miał też nadzieję, że nikomu nie wpadnie do głowy wizyta z odwiedzinami.

Pozostawała więc chyba najważniejsza kwestia: jak wyjechać ze Spectrum niezauważonym? Dean już raz tego próbował i poniósł miażdżącą klęskę; Alastair zdawał się mieć oczy w każdym zakątku miasta i nie pomagał nawet fakt, że Dean miał własny samochód i niewiele dobytku. Stał przez chwilę bez ruchu, usiłując dokładnie przypomnieć sobie swoją ostatnią – i jedyną – próbę ucieczki. Co zrobił źle, co go zdradziło, i w jaki sposób mógłby naprawić swój błąd tym razem?

Potrzebował dywersji. Musiał całkowicie odwrócić uwagę Alastaira od siebie (i od Casa, przy okazji), skupić ją na czymś innym, na _kimś_ innym, sprawić, że Alastair będzie zbyt zajęty innymi sprawami, by mieć głowę do tego, co planuje Dean. Ostatnim razem Dean był niespokojny, wyraźnie niezadowolony i zbuntowany; kompletnie nie szło mu rozmawianie z klientami, czuł się zdeprymowany faktem, że musiał wyciągać od ludzi informacje za pomocą pięści, sam zarobił kilka ciosów za niedbałość i nieuwagę. I w końcu złamał się, wsiadł do samochodu i odjechał z piskiem opon, marząc jedynie o tym, by uciec jak najdalej od tych pieprzonych typów w skórach, czających się na każdym rogu. Był nieostrożny i zbyt oczywisty, dlatego dogonili go jeszcze przez granicami miasta. Kilka następnych dni Dean spędził na majstrowaniu przy Impali, która doznała szkód podczas dość gwałtownego zderzenia z potężną furgonetką, oraz na leczeniu poobijanej twarz.

Dean nie wiedział zbyt wiele o strukturze tej organizacji w mieście. Znał imię szefa, ba, znał go osobiście, ale nie sądził, by sam tak naprawdę był kimś ważnym w hierarchii gangu – zwłaszcza wziąwszy pod uwagę fakt, że chyba ani razu nie dał im powodu do myślenia, że czuje się ich częścią. Robił to, co musiał, by przeżyć, i oni dobrze o tym wiedzieli. Dlatego też nie mógł nagle stać się zbyt pilny, zbyt chętny do wykonywania roboty – ten sposób sabotażu zdecydowanie odpadał. Musiał zrobić coś, by cała uwaga Alastaira skoncentrowała się na innej, ważnej dla miasta sprawy.

Nie mógł też prosić nikogo o pomoc, bo mimo że dość dobrze dogadywał się z niektórymi mieszkańcami, nigdy nie mógł być pewny, czy ten ktoś od razu nie pobiegnie do tych u góry, mówiąc im o wszystkich planach Deana.

Westchnął, przecierając twarz dłońmi. Czekało go jeszcze wiele do przemyślenia i zaplanowania, i mimo że jak na razie nic sensownego nie przychodziło mu do głowy, sam fakt, że w ogóle _chciał_ coś zrobić, dodawał mu otuchy. Nie mogli działać pośpiesznie i nieuważnie, należało wszystko jak najdokładniej obmyślić, jednak zbyt długie zwlekanie również nie mogło mieć miejsca – kto wie, ile czasu minie, zanim Alastair odkryje, że Cas wciąż siedzi w samym środku tego cuchnącego miasta.

Uśmiech wpłynął mimowolnie na jego twarz; Dean miał ochotę chodzić w kółko po mieszkaniu, podśpiewywać pod nosem, kiwać się na piętach – cokolwiek, by tylko dać ujście wzbierającej w nim energii.

Gdyby wiedział, że podjęcie decyzji o wyjeździe aż tak podniesie go na duchu, zrobiłby to o wiele wcześniej.

Wróciwszy do salonu, zastał Castiela siedzącego na środku kanapy, z kołdrą owiniętą w pasie, uroczo potarganymi włosami i rozespanym spojrzeniem.

\- Dzień dobry – przywitał się Dean, w ostatniej chwili powstrzymując się przed wczołganiem się na łóżko i scałowaniem resztek snu z jego twarzy.

Cas ziewnął szeroko w odpowiedzi i Dean parsknął śmiechem.

\- Przepraszam – wymamrotał Cas, czerwieniąc się. Tego Dean nie mógł już zignorować, pochylił się więc nad kanapą, opierając obie dłonie po obu stronach kolan Castiela, i przywierając ustami do jego ust, zagłuszając jego cichy protest. Po chwili poczuł palce zaciskające się na brzegu jego koszulki i, chcąc nie chcąc, wdrapał się na sofę całkowicie, opierając dłoń na karku Castiela, przyciągając go bliżej, pogłębiając pocałunek. Cas westchnął, przesuwając opuszkami palców po szyi i twarzy Deana. Dean miał ochotę popchnąć go z powrotem na poduszkę, wchłonąć całą tę ciepłą senność i rozluźnienie, którymi Cas wciąż emanował, poczuć je na wargach, dłoniach, całym ciele.

Castiel jednak odsunął się od niego nagle, cofnął ręce, wyprostował się. Dean machinalnie nachylił się z powrotem w jego stronę, ale ten uniósł rękę.

\- C-Cas? – zająknął się Dean, zamierając w miejscu.

Castiel uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, mrużąc lekko oczy.

\- Usiadłeś mi na nodze, Dean.

\- O – odparł Dean i zamrugał. A zaraz potem parsknął śmiechem. – Chryste, Cas, czemu nic nie mówisz? – Dean nie czuł nic przez grubość pościeli, ale czym prędzej przesiadł się nieco na bok, wciąż śmiejąc się pod nosem. Cas posłał mu nieśmiały, choć wesoły uśmiech, podciągając kołdrę wyżej i siadając ze skrzyżowanymi nogami. Dean pochylił się i pocałował gładką skórę na jego ramieniu, gładząc dłonią jego łopatkę, plecy, kark. – Cas.

\- Dean – wymruczał Cas, spoglądając na niego spod rzęs i nachylając się w jego stronę.

Dean wyprostował się, spoglądając w ciepłą barwę oczu Casa. Nie mógł powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu.

\- Mam ci coś do powiedzenia – obwieścił, starając się zachować spokojny ton.

Cas przechylił z lekka głowę w bok, gestem tak bardzo dla niego typowym, i spojrzał na Deana z zaciekawieniem. Dean przysunął się i pocałował go miękko, po czym szepnął, niepewny własnego głosu:

\- Wyjeżdżamy stąd.

Castiel odsunął się, z jedną dłonią obejmującą twarz Deana, kciukiem gładzącym jego kość policzkową i palcami muskającymi wrażliwą skórę za jego uchem.

\- Słucham? – zapytał ze zdziwieniem.

Dean posłał mu pokrzepiający uśmiech i znów pocałował go, tym razem pewniej, mocniej.

\- Jeszcze nie wiem jak – wymruczał pomiędzy pocałunkami – ani kiedy. Ani dokąd. Właściwie nie mam jeszcze żadnego planu – zaśmiał się lekko prosto w usta Castiela. – Ale to nic. Coś się wymyśli. – Odsunął się na tyle, by móc spojrzeć na jego twarz. – Wyjeżdżamy ze Spectrum, Cas.

\- Dean… - zaczął powoli Cas, głosem niskim i poważnym, z lekko zasmuconym spojrzeniem i bez cienia uśmiechu.

\- Ciiii. – Dean oparł palec na jego ustach. – Proszę, Cas. Musisz mi pomóc, musisz. Wiem, że to szalone. Wiem, że mówiłem, że to niemożliwe. Ale musimy spróbować.

Castiel odsunął jego rękę.

\- Ale przecież Alastair… - próbował zaprotestować.

\- Walić Alastaira. Nie mamy dużo czasu, oni wciąż myślą, że wyjechałeś, a wolę nie wiedzieć co będzie, kiedy dowiedzą się prawdy. Cas, zrozum. – Dean ujął jego twarz w obie dłonie, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku ani na sekundę. – Będę potrzebował twojej pomocy. Właściwie przyda nam się każda pomoc, choć wiem, że nie możemy liczyć na zbyt wiele. I, jak już mówiłem: tak, wiem,  że to niebezpieczne, wiem, że to popieprzone, że chyba upadłem na głowę.

\- Nie – odszepnął Cas, unosząc jedną rękę i opierając ją na dłoni Deana. – Nie, Dean, nie upadłeś, wręcz przeciwnie. Zastanawia mnie tylko, dlaczego akurat teraz się na to zdecydowałeś?

Dean westchnął i oparł czoło na czole Casa.

\- Nie wiem. To… samo przyszło – wymamrotał speszony i przymknął oczy. – Wiedziałem, że ty musisz stąd jak najszybciej wyjechać, zanim zorientują się w sytuacji i znów zaczną przysyłać ci groźby. Cas, za żadne skarby nie możesz zostać w Spectrum.

Dean poczuł, że Castiel mocniej zaciska palce na jego dłoni.

\- Nie wyjadę bez ciebie, Dean – oświadczył twardym głosem.

Dean otworzył oczy, uśmiechając się lekko.

\- I właśnie to samo sobie pomyślałem – powiedział. – Skoro już musimy zrobić jedną niemożliwą rzecz – wydostać cię ze Spectrum – to czemu od razu nie połączyć tego z moim wyjazdem?

Cas odsunął od siebie obie dłonie Deana tylko po to, by zarzucić ramiona na jego szyję, przyciągnąć go bliżej i pocałować. Dean odpowiedział mu gorliwie, uśmiechając się i wsuwając palce w jego włosy, zapewne mierzwiąc je jeszcze bardziej. Po chwili Cas przeniósł się na jego szyję, zostawiając wilgotne pocałunki na jego skórze, przygryzając ją lekko zębami, gładząc językiem.

\- Podoba mi się ten pomysł – wymruczał z ustami przy uchu Deana, wywołując u niego przyjemny dreszcz.

\- Heh. – Dean przymknął z przyjemności oczy, przeczesując palcami ciemne kosmyki Casa. – To tylko koncept, tak właściwie. Nie wiem jeszcze, jak… Ugh. Cas – wymruczał Dean w jego usta, kiedy dłonie mężczyzny przyciągnęły go władczo do siebie. Zanim zdążył powiedzieć coś jeszcze, Castiel opadł na plecy, pociągając go za sobą. – Okej. Rozumiem, że czas na rozmowę przyjdzie potem – zażartował, czując ciepłe dłonie Casa wsuwające się pod jego koszulkę i podciągające ją w górę.

\- Ściągaj to – polecił Castiel niskim głosem i Dean - mimo że to on siedział okrakiem na biodrach Casa i, teoretycznie, miał przewagę nad przygwożdżonym do łóżka mężczyzną – natychmiast przeciągnął koszulkę przez głowę i zrzucił ją na podłogę. Cas spojrzał wymownie na spodnie zawiązane na pasie Deana i Dean zaśmiał się, przetoczył na plecy i przez kilka sekund mocował się z zsunięciem dresów z nóg.

Castiel wykorzystał sytuację i od razu pochylił się nad nim, otaczając go w pasie nogami, ukazując Deanowi całą doskonałość swojego nagiego ciała.

\- Hmm – mruknął Dean, przeciągając dłońmi po skórze na jego biodrach i szczupłych udach. – Wygodnie tak – skomentował jego brak jakichkolwiek ubrań.

\- Dean – szepnął Cas, przywierając do niego całym ciałem i całując go pomału, zmysłowo. Dean zacisnął palce na jego włosach, mrucząc z zadowoleniem, a potem jęknął nagle, kiedy Cas poruszył powoli biodrami, sprawiając, że otarli się o siebie, skóra o skórę. – Dean – powtórzył bezgłośnie, przywierając ustami do wrażliwego miejsca pod szczęką Deana.

\- Yhm, tak, Cas – wymamrotał Dean, odchylając głowę do tyłu i zataczając biodrami, upajając się każdym uczuciem oporu, jaki napotykał.

\- Wiesz – zaczął Cas tonem pogawędki, ale potem z jego gardła wyrwał się niski pomruk, psując efekt. – Aghr. _Dean_ – zajęczał mu wprost do ucha, mocniej dociskając biodra.

Dean chciał sięgnąć w dół i ująć ich obu w dłoń, ale Cas natychmiast złapał jego nadgarstek i przycisnął obie ręce do łóżka nad jego głową. Oddech uwiązł Deanowi w gardle, a twardość między nogami zapulsowała mocniej.

\- Cas – wychrypiał.

\- Jeszcze nie – szepnął Cas, całując go, kontrastując łagodny dotyk ust z mocnym szarpnięciem bioder.

\- Okej – wykrztusił Dean. Odchylił głowę nieco w tył, udostępniając Casowi wrażliwą skórę szyi, i zacisnął powieki, koncentrując się na otaczającym go niepowtarzalnym zapachu Castiela – nieznacznie wyczuwalnej woni mydła, potu i podniecenia – oraz na otaczającym go cieple, pulsującym pomiędzy nimi, w nich. Cas całował czule jego ucho, poruszając rytmicznie biodrami, wyrywając z piersi Deana ciche westchnienia.

\- Dean – rozległ się cichy szept Casa tuż przy jego uchu. – Chciałem powiedzieć tylko, że pamiętam wszystko, co działo się w nocy.

Dean uchylił powieki i zerknął uważnie na twarz Castiela, przyglądając się jej w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek oznak strachu lub smutku. Jednak nie był w stanie dostrzec niczego poza spokojem, rozluźnieniem i krztą uniesienia, widocznych w jego na wpół rozchylonych, spierzchniętych ustach i półprzymkniętych powiekach.

\- Tak? – zapytał, wyswabadzając jedną rękę z uścisku dłoni Casa i wsuwając palce w gęstwinę jego ciemnych włosów.

\- Tak. – Cas znów pochylił się i Dean poczuł mokry czubek języka w okolicach swojego ucha. Zadrżał i uniósł nieco głowę, przyciskając usta do ramienia Casa. – Wiem, że już ci dziękowałem. I przepraszałem. Powinienem zrobić to jeszcze co najmniej sto razy…

\- Przestań, Cas – zaprotestował cicho Dean, masując lekko skórę na głowie Castiela, przeciągając po niej powoli paznokciami. – Nie musisz.

\- Pozwól mi skończyć. – Cas wypuścił z uścisku także drugi nadgarstek Deana, po czym uniósł się na rękach, spoglądając na niego dużymi, ciemnoniebieskimi oczami. – Powinienem. Ale, Dean, teraz chcę czegoś innego.

Dean wbił w niego spojrzenie, napawając się widokiem jego zarumienionych policzków, bałaganu na głowie i rozszerzonych źrenic.

\- Pamiętasz wszystko, hm? – spytał zalotnie.

Cas zbliżył usta do jego ust i wymruczał:

\- Chcę ciebie.

Dean pocałował go zachłannie, otaczając go w pasie ramionami, a potem przetoczył ich po łóżku, przygważdżając Castiela całym ciężarem swojego ciała, na oślep wyciągając jedną rękę i przeszukując podłogę przy kanapie, gdzie jeszcze jakiś czas temu widział leżące opakowanie kondomu i buteleczkę z lubrykantem. Podniósł się na moment do pozycji siedzącej, wyciskając chłodny żel na dłoń i poświęcając kilka sekund na rozgrzanie go na skórze, a kiedy znów spojrzał na Castiela, wciągnął głęboko powietrze i zacisnął śliską pięść.

Cas leżał usytuowany na poduszce, spoglądając na niego spod ciemnych rzęs i rozchylając lekko nogi. Dean natychmiast przysunął się bliżej, przysiadając pomiędzy jego udami, pochylając się i pokrywając pocałunkami jego miękki brzuch. Jedną rękę wytarł o brzeg prześcieradła, by potem móc gładzić skórę na jego piersi i biodrach, drugą natomiast wsunął między jego uda i dotknął go ostrożnie, na próbę.

Cas westchnął głośno, ujął Deana pod brodę i wciągnął na siebie, całując mocno i poruszając biodrami. Dean wsunął w niego jeden palec, równocześnie przeczesując jego włosy, badając językiem jego usta i tłumiąc jego ciche jęki przyjemności.

Po jakimś czasie Cas odezwał się niskim, zachrypniętym głosem, który działał cuda w dolnej części ciała Deana:

\- Już. – Oczy miał zamknięte, usta rozchylone. – Dean, proszę.

\- Tak – wymamrotał Dean, już teraz odurzony widokiem, jaki sprawiał Cas rozpadający się powoli tylko dzięki jego dłoni. Czym prędzej rozerwał opakowanie prezerwatywy i nasunął ją na siebie, kilkoma pociągnięciami pokrywając ją żelem i jęcząc cicho. Cas uniósł głowę z poduszki i obrzucił go gorączkowym spojrzeniem, więc Dean nie zwlekał ani chwili dłużej, pochylając się nad nim, ujmując jego twarz w obie dłonie i całując go, równocześnie wsuwając się w niego powoli, ostrożnie, delektując się każdym urywanym dźwiękiem wydobywającym się z gardła Casa. Przez długą chwilę żaden z nich się nie ruszał; wpatrywali się w siebie, Dean zachwycony sposobem, w jaki światło dnia malowało jaśniejsze refleksy we włosach Castiela, a jego usta wydawały się jeszcze czerwieńsze niż były w rzeczywistości. W końcu jednak obaj poruszyli się, na początku powoli, jakby z wahaniem, wypuszczając wstrzymywane dotąd powietrze, a potem Dean mocniej zatoczył biodrami, Cas uniósł nieco nogi, obaj jęknęli głośno. Wciąż nie spuszczali z siebie wzroku, aż w końcu powieki Casa opadły mimowolnie, pięści zacisnęły się na prześcieradle, plecy wygięły nieco w łuk, dając Deanowi jeszcze lepsze pole do manewru. Cas wymamrotał coś, imię Deana niczym modlitwa w jego ustach, a Dean nie pozostawał mu dłużny, szepcząc imię Casa i jęcząc niewyraźne przekleństwa. Ich rytm wyrównał się, coraz szybszy i pewniejszy, z każdym pchnięciem wyrywający dźwięki z ich ust, aż w końcu Dean również przymknął oczy, czując nieprawdopodobne gorąco i szumienie w uszach. Pochylił się, wciskając twarz w ramię Castiela, jedną dłonią dotykając jego członka pomiędzy ich ciałami, kilkoma pociągnięciami doprowadzając go na krawędź, a potem spadając samemu, z głośnym oddechem Casa w uszach, wirowaniem w głowie i gwiazdami pod powiekami. Usta Casa były przyciśnięte do jego szyi i Dean słyszał jego słowa, mówiące coś do jego ucha, ale nie był w stanie ich rozróżnić; czuł drżenie w zmęczonych udach i lepkość Casa pomiędzy ich ciałami, lecz był zbyt wyczerpany, by się czymkolwiek przejmować.

Umknął mu moment, w którym Castiel zsunął go z siebie, odrzucił zużyty kondom i otoczył go ramionami w pasie, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu i przykrywając ich luźno kołdrą. Kiedy jednak otworzył oczy, Cas wciąż leżał tuż przy nim, z brodą opartą na dłoni i ciemnoniebieskimi oczami wpatrzonymi w twarz Deana.

\- Cześć – zamruczał Dean, muskając ustami jego usta.

\- Cześć, Dean – szepnął Cas i Dean wyszczerzył zęby w szerokim uśmiechu. Wyciągnął rękę i przygładził zmierzwione włosy Casa.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że to w ogóle możliwe – stwierdził, unosząc zawadiacko jedną brew – ale było jeszcze lepiej niż wczoraj.

\- Tak – odparł Cas ze szczerością, mimo że na jego policzki wpłynął delikatny rumieniec.

Dean przymknął oczy, czując rozpierające go w piersi gorące uczucie, szukające jakiegoś ujścia. Westchnął głęboko, spoglądając na zrelaksowaną, przystojną twarz Castiela, po czym znów pocałował go miękko, zaledwie kilka muśnięć ust i pociągnięć języka.

\- Jesteś… jesteś niesamowity, Cas – wykrztusił w końcu. Chciał uciec wzrokiem, ale ciemne spojrzenie oczu Castiela przytrzymało go w miejscu, a mały uśmiech wykwitający na jego ustach sprawił, że coś przyjemnego zatrzepotało w jego piersi.

\- Dean – wymruczał Cas, pochylając głowę i dotykając wargami obojczyk Deana. Dean znów przeczesał jego włosy palcami, zatrzymując dłoń w krótkich kosmykach na jego karku. – Wiesz – Cas westchnął, wpatrzony w poduszkę obok głowy Deana – byłem w śpiączce do dwudziestego siódmego roku życia.

Dean zamarł, zaciskając palce we włosach Castiela.

\- Nie musisz…

\- Dwudziestego siódmego, Dean – powtórzył Cas, jakby go nie usłyszał. – Technicznie rzecz biorąc obudziłem się jako dwudziestosiedmiolatek z umysłem ośmioletniego chłopca, nie miałem więc zbyt wiele czasu, by w pełni i poprawnie nauczyć się, jak być dorosłym. Przez jakiś czas miałem tylko Gage’a, albo Gabriela, jeśli wolisz, który się mną zajmował i usiłował wprowadzić do świata realnego. A musisz wiedzieć, że Gage nie jest najbardziej standardowym dorosłym, ba, po tych kilku latach mogę chyba stwierdzić, że już nawet ja jestem dojrzalszy niż on. – Cas zaśmiał się cicho i jego ciepły oddech owiał skórę na szyi Deana.

Rozluźniając się nieco, Dean uniósł się lekko i pocałował Castiela w czubek głowy.

\- Do czego zmierzam – podjął Cas po chwili milczenia. – Nie jestem zbyt umiejętny, jeśli chodzi o życie towarzyskie i społeczne, co zapewne zauważyłeś. – Dean uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, gładząc palcami policzek Casa. – Nie znam się na wielu rzeczach, choć na szczęście dość szybko się uczę. A jednak kontakt z innymi ludźmi nie przychodzi mi łatwo. – Cas wreszcie przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na twarz Deana, wzrok uważny, skoncentrowany, lecz łagodny i pełen uczucia. – To cud, że w ogóle byłem w stanie nawiązać z tobą jakąkolwiek relację poza krótką znajomością po spotkaniu w tamtej kawiarni. To cud, że wciąż jeszcze tu jesteś, że nie uciekłeś zaraz po tym, jak po raz pierwszy się odezwałem. To cud, bo jesteś pierwszą osobą w moim życiu, której tyle o sobie powiedziałem, która tyle o mnie wie, i bo po tym miesiącu znajomości znaczysz dla mnie więcej, niż ktokolwiek inny na tym świecie.

Dean nie ufał swojemu głosowi na tyle, by odważyć się coś powiedzieć, dlatego otoczył Castiela ramionami i przyciągnął bliżej, łącząc jego usta ze swoimi, wdychając jego zapach, przesuwając dłońmi po jego gładkiej skórze pleców i ramion. Cas całował go tak, jakby nigdy nie zamierzał przestać, a Dean wyczuwał w jego pocałunkach uśmiech, ulgę i te słowa, których żaden z nic nie wypowiedział na głos, ale które wypowiadali teraz, każdym gestem, spojrzeniem i dotykiem.

Kiedy odsunęli się od siebie, Cas wyszeptał:

\- Dziękuję.

Dean skinął głową, nie chcąc po raz kolejny odrzucać jego wdzięczności, a potem odpowiedział równie cichym głosem:

\- Ja też – bo nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że to tylko dzięki Castielowi był teraz tam, gdzie był; tylko dzięki niemu planował wreszcie wyjechać ze Spectrum, wyrwać się spod złego wpływy Alaistara, zacząć nowy rozdział życia. Kto wie, co robiłby teraz, gdyby nie Cas. Kto wie, w jakim byłby stanie, czy to fizycznym, czy psychicznym. Zawdzięczał Casowi tak wiele, że jego krótkie „ja też” wydawało się puste, było niczym w porównaniu z ogromem rzeczy, za który był mu tak bardzo wdzięczny.

Najwyraźniej jednak Cas wiedział to wszystko, bo również przyjął jego słowa, bez względu na to, jak brzmiały, uśmiechając się prawie radośnie, ze spokojem i rozluźnieniem. Głowa Deana opadła na poduszkę, a jego ramię otoczyło Castiela w pasie. Mogliby rozmawiać o wiele dłużej, ale w tym momencie wystarczyło im leżenie bez ruchu i napawanie się własną bliskością.

 

xxx

 

„Zadzwoń do brata, Dean.”

Słowa Castiela pobrzmiewały mu w głowie, kiedy jechał pustawymi ulicami miasta, z telefonem w jednej ręce, wpatrując się w adres wysłany przez zastrzeżony numer. Dean wiedział, że do ostatniej chwili musiał podtrzymywać obraz posłusznego członka gangu, dlatego też po otrzymaniu wiadomości nie zwlekał zbyt długo i wyszedł z mieszkania, nakazując Casowi nie ruszanie się z miejsca i zamykając za sobą drzwi na cztery spusty.

Wiedział, że musi skontaktować się z Samem jak najszybciej; od tego zależało powodzenie ich planu ucieczki ze Spectrum, a także utrzymanie Alastaira w nieświadomości jeśli chodziło o miejsce pobytu Castiela. Jednak wiadomość nakazywała mu pośpiech, dlatego Dean wciąż uparcie wciskał pedał gazu, odkładając rozmowę w bratem na później, starając się ułożyć w głowie przemowę, którą mógłby mu wygłosić.

Cześć, Sam, tu Dean, twój starszy brat, który nie odzywał się do ciebie przez parę ostatnich lat. I do którego ty również się nie odzywałeś. Dzwonię, bo potrzebuję pomocy, jak to zwykle ze mną bywa. Wiem, że jestem starszym z rodzeństwa, prawdopodobnie to ja powinienem pomagać tobie, to ja powinienem być tym odpowiedzialnym, tym, który potrafi ułożyć sobie życie, który nie potrzebuje porady od młodszego brata. Ale co zrobić? Jestem do dupy, Sam. Zawaliłem. I teraz cię potrzebuję. Bardzo.

Sammy? Hej, Sammy, to ja. Dean. Dobrze słyszeć znowu twój głos. Tęskniłem, cholernie tęskniłem. Co u ciebie? Przepraszam, że nie odzywałem się od paru dobrych lat. Przepraszam, że wyjechałem i zostawiłem cię samego sobie, przepraszam, że zawaliłem jako twój opiekun, że nie dałem sobie rady z twoimi problemami, że uciekłem od nich i sam wpakowałem się w jeszcze większe gówno. Przepraszam, Sam.

Sammy...

Dean zatrzymał się pod wskazanym przez wiadomość adresem, wyjął kluczyki ze stacyjki, zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Nie miał pojęcia, czy będzie potrafił porozmawiać z bratem. Ba, nie wiedział nawet, czy numer, który miał zapisany w książce telefonicznej, wciąż należał do Sama. Ale musiał spróbować. Obiecał to Castielowi.

Obiecał to sobie.

Wysiadł z samochodu, zamknął drzwiczki, wcisnął kluczyki głęboko do kieszeni dżinsów. Było późne popołudnie, powoli zapadał zmrok i szara mgła opadała na ulice, rozmywając drobne szczegóły miasta w niewyraźnym świetle kończącego się dnia. Dean zszedł z głównej ulicy w wąski zaułek, po kilku krokach skręcił w boczną uliczkę, po czym przystanął, znalazłszy się na niewielkim placyku pomiędzy starymi kamienicami. Jeszcze raz sprawdził adres w telefonie, a potem skierował się w stronę obsypujących się schodów.

Nigdy nie był jeszcze w tym miejscu, nie miał więc bladego pojęcia, czego się spodziewać. Nie dostał żadnych szczegółowych instrukcji, oprócz tego, że musi stawić się z gotówką odebraną od panny Martinez jeszcze dziś o dwudziestej. Słowo „panna” przerażało go trochę; o wiele łatwiej było mu odbierać długi od podejrzanie wyglądających typków, którzy już na pierwszy rzut oka sprawiali wrażenie takich, którym nie zaszkodziłby porządny kopniak pomiędzy nogi lub pięść wycelowana w nos. „Panna” kojarzyła mu się teraz tylko i wyłącznie z blondwłosą Meg, która krzyczała głośno pomimo knebla w ustach, kiedy przyciskał ostrze noża do skóry na jej ramieniu.

Stanął przed odrapanym drzwiami z przekrzywionym numerem piętnaście. Odetchnął głęboko, przeczesał włosy palcami, a potem uniósł powoli rękę i zapukał głośno, bez wahania, trzy razy.

Drzwi otworzyły się po chwili i jego oczom ukazała się wysoka, ciemnowłosa kobieta o lekko skośnych oczach, w obcisłych dżinsach i czarnej bluzce na ramiączkach. Na widok Deana uniosła wysoko brwi, uśmiechając się lekko.

\- Witaj – powiedziała, opierając rękę na biodrze i posyłając Deanowi aprobujące spojrzenie. Ten przestąpił z nogi na nogę i uśmiechnął się nerwowo.

\- Ellie, tak?

\- A ty jesteś…? – Kobieta rozciągnęła usta w zmysłowym uśmiechu. – Nie wydaje mi się, bym kiedyś cię spotkała.

\- Ja… Dean – powiedział, przełykając ślinę. Zwykle nie podawał swojego imienia, starał się nawet w żaden sposób nie zaznajamiać z klientami. To bardzo ułatwiało załatwianie spraw. – Cześć. Ja w sprawie…

\- Wiem, w jakiej jesteś sprawie, Dean – zamruczała Ellie, otwierając szerzej drzwi i tym samym zapraszając Deana do środka. Chcąc nie chcąc Dean postąpił kilka kroków do przodu i znalazł się na środku niewielkiego przedpokoju obitego boazerią, z bursztynowymi obrazkami morza na ścianach.

\- Och – mruknął Dean, chowając ręce w kieszeniach kurtki. – To chyba ułatwia sprawę.

\- Taa. – Kobieta wyszła z korytarza, przechodząc do połączonego z nim pokoju, poruszając kusząco biodrami, opiętymi przez obcisłe, ciemne spodnie. Dean automatycznie podążył za nią. – Tak sądzę. Ułatwia to sprawę… tobie.

\- Hmm? – zapytał Dean nieobecnym głosem, koncentrując wzrok na twarzy kobiety zamiast na obrazach porozwieszanych nad niepościelonym łóżkiem. – Co masz na myśli?

\- Przeszedłeś po pieniądze, tak? – zapytała Ellie niskim głosem, podchodząc nieco bliżej.

Dean odchrząknął.

\- Tak. Tak, Ellie. Czas na spłatę długu – wypowiedział swoją oficjalną formułkę, znów kierując wzrok na duży obramowany obraz wiszący nad łóżkiem. Przedstawiał on wielkiego, czarnego psa, monstrum o czerwonych ślepiach i wielkich szczękach, czające się pośród gęstego lasu.

\- A co będzie – Ellie stała już tuż przy nim, z twarzą oddaloną zaledwie o centymetry od twarzy Deana, z pełnymi ustami wykrzywionymi w flirciarski uśmieszek i błyszczącymi ciemnymi oczami – jeśli nie mam przy sobie gotówki?

Dean przeklął w duchu Ellie, siebie i Alastaira, a potem jeszcze raz Ellie. Rzecz jasna, takie było jego pieskie szczęście – jeśli coś mogło pójść źle, stanie się to akurat dzisiaj.

\- Ellie – zaczął poważnym tonem, ignorując dłoń kobiety, która dotknęła lekko jego przedramienia – myślę, że wiesz dobrze, że nie czeka cię nic dobrego, jeśli nie będziesz mogła mi dziś zapłacić.

\- Dean – mruknęła zachęcająco kobieta, przybliżając się jeszcze bardziej – musisz wiedzieć, że jesteś naprawdę seksowny.

Dean w ostatniej chwili zdusił w sobie ochotę, by wywrócić oczami, po czym odsunął się krok do tyłu, tak że ręka Ellie opadła.

\- Posłuchaj – powiedział zrezygnowanym głosem. – Pewnie myślisz, że to żarty. Pewnie myślisz, że to nic poważnego, że uda ci się jakoś z tego wykręcić, że Alastair to ktoś, z kim można sobie pogrywać, że dasz radę wyjść z tego cało, bez uszczerbku na portfelu. I zdrowiu. Pozwól więc, Ellie, że cię uświadomię. – Dean podniósł groźnie głos, co sprawiło, że kobieta cofnęła się nieco, wpatrując się w niego z zaskoczeniem pomieszanym ze strachem. – To nie żarty. Jeśli nie jesteś w stanie zwrócić mi dzisiaj wszystkich pieniędzy – a mówiąc: wszystkich, mam na myśli: co do ostatniego cholernego grosza – to będę zmuszony zmienić taktykę. Jeśli to nie poskutkuje, pójdę sobie, a potem wrócę w towarzystwie przemiłych panów, którzy jednym spojrzeniem będą potrafili przekonać cię do zmiany zdania. Dlatego, Ellie, skończ gierki, bo nie mam na nie najmniejszej ochoty, i bądź tak łaskawa i oddaj mi wszystkie pieniądze, które należą się Alastairowi. Jestem pewien, kochanie, że je masz. I że nie będę musiał się powtarzać.

Ellie przełknęła nerwowo ślinę, cofając się jeszcze bardziej, ze wzrokiem utkwionym w poważnej twarzy Deana. Milczała przez jakiś czas, a potem skinęła głową i mruknęła:

\- Tak.

\- Tak? – spytał Dean, unosząc jedną brew. – Co znaczy: tak? Tak, rozumiesz, masz pieniądze i zaraz je przyniesiesz, czy może: tak, Dean, rozumiem, ale wciąż trwasz w przekonaniu, że nie masz przy sobie gotówki i jesteś gotowa wsiąść ze mną do samochodu i dać się zawieść pod nos człowieka, który uprzejmie pożyczył ci pieniędzy, oczekiwał ich zwrotu, a ty masz zamiar go zawieść? Jak więc będzie, Ellie?

Kobieta patrzyła na niego z mieszaniną nienawiści i przerażenia, na zmianę zaciskając i rozluźniając pięści, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i zniknęła za zamkniętymi drzwiami, prowadzącymi najpewniej do sypialni. Dean zwiesił głowę, zaciskając oczy; nienawidził tej roboty, nienawidził sposobu, w jaki patrzyli na niego ludzie, do których przychodził, którym zaburzał porządek dnia i wymagał zwrotu długu, nienawidził tego zżerającego go od środka gorzkiego uczucia, które towarzyszyło każdej takiej wizycie.

Po kilku minutach Ellie wróciła z białą kopertą w dłoni, zaczerwienionymi oczami i policzkami. Dean uciekł wzrokiem, kiedy kobieta podeszła do niego i wcisnęła mu pieniądze do ręki.

\- Dzięki – wykrztusił.

\- Spierdalaj – wycedziła zimno Ellie i odwróciła się do niego plecami.

Dean otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć. Chciał krzyknąć, że to nie jego wina, że nikt nie kazał jej zaciągać długów, że wszyscy powinni przestać być takimi pieprzonymi idiotami i trzymać się z daleka od Alastaira i jego cholernej mafii; chciał też przeprosić, dotknąć jej ramienia w pocieszającym geście, zapewnić, że teraz wszystko będzie w porządku, że wszyscy na pewno o niej zapomną i dadzą jej spokój. Że już nigdy nie będą jej niepokoić.

Nie mógł jednak zrobić żadnej z tych rzeczy, dlatego zacisnął usta, schował kopertę do kieszeni kurtki i wyszedł, nie oglądając się za siebie.

Odetchnął głębiej dopiero po wyjściu na główną ulicę; dopiero, kiedy zacisnął palce na zimnym metalu kluczyków do Impali, kiedy zapalił silnik i jego uszu dobiegł znajomy, kojący pomruk samochodu, kiedy odrzucił palącą go kopertę pełną forsy na siedzenie po stronie pasażera. Ruszając, klął pod nosem, mocno ściskając kierownicę i naciskając pedał gazu ze zdecydowaniem. W tamtej chwili marzył tylko o tym, by jak najszybciej pozbyć się tych piekielnych pieniędzy i wrócić do mieszkania, gdzie czekał na niego Cas; Cas, który wiedział, do czego Dean czasem był zmuszony, ale nigdy nie pytał o szczegóły, który nie osądzał go i nie potępiał, który był w stanie zmotywować go do podjęcia poważnych kroków, mających na celu wyjazd z miasta. Który jednym spojrzeniem mógł przekonać go, że telefon do brata jest ich najlepszym wyjściem. Dean potrzebował teraz tego spojrzenia; chciał poczuć na sobie pewny wzrok ciemnoniebieskich oczu, chciał usłyszeć swoje imię wypowiadane tym niesamowicie niskim głosem, chciał dotyku szorstkich dłoni na swojej skórze, które zapewniłyby go, że wszystko będzie w porządku.

Zamiast tego jednak Dean włączył radio, podgłośnił płynącą z głośników rockową piosenkę i nacisnął pedał gazu.

 

xxx

 

Przekazanie pieniędzy minęło mu niczym sen, nieco nierealny i trudny do zaakceptowania; dwóch gości w skórzanych spodniach i ciasnych koszulkach uśmiechało się do niego obleśnie, kiedy oddawał im kopertę, mówiło coś zaczepnie, wspominając imię Ellie i opisując ją wymownymi i dosadnymi epitetami, sugerującymi, że równie dobrze Dean mógłby bez żadnych oporów poddać się jej zalotom, zwłaszcza, że jego „stara zabawka” opuściła Spectrum, och, jakże im przykro, jak smutno.

Dean zniósł to wszystko bez mrugnięcia okiem, puszczając ich insynuacje mimo uszu. Jakimś cudem udało mu się wrócić do samochodu bez żadnej wpadki, mimo że bardzo kusiło go, by powiedzieć coś, że jeśli wszystko dobrze pójdzie, już niedługo nie będzie musiał znosić ich pierdolenia ani chwili dłużej. Ani jednej jebanej sekundy dłużej.

Sam nie wiedział dlaczego pojechał w tamtą stronę, ale nagle zauważył, że jest na drodze prowadzącą na plażę; już po chwili zatrzymywał samochód w tym samym miejscu, w którym zaparkował, kiedy poszedł szukać Castiela. Przymknął na chwilę oczy, oddychając głęboko, starając się zrelaksować i uspokoić kołaczące mu w piersi serce, a potem sięgnął po telefon i wybrał znany na pamięć numer, szybko, bez wahania, nie dając sobie ani chwili na zastanowienie.

Miał wrażenie, że jego serce przestało bić, kiedy jedynym, co usłyszał przez pierwsze sekundy, był monotonny dźwięk oczekiwania na połączenie; oddech uwiązł mu w gardle, a palce mocniej ścisnęły trzymany przy uchu telefon.

A potem w słuchawce odezwał się dawno niesłyszany głos jego brata i Dean poczuł, że spada.

\- Halo?

Nieruchome dotąd serce zabiło nagle, mocno, pewnie, gwałtownie; z ust Deana wyrwał się cichy, stłumiony dźwięk, jego głowa opadła na oparcie siedzenia. Czuł, że ręce drżą mu mocno i przez chwilę nie był w stanie wypowiedzieć ani słowa, jedynie poruszając bezgłośnie ustami i wpatrując się uparcie w szarość oceanu rozciągającą się przed sobą.

\- Halo? Dean, czy to… czy to ty?

Z ust Deana wyrwał się cichy śmiech, pełen ulgi, strachu i wzruszenia; zamknął oczy i zakrył twarz jedną, drżącą dłonią, z całych sił przyciskając telefon do ucha.

\- Sammy? – zapytał łamiącym się głosem.

Po drugiej strony słuchawki usłyszał długi, płaczliwy oddech, niepewne wypuszczenie wstrzymywanego dotąd powietrza, nagłe rozluźnienie i ulgę.

\- Dean – powiedział jego brat, tym samym typowym dla siebie rozemocjonowanym głosem. – Dean, jak dobrze słyszeć wreszcie twój głos.

Chcąc nie chcąc, Dean zaśmiał się słabo.

\- Cały Sam, jak zwykle jak baba – powiedział niepewnie, uśmiechając się nieśmiało.

Sam też parsknął cichym śmiechem i Dean natychmiast stwierdził, że jest to jeden z najpiękniejszych dźwięków na świecie.

\- _Dean_ – upomniał go brat serdecznie i Dean nie mógł powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu, który wpłynął mu na usta. – Nie wierzę, że dzwonisz – dodał po chwili poważniejszym tonem.

Dean spuścił nieco głowę, mimo że brat nie mógł go przecież widzieć.

\- Wiem – wymamrotał – ja też. Wierz mi.

Przez kilka sekund w słuchawce panowała cisza i Dean już miał zacząć panikować, ale wtedy Sam odezwał się, cicho, lecz stanowczo:

\- Czy coś się stało, Dean? Nie rozmawialiśmy tak dawno. Nie pamiętam nawet…

\- Wiem – przerwał mu znów Dean. – Wiem, i… Żałuję, Sam. Że nie zadzwoniłem wcześniej, znaczy się. Wiem, że powinienem, ale…

\- Dean – powiedział Sam. – Przestań. Ja też mogłem zadzwonić.

Dean pokręcił gwałtownie głową, znów zapominając, że brat nie może go widzieć.

\- Nie, Sam. To ja uznałem, że nie mamy o czym ze sobą rozmawiać. To ja zerwałem kontakt. I… i przepraszam za to, Sammy.

\- Hmpf – wymamrotał Sam zdziwionym głosem, ale, jak to on, szybko ukrył zaskoczenie, chrząkając głośno i mówiąc: - W sensie. Dean. Naprawdę… nie ma o czym mówić.

\- Sam – Dean zakrył oczy jedną dłonią, nie mogąc powstrzymać westchnienia – To ja zostawiłem cię, kiedy wszystko zaczęło się psuć. Wyjechałem i zostawiłem cię samego, a potem nawet nie miałem jaj, by do ciebie zadzwonić. A potem tobie udało się wyjść z nałogu, chciałeś wszystko naprawić, Sam, naprawdę, jak zawsze próbowałeś wszystko sam naprawić, mimo że to ja zawaliłem, mimo że to _ja_ miałem obowiązek zajmować się _tobą_ , ale ja cię zignorowałem i nie dałem sobie pomóc i teraz…

\- Dean. – Głos Sama był pełen napięcia i nerwowości. – Czy mógłbyś się na chwilę przymknąć i mnie posłuchać? Ostatnim razem nie chciałeś mnie słuchać. Spróbuj zrobić to teraz, okej?

Dean wyprostował się na siedzeniu, otworzył oczy, odetchnął głęboko.

\- Okej – powiedział cicho.

Usłyszał, jak Sam również nabiera głębszego oddechu.

\- Nie jesteś moim ojcem, Dean. Rozumiesz? Nigdy nim nie byłeś. – Przez moment Dean poczuł się, jakby ktoś kopnął go z całych sił w żołądek, zabierając mu całe powietrze i pewność siebie. Potem jednak Sam kontynuował, głosem pewnym i poważnym. – Byłeś, jesteś i zawsze będziesz moim bratem. Starszym bratem, Dean, a nie rodzicem, który jest za mnie odpowiedzialny i którego jedynym zadaniem jest opieka nade mną. Nie możesz winić się za to, w co sam się kiedyś wpakowałem. Jasne? Nie pozwalam ci na to, Dean, powtarzałem to już milion razy i powtórzę jeszcze jeden milion, jeśli będzie trzeba. Jestem dorosły, byłem dorosły, kiedy zacząłem brać, już wtedy powinienem być za siebie odpowiedzialny. Nie byłem. I wiesz, że bardzo tego żałuję. Wiem dobrze, że wplątanie się w całą tę sytuację z Ruby było największym błędem mojego życia. Nie powinienem był tego robić… Ale, Dean, _to nie jest twoja wina_.

Dean zacisnął mocno oczy, ze słowami brata rozbrzmiewającymi mu głośno w uszach. Jakiś czas temu te same słowa wypowiedział Castiel; jakimś cudem Dean miał szczęście natykać się na ludzi, którzy trwali w przekonaniu, że Dean jest o wiele lepszym człowiekiem, niż był w rzeczywistości.

\- Posłuchaj. Miałeś rację, że mnie wtedy zostawiłeś. Że wyjechałeś. Absolutną rację, okej? Nie słuchałem cię, nie dałem sobie przemówić do rozsądku, wkurzyłeś się i wyjechałeś. A ja cię za to nie winię, rozumiesz, Dean, prawda?

Dean skinął głową, a potem, przypomniawszy sobie, że Sam nie może go widzieć, odchrząknął i wymamrotał:

\- Tak.

Przez chwilę w słuchawce panowała cisza i Dean już zaczął się zastanawiać, jak ująć w słowa to, co chciał powiedzieć, ale wtedy Sam odezwał się ponownie:

\- Ale musisz wiedzieć, że wciąż pamiętam sposób, w jaki odepchnąłeś mnie, kiedy ja chciałem pomóc tobie. Rozumiem, że byłeś zły. Rozumiem, że nie chciałeś mieć ze mną nic do czynienia i że po tym, co wyprawiałem pod wpływem Ruby, nie mogłeś mieć do mnie zaufania. Ale, Dean… Ja naprawdę… Chciałem pomóc. Mogłem domyślać się, przez co przechodzisz. Bo sam przez to przechodziłem. Bo sam byłem na tyle głupi, by wpaść w nałóg, i wiedziałem, że za wszelką cenę muszę powstrzymać cię przed zrobieniem tego samego. Bo jestem twoim bratem. Młodszym, fakt, ale wciąż bratem. I próbowałem cię ostrzec, Dean, pomóc ci, pomimo że ty nie chciałeś mnie słuchać.

\- Sam – wykrztusił Dean.

\- Wiem, że ty pewnie nigdy nie wybaczysz mi tej sprawy z Ruby. Ale chcę, żebyś wiedział, że ja nie będę w stanie zapomnieć o twoich błędach.

I tym właśnie różnili się Cas i Sam, pomyślał Dean, opuszczając głowę i przymykając powieki; obaj byli dobrzy, szczerzy i wyrozumiali, ale to Sam był jego rodziną, to Sam znał go od urodzenia, to Sam miał ten przywilej, by w każdej chwili móc mu przywalić, skrytykować i opieprzyć. Jego słowa bolały, ale były prawdziwie, i Dean miał całkowitą pustkę w głowie. Na szczęście Sam był emocjonalnym gadułą.

\- Dlatego cieszę się, że dzwonisz, Dean, nie rozum mnie źle. Bardzo, bardzo się cieszę. Zwłaszcza, że nie brzmisz, jakbyś wciąż był na mnie wściekły, zwłaszcza, że to ty skontaktowałeś się ze mną.

\- Dzięki, Sammy – wymamrotał Dean; tylko na tyle było go w tej chwili stać.

Sam westchnął głośno.

\- Nie ma sprawy. Naprawdę. – Zaśmiał się lekko i Dean nie mógł nie uśmiechnąć się w odpowiedzi. – Ale teraz… muszę zapytać. Co się dzieje?

Dean zamknął oczy, palce jednej dłoni zacisnął mocno na kierownicy, drugiej na telefonie, przyciskanym do ucha.

\- Masz rację, Sam. We wszystkim. Masz rację w tym, że byłem na ciebie wściekły. Że to nie była tylko i wyłącznie moja wina, że byłeś już dorosły i sam podejmowałeś decyzję. Co prawda to ja zajmowałem się tobą od dziecka i powinienem był przypilnować się bardziej…

\- Dean…

\- …ale masz rację. Nie mogę się wiecznie za to winić. I nie robię tego. Sam, nie wiesz nawet, jak cieszyłem się, że udało ci się z tego wyjść. Nie było mnie wtedy z tobą, wiem, i będę żałował tego do końca życia. Tego, że wyjechałem. I że przyjechałem do… do tego miasta. I że… że zacząłem robić to, co robię. Ja… wiem, Sam, wiem, że zrobiłem dokładnie to, za co kiedyś tak bardzo potępiałem ciebie. Zachowałem się jak ten ostatni kretyn. Powinienem być przy tobie, a zamiast tego…

\- Przestań, Dean – wtrącił się Sam surowym głosem.

\- …okej. Łapię. Dość użalania się nad sobą. Masz rację, we wszystkim, Sam. Naprawdę. I ja… chciałbym z tym… to naprawić… chciałbym…

\- Dean – przerwał łagodnie Sam. – Rozumiem. Nie musisz mówić nic więcej.

Dean nabrał głęboko powietrza.

\- Sam, potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

 

xxx

 

Miał zamiar wrócić przed zapadnięciem nocy do mieszkania, ale w drodze zatrzymał go drugi tego dnia esemes; zaciskając zęby, Dean wysłał do Castiela krótką wiadomość, że wróci nieco później, a potem posłusznie ruszył na podany adres. Odpychając od siebie zarówno myśli o Castielu, jak i te o rozmowie z Samem, Dean zaparkował samochód pod starym, ciemnym budynkiem na przedmieściach, wysiadł i szybkim krokiem ruszył w jego stronę. Klatka schodowa była brudna i cuchnęła, kamienne schody osypywały się, a zza zamkniętych drzwi na parterze dobiegały go głośne huki i podniesione głosy. Ignorując je, wspiął się na drugie piętro, po czym, nakazując sobie spokój, zapukał do drzwi.

Tym razem nie otworzyła mu ładna, młoda dziewczyna o orientalnych rysach, wręcz przeciwnie: za drzwiami stał wysoki, choć nieco przy kości mężczyzna, o długich, ciemnych włosach i z tatuażem w kształcie czaszki, zakrywającym połowę jego twarzy. Dean natychmiast stwierdził, że ten gość o wiele bardziej nadawałby się na członka gangu niż on sam.

Dean otworzył usta, a potem zamknął je, niepewny, co powiedzieć. Nie dostał zbyt wiele informacji na temat tego zlecenia; wiedział tylko, że zbliżała się pora spłacenia długu i Dean miał służyć za przypomnienie.

Gość w drzwiach zmierzył go spojrzeniem od stóp do głów i nie odezwał się ani słowem, spoglądając na niego wyzywająco. Dean zacisnął ukryte w kieszeniach kurtki dłonie.

\- Siema – rzucił na pozór lekko, odczuwając niewielki niepokój na dnie żołądka. – Boris?

Boris, o ile tak rzeczywiście miał na imię, wciąż milczał groźnie.

\- Sorry, że wpadam tak późno – powiedział Dean, uświadamiając sobie nagle, że nie wziął ze sobą niczego do samoobrony. Zwykle nie był tak nieostrożny i zabierał ze sobą choćby miniaturowy gaz pieprzowy, czasem scyzoryk lub, w ekstremalnych przypadkach, pistolet. Tym razem jednak był zbyt roztargniony całą tą sprawą z Casem i Samem i kompletnie zapomniał o jakiejkolwiek broni, przez co czuł się dziwnie nagi, zwłaszcza, że „Boris” wciąż lustrował go nieruchomym, zimnym spojrzeniem. – Ale mus to mus.

Mężczyzna zmrużył oczy i przekrzywił lekko głowę w bok, gest, który Dean często widział u Casa, ale który wyglądał całkowicie inaczej u wytatuowanego Borisa.

\- Ja z polecenia Alastaira – dorzucił Dean drogą wyjaśnienia, usiłując nadać swojemu głosowi chłodny, spokojny ton. – Podejrzewam, że wiesz, o co chodzi?

Na usta Borisa wpłynął powoli mały, wredny uśmieszek.

\- Chyba nie – oświadczył, a jego głos okazał się zaskakująco wysoki, choć złowieszczy. Otworzył szerzej drzwi i cofnął się o krok. – Dlaczego nie wejdziesz do środka i nie odświeżysz mi pamięci?

Kurwa mać, pomyślał Dean, z całych sił starając się nie dać po sobie nic poznać. Dlaczego akurat dziś?

\- Boris – zaczął Dean ostrzegawczo, nie ruszając się z miejsca. – Wybacz, stary, ale nie mam na to czasu. Alastair też nie ma na to czasu.

\- Nie mów mi, na co Alastair ma, a na co nie ma czasu – warknął mężczyzna, mierząc Deana lodowatym spojrzeniem. – Sam dobrze go znam.

Oho. A więc miał rację, myśląc, że pasowałby do gangu. Może faktycznie był jednym z nich, kimś, kto coś przeskrobał, a Dean musiał go upomnieć?

\- Skoro więc znasz go tak dobrze – odpowiedział Dean tak samo groźnym tonem – to powinieneś wiedzieć, że lepiej nie marnować jego czasu, czyż nie, Boris?

\- Chyba aż tak mu się nie śpieszy, czyż nie… Winchester? – Boris uśmiechnął się znacząco przy ostatnim słowie i serce Deana zamarło na moment. – Wejdź, proszę. _Nalegam_.

Od chwili, w której dostał drugą wiadomość jednego dnia, Dean podejrzewał, że może to być twardszy orzech do zgryzienia; teraz, w momencie, kiedy przekraczał próg brudnego i cuchnącego tytoniem mieszkania Borisa, był już tego pewien.

\- Wiesz, Winchester, zastanawiam się, kto tu komu ma przypomnieć o obowiązkach – zaczął Boris tonem pogawędki.

Dean, stojący sztywno na środku przedpokoju połączonego z mocno zaniedbaną kuchnią, zmrużył oczy.

\- To nie ja wiszę Alastairowi pieniądze – wycedził. – W przeciwieństwie do ciebie. Szef ma jedynie nadzieję, że o tym pamiętasz.

\- Ależ, spokojna twoja głowa, pamiętam. Alastair przypomina mi o tym regularnie. Osobiście. Nie musi przysyłać do tego takich wypierdków jak ty.

\- A jednak – parsknął Dean – jestem tutaj.

\- I dlatego właśnie zastanawiam się, kto tu ma co komu przypominać. – Boris zniknął na chwilę za drzwiczkami miniaturowej lodówki, a potem wychylił się z powrotem z butelką piwa. – Masz ochotę?

Zanim Dean zdążył choćby zaprotestować, Boris zatrzasnął lodówkę i zbliżył się do niego powolnym krokiem, jedną ręką pozbywając się kapsla z butelki.

\- Tak myślałem. To co, Winchester, jak ci idzie robota, hę?

\- Robię wszystko, co do mnie należy – warknął Dean, momentalnie przechodząc w tryb obronny. – A tobie gówno do tego. Wszystkim wam gówno do tego. Nie robię niczego…

Urwał, zauważając mroczne rozbawienie na twarzy Borisa.

\- Winny się tłumaczy, hę, Winchester?

Dean w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język, mimo że miał wielką ochotę zaprzeczać dalej, wyprzeć się każdej insynuacji, a potem zwiewać gdzie pieprz rośnie. Zamiast tego spojrzał na mężczyznę spode łba i mruknął:

\- Nie wiem, w co pogrywasz, ty, Alastair, cały ten wasz pierdolony gang. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, co tym razem chodzi wam po łbach i, szczerze powiedziawszy, nic mnie to, kurwa, nie obchodzi. Kompletnie nic. I wy dobrze o tym wiecie. Nie wiem, co to za chory test, ale nie mam zamiaru brać w nim udziału, nie mam zamiaru lizać wam dup i udawać, że podoba mi się to, co robicie. Dobrze, kurwa, wiecie, że tak nie jest. Dobrze, kurwa, wiecie, że najchętniej pozabijałbym was wszystkich, _wszystkich_ , z Alastairem na czele. On też dobrze o tym wie, a jeśli jesteś tak dobry, Boris, w odświeżaniu pamięci, możesz mu to przekazać. Na pewno ubawi go to do łez, bo taki już z niego chory popierdoleniec. Ale gówno mnie to obchodzi. Czegokolwiek byście nie zrobili: sram na to.

Dean oddychał ciężko, a na czole czuł zbierający się pot, jednak ciężar, który przytłoczył go w momencie, w którym w drzwiach ukazał się Boris, zelżał zauważalnie. Pomimo trzęsących się dłoni, był w stanie bez strachu spojrzeć wytatuowanemu mężczyźnie prosto w oczy. Ustalił z Samem, że za wszelką cenę musi zachowywać się normalnie, tak jak zawsze; a ponieważ nigdy, od samego początku nie ukrywał swojej nienawiści do Spectrum i jego mieszkańców, błędem byłoby, gdyby nagle zmienił nastawienie.

A fakt, że był również całkowicie ze sobą szczery, także podnosił go nieco na duchu.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu Boris uśmiechnął się szeroko, ukazując pustkę w górnej szczęce.

\- Nieźle, Winchester. Naprawdę nieźle. Do tej pory nie rozumiem, czemu Alastair jeszcze się ciebie nie pozbył i nie zakopał twojego trupa w ogródku, ale nie mnie podważać jego decyzje.

\- Może dlatego, że Alastair nie ma ogródka – odparł zimno Dean, na co Boris zaśmiał się w głos.

\- Aha! Może to przez twoje pojebane poczucie humoru. Nieważne, co mi do tego. – Mężczyzna machnął ręką i upił łyk piwa. – Nie będę się wtrącał. A teraz spierdalaj.

Więc Dean spierdolił.


	14. When I’m Falling I’m At Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wybaczcie, że tak późno - ale jest! :)
> 
> Soundtrack: Florence + the Machine - Falling
> 
> Enjoy!

Otworzył oczy, wyrwany nagle ze snu, i przez moment nie był w stanie rozpoznać miejsca, w którym się znajdował. Brakowało szumu fal, brakowało zimnej bryzy i mokrych fal ochlapujących zmarznięte stopy. Zapach również był nie ten, nie czuć było soli, i piasku, i tej specyficznej woni niosącej się wraz z wiatrem. Gdzieś zniknął też brutalny uścisk na nadgarstku, zastąpiony dotykiem ramienia obejmującego go w pasie i ciepła oddechu na karku…

Castiel pozwolił opaść powiekom, uspokajając oddech i zakrywając dłoń Deana, która spoczywała na jego piersi, swoją dłonią, gładząc kciukiem gładką skórę i splatając ich palce. To był tylko sen. Jeden z wielu i z pewnością nie ostatni. Czasem nawet bliskość Deana nie była w stanie im zapobiec. Castiel zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy sny kiedykolwiek ustaną. Potem jednak jego myśli popłynęły dalej, w kierunku tego, co było właściwym powodem, dla którego w ogóle miewał jakiekolwiek koszmary, i poczuł nagle, jak jego żołądek zaciska się boleśnie, a skóra pokrywa się gęsią skórką. Nie. Nie powinien nawet myśleć o tym wszystkim. Nieważne, że była to jego przeszłość. Nieważne, że życie, które wiódł od dobrych paru lat nie było jego prawdziwym życiem, nieważne, że tak naprawdę nazywał się James i…

Castiel zadrżał i odsunął się od Deana tak gwałtownie, że aż zerknął na niego przez ramię z obawą, że wyrwał go ze snu. Dean jednak spał twardo, jego ręka leżąca teraz luźno na kanapie, twarz wciśnięta w poduszkę. Castiel podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, opuścił stopy na podłogę, po czym zgiął się w pół, opierając czoło na kolanach i obejmując się ramionami. Nie. Nie tak powinno być. Nie powinien tego pamiętać. Powinien to wszystko odepchnąć od siebie, całkowicie wyprzeć ze świadomości, w pełni powrócić do bycia miernym pisarzem o dziwnym imieniu i z dziwnym zamiłowaniem do morza. Dlaczego tym razem to wszystko zostało? Nie chciał tego pamiętać. Nie potrzebował tego. Nie. Było mu dobrze z takim życiem, jakie wiódł do tej pory, nawet pomimo okazjonalnych ataków i powrotów pamięci, z których zawsze jednak potrafił się otrząsnąć i które nigdy nie miały na niego takiego wpływu, jak tym razem…

Castiel poczuł, że robi mu się niedobrze, wstał więc i chwiejnym krokiem ruszył w stronę łazienki. Ściągnął przez głowę koszulkę Deana, którą miał na sobie, pozostając w samych szortach, a potem opadł na kolana przy toalecie, czując zimny pot spływający mu po plecach. Mimo to mdłości nie nadeszły i Castiel jeszcze przez chwilę opierał czoło o zimną porcelanę, a potem wstał powoli i usiadł na zamkniętej klapie, oddychając głęboko.

Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że po twarzy spływają mu łzy. Otarł je ze złością, ale nie był w stanie ich powstrzymać, siedział więc tak, z mokrymi policzkami i dłońmi zaciśniętymi w pięści, nie wydając z siebie żadnego dźwięku.

Dean pozwalał mu zapomnieć, a nawet, co więcej, jakoś sobie z tym wszystkim poradzić. Deana nie obchodziła jego przeszłość i stan emocjonalny, a przynajmniej nie na tyle, żeby zostawić go z tym samego. Wręcz przeciwnie: gdyby nie Dean, Castiel nie miał pojęcia, gdzie by się teraz znajdował.

Spojrzał na wannę stojącą obok i poczuł uścisk w gardle tak mocny, że przez chwilę miał problemy ze złapaniem oddechu. Nie rozumiał tego, co się z nim działo. Nie potrafił tego pojąć, nie wiedział, co sprawiało, że wspomnienia powracały, nie mógł ich nigdy przewidzieć. Nie wiedział, co z nimi robić, oprócz tego, czego teraz zrobić nie mógł: odepchnąć ich od siebie. Może fakt, że opowiedział o wszystkim Deanowi sprawiał, że nie mógł z powrotem zapomnieć. Czy w takim razie powinien żałować, że to zrobił? Czy nie byłoby lepiej, gdyby milczał, udawał, że wszystko jest w porządku… gdyby faktycznie utopił się w tej wannie, raz a dobrze…

Nawet nie zauważył, że wstał i podszedł do wanny. Mechanicznymi ruchami zdjął z siebie bokserki i ostrożnie wszedł do środka, kucając na dnie i otaczając kolana ramionami. Przez chwilę siedział bez ruchu, a potem sięgnął w stronę kranu i odkręcił strumień zimnej wody. Włożył kurek do odpływu i woda zaczęła zbierać się na dnie wanny, wprawiając go w jeszcze mocniejsze drżenie. Castiel wcisnął twarz w ramiona i wbił paznokcie w skórę. Nie wiedzieć skąd, w głowie pojawiła mu się myśl o jego domniemanej powieści, której napisanie było celem przybycia do Spectrum. Pomyślał o tym wieczorze, kiedy faktycznie udało mu się coś napisać, uświadamiając sobie, że nigdy tak naprawdę tego nie przeczytał i nie miał pojęcia, co się tam znajdowało. Co mogła napisać osoba taka jak on? Czy pisząc, naprawdę wierzył, że jest pisarzem? Czy część jego zawsze wiedziała, że tak naprawdę…

Castiel zakrył twarz dłońmi. Nie wiedział, co robić, nigdy nie musiał radzić sobie z tym w ten sposób. Nie potrafił znaleźć ujścia dla wszystkich tych myśli. Jak radził sobie z tym wczoraj? Połowę dnia spędził w mieszkaniu Deana sam, kiedy ten pojechał do pracy, i wszystko było w porządku. Myśl o tym, co się stało i czego się dowiedział, wciąż czaiła się gdzieś na dnie jego umysłu, ale nie wprawiała go w taki stan. Nawet po koszmarze…

Z koszmaru obudził go Dean. To Dean powiedział, że sen jest tylko snem, przytrzymał go przy sobie, pocałował i pozwolił wszystko znieść. I nawet, kiedy zostawił go samego, Castiel wciąż pamiętał, jak się czuł, będąc z nim.

Pomyślał teraz o Deanie, leżącym w ciepłym łóżku w pomieszczeniu obok, a jego ręka bezwiednie złapała za kurek i zakręciła go. Drugą dłonią po omacku wyjął korek z odpływu i odrzucił go na brzeg wanny. To nie było żadne wyjście. Nie mógł tego zrobić, nie Deanowi, a przede wszystkim nie sobie. Potrzebował pomocy i nie wiedział jeszcze, skąd ją wziąć, ale siedzenie w wannie pełnej lodowatej wody nie było sposobem na poradzenie sobie z traumą. Dean też nie był, ale na pewno radził z tym sobie lepiej, niż Castiel. Dean pomagał _jemu samemu_ poradzić sobie z tym wszystkim.

Castiel wyszedł z wanny, wytarł się ręcznikiem i ubrał, a potem wrócił cicho do pokoju. Najdelikatniej, jak tylko potrafił, wsunął się pod kołdrę tuż obok Deana, przodem do niego, nie spuszczając wzroku z jego spokojnej twarzy. Miał ochotę przybliżyć się całkowicie i przycisnąć usta do piegów na jego policzkach, do czubka jego nosa, do jego ust, ale nie chciał wyrywać go ze snu, więc zamiast tego tylko ostrożnie przytulił się do niego. Dean wzdrygnął się, kiedy Castiel oparł zimną dłoń na jego piersi, ale potem westchnął z zadowoleniem i otoczył go ramieniem, przyciągając bliżej. Castiel zacisnął oczy, odetchnął głęboko i schował się przed światem zewnętrznym.

 

xxx

 

Castiel doszedł do wniosku, że po zamknięciu oczu zapach roznoszący się po mieszkaniu Deana był o wiele bardziej wyrazisty i kuszący. Mimo że siedział w niewielkim oddaleniu od źródła, przy stole oddzielającym salon od aneksu kuchennego, wciąż dochodziła do niego apetyczna woń smażonego bekonu, pomieszana z zapachem sadzonego jajka i subtelnym aromatem ciasta naleśnikowego. Castiel uśmiechnął się lekko, unosząc do ust kubek z świeżo parzoną kawą i upijając łyk bez otwierania oczu. Jeśli to, co Dean szykował na śniadanie było choć w połowie tak dobre jak kawa, Castiel obawiał się, że nic innego nie będzie mu już nigdy smakować.

Myśli o Deanie zmusiły go do uchylenia powiek. Jakkolwiek dobry nie byłby zapach śniadania, nic nie mogło równać się z widokiem krzątającego się po malutkiej kuchni mężczyzny. Z lekko zmierzwionymi włosami, ciemnozieloną koszulką podwiniętą na biodrze i zaczerwienionymi od ciepła policzkami Dean zdawał się być w swoim żywiole. Castiel przypomniał sobie, że Dean powiedział mu kiedyś, iż zwykł przygotowywać większość posiłków dla swojego młodszego brata, Sama, i dla siebie; dlatego też nie było nic dziwnego w tym, że obracał się po kuchni tak dobrze.

\- Gapisz się – powiedział nagle Dean, wciąż pochylony nad patelnią z jajkiem.

Castiel uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

\- Przepraszam – odparł, ale nie oderwał wzroku od szerokich pleców Deana.

Ten po chwili odwrócił się, z drewnianą łyżką w jednej, i kubkiem kawy w drugiej ręce.

\- Nie brzmisz jakby było ci przykro – zagadnął z szerokim uśmiechem, mrugając do niego i upijając łyk.

\- Bo nie jest – odpowiedział Castiel bez wahania, co sprawiło tylko, że uśmiech Deana poszerzył się. Castiel pochylił głowę, czując, że pod wpływem uważnego spojrzenia Deana czerwienią mu się czubki uszu. Jeśli mężczyzna próbował się na nim w ten sposób odegrać, to Castiel musiał przyznać, że szło mu dość dobrze.

Dean przeklął nagle pod nosem, gwałtownie odwracając się w stronę kuchenki i z powrotem poświęcając całą swoją uwagę jej smażonej zawartości. Castiel nakazał sobie oderwać wzrok od nagich nóg Deana i kształtnych pośladków rysujących się pod jego szortami, zamiast tego koncentrując się na kawie.

Po chwili Dean postawił przed nim talerz pełen smażonych i pełnych tłuszczu pyszności, których zapach sprawił, że zaburczało mu w brzuchu. Dean uśmiechnął się do niego czarująco, co na kilka sekund zaparło Castielowi dech w piersi, a potem sięgnął po swój talerz i usiadł na krześle naprzeciwko.

\- Bierzcie i jedzcie – powiedział, podsuwając Castielowi sztućce.

\- Chyba trochę tego za dużo – zaprotestował Castiel słabo.

\- Zamknij się. Potrzebujesz trochę kalorii, kolego, nie chce słyszeć ani słowa. – Dean pogroził mu widelcem.

\- Nie musisz mi matkować – powiedział Castiel, ale nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, który wpłynął mu na usta.

Dean jęknął.

\- Cas, błagam. Nie mieszaj w to żadnych matek. Daleko mi do twojej matki. – Tym razem do mrugnięcia Dean dołączył również dotyk swojej odzianej w skarpetkę stopy o łydkę Castiela.

Castiel wsunął do ust duży kawałek jajka, żeby powstrzymać się od jakiegokolwiek komentarza, lecz mimo to wyciągnął nieco nogi do przodu, pozwalając stopie Deana na delikatne ocieranie się o nie.

Przez jakiś czas jedli w milczeniu, lecz potem, po przełknięciu większego kęsa naleśnika, Castiel wydał z siebie cichy odgłos zadowolenia, wbił wzrok w Deana i powiedział z mocą:

\- Dean, to jest wyśmienite.

Dean odstawił widelec na talerz i podrapał się po szyi, lekko zmieszany, choć ani na chwilę nie oderwał spojrzenia od twarzy Castiela.

\- Dzięki – odparł miękko i szturchnął palcami stopę Castiela.

\- Chciałbym… - zaczął Castiel, ale urwał w ostatniej chwili, opuszczając wzrok na talerz.

\- Co? - Dean wyprostował się, cofając stopę, i Castiel natychmiast zatęsknił za jego dotykiem. Mimo to uniósł głowę i spojrzał na poważną minę Deana. – Czego byś chciał, Cas?

Czuł gorąco na całej twarzy, ale zmusił się do podtrzymania spojrzenia Deana.

\- Chciałbym mieć możliwość częściej próbować twojej kuchni – wymamrotał, mocno ściskając palcami sztućce.

\- Cas – zaczął Dean i Castiel momentalnie chciał zaprzeczyć swoim słowom, cofnąć je, zapełnić usta jedzeniem i już więcej się nie odzywać. Dean jednak kontynuował, zniżając nieco głos i pochylając się w jego stronę. – Wiem, okej? Ja też. Musimy być dobrej myśli, dobra?

Castiel chciał zaprotestować, ale Dean uniósł dłoń z nożem.

\- Sammy obiecał, że nam pomoże. To może się udać, okej? Musimy tylko zachowywać się tak jak zawsze. _Ja_ muszę się zachowywać jak zawsze, a ty musisz udawać, że wcale cię tu nie ma. To nie może być aż takie trudne.

\- A co, jeśli ktoś się dowie? – zapytał cicho Castiel. – Sam mówiłeś…

\- Wiem, co mówiłem. – Dean przetarł twarz dłonią, w której aktualnie nie trzymał widelca. – To jest ryzykowne jak cholera, Cas, ale nie mamy innego wyboru, okej? Nie, jeśli chcemy…

Dean urwał nagle, spuścił wzrok i milczał przez kilka sekund, a Castiel obserwował, jak jego policzki przybierają ciemnoróżową barwę.

\- Posłuchaj – zaczął Dean cichym głosem, nie podnosząc oczu znad talerza. – Nie twierdzę, że wszystko zawsze będzie piękne i różowe i jak w bajce. Ani że to wszystko ma jakiś większy sens na dłuższą metę. Kurwa, możliwe, że nie będziesz w stanie wytrzymać ze mną dłużej niż tydzień, ale, Cas…

Castiel odstawił sztućce na talerz, wyciągnął rękę i dotknął dłoni Deana. Ten podniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego.

\- Po prostu myślę, że warto spróbować. Najwyżej wykopiesz mnie ze swojego życia po trzech dniach. – Dean wzruszył ramionami, ale Castiel był w stanie dostrzec początki uśmiechu na jego ustach.

\- Jeśli dalej będziesz tak gotował – powiedział, cofając dłoń i z powrotem sięgając po widelec – to może zatrzymam cię na jakiś miesiąc.

Dean parsknął cichym śmiechem i kopnął go w goleń.

Po jakimś czasie skończyli jeść i Dean podniósł się, by zabrać talerz Castiela, ale ten poderwał się szybko i odepchnął jego ręce.

\- Pozmywam – zaoferował, zabierając oba talerze.

Dean posłał mu szeroki uśmiech i podążył za nim wzrokiem, kiedy Castiel włożył talerze do zlewu i odkręcił kurek. Czuł na karku świdrujący wzrok Deana, ale, o dziwo, tym razem wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało; wręcz przeciwnie, było coś niesamowicie domowego w sposobie, w jaki Castiel był w stanie wyczuwać obecność Deana, nawet stojąc tyłem do niego.

\- Masz jakieś plany na dzisiaj? – zagadnął Dean po chwili.

Castiel pozwolił sobie na cichy śmiech.

\- Nie wiem, czy mam prawo do jakichkolwiek planów, przynajmniej na razie – odpowiedział.

\- Racja – mruknął Dean. – Coś jednak musisz robić, kiedy ja będę pracował. Nie możesz się tylko obijać.

Castiel posłał mu sceptyczne spojrzenie przez ramię.

\- Mógłbym coś poczytać albo… Hm, nie wydaje mi się, by cokolwiek, co znajduje się na moim komputerze miało jakąkolwiek wartość, nie po tym… wszystkim… - zająknął się Castiel, mocniej zaciskając palce na mokrym talerzu i na sekundę przymykając oczy, słysząc w uszach głośny szum wody i słony posmak w ustach. Otrząsnął się z tego, słysząc odgłos stawianego na stole kubka, odchrząknął i kontynuował beznamiętnie: - W każdym razie. Nawet gdybym chciał, wszystkie moje rzeczy i tak nadal są w hotelu.

\- Huh. Racja, przydałoby się je jakoś odzyskać – odezwał się Dean. Castiel usłyszał dźwięk odsuwanego krzesła. – Ale na razie nie mam pomysłu. – Nagle Dean przylgnął całym ciałem do pleców Castiela, opierając jedną rękę na jego biodrze i przesuwając czubkiem nosa po jego policzku. – Mam tu jakieś książki, jak chcesz – zamruczał mu do ucha. – Częstuj się.

Castiel odłożył talerz na bezpieczne miejsce na suszarce i odwrócił nieco głowę, udostępniając Deanowi skórę swojej szyi. Już po chwili poczuł jego ciepłe usta i przytulił się mocniej plecami do jego ciała.

\- A masz coś ciekawego do zaoferowania? – zapytał, starając się, by głos mu nie zadrżał.

\- Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz – wymruczał Dean, przesuwając językiem po skórze za uchem Castiela. – Ach. Mówisz o książkach. – Zaśmiał się cicho. – No, coś tam się chyba znajdzie. Potem ci pokażę.

\- Może być potem – odpowiedział gorączkowo Castiel i chciał obrócić się w jego stronę, ale Dean zacisnął mocniej dłoń na jego biodrze i przytrzymał go w miejscu, a potem nagle oderwał usta od jego szyi i włożył trzymany w drugiej ręce pusty kubek po kawie do zlewu. – Zapomniałeś o tym. – Po czym odsunął się od niego, klepnął go w pośladki i ruszył w stronę łazienki.

Castiel zacisnął oczy, tym razem jednak z całkiem innego powodu, klnąc w myślach drażniącego się z nim Deana i znów sięgając po gąbkę do naczyń.

 

xxx

 

Dean wyszedł do pracy w wyjątkowo dobrym nastroju, a Castiel jeszcze przez kilkanaście minut nie ruszał się z łóżka, wciąż otoczony jego silnym zapachem, tym bardziej wyczuwalnym, gdy wciskał nos w poduszkę. Potem jednak Castiel zebrał się w sobie i wstał z cichym westchnieniem, i zabrawszy ze sobą leżący na podłodze ręcznik, którego Dean użył, by ich nieco oczyścić, ruszył do łazienki.

Serce przyspieszyło swój rytm, kiedy Castiel stanął w drzwiach łazienki i spojrzał w stronę wanny. Przez kilka sekund nie mógł się poruszyć, czując, że znów zalewają go wspomnienia, ale potem zacisnął oczy i wszedł do środka, zamykając za sobą drzwi z cichym szczękiem, którego pewne brzmienie dodało mu nieco animuszu. Starając się oddychać głęboko, Castiel rozebrał się i wszedł ostrożnie do wanny, zaciskając palce na krawędziach.

Deana nie było w mieszkaniu, to fakt, ale kiedy tylko Castiel zamknął oczy, miał przed oczami jego twarz, czuł jego dotyk i oddech na swojej skórze, słyszał swoje imię, _Castiel_ , _Cas_ , wypowiadane gorączkowym szeptem tuż przy jego uchu. I to wystarczało, by woda spływająca po jego ciele przestawała pachnieć solą. Przynajmniej na chwilę.

Po kąpieli owinął się świeżym ręcznikiem i przez chwilę stał przed lustrem, przyglądając się sobie ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, usiłując doszukać się jakichś zmian, śladów, czegokolwiek, lecz niczego nie znajdując. Wręcz przeciwnie, jego oczy zdawały się być teraz nieco bardziej żywe, a skóra na policzkach była lekko zarumieniona po kąpieli. Z włosów raz po raz kapała woda, spływając po twarzy i rozpryskując się na ramionach. Castiel przygryzł wargę, usiłując powstrzymać uśmiech, który wpłynął mu na usta, gdy dostrzegł sinoczerwony okrągły ślad tuż nad obojczykiem. Przesunął po nim opuszkami palców, uśmiechając się mimo woli.

Przed wyjściem z łazienki Castiel wrzucił do pralki zużyty ręcznik i ubrania Deana, w których chodził do tej pory, a potem wrócił do pokoju. Przejrzał szafę w poszukiwaniu świeżej bielizny i ubrań, delektując się przyjemnym uczuciem, jakie przynosiła mu myśl, że ma na sobie coś, co należało do Deana. Właśnie miał zakończyć ubieranie i założyć szarą koszulkę, która leżała na samej górze stosiku świeżych ubrań, kiedy jego wzrok przyciągnął czarny materiał, przerzucony przez oparcie kanapy. Castiel zamknął drzwiczki szafy i wziął do ręki koszulkę, którą rozpoznał jako tę, którą Dean miał na sobie poprzedniej nocy, zanim Castiel ściągnął ją z niego i odrzucił na bok. Teraz, znowu uśmiechając się szeroko, Castiel przeciągnął ją przez głowę, wdychając mocno zapach Deana, który go otoczył, wygładził logo jakiegoś zespołu na swojej piersi i ruszył w stronę półki z książkami, stojącej przy oknie.

Zanim jednak zdążył zrobić choćby kilka kroków, rozległo się głośne pukanie do drzwi. Castiel zamarł, odrywając wzrok od tomów leżących w nieładzie na półce i przenosząc go na zamknięte drzwi.

Nie poruszył się nawet, kiedy pukanie rozległo się raz jeszcze, tym razem nieco bardziej natarczywe, a potem zza drzwi dobiegł go damski głos:

\- Panie Winchester? Mam na imię Hannah, ja… Ja pracuję w hotelu Elysian Fields, w którym mieszkał pana… To znaczy, pan Milton, Castiel Milton. Przyniosłam jego rzeczy, pan Milton wyjechał parę dni temu i wszystko zostawił i ja pomyślałam… - Głos za drzwiami umilkł i Castiel już miał nadzieję, że kobieta odejdzie, kiedy nagle dostrzegł poruszającą się powoli klamkę i w tej samej chwili uświadomił sobie, że drzwi nie są zamknięte na klucz.

W pierwszym odruchu paniki Castiel chciał gdzieś się schować, ale zdążył tylko rozejrzeć się gorączkowo po pokoju, a potem drzwi uchyliły się i do mieszkania zajrzała ciemnowłosa recepcjonistka z hotelu. Jej wzrok natychmiast spoczął na stojącym na środku pokoju Castielu, dłoń zsunęła się z klamki, a oczy rozszerzyły.

\- Panie Milton…?

Castiel bezwiednie cofnął się o parę kroków, unosząc ręce do góry i potrząsając gwałtownie głową.

\- Nie, ja nie… - urwał, nie mając pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Nikt nie miał prawa go widzieć. Nikt nie miał prawa wiedzieć o tym, że dalej był w Spectrum. A przynajmniej tak twierdził Dean, prosząc go tego ranka, by zamknął za nim drzwi, kiedy on sam spieszył się do pracy. Castiel zaklął w myślach i powtórzył, z nieco większą pewnością: - Nie.

\- O mój Boże – westchnęła kobieta, po czym weszła do mieszkania, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Castiel chciał zaprotestować, ale jego wzrok padł na walizkę, którą miała przy sobie. Jego walizkę. – Pan tutaj? Pan… nie wyjechał?

\- Ja… - Dean go zabije. Teraz wszystko legnie w gruzach, cały plan, i to tylko dlatego, że Castiel był na tyle roztargniony, że nie zamknął drzwi na klucz. Wszyscy dowiedzą się, że Castiel wciąż tu jest, że Dean ukrywa go u siebie, na pewno wyda się też, że planują uciec, że Dean wezwał na pomoc swojego brata, że razem zamierzają doprowadzić do upadku Alastaira i Spectrum i…

Castiel nie mógł wykrztusić ani słowa, przed oczami zrobiło mu się ciemno i zachwiał się lekko. Kobieta była przy nim w mgnieniu oka, wyciągając rękę, by go przytrzymać, ale Castiel cofnął się gwałtownie.

\- Nie – powtórzył tylko. – Proszę, nie.

\- Panie Milton – odezwała się kobieta uspokajającym głosem. – Proszę się uspokoić, ja… Ja jestem po prostu zaskoczona…

\- Nikt nie może wiedzieć. – Żołądek Castiela był ściśnięty w ciasny supeł, a jego gardło tak wyschnięte, że miał trudności z oddychaniem. – Nikt.

\- O Boże – powtórzyła kobieta zmartwionym głosem. – Nie, proszę się nie obawiać, ja… Ja nic nie powiem. Naprawdę. Przyniosłam pana bagaż, proszę zobaczyć… Bo byłam pewna, że pan wyjechał, właściwie to trochę się o pana martwiłam, zwłaszcza po tym, co pan wtedy mówił…

\- Wtedy? Co… co mówiłem? Kiedy? – Pod Castielem ugięły się kolana i opadł ciężko na kanapę za sobą. Zacisnął mocno palce na jej brzegach, wpatrując się w recepcjonistkę ze strachem.

\- Pan nie pamięta? O Boże. – Kobieta usiadła tuż obok niego. – Ja byłam w pracy w dniu, w którym pan wyjechał… czy raczej nie wyjechał. Jestem Hannah – przedstawiła się, wyciągając rękę. Castiel nie uścisnął jej. – Szczerze mówiąc, nie miałam pojęcia, co właściwie się stało… Tego dnia pojawił się pan w holu, wyglądał pan, jakby miał gorączkę, albo jakiś atak, sama nie wiem… Zapytałam, czy kogoś wezwać, czy może potrzebuję pan pomocy, nazwałam wtedy pana po imieniu, a pan popatrzył na mnie tak dziwnie i powiedział „Castiela nie ma” czy coś w tym stylu…

Castiel wpatrywał się w nią z przerażeniem, ale nie był w stanie wykrztusić ani słowa, nawet kiedy Hannah popatrzyła na niego pytająco.

\- W każdym razie… Cóż, trochę mnie to zaniepokoiło, ale co mogłam zrobić. Zdarzało się już przecież, że wracał pan późno w nocy – powiedziała kobieta, rzucając mu znaczące spojrzenie i ukradkiem rozglądając się wokół. Castiel, pomimo tego, że wciąż robiło mu się słabo, poczuł, że na twarz wpływa mu jaskrawy rumieniec. – No i… Potem pomyślałam, że pewnie pan naprawdę wyjechał, i wtedy musiałam poinfo… To znaczy, musiałam coś zrobić z tym bagażem – kobieta natychmiast się poprawiła, ale Castiel i tak zdążył zauważyć jej pomyłkę.

\- Chciała pani powiedzieć „musiałam poinformować Alastaira” – zauważył chłodno, mimo że wewnątrz wciąż czuł targające nim emocje. – Prawda?

\- Ja… - Hannah zacięła się na moment, a potem popatrzyła na Castiela twardo. – Musiałam. Nie miałam wyboru. Ale to chyba wyszło panu na dobre, prawda?

Temu Castiel nie był w stanie zaprzeczyć.

\- To prawda. A przynajmniej tak było do tej pory – stwierdził pustym głosem.

Kobieta gwałtownie pokręciła głową.

\- Nie zamierzam mu o panu mówić. Naprawdę. Ja… przysięgam, że nic nie powiem. Przyszłam tutaj do Winchestera, jako że zdaje się on być pańskim przyjacielem, i przyniosłam mu pana bagaże. Nikt nie musi wiedzieć, że pana tutaj spotkałam.

Castiel, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku ani na moment, zapytał:

\- Dlaczego miałbym pani wierzyć?                    

\- Bo to musi się kiedyś skończyć – odparła Hannah z westchnieniem. – Nigdy nie chciałam  mieć z tym wszystkim do czynienia, ale ja się tutaj urodziłam, nie miałam więc zbyt dużego wyboru. Pan nie jest stąd. Pan może się stąd wyrwać. Obaj możecie.

Castiel przymknął oczy i oparł czoło na dłoni, usiłując uspokoić oddech. Ale Hannah wciąż nie dawała za wygraną i ciągnęła dalej:

\- Panie Milton… Castiel. Czy mogę mówić po imieniu? – Castiel skinął z roztargnieniem głową. – Czy poza tym wszystko jest w porządku? Co właściwie się stało, dlaczego zniknąłeś tak nagle? Czy planowaliście to od samego początku?

Castiel poczuł gorzki uśmiech wpływający mu na usta.

\- Niestety nie – powiedział, odganiając od siebie dręczące go pytania. Do tej pory nie miał pojęcia, co działo się z nim przez tamte trzy dni, i podejrzewał, że już nigdy w pełni się tego nie dowie. Teraz jednak, gdy Hannah to zasugerowała, doszedł do wniosku, że może faktycznie lepiej byłoby, gdyby razem z Deanem zaplanowali taki fortel od samego początku. Zaoszczędziliby sobie wtedy całego tego dramatu związanego z plażą, kąpielą, jego przeszłością.

\- Cóż, teraz to już chyba nieważne – mówiła dalej Hannah. – Skoro i tak tu jesteś. Co zamierzacie zrobić? – spytała i Castiel podniósł głowę, spoglądając na nią uważnie. – Bo coś zamierzacie, prawda? W innym wypadku Alastair prędzej czy później dowie się o wszystkim i kto wie, co wymyśli wtedy.

\- Wolałbym o tym nie rozmawiać – odparł cicho Castiel, nie spuszczając wzroku z jej twarzy.

\- Ja naprawdę o niczym mu nie powiem.

\- Mimo wszystko. – Castiel wstał i wyciągnął rękę w stronę walizki stojącej obok kanapy. - Dziękuję za fatygę.

\- Nie ma sprawy, jak już mówiłam…

\- Myślę, że byłoby lepiej, gdybyś już poszła – powiedział Castiel spokojnym głosem. Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu, a potem Hannah wstała.

\- Rozumiem. Oczywiście. Ale proszę cię, Castiel, uwierz mi, kiedy mówię, że nikt się o tobie nie dowie. Pamiętaj tylko, że jeśli coś planujecie, najlepiej będzie zrobić to jak najszybciej…

W momencie, w którym wypowiedziała te słowa, od strony drzwi dobiegł ich dźwięk wkładanego do zamka klucza i kilka prób otworzenia go, a potem drzwi skrzypnęły cicho i Castiel usłyszał głos Deana.

\- Cholera, Cas, mówiłem, żebyś za mną zamknął, co by było… gdyby… - Dean urwał, stojąc w progu do salonu i wpatrując się w kobietę stojącą przy jego kanapie. Klucze, które trzymał w dłoni, upadły z brzękiem na podłogę. – Cas.

\- Ja właśnie wychodzę, naprawdę, ja tylko… - zaczęła Hannah, ale Dean postąpił krok do przodu i przeniósł wzrok z niej na Castiela.

\- Ja pierdolę, Cas – warknął i Castiel zauważył, że jego pięści zaciskają się w złości. – Co… Jezu Chryste – wymamrotał, przymykając oczy i wzdychając głęboko.

Castiel popatrzył na recepcjonistkę.

\- Idź już, proszę – powiedział cicho.

Hannah skinęła nieznacznie głową i ruszyła w stronę drzwi, spoglądając na Deana niepewnie. Castiel właśnie miał się odezwać, kiedy Dean chwycił przechodzącą obok niego kobietę za ramię i syknął:

\- O nie, nigdzie nie idziesz!

\- Dean! – Castiel zrobił kilka kroków w ich stronę, nie spuszczając wzroku z pełnej napięcia twarzy Deana. – Puść ją.

\- Kurwa, Cas, a co, jeśli ona dla nich pracuje? – odpowiedział Dean ze złością, ale jego chwyt na ramieniu kobiety zelżał nieco.

\- Ja nie… - zaczęła Hannah.

\- Pracuje – potwierdził Castiel ze spokojem.

Dean zagapił się na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Pra… Pracuje. Aha. I co, według ciebie możemy ją tak po prostu stąd wypuścić, co? Pozwolić, żeby poleciała do tego skurwysyna i o wszystkim mu opowiedziała? Może jeszcze, kurwa, przygotujemy dla niego jakiś poczęstunek i będziemy na niego cierpliwie czekać, bo wierz mi, pojawi się tu tak szybko, jak tylko będzie mógł! Nie przepuści żadnej okazji, żeby nam dokopać, Cas, nie rozumiesz?

Castiel potrząsnął głową i zbliżył się do nich, po czym oparł dłoń na ramieniu Deana.

\- Rozumiem. Ale Hannah tego nie zrobi.

\- Cas… - zaczął Dean, patrząc na niego błagalnie.

\- Dean. Zaufaj mi, proszę – powiedział Castiel i zsunął rękę po ramieniu Deana, aż dotknął jego dłoni, tej, która nie trzymała stojącej obok kobiety. Dean zacisnął usta, patrząc na Castiela z uporem, ale zaraz potem odsunął się od recepcjonistki, wypuszczając ją. Castiel skinął w jej stronę głową. – Do widzenia, Hannah – powiedział, wpatrując się w nią z uwagą.

Hannah nie opuściła wzroku i nie uśmiechnęła się.

\- Powodzenia – powiedziała tylko, i po chwili już jej nie było.

Castiel spojrzał na wpatrującego się w niego Deana. Przesunął opuszkami palców po jego dłoni aż poczuł, że pięść rozluźnia się powoli.

\- Cas – mruknął Dean. – To naprawdę nie był dobry pomysł.

\- Dean, Hannah przyniosła mi bagaże. Widywałem ją na recepcji wiele razy, zawsze była uprzejma i skora do pomocy. Obiecała, że zachowa w sekrecie moją obecność tutaj.

\- Jesteś zbyt łatwowierny, Cas – jęknął Dean, przymykając oczy. – To, że ktoś jest uprzejmy wcale nie gwarantuje, że nie zrobi wszystkiego, by ocalić własną skórę.

\- Alastair nie będzie miał żadnego powodu, by nagle zacząć kwestionować jej lojalność. Zwłaszcza, że to ona poinformowała go o moim wyjeździe.

Dean otworzył oczy.

\- Że co, kurwa? Dziewczyna mówi ci, że już raz na ciebie doniosła, a ty postanawiasz jej zaufać? Czy tobie kompletnie odbiło?

\- Jak dobrze wiesz, to kwestia sporna – odparł Castiel cierpko, posyłając mu znaczące spojrzenie. Odsunął się od Deana i ruszył w stronę drzwi. – Jeśli jednak jeszcze tego nie zauważyłeś, nigdzie nie wyjechałem. A fakt, że Alastair myśli inaczej, jest nam raczej na rękę. – Przekręcił zamek w drzwiach i z powrotem obrócił się w stronę Deana. – A nawet jeśli, i to tylko _jeśli_ , Hannah przekazałaby wszystko Alastairowi, co właściwie by się stało? Przecież mieszkałem w Spectrum już od dłuższego czasu i, mimo że on wiedział o wszystkim, że _wiedział_ _o nas_ , tak naprawdę nic z tym nie zrobił…

\- Och, serio? Mam ci przypomnieć te pieprzone groźby…

\- To były tylko czekoladki, Dean! – zawołał Castiel sfrustrowanym głosem.

\- Ten liścik wcale nie brzmiał przyjaźnie! – syknął Dean, robiąc ku niemu krok. – I kto wie, co Alastair planował potem! Może chciał uśpić twoją czujność i następny prezent byłby zatruty albo…

\- Teraz to już przesadzasz – zirytował się Castiel, kręcąc głową. – Dlaczego niby Alastair chciałby się mnie pozbyć? Przecież ty wciąż wykonywałeś swoją pracę tak, jak tego oczekiwali, w czym niby ja…

\- Kurwa, Cas! A nie pomyślałeś o tym, że mogliby użyć cię przeciwko mnie? Żeby jeszcze bardziej zmusić mnie do roboty? Jesteś idealnym narzędziem do szantażu, a do tego wiedzą nawet, gdzie dokładnie mieszkasz, wystarczyłoby więc…

\- Ale dlaczego mieliby cię szantażować? Przecież jak na razie nie robisz nic, czego by nie chcieli, cieszą się wręcz, że teraz nikt już cię nie rozprasza...

\- Może dlatego, że mają popierdolone we łbach? Albo że to jest Alastair? I że jemu jest zawsze mało?

\- Oni nie mogą tak po prostu…

\- W tym właśnie tkwi problem, Cas! Mogą! – Dean stanął już tuż przed nim i wycelował w niego palec. – Tutaj nie ma żadnej logiki. I jeśli dowiedzą się, że tu jesteś…

\- Nie dowiedzą się, Dean, Hannah o niczym im nie powie – odpowiedział Castiel spokojnie.

\- Nie możesz tego wiedzieć – odpalił Dean. – Nawet jej nie znasz.

\- Ale wierzę, że…

\- Nie powinieneś ufać każdemu, kto popatrzy na ciebie wielkimi niewinnymi oczami i zapewni, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

\- To, że ty nikomu nie ufasz, nie znaczy, że ja nie mogę – warknął Castiel.

\- Ach, tak? To teraz to wszystko moja wina, tak? Bo to ja jestem ten nieczuły i nieufny i w ogóle jestem największym dupkiem świata? – wycedził Dean z twarzą tuż przy jego twarzy.

\- Tego nie powiedziałem – odparł Castiel – ale tak.

Dean pchnął go mocno na drzwi i przygwoździł do nich, zaciskając dłonie na jego ramionach.

\- To ty nie zamknąłeś drzwi i to przez ciebie wszystko się wydało – mruknął ze złością.

\- Ale to ty byłeś na tyle leniwy, że sam nie mogłeś ich zamknąć – odparował Castiel, przenosząc spojrzenie z lśniących zielenią oczu Deana na jego usta.

\- Byłem już spóźniony. – Dean jeszcze bardziej przybliżył się do niego, praktycznie przyciskając go do drzwi całym swoim ciałem. – Bo ktoś zrobił się zbyt zachłanny.

\- Sam zacząłeś – wymamrotał Castiel, a jego ręka bezwiednie dotknęła biodra Deana.

\- Och, jasne, powiedz jeszcze, że cię zmuszałem.

\- Nie, ale to ty zacząłeś.

\- Niby jak?

\- Powiedziałeś, że masz wiele do zaoferowania. A potem dotknąłeś moich pośladków.

\- To ich wina. Zbyt dobrze wyglądały.

\- Nie bądź śmieszny, Dean.

\- Ja pierdolę, Cas – zamruczał Dean, ujął jego twarz w dłonie i pocałował go.

Castiel mocniej zacisnął obie dłonie na jego biodrach i przyciągnął go bliżej. Pocałunek był gwałtowny i tak intensywny, że Castiel poczuł go w całym swoim ciele, aż po czubki palców. Dean przygryzł mocno jego dolną wargę, wsuwając palce pomiędzy jego włosy i szarpiąc je lekko. Castiel jęknął, odepchnął się od drzwi i mocniej naparł na Deana, zmuszając go do wycofania się w stronę salonu i stojącej tam kanapy. Dean przeniósł jedną dłoń na jego plecy, a potem zsunął ją niżej i zacisnął na jednym z jego pośladków.

\- Nie powinieneś nosić moich ciuchów, wyglądasz w nich zbyt dobrze – warknął Dean, przyciskając usta do skóry na szyi Castiela i zostawiając na niej czerwony ślad.

\- Wybacz, ale nie miałem niczego innego, dopóki _Hannah_ nie przyniosła mi walizki – odgryzł się Castiel i zatoczył biodrami, czując twardość Deana przez kilka warstw, które ich oddzielały.

Dean jęknął głośno.

\- To wcale nie uprawnia cię do noszenia moich ciuchów – wymruczał, przygryzając skórę przy obojczyku Castiela.

\- Nie miałem innego wyboru – powtórzył Castiel.

\- Mogłeś chodzić nago. Nie protestowałbym. – Dean odsunął się od niego tylko po to, by złapać go za koszulkę i przyciągnąć do siebie w kolejnym miażdżącym usta pocałunku.

Castiel chciał coś powiedzieć, ale wszystkie myśli uciekły mu z głowy, kiedy język Deana wsunął się w jego usta, a jedna z jego dłoni dotknęła wybrzuszenia poniżej jego pasa. Poruszył biodrami w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś tarcia, a potem, zanim zdążył zorientować się, co się dzieje, Dean obrócił go gwałtownie i popchnął na kanapę, po czym opadł na niego ciężko.

\- Twoja wina – wymamrotał Dean, siadając na nim okrakiem i przyciskając usta do wrażliwego miejsca za jego uchem. Z ust Castiela wydobył się głośny jęk.

\- Nikt się nie dowie – odparł Castiel zduszonym głosem. Chciał poruszyć biodrami, ale ciężar ciała Deana skutecznie go unieruchamiał.

\- Tego nie wiesz. – Dean jakby odgadł jego intencję i zsunął się niżej, ocierając się o niego mocno i na tyle niespodziewanie, że Castiel znów nie mógł powstrzymać głośnego jęku.

\- Ty… też nie – wydyszał Castiel, a jego palce zacisnęły się na prześcieradle tak mocno, że aż zbielały mu knykcie.

\- Zamknij się – wycharczał Dean. Pochylił się i pocałował go, a tymczasem jego ręka błyskawicznie rozsznurowała jego spodnie i opuściła je w dół na tyle, by już po chwili móc zacisnąć się na jego boleśnie naprężonym członku. Pocałunek stłumił jego jęk i Dean podniósł się, a jego ręka zatrzymała się. – Albo nie. Nie powstrzymuj się, Cas. Krzycz.

\- Dean – pogroził Castiel. – Rusz się albo zamilknę na wieki.

\- Nawet się nie waż – warknął Dean, szybkim ruchem pozbył się jego spodni i bielizny, a potem schylił się i wziął go w usta. Castiel westchnął głośno, odwrócił głowę i wcisnął twarz w poduszkę, skutecznie tłumiącą jęki i westchnienia, które wydzierały z niego usta i język Deana.

Nagle Dean zarzucił sobie jego nogi na ramiona, pochylając się bardziej i ani na sekundę nie zwalniając rytmicznych ruchów głową, a potem Castiel poczuł jego dłoń dotykającą jego jąder, zsuwającą się niżej, w stronę jego otworu. Zagryzł mocno wargi i zacisnął oczy, mimowolnie poruszając biodrami.

Dean podniósł się nagle, wypuszczając go z ust. Castiel spojrzał na niego spod na wpół uchylonych powiek, zdezorientowany.

\- Dalej milczysz? – dokuczył mu Dean. – Okej, niech ci będzie.

Po czym schylił się i Castiel poczuł jego język przy swoim otworze. Nie zdążył stłumić głośnego jęku, który wyrwał mu się z piersi; mocniej zacisnął nogi wokół ramion Deana i uniósł biodra do góry, dając Deanowi lepszy dostęp. Jego dłonie szukały jakiegoś oparcia i raz po raz zaciskały się mocno na pościeli, a zaraz potem Dean splótł z nim swoje palce. Castiel wydał z siebie donośny jęk, tym razem kompletnie się nie hamując, zadowolony ze sposobu, w jaki palce Deana ścisnęły mocniej jego dłonie.

\- D-Dean – wydyszał po jakimś czasie. Uda drżały mu mocno, a pulsująca twardość błagała o dotknięcie. – Dean, proszę.

Dean podniósł się, zsuwając nogi Castiela ze swoich ramion i pozwalając jego biodrom opaść z powrotem na kanapę.

\- Gotowy? – wymamrotał Dean, przysuwając usta do jego ust. Castiel uniósł nieco głowę i pocałował go, zlizał z jego warg i języka swój własny smak, zacisnął palce na jego włosach. – Sekundę – mruknął Dean i odsunął się. Kilkoma szybkimi ruchami zdjął z siebie ubrania i sięgnął po prezerwatywy w nocnej szafce, a Castiel tymczasem ściągnął przez głowę czarną koszulkę Deana, którą do tej pory miał na sobie. – No dobra – powiedział Dean i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. – Obróć się.

\- Co… - zaczął Castiel, a wtedy Dean zacisnął dłoń na jego biodrze i jednym szybkim ruchem przewrócił go na brzuch. Przygwoździł go całym ciałem do łóżka i Castiel wyraźnie poczuł jego twardość, więc bez dalszych instrukcji uniósł się na kolana, zmuszając Deana do tego samego.

\- Tak będzie dobrze, Cas? – wymruczał Dean, z dłońmi opartymi na jego biodrach i ustami przy skórze na jego plecach.

\- To się okaże – odparował Castiel i wypchnął nieco biodra do tyłu.

\- Nie wkurzaj mnie. – Dean znowu przywarł do niego całym ciałem i Castiel poczuł jego członek wsuwający się w niego powoli. – I nawet nie myśl o powstrzymywaniu się. Chcę cię _słyszeć_ , Cas, jasne?

\- Niczego nie usłyszysz, jeśli się bardziej nie postarasz – drażnił się z nim Castiel, a potem wcisnął twarz w poduszkę, czując w sobie całą długość Deana.

\- Co? Mówiłeś coś? – wyszeptał Dean z ustami tuż przy jego uchu.

Castiel przygryzł wargi, kiedy Dean powoli cofnął biodra i zostawił go z uczuciem pustki.

\- Milczę jak grób – wydyszał niewyraźnie, stłumiony przez poduszkę.

\- _To się okaże_. – Castiel poczuł język i zęby Deana na swoim uchu i na wrażliwej skórze tuż za nim i jęknął cicho, kiedy Dean pchnął biodrami i wsunął się w niego gwałtownie tylko po to, żeby już po chwili znów wycofać się powoli, zbyt powoli. – Hm, Cas? Nie słyszę.

\- Dean – wycedził Castiel i jego ręka powędrowała w stronę swojego nabrzmiałego członka.

Dłoń Deana natychmiast go powstrzymała, zaciskając się mocno na jego nadgarstku i przygważdżając go do łóżka. Potem złapał również jego drugą rękę i zrobił z nią to samo, unieruchamiając go całkowicie i uniemożliwiając dotknięcie siebie. Castiel przez chwilę czekał cierpliwie, ale Dean zamarł całkowicie, i jedynie jego gorący oddech drażnił skórę przy uchu Castiela.

\- Rusz się, do cholery – wymamrotał Castiel.

Dean jęknął cicho i posłusznie wsunął się w niego, a tym razem Castiel również poruszył biodrami, starając się narzucić im nowy, stały rytm.

\- Tak, Cas, klnij. Powiedz coś jeszcze, skarbie – szepnął mu Dean wprost do ucha.

\- Nie – odgryzł się Castiel.

Dean zakrył jego dłonie swoimi i splótł mocno ich palce, wsuwając się w niego rytmicznie i całując skórę na jego karku.

\- Prrrroszę – wymruczał Dean i mocno zatoczył biodrami, odnajdując nowy wrażliwy punkt w ciele Castiela i wyrywając z jego ust głośny jęk.

\- Szlag – wykrztusił Castiel, zaciskając mocno oczy.

\- Jeszcze – wydyszał Dean.

\- Cholera. – Castiel widział światła migające mu pod powiekami, a gorąco zbierające się w jego podbrzuszu sprawiało, że wirowało mu w głowie.

\- Cas.

Uniósł głowę znad poduszki, wygiął mocniej plecy i wypchnął biodra na spotkanie z Deanem, czując wszechogarniającą go przyjemność.

\- _Dean_ – wydusił zamiast przekleństwa, po czym doszedł z głośnym jękiem, plamiąc swój brzuch i pościel pod sobą. Uda zadrżały mu mocno i Castiel opadł na kanapę, a Dean tuż za nim, wciąż poruszając się w nim mocno, szepcząc coś z ustami tuż przy jego skórze i ściskając palcami jego palce. Castiel był wyczerpany, nawet umknął mu moment, w którym Dean również doszedł, wysunął się z niego i opadł na jego plecy.

Otworzył oczy dopiero po jakimś czasie, czując usta Deana pieszczące jego szyję i palce głaskające jego dłonie.

\- Twoja wina – wymamrotał sennie.

Dean stoczył się z niego i obrócił go na bok, przybliżając się i całując go leniwie w usta.

\- Nieprawda.


	15. The Path To Heaven Runs Through Miles Of Clouded Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siema siema! Nowy rozdział na osłodzenie szkoły/nowego roku akademickiego/pracy/życia ;) Widzicie, publikowałam przez całe wakacje, teraz wakacje się skończyły, a za tydzień... ostatni rozdział. Mam nadzieję, że nie zawiodę :)
> 
> OST: Imagine Dragons - It's Time oraz Birdy - Light Me Up
> 
> Enjoy!

\- Dean, dlaczego właściwie nie jesteś w pracy?

Dean otworzył oczy i popatrzył na Castiela leżącego na jego piersi.

\- Hej, właśnie. Przez to wszystko zapomniałem o najważniejszym – powiedział, unosząc się na łokciach. – Nie wierzę, że mnie od tego odciągnąłeś.

\- Myślałem, że uzgodniliśmy, że wina nie leży po mojej stronie – burknął Cas i stoczył się na kanapę, kładąc się na plecach i splatając ręce na piersi.

\- Hah, niczego nie uzgodniliśmy, słońce – zaśmiał się Dean. Podparł się na łokciu i pochylił w stronę Casa, wyciągając rękę i dźgając go lekko w ramię.

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak – mruknął Castiel naburmuszonym głosem.

\- Przedtem jakoś ci to nie przeszkadzało… skarbie – drażnił się z nim Dean.

\- Przedtem nie przeszkadzało mi też wiele innych rzeczy, których nie tolerowałbym w normalnej sytuacji.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, co możesz mieć na myśli – zamruczał Dean i pocałował Casa w ramię, przesuwając powoli usta w stronę jego szyi. Kiedy Cas wsunął palce w jego włosy i przyciągnął go bliżej, Dean mruknął z zadowoleniem, otaczając mężczyznę ramieniem w pasie.

Po chwili jednak oderwał się od niego, mrużąc oczy i wpatrując się groźnie w twarz Castiela.

\- Znowu to robisz – rzucił.

\- Co takiego? – spytał Cas niewinnie.

Dean pacnął go dłonią w biodro.

\- Rozpraszasz mnie. Mamy ważne rzeczy do obgadania, ty sukinsynie – powiedział bez większego przekonania, a Castiel zdobył się tylko na ironiczne uniesienie brwi. – Nie patrz tak na mnie. I zakryj się czymś, na miłość boską.

Cas parsknął niespodziewanym śmiechem i Dean uśmiechnął się z samozadowoleniem. Potem usiadł, sięgnął po leżące w nogach łóżka ubrania i rzucił nim w Castiela, po czym sam wstał i założył bokserki, które jakiś czas temu wylądowały na podłodze.

\- Jesteś głodny? – zapytał, kierując się w stronę kuchni, podczas gdy Cas szamotał się ze swoimi ubraniami.

\- Nieszczególnie – odparł Castiel, ale mimo to już po chwili dołączył do niego, ubrany w spodnie i koszulkę z Blue Öyster Cult, która jeszcze niedawno należała do Deana. – Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie. A podobno jest to coś ważnego.

\- Taa, wiem – odezwał się Dean z głową we wnętrzu lodówki. – Tylko daj mi coś zjeść, ty maszyno. Normalni ludzie czasem głodnieją, wiesz. Zwłaszcza po ciężkim wysiłku.

Cas znów ograniczył się do sceptycznej miny. Dean szybko zmajstrował jakąś kanapkę i zasiadł przy stole naprzeciwko niego. Cas zmierzył wzrokiem jego talerz.

\- Dean, nie tak dawno jedliśmy śniadanie – skomentował.

\- Dawno – odpowiedział Dean z pełnymi ustami. – Jestem dorosłym facetem i mam swoje potrzeby – dodał, przełknąwszy. Potem wyciągnął nogę i szturchnął nią stopę Casa, uśmiechając się słodko. – Hej, kochanie, przyniesiesz mi piwo?

Castiel oddał kopniaka, kręcąc z powagą głową.

\- Dean, jest _południe_ – upomniał go. – Co przypomniało mi o moim poprzednim pytaniu. Dlaczego nie jesteś w pracy?

\- Wow, Cas, aż tak bardzo nie chcesz mnie widzieć? Przedtem odniosłem inne wrażenie – zażartował Dean, kończąc kanapkę i odsuwając od siebie talerz.

\- Jesteś w dobrym humorze – zamyślił się Cas. Oparł głowę na dłoniach i wpatrzył się w Deana tymi swoimi niebieskimi ślepiami.

\- A ty jesteś marudny – odparował Dean, wyciągnął jedną nogę i oparł ją o udo Casa, poruszając palcami i dotykając nimi jego brzucha. Cas zmarszczył lekko nos i próbował zepchnąć go z siebie, ale Dean mu się nie dał. – Zawsze tak masz, kiedy jesteś niewyspany?

Castiel mruknął coś niezrozumiałego i spojrzał w dół, na stopę na swoich kolanach, po czym złapał ją w dłonie i ucisnął lekko palcami. Dean zakrztusił się powietrzem i od razu udał, że kaszle, a potem pozwolił Casowi bez dalszych przeszkód masować swoją stopę.

\- Okej, niech ci będzie – powiedział z zadowolonym westchnięciem, unosząc również drugą nogę. Zręczne palce Casa ugniatały naprężone mięśnie jego stóp, i mimo że jego uwaga zdawała się być całkowicie poświęcona masażowi, Dean wiedział, że mężczyzna słyszy każde jego słowo. – Chyba mam dobre wieści… a przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje.

\- To dobrze – odpowiedział Cas spokojnym głosem, unosząc głowę i spoglądając na niego z lekkim uśmiechem. – Zasługujesz na trochę dobrych wieści, Dean.

\- My – odparł Dean pospiesznie. – _My_ zasługujemy. – Popatrzył na niego znacząco i uśmiech Castiela poszerzył się nieco, mimo że on sam schylił głowę i opuścił oczy z powrotem na stopy Deana. – W każdym razie – dodał Dean po chwili bezmyślnego gapienia się na zmierzwione włosy na czubku głowy Casa – coś zaczyna się dziać. W Spectrum, znaczy się. Jakieś zamieszanie. Nie jestem pewny, o co chodzi, ale słyszałem coś o jakiejś gazecie… Byłem akurat pod pubem Chucka, odwoziłem jakiegoś gościa, no i było tam kilku innych kolesi. Z tego, co zdążyłem usłyszeć, zanim kazali mi spieprzać, w jakiejś gazecie pojawił się jakiś artykuł o Spectrum. Nie wiem, skąd o tym wiedzą, ale widocznie ktoś od nas kontroluje, co dzieje się poza miastem, pewnie nie chcą, żeby wszystko się wydało i żeby ktoś inny zaczął się w to mieszać… W każdym razie kazali mi wracać do domu, sam nie jestem pewny, dlaczego. Nie kłóciłem się, żeby nie wyszło, że coś kombinuję. W końcu, jak wszystkim wiadomo, nienawidzę tej roboty.

Castiel znowu uniósł głowę; jego oczy wydawały się ogromne na tle jego bladej twarzy i bałaganu ciemnych włosów.

\- Myślisz, że to zasługa twojego brata? – zapytał głosem zdradzającym podekscytowanie.

\- Możliwe – odparł Dean, osuwając się na krześle trochę bardziej. – Nie wiem dokładnie, co Sammy kombinuje, nie chciał mi powiedzieć, żebym przypadkiem się nie zdradził, ale… to brzmi jak on. Wiesz, zaczyna się powoli, taka cicha dywersja, a potem dup! Całe to gówno eksploduje Alastairowi prosto w jego pieprzony ryj.

Castiel skrzywił się lekko i Dean parsknął śmiechem.

\- Sorry, Cas, nie da się tego inaczej ująć – powiedział.

\- Jestem pewny, że istnieje parę innych możliwości – odparł Castiel ironicznym głosem i mocniej docisnął palce, co sprawiło, że Dean praktycznie podskoczył na krześle.

\- Au! Kurna, stary, a już ci miałem mówić, że nieźle ci idzie. To bolało! – zaburczał Dean.

\- Wybacz. Na stopach znajdują się cztery punkty erogenne, połączone bezpośrednio z genitaliami – poinformował go Cas rzeczowym tonem.

Dean poczuł rumieniec wpływający mu na policzki.

\- Uwierz mi, to nie był żaden… z tych punktów – wymamrotał. – To bolało.

\- Wybacz – powtórzył Cas, a potem nagle przesunął opuszkami palców po spodniej stronie jego stopy, od palców aż do pięty, i Dean tym razem naprawdę podskoczył, przy okazji uderzając kolanami o stół.

\- Hej! – zawołał i usiłował zabrać nogi, ale Castiel zdążył złapać jedną z nich i przytrzymać. – Cas, przestań!

\- Masz łaskotki – stwierdził Cas zachwyconym głosem, co Deanowi wcale się nie spodobało.

\- Każdy ma – fuknął Dean.

\- To urocze – powiedział Cas i jeszcze raz przeciągnął czubkami palców po stopie Deana, najdelikatniej, jak tylko mógł, wywołując u niego dreszcz.

\- Sam jesteś uroczy – odgryzł się Dean i wreszcie udało mu się zabrać nogę z kolan Casa i wyprostować się na krześle. – Nie gap się tak na mnie.

Castiel pochylił się lekko w jego stronę, opierając oba łokcie na blacie.

\- Chyba będę musiał więcej poczytać o masażu stóp – powiedział pełnym zapału głosem.

\- Zapomnij – mruknął Dean, czując gorąco na policzkach i czubkach uszu. Wstał i zaniósł talerz do zlewu, nagle bardzo świadomy tego, że ma na sobie tylko bokserki. – Od dziś moje stopy są dla ciebie niedostępne.

\- Dean, masaż stóp jest uważany za jedną z bardziej efektywnych gier wstępnych – oświadczył Cas. – Zwłaszcza, jeśli ktoś wie, gdzie i jak dotykać.

\- Na litość boską, Cas, czy możemy wreszcie przestać gadać o moich stopach? – ofuknął go Dean z zażenowaniem. – Mamy ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty.

\- Na przykład? – spytał Castiel z zainteresowaniem.

Dean oparł się o zlew i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

\- Nie wiem, może na przykład powinniśmy zdecydować, co robić dalej?

Castiel przekrzywił lekko głowę na bok.

\- Póki co i tak nie wiemy, co się dzieje i co dokładnie planuje Sam – powiedział. – Ale w porządku. Skoro tego chcesz.

\- Dzięki – odetchnął z ulgą Dean. – Przydałoby przygotować się na wyjazd, nie sądzisz? Na tyle, na ile możemy. W końcu to jest nasz cel, co nie? Wyjechać stąd. Jak najdalej.

\- Oczywiście. – Castiel wstał i podążył za Deanem w stronę kanapy. Dean zarzucił na siebie podkoszulek, zebrał pościel i zabrał ją do łazienki, a Cas tymczasem złożył kanapę i okrył ją kocem. – Na szczęście ja jestem już spakowany. A wiemy już, dokąd pojedziemy?

\- Na początku najważniejsze, żebyśmy dali radę wyjechać z miasta. Potem pojedziemy na północ, do Waszyngtonu, i tam powinniśmy spotkać się z Samem. Ale nie wiem, czy to wystarczy. To się jeszcze okaże – powiedział Dean, włączając pralkę i wracając do pokoju, gdzie zastał Casa siedzącego na kanapie, z otwartą walizką u stóp. – Hej. Masz tam coś ciekawego? – zapytał, przysiadając obok.

\- Głównie ubrania – odpowiedział Castiel, przeglądając bagaż. – Laptop. Parę książek. – Wyciągnął komputer, otworzył go i włączył, opierając się wygodniej o kanapę.

\- Mogę zobaczyć? – spytał Dean, pochylając się w stronę walizki i zerkając na Casa.

\- Tak, oczywiście – odparł Cas w roztargnieniu, wpatrując się w ekran komputera.

Dean przesunął ubrania na drugi koniec walizki i sięgnął po niewielką stertę książek, po czym wyprostował się, zabierając je wszystkie ze sobą na kolana i przeglądając z zainteresowaniem.

\- Wow, Szekspir – zaśmiał się pod nosem. – Tego nie znam. Wygląda na nudne. Nie widzę Vonneguta, stary, to niewybaczalne. Mhm, Lolita. – Dean szturchnął Castiela łokciem.

\- Jest pięknie napisana – powiedział, wciąż nie odrywając wzroku od laptopa. – Naprawdę, język Nabokova jest imponujący, potrafi wywoływać kilka emocji na raz, nawet tych sprzecznych. – Cas spojrzał na niego i Dean uśmiechnął się, słysząc tyle pasji w jego głosie.

\- Może kiedyś przeczytam – odparł.

\- A to – Cas wskazał na książkę, którą Dean określił jako „nudną” – jest Margaret Atwood. Literatura kanadyjska pełna jest motywów natury i przetrwania w najtrudniejszych warunkach.

\- Heh – mruknął Dean – kto wie, może sami wylądujemy w Kanadzie.

Cas uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Podoba mi się ten pomysł – powiedział szczerze.

\- W to nie wątpię. – Dean szturchnął go stopą, którą podwinął pod siebie na kanapie, i spojrzał na ostatnią książkę, którą trzymał w ręce. – Uuu, Pratchett! Witaj, stary przyjacielu – ucieszył się. Książką wyglądała, jakby była czytana co najmniej kilka razy. – Okej, Cas, wybaczam ci brak Vonneguta. Pratchett też jest niezły – powiedział, szczerząc się.

\- „Dobry omen” to jedna z moich ulubionych powieści – odparł Cas z uśmiechem. – Bardzo lubię postać Aziraphala, choć Crowley również posiada niewątpliwy urok. Nie wspominając już o Adamie.

\- Nie zapominaj o stylu pisania – dołączył się Dean. – W sensie, to jedna z niewielu książek, na której śmiałem się na głos. Na serio. A rzadko mi się to zdarza. Hej, wiesz co – Dean wstał, odłożył książki Casa do jego walizki i podszedł do swojej własnej półki – mam tutaj inną książkę Pratchetta, nie wiem, czy ją znasz? – Dean usiadł z powrotem na kanapie i podał Castielowi swój mocno podniszczony egzemplarz „Straży! Straży!”. Kiedy Cas odsunął od siebie komputer i ujął książkę do rąk, potrząsając głową, Dean ciągnął: - W takim razie musisz ją przeczytać. Ona co prawda należy do całego cyklu o Świecie Dysku, ale nic się nie stanie, jak przeczytasz najpierw tę. Na tej śmiałem się jeszcze bardziej, wierz mi. – Dean automatycznie przysunął się bliżej, stukając palcem w okładkę. – W ogóle to Pratchett jest zajebisty, nie miałem pojęcia, że możesz go znać – powiedział Dean z entuzjazmem.

Castiel posłał mu nieśmiały uśmiech i oddał mu książkę.

\- Jest wiele książek, które czytałem – stwierdził – a jeszcze więcej, które chciałbym przeczytać. I, jak widzisz, lista ta stale się powiększa.

\- Mów mi jeszcze – odparł Dean. – Zwłaszcza, że nie zawsze mam czas czy ochotę czytać cokolwiek.

Dean dorzucił książkę na stosik w walizce Castiela i patrzył na nią przez chwilę. Jakoś dziwnie podobał mu się widok ich książek siedzących razem w jednym miejscu. Zerknął na Casa, który też spoglądał na swój bagaż, a potem pochylił się i pocałował go w usta, uśmiechając się lekko.

 

xxx

 

\- Kurwa mać – wymamrotał Dean, kiedy lodowate krople deszczu wpadły mu za kołnierz. Było późne popołudnie i, pomimo porannego zamieszania, Dean dostał kilka zleceń do wykonania. Kiedy jednak wychodził z domu, zostawiając Casa zaszytego z książką i kocem na jego kanapie, deszcz jeszcze nie padał, a jedynie ciężkie szare chmury wisiały nad ziemią. Wyglądało jednak na to, że niebo miało już tego wszystkiego dość i deszcz lunął w końcu, akurat w momencie, w którym Dean wchodził z mieszkania klienta i był poza suchym ciepłem swojego samochodu. Padało na tyle mocno, że wystarczyło kilka kroków, a Dean był przemoczony od stóp do głów. A ponieważ Impala stała dobre parędziesiąt kroków od budynku, Dean zdążył całkowicie przesiąknąć wodą, która spływała mu po twarzy i włosach, zalewając oczy i wpadając w miejsca, o których Dean nawet nie wiedział, że mogą być dla deszczu dostępne.

Nie miał więc zbyt dobrego nastroju, kiedy w końcu zatrzasnął za sobą drzwiczki samochodu i ruszył w stronę mieszkania. Jego humor spadł niebezpiecznie w okolice zera, kiedy jakiś gówniarz o mało nie wpakował się pod jego koła, a zbliżył się do bardzo morderczego, kiedy był zmuszony stać przez dobrą minutę, ponieważ jakiś idiota, nie wiedzieć czemu, zatrzymał swój samochód w poprzek ulicy. Po minucie przeklinania pod nosem, Dean wyskoczył z auta, doskoczył do okna przy stronie kierowcy i zadudnił pięścią w szybę.

\- Pojebało, kurwa?! – wydarł się, przekrzykując deszcz, który spływał mu po nosie i utrudniał widzenie. Kiedy nic się nie wydarzyło, przetarł dłonią szybę i zauważył, że samochód jest pusty. – Ja pierdolę – warknął i wrócił do Impali, po czym z piskiem opon objechał po chodniku, o mały włos nie zahaczając bocznym lusterkiem o bok samochodu.

Nie ujechał jednak parunastu metrów, kiedy dwa kolejne samochody, wyglądające, jakby zostały porzucone na środku ulicy, pojawiły się na jego drodze. Dean zahamował, ledwo powstrzymując się od wrzasku, a potem nagle dostrzegł w oddali czerwono-niebieskie błyski, widoczne nawet w strugach deszczu. Wycieraczki pracowały na pełnych obrotach, ale i tak niewiele pomagały, wysiadł więc z samochodu, osłonił oczy dłonią i przeszedł parę kroków do przodu.

Pomimo głośnego szumu ulewy Dean był w stanie dosłyszeć czyjeś podniesione głosy, a jeśli oczy go nie myliły, w pobliżu kolorowych świateł zebrał się spory tłum ludzi. Właśnie zamierzał podejść jeszcze bliżej i zobaczyć, co się dzieje, kiedy wyraźnie usłyszał dźwięk syreny policyjnej.

Zamarł na moment, wpatrzony w rozmazane światła, a potem obrócił się na pięcie, wsiadł do samochodu i ruszył w stronę, z której przyjechał, równocześnie wyciągając telefon z kieszeni i jedną ręką wybierając numer.

\- Sam? Co tu się, kurwa, dzieje? Widziałem policję. Albo FBI, chuj ich tam wie, więc pytam się ciebie, co się tutaj dzieje, do jasnej cholery?

Jego brat milczał przez chwilę, jakby niepewny, o czym Dean mówi, a potem odpowiedział:

\- Aha! Już wiem. Skoro coś się dzieje, to znaczy, że wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem.

Dean zmełł w ustach przekleństwo.

\- Co to znaczy „wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem”? _Co_ idzie zgodnie z planem? Czy byłbyś tak łaskawy i mi to wyjaśnił, bo, szczerze mówiąc, ta policja trochę mnie wytrąciła z równowagi – powiedział, skręcając gwałtownie i modląc się, by od tej strony nie było żadnych samochodów. Dean musiał w jakiś sposób dotrzeć do mieszkania i nie bardzo chciał spotykać się z oficerami prawa.

\- Masz swoją dywersję, Dean. Pociągnąłem za kilka sznurków, ktoś napisał artykuł, wspomniał o dziwnym małym miasteczku w Oregonie i parę osób zaczęło się tym interesować. A ponieważ tak działają media, z jednego artykułu w przeciągu jednego dnia zrobiło się dwadzieścia, no i parę ważnych osób postanowiło to sprawdzić. Dlatego właśnie ten twój gang ma teraz na głowie mały nalot.

\- To nie jest mój gang – warknął Dean.

\- Okej, okej, rozumiem. W każdym razie, Dean, teraz masz szansę. Musisz działaś jak najszybciej i modlić się, żeby wszyscy byli zbyt zajęci tym, co się tam dzieje, żeby zwracać na ciebie uwagę. Musisz wyjechać, teraz, zaraz.

Dean przełknął wielką gulę w gardle, wymamrotał parę słów i rozłączył się, a potem natychmiast wybrał numer Casa.

\- Pakuj się – wykrztusił i odrzucił telefon na siedzenie obok.

Po kilku minutach zaparkował samochód naprzeciwko swojej kamienicy, szybkimi susami wspiął się na piętro i dopadł drzwi. Były one jednak zamknięte na klucz i minęło dobrych kilkanaście sekund, zanim zza drzwi dobiegł go głos Castiela.

\- …Dean?

\- A kto inny, kurwa! – nie wytrzymał i syknął. W końcu zamek szczęknął głośno i drzwi otworzyły się, ukazując mocno zdezorientowanego Casa.

\- Dean, co się…

\- Cas, na litość boską, pospiesz się – jęknął, pociągając go za ramię w stronę pokoju. Ręce trzęsły mu się mocno, ale starał się tego nie okazywać.

\- Ja jestem spakowany – powiedział Castiel spokojnym głosem.

\- Ale ja nie! – Dean podbiegł do szafy i otworzył ją gwałtownie, lecz jego oczom ukazały się puste półki. – Co, do…

\- Mówiłeś, żeby się pakować – odezwał się Cas za jego plecami – więc spakowałem też twoje rzeczy. Nie wszystko zmieściło się do twojej walizki, więc upchnąłem trochę do mojej…

\- Cas. – Dean popatrzył na niego z desperacją. – Naprawdę nie ma czasu na gadanie. Jesteś pewny, że mamy wszystko, co potrzebne?

\- Ubrania, kosmetyki, trochę jedzenia, ważne dokumenty. Książki też się zmieściły. Nie mówiłeś chyba o niczym więcej – odpowiedział Cas poważnie.

Dean miał ochotę rzucić się na niego i pocałować, ale naprawdę nie było na to czasu.

\- Okej. Okej, Cas, super. Ubieraj się, natychmiast.

\- Rozumiem, że coś się wydarzyło? – zapytał Castiel z nutką zainteresowania w głosie, pochylając się i zakładając buty.

Dean przeciągnął obie walizki w stronę drzwi i rozejrzał się gorączkowo po mieszkaniu. Zostawiał tu wiele rzeczy, które nie były mu teraz potrzebne, ale które były jego własnością: naczynia, urządzenia elektryczne, pościel, nawet tę cholerną półkę na książki, którą złożył własnoręcznie. Poczuł ukłucie złości na myśl, że wszystko to zostanie tutaj na pastwę Alastaira albo jeszcze kogoś innego.

\- Opowiem ci potem – powiedział, spoglądając na kucającego w przedpokoju Castiela. – Ja pierdolę, Cas, rusz dupę – mruknął i trzepnął go lekko w głowę.

\- Au – jęknął Castiel, marnując kolejne cenne sekundy na przygładzenie włosów, za co dostał jeszcze raz, tym razem nieco mocniej. – Dean!

\- Ja nie żartuję. – Dean spiorunował go wzrokiem, a Castiel nie pozostał mu dłużny.

\- Nie moja wina, że nie potrafisz wziąć się za siebie i wymienić tej żarówki. W takiej ciemności ciężko wiąże się buty.

\- Cas, bo cię kopnę w dupę – pogroził Dean, zerwał płaszcz Castiela z wieszaka i rzucił nim w niego w momencie, w którym Cas wstawał. Na szczęście udało mu się go nie upuścić i w miarę sprawnie zarzucić na ramiona. – Bierz walizkę i biegiem.

Na szczęście Cas nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób i w miarę szybko udało im się wyjść z kamienicy. Dean nie był do końca pewny, dlaczego to zrobił, ale po wyjściu z mieszkania zamknął drzwi na klucz, który potem wcisnął głęboko do kieszeni spodni.

Na zewnątrz wciąż mocno padało i po dobiegnięciu do samochodu, Castiel był w równym stopniu przemoczony, co Dean. Dean otworzył bagażnik i wrzucił do środka swoją walizkę, a kiedy Cas od razu nie pojawił się u jego boku, żeby zrobić to samo, Dean wyjrzał zza drzwi i dostrzegł Castiela mocującego się z drzwiczkami po stronie pasażera.

\- No ja pierdolę, kurwa jego mać! – krzyknął Dean sfrustrowanym głosem, podszedł do Casa i praktycznie wyrwał mu walizkę z ręki. Cas podskoczył, kiedy Dean z całej siły zatrzasnął klapę bagażnika. – Do środka – warknął, widząc, że Castiel stoi tylko i gapi się na niego swoimi wielkimi oczami.

Dean wskoczył do środka i zacisnął dłonie na kierownicy. Miał kilka sekund, zanim Cas zamknął za sobą drzwiczki, a potem przez kilka następnych obserwował, jak Cas z umiarkowanym opanowaniem zapina pas i przeciera zaparowaną szybę.

Odniósł nagle dziwne wrażenie, że czas się zatrzymał, więżąc ich w tym jednym momencie, z nagłą ciszą, która panowała w samochodzie, odległym odgłosem ulewy uderzającej o dach Impali i intensywnym zapachem deszczu, unoszącym się w cieple samochodu. Castiel odwrócił głowę i popatrzył na niego, a Dean poczuł się jak w filmie, kiedy akcja nagle zwalnia nienaturalnie, a każdy ruch ciągnie się przez całą wieczność.

Dean pochylił się i pocałował Casa prosto w usta, wplatając palce w jego mokre włosy i smakując deszcz na jego skórze. Pocałunek trwał zaledwie sekundy, a potem Dean odsunął się i sięgnął po kluczyki w stacyjce.

\- Życz nam powodzenia – wykrztusił i ruszył.

 

xxx

 

\- …kieruj się w stronę Seattle. Najlepiej będzie ci jechać międzystanową piątką, ale tak sobie myślę, że dobrze by było, gdybyś na początku unikał bardziej ruchliwych dróg, nie wiadomo w końcu, jak daleko sięgają wpływy tego gościa…

\- Taa, Sam, wpadłem na to – powiedział Dean . – I dlatego właśnie czeka nas tłuczenie się po jakichś dziurawych drogach na przedmieściach, no ale może damy radę.

\- Nas? – zapytał Sam i Deana na chwilę zacięło.

\- Hmm, tak. Nie jestem sam. To trochę dłuższa historia i na razie… - Dean poczuł, że siedzący obok Cas na niego patrzy i jego uszy zrobiły się nagle bardzo ciepłe.

\- Jasne. Rozumiem. W każdym razie na razie pogadamy jak przyjedziesz… przyjedziecie do Seattle. Tam wszystko załatwimy i…

\- Dean, uważaj! – krzyknął nagle Cas.

Dean nacisnął hamulec w ostatniej chwili, klnąc i rozłączając się. Przed samochodem, w strugach deszczu stała recepcjonistka z hotelu Castiela, która tego ranka przyniosła mu bagaż. Była przemoczona, z dłońmi wyciągniętymi do przodu, jakby potrafiła zatrzymać rozpędzoną Impalę samą tylko siłą umysłu, i patrzyła na nich przez szybę z mocno wystraszoną miną.

Dean zerknął na Casa, ale ten nie wyglądał, jakby wiedział, co się dzieje. Machnął więc ręką w stronę kobiety, nakazując jej się ruszyć. Dlaczego dzisiaj wszyscy uparli się, by zastawiać mu drogę?

\- No spierdalaj – wymamrotał Dean pod nosem, piorunując kobietę wzrokiem, ze stopą opartą lekko na pedale gazu.

\- Dean, ona czegoś od nas chce – odezwał się Castiel zaniepokojonym głosem.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to. Niech się ruszy, bo inaczej ją rozjadę.

\- Powinniśmy spytać, co się stało.

\- Czy ciebie już całkiem pogięło. – Dean nie miał nawet siły, by warczeć lub się irytować. – Jakbyś nie zauważył, jesteśmy w trakcie panicznej ucieczki z miasta opanowanego przez gangsterów i FBI. Trzeba było wziąć jej numer, wtedy moglibyście gadać.

Cas posłał mu karcące spojrzenie, na co Dean uniósł dłonie w geście bezradności.

\- Cas. Ucieczka. Pościg. Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę, co to znaczy? – Dean nie chciał nawet patrzeć do tyłu, bojąc się ujrzeć zbliżające się czarne samochody Alastaira. Dłonie zaciśnięte na kierownicy znów zaczynały mu drżeć.

\- Daj mi sekundę – odparł Cas i jak gdyby nigdy nic wysiadł z samochodu.

Dean zapatrzył się w puste siedzenie pasażera.

\- Zginiemy – wymamrotał w szoku. – Już po nas.

Po czym otworzył drzwi i wyszedł z powrotem pod strumień deszczu.

\- Castiel, rusz dupę i wracaj z powrotem na miejsce, albo sam cię tu przyciągnę! – wrzasnął na mężczyznę, który stał właśnie przed roztrzęsioną kobietą i słuchał jej słów. – Ja, kurwa, nie żartuję!

Cas dotknął ramienia recepcjonistki, popatrzył na Deana, a potem powiedział coś do niej. Dean nie mógł niczego dosłyszeć i miał wrażenie, że Cas też chyba go nie słyszy. Potem jednak Cas odwrócił się w stronę samochodu, i Dean już miał dziękować niebiosom, kiedy zauważył, że recepcjonistka również się do niego zbliża.

\- Ja go, kurwa, własnoręcznie zamorduję – jęknął Dean. Przez chwilę bez słów obserwował, jak Cas otwiera kobiecie drzwi i popycha ją lekko na tylne siedzenie, a potem sam zasiada na swoim miejscu. – Co ty odpierdalasz – wyrzucił z siebie, również wsiadając do środka i piorunując Castiela wzrokiem.

\- Zabierzcie mnie ze sobą, proszę, boję się, że Alastair już o wszystkim wie, wie, że zdradziłam, a teraz tam w mieście coś się dzieje, i proszę, proszę… - jęczała kobieta z tylnego siedzenia.

\- Co kurwa! – krzyknął na nią Dean, a potem spojrzał na Castiela ze złością. – Chyba sobie żartujesz!

\- Ruszaj, Dean – odparł Cas.

\- Pojebało cię całkowicie! Nigdzie jej nie…

\- Dean! – odpowiedział głośno Cas, a jego oczy pałały ledwo powstrzymywanym gniewem. – Ostatnio nie robisz nic, tylko mnie wyzywasz, a skoro podobno aż tak się spieszymy, to może byś łaskawie ruszył z miejsca!

Dean fuknął z wściekłością i zacisnął wargi, a potem nacisnął pedał gazu.

\- Wysiadasz, jak tylko wyjedziemy z miasta – oznajmił stanowczym głosem, zwiększając prędkość.

\- Nie, Hannah, dojedziesz z nami do jakiegoś bezpiecznego miejsca, tam pomożemy ci znaleźć jakiś motel... – odezwał się Cas.

\- Nie będziemy jej w niczym pomagać. To my w tej chwili potrzebujemy pomocy, jakbyś nie zauważył.

\- Nie słuchaj go, Hannah. Dojedziemy do większego miasta i…

\- Do jasnej cholery, to mój samochód i pozwól, że ja zdecyduję, dokąd pojedziemy. Na razie unikamy wszelkich dużych miast. Wysiadasz tuż poza granicami Spectrum.

\- Dean, nie możemy tego zrobić, Hannah niczym nie zawiniła, a jeśli zostawimy ją tak blisko miasta…

\- Nic mnie to…

\- Przestań mi przerywać! – Cas uderzył dłonią w deskę rozdzielczą i Dean rzucił mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, zauważając, że policzki Castiela są lekko zarumienione, a włosy wilgotne i zwichrzone od deszczu i wiatru.

\- Despota – wymamrotał, bo nagle poczuł przemożną ochotę, by przycisnąć go do fotelu i pocałować.

\- Jedź, a nie marudź – odburknął Cas, a Dean zauważył kątem oka, że stara się powstrzymać uśmiech.

 

xxx

 

Jak na razie wszystko szło dobrze. Dean w końcu oddzwonił do Sama i przez chwilę przekonywał go, że nie, nie mieli wypadku, to nic takiego (przy okazji rzucając siedzącej na tylnym siedzeniu Hannie zirytowane spojrzenia w lusterku). Sam upewnił się, czy obaj mają jakiś dokument tożsamości, potrzebny do przekroczenia granicy (Dean popatrzył niepewnie na Casa, przez chwilę obawiając się, że może przez to wszystko Cas nie ma nawet dowodu osobistego i nie jest pełnoprawnym obywatelem Stanów Zjednoczonych; na szczęście okazało się, że niepotrzebnie się przejmował, gdy Cas pomachał mu przed nosem swoją kartą). Potem przez kilka minut wypytywał Deana o dokładne dane jego i Castiela, bo chciał na wszelki wypadek załatwić im tymczasowe paszporty („Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony, Dean”, na co Dean tylko wywrócił oczami). Mimo wszystko jednak dobrze było mieć brata na wysokich stanowiskach.

Jechali już prawie dwie godziny kiedy Cas wreszcie zgodził się z Deanem, że zagrożenie minęło i Hannah mogła wreszcie wysiąść. Cas dostrzegł motel na przedmieściach niewielkiego miasteczka, prawdopodobnie jeszcze mniejszego niż Spectrum, i Dean zatrzymał się na poboczu, zaciskając usta ze zniecierpliwieniem.

\- Pójdę z nią – powiedział Cas, kiedy Hannah podziękowała im krótko i wysiadła z samochodu.

\- Co? – Dean obrócił się i chwycił Castiela za nadgarstek. – Cholera, Cas. Nie ma mowy. Motel jest zaledwie sto metrów od drogi, poradzi sobie bez ciebie.

\- Dean, musimy upewnić się, że wszystko jest w porządku… - zaczął protestować Castiel, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i oczami połyskującymi w świetle zachodzącego słońca, które przebijało się przez chmury.

\- Już i tak dużo dla niej zrobiliśmy – upierał się Dean, wyciągając drugą rękę i więżąc dłoń Casa w swoich. – Nie możemy ryzykować rozmawiania z kimkolwiek, dopóki nie dotrzemy do Seattle. Lepiej nie.

Castiel spojrzał przez ramię na Hannę, która powolnym krokiem zmierzała w stronę motelu, ale nie zrobił nic, by wyswobodzić się z uścisku Deana. Zamiast tego westchnął i pochylił się ku niemu, opierając czoło o ramię Deana.

\- Po prostu nie chciałbym, żeby coś jej się stało tylko dlatego, że miała pecha mnie znać – wymamrotał.

Dean jedną ręką przesunął po zmierzwionych włosach Casa, uśmiechając się gorzko.

\- Jej największym pechem było to, że urodziła się w Spectrum. Nie ma w tym twojej winy. Wręcz przeciwnie, dzięki tobie udało jej się wyjechać i może teraz wreszcie ułoży sobie życie gdzie indziej.

\- Mogliśmy zabrać ją jeszcze dalej – mruknął Cas, podnosząc głowę i przyciskając twarz do szyi Deana, przesuwając czubkiem nosa po jego skórze i owiewając ją ciepłym oddechem.

\- Jest już wystarczająco daleko – odparł Dean, odsunął od siebie Castiela i sięgnął po kluczyki. – Jedziemy, czeka nas jeszcze co najmniej godzina drogi, a już robi się ciemno.

Kiedy ruszali, Cas po raz ostatni wyjrzał przez okno, ale Hanny nie było już nigdzie widać. Dean westchnął cicho i sięgnął po jego dłoń, splatając razem ich palce i ściskając je uspokajająco.

 

xxx

 

Oczywiście nie byłoby to życie Deana, gdyby wszystko poszło jak z płatka.

Cas półleżał na siedzeniu, z głową opartą bezwładnie o szybę, zamkniętymi oczami i spokojnym oddechem. Dean również zdążył się już prawie całkowicie zrelaksować i nawet pozwolił sobie włączyć radio, ściszając je prawie do minimum, co jakiś czas spoglądając kątem oka na przysypiającego Castiela i nie mogąc powstrzymać lekkich uśmiechów, które wpływały mu na usta.

Nagle jednak podniósł wzrok, zerkając w lusterko, i żołądek podszedł mu do gardła.

Ktoś za nimi jechał.

Co gorsza, nie tylko jechał, ale jechał tak szybko, że powoli zaczynał ich doganiać. Samochód nie miał włączonych świateł i Dean ledwo mógł go dostrzec w zapadającym mroku, nie podlegało jednak wątpliwości, że ktoś siedział im na ogonie.

Dean zaklął, przycisnął pedał gazu i zaklął jeszcze raz. Cas poderwał głowę, spoglądając na niego nieprzytomnym wzrokiem.

\- …Dean?

\- Mamy towarzystwo – mruknął Dean, raz po raz spoglądając we wsteczne lusterko i coraz bardziej przyspieszając.

Castiel wyprostował się, całkowicie zapominając o spaniu, i obrócił się całym ciałem, spoglądając na drogę za nimi.

\- Jesteś pewny…

\- Cas, on nie zwalnia. Wręcz przeciwnie – powiedział Dean. Gardło miał ściśnięte, a w głowie mu huczało. Byli już tak blisko Seattle. Kto był w stanie dogonić ich aż tutaj? I co zrobić, żeby się go pozbyć? Impala była szybka, ale nie aż tak. Samochód podążający za nimi zaczynał się z nimi zrównywać i Cas popatrzył na Deana szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Myślisz, że ktoś jechał za nami aż od Spectrum?

\- Nie. Zauważylibyśmy go, prędzej czy później. Musiał nas złapać niedawno.

Castiel przełknął głośno.

\- Motel – stwierdził cicho.

\- Tak właśnie myślę – odparł krótko Dean, mocniej zaciskając dłonie na kierownicy.

\- Hannah. Myślisz, że zrobili coś Hannie?

Dean posłał mu ostre spojrzenie.

\- Nie wiem, Cas. I, szczerze mówiąc, mam to w dupie. Przykro mi, że to mówię, ale taka jest prawda. – Samochód jechał już na równi z nimi, a nawet zaczynał ich wyprzedzać, i Dean modlił się, by nagle nie zaczęli strzelać. Wszystko, tylko nie to. – Będziesz mógł mnie rzucić za bycie ostatnim chamem jak dojedziemy na miejsce. - Z jedną ręką na kierownicy, pochylił się w stronę schowka w desce rozdzielczej i wyjął z niego pistolet.

Cas zignorował jego słowa, zamiast tego wbijając wzrok w broń w jego dłoni.

\- Siedź spokojnie – rzucił Dean, a zaraz potem nacisnął hamulec, dokładnie w momencie, w którym drugi samochód zajechał im drogę. Przez ułamek sekundy bał się, że nastąpi do zderzenia, na szczęście jednak ciemne BMW zahamowało kilka metrów przed Impalą. Dean zacisnął dłoń na broni i przez kilka długich sekund nic się nie działo. Dean słyszał głośny oddech Castiela i czuł szalejące we własnej w piersi serce; na zewnątrz jednak panowała cisza.

I wtedy drzwi drugiego samochodu otworzyły się i ze środka wyszedł wysoki mężczyzna. Światła Impali oświetliły jego ubraną na czarno sylwetkę, Dean jednak nie zauważył przy nim żadnej broni; gość nie wyglądał również jak typy ze Spectrum, z którymi miewał do czynienia, dlatego postanowił być dobrej myśli. Obniżył dłoń z pistoletem i zaczekał, aż mężczyzna podejdzie do samochodu i walnie pięścią w okno od strony kierowcy.

Dean czuł na sobie wzrok Casa, ale nie popatrzył w jego stronę. Zamiast tego opuścił szybę i popatrzył z dołu na gościa, który mrużył oczy i przyglądał im się uważnie.

\- Kto wy? – zapytał szorstko.

Dean uniósł brew.

\- To chyba ja powinienem o to zapytać. To nie ja zajeżdżam drogę niewinnym podróżującym – powiedział tylko po to, by mieć czas z bliska zbadać ubranie mężczyzny. Chyba naprawdę nie miał przy sobie broni, w jego ciemnym swetrze nie byłoby miejsca na kaburę.

\- Jesteś Winchester, co nie? Tylko on jeździ takim cackiem – stwierdził gość prześmiewczym tonem, opierając obie dłonie na drzwiczkach samochodu.

\- Awww, słyszysz, Mała? Nawet dziwki Alastaira doceniają twoją urodę – powiedział i podniósł rękę z bronią, celując nią w gardło mężczyzny. – Jeśli nie chcesz, żeby twoje wnętrzności wylądowały na masce, a twoje ciało w bagażniku tego „cacka”, wsiądziesz teraz do swojego plastikowego szajsu i odjedziesz, i nawet nie pomyślisz o zawiadamianiu Alastaira o tym, że nas widziałeś.

\- Co, do…- zaczął mężczyzna, ale Dean dotknął lufą pistoletu jego gardła i uśmiechnął się szerzej.

\- Mówię serio. Ani słowa Alastairowi. I nikomu innemu.

Koleś przełknął i Dean z zadowoleniem obserwował, jak na jego czole perlą się krople potu.

\- O-okej. Dobra. Już idę.

Dean zaśmiał się pod nosem.

\- Nie myśl, że to takie łatwe. Najpierw oddaj nam telefon – powiedział i machnął bronią, na co gościu zadrżał lekko. – No, dalej. Nie ma czasu do stracenia.

Obserwował uważnie jego ruchy, kiedy sięgał do kieszeni, wyciągając komórkę. Dean rzucił ją Castielowi na kolana.

\- Wyjmij baterię i wrzuć na tylne siedzenie – polecił, wciąż nie spuszczając wzroku z mężczyzny, którego trzymał na muszce. Westchnął głośno i posłał mu przepraszający uśmiech. – Wiesz co, właściwie to zmieniłem zdanie. Nie możesz już dzisiaj nigdzie wrócić, w tym motelu przecież na pewno jest telefon, co nie? - Błyskawicznie wysiadł z samochodu, nie przestając celować bronią. – Będziemy potrzebować twoich kluczyków. I akumulatora. Sorry, stary, dzisiaj będziesz musiał przespać się na tylnym siedzeniu. Chyba że wolisz wracać pieszo.

Mężczyzna próbował coś mówić, ale Dean przybliżył się o krok, przesuwając palcem po spuście.

\- Rusz się. Kluczyki i akumulator, _już_.

Cas wciąż został w samochodzie, podczas gdy Dean podążył za mężczyzną i pilnował go, gdy ten wyciągał kluczyki ze stacyjki, a potem odpinał akumulator. Dean machnął wolną ręką w stronę Castiela i kazał mu zabrać obie rzeczy i również odłożyć na tylne siedzenie.

\- Naprawdę, stary – westchnął Dean dramatycznie. – Nie chciałem musieć tego robić, ale sam się prosiłeś. Ucałuj od nas Alastaira jak już się z nim spotkasz. O ile, oczywiście, pozwoli ci żyć po tym, jak dałeś nam uciec.

Nakazał mężczyźnie nie ruszać się z miejsca, po czym sam wsiadł do samochodu, przełożył pistolet do lewej ręki, prawą zapalił samochód i ruszył powoli, wciąż celując w gościa bronią. Opuścił ją dopiero, gdy udało im się wyminąć stojący na środku drogi pojazd, a potem rzucił ją na kolana Castiela, który podskoczył tak gwałtownie, że o mało co nie uderzył się głową o sufit.

\- Dean! – warknął i zacisnął palce na pistolecie, odsuwając go od siebie na wyciągnięcie ręki.

\- Wyluzuj, Cas – powiedział Dean i pozwolił sobie na zaczerpnięcie głębszego oddechu. Czuł, że dłonie zaczynają mu drżeć, więc mocniej ścisnął kierownicę i starał się skoncentrować na drodze przed sobą. – Nie jest naładowany.

\- Co? – Kątem oka Dean widział, że Castiel gapi się na niego z rozchylonymi ustami. Uśmiechnął się kwaśno.

\- Nie ma nabojów. Jest nienaładowany – powtórzył. – Trzymam go tutaj praktycznie odkąd przyjechałem do Spectrum, nie używałem go za często, bo pewnie nie miałbym szans, gdyby ktoś naprawdę miał broń… Ale stwierdziłem, że może kiedyś się przydać. Nawet bez…

\- Zatrzymaj się.

Dean popatrzył na Casa ze zdziwieniem.

\- Co? – zapytał teraz on, zdezorientowany. – Co ty…

\- Zatrzymaj samochód, już.

Dean poczuł, że serce zaczyna mu bić szybciej i posłał jeszcze jedno zmartwione spojrzenie w stronę mężczyzny siedzącego przy nim, a potem posłusznie zjechał na pobocze. Nie zdążył nawet sięgnąć w stronę stacyjki, kiedy nagle Cas dosłownie skoczył w jego stronę i wcisnął mu się na kolana, z palcami wczepionymi w jego włosy i ustami przyciśniętymi do jego ust. Ręce Deana automatycznie zacisnęły się na koszuli Casa. Jęknął cicho, kiedy Cas wsunął mu język do ust i poruszył mocno biodrami

\- Cas – wymamrotał zaszokowany i pobudzony, kiedy Castiel przyssał się do miękkiej skóry na jego szyi, wciąż ocierając się o niego entuzjastycznie. Dean czuł, że robi się boleśnie twardy. – Cas. Musimy jechać…

\- Ty – zamruczał Cas, przesuwając opuszkami palców wzdłuż jego szczęki i kontrastując ten delikatny dotyk z mocniejszym dociśnięciem bioder – ty draniu. Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś, że nie masz nabojów. Nic nie powiedziałeś. Przez ciebie najadłem się strachu…

\- Och, naprawdę? – zapytał Dean ze śmiechem, a potem upomniał się w myślach. – Cas. Złaź ze mnie. Musimy jechać.

\- Za chwilę – wymruczał Cas z ustami przy jego ustach.

\- Teraz.

\- _Dean_. – Dłoń Castiela powędrowała w stronę zamka od spodni Deana i Dean unieruchomił ją momentalnie.

\- Cas. Mówię poważnie. Nie spieprz wszystkiego tylko dlatego, że masz chcicę – ostrzegł surowym głosem, mimo że członek pulsował mu boleśnie, domagając się uwagi.

Castiel patrzył na niego przez chwilę, zastygły w bezruchu, a potem przymknął oczy.

\- Przepraszam – westchnął. – Adrenalina.

Dean zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Domyślam się. Została nam godzina jazdy, może mniej. Myślisz, że wytrzymamy jeszcze tyle? – zapytał.

Cas otworzył oczy i wbił w niego swoje niebieskie spojrzenie.

\- Ta broń do ciebie pasuje – wymamrotał i Dean był w stanie dostrzec rumieniec wpływający na jego policzki. Nie mógł się powstrzymać i pochylił się do przodu, całując Castiela miękko w usta. Po chwili jednak zepchnął go z siebie tylko trochę niedelikatnie, wziął głęboki oddech i nacisnął pedał gazu.


	16. Not With Haste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zapraszam do dłuższej notatki pod koniec rozdziału :)
> 
> OST: Mumford & Sons - Not With Haste i Vanessa Carlton - Twilight

Odkąd tylko wjechali do Seattle, Dean był w stałym kontakcie ze swoim bratem, który tłumaczył mu drogę prowadzącą do miejsca ich spotkania i kierował przez jaskrawo oświetlone nocne miasto. Cas przez chwilę wyglądał ciekawie przez szybę, potem jednak powieki mu opadły i oparł głowę o zagłówek, wsłuchując się w brzmienie głosu Deana i cichą melodię, wydobywającą się z głośników.

\- Cholera, Sam, powiedziałeś w prawo! – burknął Dean i Castiel uśmiechnął się lekko, wciąż nie otwierając oczu. – Nie, powiedziałeś „pierwsza w prawo”, przecież wiem, co słyszałem. Taa, jasne, sam jesteś laryngolog. Dobra, dobra, nieważne! To gdzie teraz?

Cas miał ochotę podciągnąć kolana pod brodę i zasnąć. Było mu ciepło i w miarę wygodnie, a nieustające kołysanie samochodu wcale nie pomagało w zachowaniu przytomności.

\- Wow, Sammy, gdzie ty nas wywozisz? – zaśmiał się cicho Dean, a Castiel marzył o tym, by przylgnąć do niego, dotknąć jego piersi i poczuć ten sam dźwięk pod opuszkami palców. – Tu są same wieżowce. Naprawdę mieszkasz w czymś tak paskudnym?

Cas nie zarejestrował momentu, w którym samochód zatrzymał się, a Dean zakończył rozmowę z bratem. Ocknął się dopiero, kiedy poczuł palce Deana odgarniające mu włosy z czoła.

\- Hej, śpiochu – wyszeptał Dean. – Jesteśmy na miejscu.

Cas wyciągnął ręce i otoczył nimi szyję Deana, przyciągając go bliżej i całując z zamkniętymi oczami i uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Chyba zostaniemy tu na noc – wymruczał Dean. – Chciałem jechać jak tylko załatwimy wszystko z Samem, ale chyba potrzebuję trochę odpocząć. Nie wspominając o tobie i twoim śpiącym dupsku.

Cas przygryzł lekko skórę na szyi Deana, za karę.

\- To bezpieczne? – zapytał, odsuwając się i otwierając oczy. Minęła chwila, zanim był w stanie skupić wzrok na twarzy Deana.

Dean wzruszył ramionami.

\- Sam nie wiem. Myślę, że tak, Seattle to metropolia, nawet jeśli jakimś cudem Alastair ma tu jakichś ludzi, nie powinni być w stanie znaleźć nas przez te kilka godzin. – Cas pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem, a Dean ciągnął dalej. – Właściwie to… Pewnie moglibyśmy tu zostać na dłużej. Zwłaszcza, jeśli plan Sama zadziałał i FBI dorwało się Alastairowi do dupy.

\- Ale…? – Cas czuł, że nadchodzi jakieś ale.

\- Ale chyba lepiej dmuchać na zimne – stwierdził poważnie Dean. – Przynajmniej na razie. Posiedzimy w Kanadzie jakiś czas, a potem pewnie będziemy mogli wrócić. Pojechać, gdzie tylko chcemy… No, o ile będziesz chciał gdzieś ze mną jechać. – Dean popatrzył na niego z głupim wyrazem twarzy.

Cas parsknął śmiechem i pocałował Deana w policzek.

\- Obawiam się, że prędzej ty znudzisz się mną – wymamrotał.

Dean zacisnął palce na jego ramionach.

\- No, nie wiem. Co, jeśli w tej Kanadzie dorwie mnie jakiś gang hokejowy i znów stanę się…

Cas uciszył go pocałunkiem i lekkim uderzeniem w pierś.

\- Mam propozycję – szepnął Castiel, kiedy odsunęli się od siebie, oddychając szybko. – Przestańmy rozważać możliwości naszego rozstania i chodźmy na górę. Chcę poznać twojego brata, a potem spać przez rok.

Dean wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

 

xxx

 

Castiel naciągnął na siebie koc i zamknął oczy.

Leżał na kanapie w salonie Sama Winchestera, który okazał się być tak wysoki, że Cas praktycznie musiał zadzierać głowę, by móc na niego spojrzeć. Kiedy razem z Deanem weszli do apartamentu jego brata, Sam uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie do Castiela, ale dopiero po tym, jak zmiażdżył Deana w niedźwiedzim uścisku, który zdawał się nie mieć końca. Cas zauważył, że Dean mocno wczepiał palce w koszulę brata, a potem przez jakiś czas niewiele się odzywał, patrząc na niego z tak wielkim uczuciem, że Castiel poczuł się niczym intruz. Potem jednak Sam zaprosił ich obu do kuchni i zaproponował coś do picia, wypytując o samopoczucie i szczegóły z podróży. Zauważywszy, że Castiel ledwo jest w stanie powstrzymać się od ziewania, Sam zaczął krzątać się po mieszkaniu i zaoferował mu kanapę, przepraszając, że nie ma żadnego dodatkowego łóżka i proponując Deanowi, by przespał się w jego sypialni. Dean zaczerwienił się lekko i odmówił, stwierdzając, że kanapa mu odpowiada. Sam zamilkł na kilka sekund, wpatrując się w brata z uniesioną brwią, a potem zerknął na Casa, z powrotem na Deana, po czym skinął głową, uśmiechając się.

Castiel życzył Samowi dobrej nocy, podziękował mu raz jeszcze i ruszył do salonu, gdzie zdjął z siebie dżinsy i koszulę i zarzucił na siebie pierwszy lepszy podkoszulek, który wygrzebał z walizki. Dean zajrzał do salonu w momencie, w którym Cas rozkładał kanapę i układał na niej poduszki, i powiedział, że jeszcze chwilę posiedzi w kuchni z Samem, żeby pogadać. Castiel posłał mu senny uśmiech, kiwając głową i kładąc się na kanapie z cichym westchnieniem. Dean szepnął „nie czekaj na mnie” i zniknął za drzwiami.

Przez chwilę Castiel myślał, że nie będzie w stanie zasnąć: nie w obcym łóżku, w obcym mieście, którego nocne dźwięki dopływały przez uchylone okno, nie bez ramienia Deana, obejmującego go w pasie. Jednak nie minęła minuta, a Cas poczuł, że odpływa, a ostatnim, co usłyszał, był śmiech braci dobiegający z kuchni.

 

xxx

 

Mimo że spał zaledwie kilka godzin, obudził się z łatwością i zaskakująco wypoczęty. Uśmiech wpłynął mu na usta, kiedy w jasnym świetle dnia dostrzegł Deana leżącego po drugiej strony kanapy, odwróconego do niego plecami. Castiel przesunął dłonią po jego szerokich plecach, nieokrytych żadną koszulką, a potem wstał bezszelestnie i udał się do łazienki. Była ona duża i bogato wyposażona, a kiedy Cas spojrzał w wielkie lustro wiszące nad umywalką, znów uśmiechnął się szeroko. Miał na sobie kolejną z koszulek Deana, taką, której jeszcze nie nosił; wczoraj wieczorem musiał nawet nie zwrócić uwagi na to, czyje ubrania wyciąga.

Castiel wszedł do kuchni, która prowadziła do salonu, i wzdrygnął się, kiedy zauważył siedzącego przy stole Sama. Mężczyzna zaśmiał się cicho, unosząc rękę w uspokajającym geście.

\- Przepraszam, Castiel – powiedział przyjaźnie. – Kawy? – spytał, wskazując na kubek, który stał przed nim.

Cas uśmiechnął się nieco niepewnie.

\- Może za chwilę. Pójdę obudzić Deana – stwierdził, zauważając, jak oczy Sama przesunęły się po nadruku na jego koszulce, a usta rozciągnęły się w rozbawionym uśmiechu.

\- Okej – rzucił Sam i upił łyk ze swojego kubka. – Powiedz mu, że jak nie ruszy dupy to nie dostanie ani kawy, ani śniadania.

Castiel zaśmiał się, skinął głową i wszedł cicho do salonu. Dean spał teraz na drugim boku, twarzą w stronę miejsca, na którym przedtem leżał Cas.

\- Niefajnie, stary – wymamrotał Dean, kiedy Castiel usiadł ostrożnie na brzegu kanapy, wpatrując się w rozluźnioną twarz mężczyzny. – Budzę się, a ciebie nie ma. Niefajnie.

Cas uśmiechnął się, mimo że Dean wciąż miał zamknięte oczy i nie mógł tego zobaczyć. Zamiast cokolwiek mówić, położył się i przysunął bliżej, a Dean natychmiast objął go ramionami i przyciągnął do siebie. Cas pocałował skórę na jego ramieniu i przesunął palcami po jego piersi.

\- Dzień dobry – wymruczał Dean sennym głosem. Castiel czuł jego oddech w swoich włosach.

\- Witaj, Dean. Sam oferuje kawę.

Dean parsknął leniwym śmiechem.

\- Sam niech spada. Ja jeszcze śpię.

\- Ach. – Cas odsunął się na tyle, by móc dosięgnąć jego ust.

\- Mlehg – burknął Dean, próbując się odsunąć. – Poranny oddech.

\- Nie dbam o to – stwierdził Castiel, ujmując jego twarz w dłonie i przyciągając bliżej.

Dean otworzył jedno oko i popatrzył na niego z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- A może mówię o tobie – powiedział. Cas zamarł i zamknął usta, a Dean zaśmiał się, a potem pocałował go lekko, mrucząc z zadowoleniem. Odsunął się po krótkiej chwili, z ramionami wokół pasa Castiela i kolanem wsuniętym pomiędzy jego uda. – Mówiłeś coś o kawie?

\- Sam mówił – poprawił Cas. – Wspomniał też coś o śniadaniu.

\- Cholerny ranny ptaszek – mruknął Dean, na powrót zamykając oczy. – Normalni ludzie o tej porze śpią.

\- Normalni ludzie nie muszą pomagać bratu w ucieczce do innego kraju.

\- Huh. Racja. – Dean przetoczył się na plecy, z jednym ramieniem uwięzionym pod ciałem Casa. – W takim razie chyba pora wstać, co nie? Zwłaszcza, jeśli chcemy uniknąć korków przy granicy.

\- Sądzę, że to może być trudne do wykonania – odparł Castiel. – Co prawda jest dopiero szósta, lecz zanim dojedziemy…

Dean jęknął, słysząc, która jest godzina, potem jednak posłusznie wstał, czepiając się brzegu koszulki Casa i dając się zaciągnąć do kuchni. Sam wciąż siedział nad swoją kawą i przywitał brata uniesieniem brwi i wielkim kubkiem kawy. Dean klapnął na krzesło obok Casa, a kiedy jedli śniadanie i omawiali z Samem ostatnie formalności, nie hamował się przed podkradaniem Castielowi jedzenia z talerza. Jego brat nie skomentował tego ani słowem i Dean nie mógł przestać szczerzyć się radośnie. Cas miał wielką ochotę go pocałować.

 

xxx

 

\- Czego tam tak wypatrujesz?

Castiel drgnął i oderwał nos od szyby, oglądając się przez ramię. Dean, z jedną ręką na kierownicy, drugą zarzuconą na oparciu siedzenia Castiela, uśmiechał się do niego.

\- Patrz na drogę – upomniał go odruchowo, mimo że w środku czuł przyjemne ciepło. Niewiele osób miało okazję ujrzeć ten uśmiech Deana: przyjazny, delikatny, całkowicie szczery i rozluźniony. To nie był uśmiech rzucany napotkanej w barze dziewczynie, to nie był uśmiech, który miał przynieść mu jakieś korzyści. Castiel wiedział już też, że nie był to nawet ten sam uśmiech, którym Dean obdarowywał brata.

Wiedza ta sprawiała, że sam nie chciał nigdy przestać się uśmiechać.

\- Zastanawiam się, czy zauważę jakąś różnicę w krajobrazie – odpowiedział na wcześniejsze pytanie, z powrotem kierując wzrok na widoki za szybą. – Myślisz, że coś będzie inaczej?

\- Co, w Kanadzie? – Dean zaśmiał się pod nosem i Castiel stwierdził, że ma ochotę słuchać tego śmiechu każdego dnia. – Przykro mi, stary. Jeśli spodziewasz się śniegu i machających do nas niedźwiedzi polarnych już w chwili, w której przekroczymy granicę, to chyba się rozczarujesz.

\- Może chociaż jakiś łoś – powiedział Castiel, wzdychając.

Dean wybuchnął śmiechem. Castiel popatrzył na niego, szczerząc zęby i czując ciepło na policzkach.

\- Chodź no tu, ty łosiu. – Dean wyciągnął w jego stronę rękę, zaciskając ją na kołnierzu jego płaszcza i pociągając w swoją stronę.

\- Myślałem, że to twój brat jest łosiem – powiedział Castiel, przysuwając się do niego tak, że ich biodra i uda stykały się.

\- Mhm. – Dean pochylił głowę i Castiel poczuł jego usta na swojej skroni.

\- Dean, patrz na drogę – mruknął Castiel bez większego przekonania, podczas gdy jego dłoń machinalnie wsunęła się pod kurtkę Deana.

\- Patrzę, patrzę – stwierdził Dean, prostując się. Jego wolne ramię objęło Castiela w pasie i tam już pozostało.

\- Jak długo jeszcze do granicy? – zapytał Castiel, przesuwając nosem po skórze na szyi Deana i wdychając jego zapach.

\- Niedługo. Pół godziny, góra. – Dean popatrzył na niego ostatni raz, zaciskając uścisk ramienia. – Okej, nie wracasz już na swój fotel. Od teraz to jest twoje miejsce.

Castiel schował uśmiech w szyi Deana.

 

xxx

 

Castiel wciąż wpatrywał się w swoje zdjęcie w dowodzie kiedy Dean zaparkował przed hotelem na obrzeżach Vancouver.

\- Dziwnie widzieć swoją twarz przy nazwisku, którego prawie nie używam – powiedział z zamyśleniem.

Dean wyciągnął kluczyki ze stacyjki i schował je do kieszeni kurtki.

\- A właśnie, a propos dowodu… - Castiel uniósł głowę i popatrzył na niego. Dean wbijał wzrok w przednią szybę, przygryzając wargę. – Jakim cudem nigdy nie zauważyłeś, że według dowodu nazywasz się inaczej?

Żołądek Castiela zacisnął się nieprzyjemnie, ale starał się to zignorować. Zamknął dokumenty i wyciągnął je w kierunku Deana.

\- Myślę, że kiedyś się to zdarzyło. Nie… nie jestem pewny. Nie pamiętam. Ale… - Przełknął, wiercąc się na siedzeniu. – Potem chyba podświadomie unikałem jakiegokolwiek kontaktu z wszelkimi dokumentami. Sam nie wiem, to wszystko… to…

Poczuł rękę Deana, tę samą, która przed chwilą odebrała od niego papiery, zaciskającą się lekko na jego nadgarstku.

\- Słuchaj, Cas. Nie wiem, czy będziesz tego chciał, zrozumiem, jeśli każesz mi się odwalić. To twój wybór. Całkowicie.

Castiel popatrzył na Deana, jego lekko zakłopotaną minę i ciepłą zieleń oczu połyskującą w popołudniowym słońcu.

\- Dean. O co chodzi?

Twarz Deana zarumieniła się pod wpływem uważnego wzroku Castiela, eksponując mozaikę jego ciemnych piegów.

\- Widziałem parę różnych reklam, kiedy przejeżdżaliśmy przez miasto. Nie mówię, żebyś korzystał z którychś z nich, zawsze możemy poszukać czegoś innego. – Castiel posłał mu groźne spojrzenie, więc Dean uciekł wzrokiem, odchrząknął, po czym kontynuował: - Tak sobie myślałem, że nie możemy tak tego zostawić, co nie? Tego, co się z tobą dzieje. Na pewno są jakieś terapię, sam nie wiem…

Castiel bardzo chciał wyrwać rękę z uścisku Deana, cofnąć się, uciec z ciasnej przestrzeni samochodu. Samo przelotne myślenie o tym, co wydarzyło się ostatnio, co właściwie było przeważającą częścią jego życia i zdecydowanie miało ogromny wpływ na jego życie tu i teraz… Castiel czuł mdłości na samą tylko myśl, a co dopiero działoby się, gdyby musiał o tym z kimś rozmawiać, z kimś, kto nie był Deanem? Przez kilka sekund Castiel milczał, siedząc nieruchomo, pragnąc tylko zapomnieć, zapomnieć, zapomnieć ten jeden, ostatni raz.

A potem Dean przeniósł na niego swoje zatroskane spojrzenie i Castiel odetchnął głęboko.

\- Wiem. Ja… wiem. Wiem, że muszę. Już dawno powinienem. Ale nikt wcześniej się mną nie zajął, a, jak wiesz, sam na to nie wpadłem i…

\- Nie musimy tego robić od razu. – Dean przysunął się do niego nieznacznie, jego ciepłe palce wciąż obejmujące jego nadgarstek. – Daj sobie trochę czasu. Sam fakt, że żyjesz teraz z pełną świadomością tego wszystkiego to już coś, co nie? A ja… cóż, nie zostawię cię z tym samego, jeśli tylko tego będziesz chciał.

Wtedy Castiel wyszarpnął rękę, tylko po to, by objąć Deana za szyję. przybliżyć się i złączyć razem ich usta. Palce Deana wsunęły się w jego włosy i gładziły go po plecach, a Castiel delektował się każdym dotykiem i westchnieniem.

\- Dziękuję – wyszeptał z ustami przy jego uchu. Gardło miał zbyt ściśnięte, by powiedzieć coś więcej, ale Dean chyba go zrozumiał, bo tylko mocniej przytulił go do siebie.

Siedzieli tak przez jakąś chwilę, a potem nagle Dean zaśmiał się cicho i odsunął się nieznacznie.

\- Wiesz, Cas, nie wiem jak ty, ale według mnie powinniśmy chociaż wysiąść z samochodu, jeśli chcemy zrobić cokolwiek.

Castiel uśmiechnął się.

\- Ostatecznie możemy wysiąść – mruknął, po raz ostatni muskając ustami policzek Deana.

\- A potem wynająć pokój w hotelu.

\- Niech ci będzie.

\- Możemy też wyjść na miasto i coś zjeść, bo umieram z głodu.

Castiel wywrócił teatralnie oczami.

\- Jeszcze jakieś plany na dziś? – zapytał przekornie.

\- Nawet nie masz pojęcia – zamruczał Dean, pochylając się szybko i na krótką chwilę łapiąc usta Castiela w powolny pocałunek. Dean wymamrotał: - Mam nadzieję, że ten hotel ma grube ściany.

Castiel wydał z siebie entuzjastyczny dźwięk, chwytając Deana za poły kurtki i miażdżąc razem ich usta. Rozchylił wargi, wpuszczając do siebie gorący język Deana, mrucząc z rozkoszy, kiedy Dean przesunął nim po jego podniebieniu, kiedy przekrzywił głowę, jeszcze bardziej pogłębiając pocałunek, ssąc i eksplorując jego usta. Castiel czuł zręczne palce Deana wsuwające się pod brzeg jego koszulki i za pasek jego spodni.

\- Mieliśmy najpierw wysiąść – powiedział Castiel zachrypniętym głosem, podczas gdy Dean całował jego szyję.

\- Hotel może zaczekać. – Zęby Deana zacisnęły się na uchu Castiela.

\- Jest środek dnia – przekonywał Castiel.

\- Jak zobaczysz łosia to krzycz.

Castiel poczuł całą dłoń Deana wsuwającą się w jego spodnie i dotykającą go przez cienki materiał bielizny. Drgnął, unosząc biodra na spotkanie upragnionego oporu.

\- Dean – wydyszał. Dean wciąż całował zachłannie jego szyję, a jego palce sprawiały, że członek Castiela twardniał z sekundy na sekundę coraz bardziej. – Dean… A co, jak ktoś nas zobaczy…

\- To Kanada – wyszeptał Dean. – Na pewno jeszcze by nas przeprosili za naruszenie prywatności.

\- Mimo wszystko. – Dean mocniej zacisnął dłoń i Castiel jęknął głośno. – Chodźmy do środka.

\- Jesteś pewny, że chcesz tam iść _teraz_? – Dean odsunął się i popatrzył znacząco na wybrzuszenie w spodniach Castiela.

\- A masz inną propozycję? – zapytał Castiel złośliwie.

\- Kilka. – Szybkim ruchem Dean usiadł okrakiem na udach Castiela, po czym zaczął osuwać się powoli w stronę podłogi.

Castiel złapał go błyskawicznie za ramiona i przytrzymał.

\- Ani się waż – syknął.

\- Nie udawaj, że nie chcesz. – Dean przysunął swoje usta do ust Castiela w drażniącej imitacji pocałunku.

\- Chcę. W hotelu. W naszym pokoju. Gdziekolwiek, byle w naszym własnym, zamykanym na klucz pokoju.

Dean wyprostował się i wyszczerzył zęby.

\- Dobra. To czekaj tu chwilę, wynajmę nam coś i zaraz po ciebie przyjdę. – Dean przeciągnął dłonią po zmierzwionych włosach Castiela i mrugnął. – Nie ochłoń za bardzo.

I już po chwili go nie było. Castiel odetchnął głęboko, opierając głowę o zagłówek i przymykając oczy. Twardość w spodniach wciąż pulsowała, choć nieco mniej niecierpliwie, odkąd Dean zniknął za drzwiami hotelu.

Nie minęło parę minut, a Dean już pukał entuzjastycznie w szybę samochodu. Castiel wysiadł niezgrabnie, uprzednio zdejmując płaszcz i niosąc go teraz tak, by zakrywał to, czego nikt w miejscu publicznym nie powinien u niego zobaczyć. Razem weszli do niewielkiego holu hotelowego, gdzie przy recepcji siedział zerkający na nich podejrzliwie młody chłopak. Dean posłał mu radosny uśmiech, zacisnął dłoń na łokciu Castiela i pociągnął go w stronę schodów prowadzących na piętro.

Ledwo znaleźli się w pokoju, a Dean przygwoździł Castiela do drzwi, wyrywając mu z ręki płaszcz i odrzucając go razem z kluczek na bok. Castiel nie miał nawet czasu, by rozejrzeć się wokół; usta Deana natychmiast zaatakowały jego i jedynym, co mógł zrobić w odpowiedzi, było rozchylenie warg, otoczenie Deana ramionami w pasie i przyciągnięcie najbliżej jak się dało. Dean zatoczył mocno biodrami, na nowo pobudzając chwilowo uśpiony członek Castiela.

\- Witaj z powrotem – wymruczał mu Dean do ucha, ocierając się o niego z zapałem.

Castiel mógł tylko jęknąć, odrzucając głowę do tyłu i uderzając nią o drzwi.

Palce Deana natomiast błyskawicznie zabrały się za rozpinanie jego dżinsów i zsuwanie ich razem z bokserkami w dół jego ud.

\- Dean – wymamrotał Castiel. – Tam jest łóżko. Tylko kilka kroków…

\- Powiedziałeś: gdziekolwiek – szepnął Dean. Castiel jęknął głośno, czując jego pięść zaciskającą się na nim i powoli, zbyt powoli przesuwającą się w dół i w górę. – To jest gdziekolwiek, Cas. Obiecałeś.

\- Mhm. – Castiel zmusił się do uniesienia głowy i złączył ich usta w niechlujnym, mokrym pocałunku. Jego biodra drgały raz po raz i Deanowi zdawało się to wcale nie przeszkadzać, mocniej zaciskając palce i poruszając dłonią z coraz większą werwą.

Dean przesunął usta na jego szyję, gardło, obojczyk, a potem, ku zaskoczeniu Castiela, odsunął się i cofnął rękę. Castiel uchylił powieki, spoglądając na niego z dezorientowaniem, a potem wytrzeszczył oczy i wydał z siebie bezwstydny jęk, kiedy Dean mrugnął do niego i opadł przed nim na kolana.

\- Dean. – Castiel czuł, że drżą mu kolana, wyciągnął więc obie ręce i wplótł palce we włosy Deana, tym samym przyciągając jego głowę bliżej. Dean oblizał usta, ze wzrokiem wbitym w zaczerwieniony członek Castiela, i pod Castielem prawie ugięły się nogi na ten widok.

A potem Dean zlikwidował wszelką przestrzeń między nimi, rozchylając wargi i połykając go całego jednym płynnym ruchem.

\- O mój Boże – wyjęczał Castiel. Dean wbijał lekko palce w uda Castiela, przytrzymując w miejscu jego biodra i połykając go raz po raz, powoli, jakby z rozmysłem, co jakiś czas całkowicie wypuszczając go z gorąca swoich ust tylko po to, by podrażnić jego główkę zwinnym językiem. – O Boże, Dean, o Boże.

Castiel nie mógł oderwać wzroku od twarzy Deana, od jego zmierzwionych włosów, zaczerwienionych policzków, które zapadały się przy każdym ssaniu. Nie mógł przestać patrzeć na sposób, w jaki jego członek raz po raz znikał we wnętrzu niebiańsko gorących ust Deana. Biodra Castiela wypchnęły do przodu i Dean nie przytrzymał go tym razem, zamiast tego spoglądając na niego z dołu, spod rzęs, wysuwając go z ust i oblizując się powoli, prawie lubieżnie.

\- No dalej, Cas – wymruczał, jego pełne wargi otaczające sam jego czubek i przesyłające niewiarygodnie przyjemne wibracje do całego ciała Castiela. – Nie powstrzymuj się.

Dean przesunął dłonie na pośladki Castiela, ścisnął i przyciągnął go do siebie, przymykając oczy i jęcząc, kiedy Castiel wsunął się w niego szybko, mocno, głęboko. Castiel zacisnął palce w jego włosach i pchnął jeszcze raz, ostrożnie, lecz na tyle szybko, by Dean znów zamruczał z przyjemności.

\- Dean – wydyszał Castiel, wsuwając się w niego raz po raz, rozkoszując się ciasnotą i ciepłem Deana, każdym jego jękiem i spojrzeniem spod rzęs. – Dean, och Dean. Powiedz... Powiedz, kiedy mam… Ach, kiedy mam przestać, mhmmmm…

Dean oparł obie dłonie na biodrach Castiela i odsunął go od siebie tak nagle, że ten omal nie stracił równowagi i nie upadł.

\- Mam inny pomysł – wychrypiał Dean i Castiel zadrżał, słysząc jego głos.

Jakimś cudem udało im się przetransportować na łóżko. Było ono duże i podwójne, z miękką pościelą i ozdobnym wezgłowiem. Dean zdążył skądś przyciągnąć ze sobą swoją torbę podręczną i szukał w niej czegoś przez chwilę, a potem opadł na łóżko obok Castiela i wcisnął mu do ręki tubkę z lubrykantem.

\- Wiesz, co robić – wymruczał z ustami przyciśniętymi do jego ust, dłonią luźno zawiniętą w pięść wokół jego naprężonego członka.

Castiel odsunął się, spoglądając na niego rozszerzonymi ze zdumienia oczami.

\- Teraz?

\- A kiedy? – Dean złapał za brzeg koszulki Castiela i zmusił go do uniesienia rąk, po czym ściągnął ją przez jego głowę i odrzucił w nogi łóżka. Zaraz potem pozbył się swojej kurtki i bluzki.

\- Jesteś tego pewny? – zapytał Castiel poważnym głosem, mimo że dolne partie jego ciała wyraźnie nie miały ochoty na więcej rozmów.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Dean wstał, pozbył się spodni, po czym z powrotem opadł na łóżko i rozłożył się na nim tuż przed Castielem, uśmiechając się do niego i nieznacznie rozsuwając nogi.

Castielowi nie trzeba było tego dwa razy powtarzać. Już po chwili znalazł się na Deanie, nagi, całując go zachłannie i przeczesując jego miękkie włosy palcami. Dean uniósł biodra i otarł się o niego, wywołując u nich obu ciche westchnienia rozkoszy. Castiel otworzył dotąd zaciśnięte oczy i popatrzył na twarz mężczyzny pod sobą, na jego pociemniałe z pożądania oczy, zaczerwienione usta i policzki, potargane włosy, a potem otworzył buteleczkę ze specyfikiem.

Spojrzenie Deana podążyło w jej stronę.

\- Jesteś pierwszy, wiesz? – odezwał się nagle, głosem niskim i niepewnym. Castiel rozsmarował lubrykant na palcach, starając się go ogrzać, po czym pochylił się nad Deanem i pocałował go, chcąc sprawić, by zapomniał o niepokoju.

\- Ty również byleś pierwszy, Dean – powiedział Castiel. – W wielu różnych aspektach.

\- Tak? – Dean zaśmiał się nerwowo. – Udani jesteśmy.

Castiel całował go przez chwilę, nie spiesząc się i próbując całkowicie go rozluźnić. Dłonie Deana błądziły po jego ciele, twarzy, włosach, a po chwili, kiedy Castiel przesunął rękę w dół, Dean popatrzył na niego dużymi zielonymi oczami i zapytał:

\- Co to znaczy, w różnych aspektach?

\- Pierwszy przyjaciel, którego miałem oprócz mojego brata – stwierdził cicho Castiel, całując piegi na twarzy Deana. – Pierwszy człowiek, który tak dobrze mnie poznał. Pierwszy, któremu tyle o sobie powiedziałem. – Przez chwilę całował jego usta, zaledwie lekkie muśnięcia warg i języka. – Pierwszy, któremu pozwoliłem na tak wiele. – Dean patrzył na niego bez mrugnięcia, leżąc pod nim, z dłonią Castiela opartą na swoim biodrze, całkowicie mu oddany. – Pierwszy, z którym tak wiele zrobiłem.

Dean wyciągnął ręce i przyciągnął do siebie jego usta, jakby starając się go uciszyć. Castiel pozwolił mu na to przez jakiś czas, a potem uniósł się, przesuwając wolną dłonią po jego policzku, i wsunął w niego jeden palec, szukając oznak dyskomfortu na twarzy Deana i znajdując na niej zaledwie zaskoczenie i ślady rozkoszy.

\- Cas – wymamrotał Dean, przymykając oczy i poruszając ostrożnie biodrami, a potem jęknął. – Cas.

Castiel zaczął poruszać palcem, zachęcony cichymi jękami Deana, jego rozchylonymi ustami i zaciśniętymi powiekami. Po chwili dodał kolejnego, i jeszcze kolejnego, a Dean powtarzał jego imię niczym mantrę, przyjmując go w siebie i zaciskając dłonie na jego ramionach.

\- Mów dalej – wyjęczał Dean, kiedy Castiel dotknął wyjątkowo wrażliwego miejsca w jego ciele. – Cas, mów dalej.

\- Pierwszy, z którym się kochałem.

Dean jęknął głośno, wyginając się w łuk i zaciskając dłonie na prześcieradle.

\- Już, Cas. Już możesz.

Castiel pochylił się i pocałował jego na wpół otwarte usta, cofając rękę i sytuując się pomiędzy jego nogami.

\- Pierwszy, który rozbudził we mnie tyle uczuć – powiedział, nie odrywając od niego ust i równocześnie wsuwając się w niego powoli, przy akompaniamencie jego głośnych jęków.

\- Cas. Kurwa, Cas – wysapał Dean, otwierając oczy i wpatrując się w niego z uwielbieniem. – Zrób coś. Ruszaj się. Proszę, Cas.

Castiel zatoczył biodrami, omal nie krzycząc z powodu ciasnego ciepła, które go otaczało. Dean znów wygiął plecy w łuk, zaciskając dłonie na wezgłowiu łóżka i przyjmując go w siebie jeszcze głębiej.

\- Jeszcze – jęknął i Castiel wiedział, że nie chodzi mu tylko o ruchy jego ciała.

\- Pierwszy, do którego tyle czułem. Który tyle czuł do mnie. Dean, Dean, popatrz na mnie – powiedział Castiel gorączkowo. Wyciągnął ręce i zakrył nimi dłonie Deana, pochylając się niżej i pchając mocniej, pewniej.

Dean otworzył oczy.

\- Dean, jestem w tobie zakochany – wyszeptał Castiel, nie spuszczając wzroku z żywej zieleni oczu Deana. – Jesteś pierwszym, w którym się zakochałem. W którym wciąż się zakochuję. Dean, ja…

Dean objął go ramionami za szyję i przyciągnął do siebie, całując go pospiesznie, niechlujnie, z roztargnieniem.

\- Ja też, Cas – szepnął mu do ucha, unosząc biodra na spotkanie z nim. – Wiesz, że ja też.

Castiel pchnął mocniej, szybciej, jęcząc cicho, równocześnie z Deanem, wpatrzony w jego twarz i rozkoszujący się faktem, że Dean też na niego patrzył, a kiedy Dean uniósł nogi i przyjął go w siebie jeszcze pełniej, Castiel nie mógł powstrzymać okrzyku i doszedł gwałtownie, a Dean wciąż na niego patrzył, nawet w momencie, w którym sam doszedł, a potem Castiel opadł na niego bezwładnie, z udami drżącymi z wysiłku i ciepłą lepkością pomiędzy ich ciałami. Dean odnalazł jego usta, całując go niedbale, a Castiel wciąż mógł zlizać z jego warg swój smak.

\- Nie wiem, czemu nie robiłem tego wcześniej – wymruczał Dean, przesuwając językiem po szyi Castiela.

Ten zignorował go, wysuwając się z niego z cichym stęknięciem i uświadamiając coś sobie nagle.

\- Dean – powiedział przytomnie. – Zapomnieliśmy o prezerwatywie.

Dean otoczył go ramionami i przyciągnął do siebie, wsuwając kolano między jego uda i wciskając twarz w jego ramię.

\- Przebadamy się – wymamrotał niewyraźnie – a potem już nigdy nie będziemy ich używać.

Castiel uśmiechnął się delikatnie, pozwalając sobie na kilka minut leżenia w całkowitej ciszy, pośród zmiętej pościeli i z uspokajającymi się powoli oddechami. Potem nagle zaburczało mu w brzuchu i Castiel poczuł, że oblewa się rumieńcem, zwłaszcza, gdy Dean parsknął śmiechem.

\- Ktoś tu domaga się jedzenia – powiedział, przygryzając skórę na jego ramieniu.

\- Obiecałeś, że pójdziemy coś zjeść – stwierdził Castiel poważnie.

\- Tak, wiem. – Dean uniósł się na łokciu i popatrzył na niego z uczuciem w oczach. – Ja też dotrzymuję swoich obietnic. Na co masz dziś ochotę, Cas?

 

xxx

 

W momencie, w którym weszli na plażę, słońce zdążyło zniknąć już za horyzontem.

\- Choleraaaaa, spóźniliśmy się na zachód – stwierdził Dean zawiedzionym głosem.

Castiel uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, spoglądając na ostatnie żółto-czerwone pasy zdobiące niebo.

\- Osobiście nawet bardziej lubię zmierzch – powiedział.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak to brzmi? – Dean parsknął śmiechem. – Ach, no tak. Bo ty nie znasz popkultury. Któregoś dnia przywiążę cię do łóżka i nie wypuszczę, dopóki nie obejrzysz najważniejszych filmów ostatniej dekady. Mówię poważnie! – dodał, widząc powątpiewającą minę Castiela. – O przywiązywaniu do łóżka też. – Szturchnął Castiela łokciem w żebra, po czym usiadł na piasku i machnął na niego dłonią.

\- Myślę, że mam do nadrobienia nieco więcej niż dekadę filmów – powiedział Castiel, usadawiając się wygodnie. – Ale chyba mamy czas.

Dean popatrzył na niego i pokiwał głową z zadowoloną miną. Przez moment Castiel nie był w stanie oderwać wzroku od jego przystojnej twarzy, oświetlonej resztką promieni słonecznych. Dean musiał chyba zauważyć jego wzrok, bo uniósł brew, uśmiechając się, a potem pochylił się i pocałował go, oplatając go jednym ramieniem w pasie, a drugą rękę opierając na piasku. Castiel przymknął oczy i odwzajemnił pocałunek, a szum morza i wiatru, który miał w uszach do tej pory, został zastąpiony głośnym biciem serca i odgłosem ich spotykających się ust.

Po jakimś czasie Dean stwierdził, że „zaczyna odmarzać mu tyłek”, wstali więc, otrzepując z piasku spodnie i ręce. Castiel spojrzał w stronę fal obmywających płaski brzeg, przygryzając niepewnie wargę.

A potem poczuł palce Deana splatające się z jego palcami.

\- Wracamy? – zapytał Dean miękko.

\- To wciąż Pacyfik – zamyślił się Castiel – a jednak mam wrażenie, że są to całkiem inne wody. – Popatrzył na Deana. – Muszę przekonać się o tym na własnej skórze.

\- Co, idziemy pływać? – zapytał Dean, poruszając sugestywnie brwiami.

Castiel potrząsnął powoli głową.

\- Możesz pójść ze mną. Chcę tylko… sprawdzić, jak to jest.

Dean wyraźnie chciał coś powiedzieć, ale musiał zauważyć poważny wyraz twarzy Castiela i tylko ścisnął mocniej jego dłoń.

Castiel zaprowadził go na sam brzeg oceanu, a potem wspiął się na niski kamień, do połowy zanurzony w wodzie, automatycznie wypuszczając rękę Deana z uścisku. Stał tak przez chwilę, spoglądając na ciemne, spienione połacie wody przed sobą, starając się w głowie wyrysować sobie dokładną mapkę tego, gdzie się znajduje, uzmysłowić sobie, że mimo iż nie jest to nawet ten sam kraj, wody tutaj muszą być o wiele zimniejsze, o wiele bardziej obce, lecz tak samo zdradzieckie. Wystarczyłoby zapewne kilka kroków prosto w lodowatą toń, by ciągła rotacja fal wciągnęła go głębiej i głębiej i głębiej, aż w końcu straciłby możliwość wycofania się i powrotu na stały ląd. To był ten sam ocean, ta sama woda, to samo niebezpieczeństwo.

Dean wydał z siebie cichy okrzyk i Castiel, wyrwany z rozmyślań, popatrzył na niego przez ramię.

\- Sukinsyn – mruknął, cofając się o parę kroków. Nogawki dżinsów miał mokre od wyjątkowo wysokiej fali. Castiel spojrzał w dół, na swoje własne spodnie, zauważając, że one również ucierpiały. Niewiele myśląc, odwrócił się i zeskoczył z kamienia na suchy piasek, dla równowagi przytrzymując się ramienia zaoferowanego przez Deana. – Chodźmy już stąd, co, Cas?

Castiel uśmiechnął się powoli, nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy Deana. Nie było sensu sterczeć na skale i wpatrywać się w bezkres oceanu, nie, kiedy tuż obok był Dean, gotowy podać mu rękę i pomóc zejść na ziemię. Wystarczyło, że obaj zostali ochlapani przez fale; Castiel nie miał zamiaru wciągać Deana ze sobą pod wodę.

On sam też chciał móc się wreszcie wynurzyć.

 

xxx

 

\- Cas, najlepsze ciasto w mieście!

Castiel oderwał wzrok od obleczonych w złote liście drzew rosnących przy ulicy i popatrzył na Deana ze zdezorientowaniem. Dean wskazał palcem na witrynę jednego ze sklepów, które właśnie mijali, w istocie zapraszającą na najlepsze ciasto w całym Vancouver.

\- No nie patrz tak na mnie, Cas – oburzył się Dean. – Nie możemy przecież przejść obok takiej okazji.

\- Zdajesz sobie  sprawę, że jest to dość tani chwyt marketingowy? Miasto jest zbyt duże, by jedna niewielka ciastkarnia na przedmieściach…

\- Tak, Cas, nie jestem głupi. – Dean wywrócił oczami i sięgnął po rękę Castiela, po czym bez zbędnych ceregieli pociągnął go w stronę wejścia do sklepu.

Castiel uśmiechnął się, przysuwając się bliżej i splatając razem ich palce; nie wypuścił dłoni Deana nawet wtedy, gdy siedzący za ladą młody mężczyzna zmierzył ich wzrokiem od góry do dołu.

\- Cześć – przywitał się Dean, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Podobno macie najlepsze ciasta w okolicy.

Słysząc to, sprzedawca powoli odwzajemnił uśmiech, podchodząc do lady i rozpoczynając szczegółową dyskusję na temat przeróżnych rodzajów ciasta, które można było dostać w ich cukierni. Po parunastu minutach Dean i Castiel wyszli z powrotem na ulicę z trzema pudełkami ciast niesionych przez Deana i jednym gratisowym jabłecznikiem w dłoni Castiela. Castiel żałował, że Dean nie ma już wolnej ręki, którą mógłby chwycić.

\- Musimy tu jeszcze wrócić – powiedział Dean z entuzjazmem.

\- Chyba mamy zapas ciast co najmniej na tydzień – zaśmiał się Castiel.

Dean popatrzył na niego, otwierając szeroko oczy.

\- Chyba żartujesz! Założę się, że już jutro nic nie zostanie – powiedział, po czym, balansując opakowania na jednej ręce, drugą ostrożnie otworzył jedno z nich, oderwał kawałek i wrzucił sobie do ust. Zamruczał z zadowoleniem, przymykając oczy, a Castiel tylko parsknął śmiechem. Dean mrugnął do niego, nabrał na dłoń trochę ciasta wraz z nadzieniem orzechowym, a potem przystanął na samym środku chodnika, tuż przed Castielem, i wyciągnął rękę w stronę jego twarzy. – Powiedz „aaa”.

Przez kilka sekund Castiel stał bezruchu, potem jednak zdał sobie sprawę, że nie licząc paru przechadzających się osób i kilku samochodów, są na ulicy prawie sami. Było też już niemal całkiem ciemno, z przyulicznymi latarniami rozsiewającymi ciepłe żółte światło i jesiennym wiatrem, który powiewał płaszczami.

Castiel popatrzył na roześmianą twarz Deana i pochylił się lekko do przodu, rozchylając usta. Dean poczęstował go kawałkiem ciasta i Castiel oblizał ze smakiem usta, czując na sobie wzrok stojącego przed nim mężczyzny.

\- Chcę cię pocałować – stwierdził Dean niskim głosem.

\- W takim razie rusz się – odparł Castiel – a może uda nam się w końcu wrócić do hotelu.

Dean poprawił opakowania, które trzymał w rękach, a kiedy znów ruszyli chodnikiem wzdłuż zmieniających kolory drzew, zderzył się z Castielem barkiem, szczerząc zęby w wesołym uśmiechu i podjadając ciasto.

Castiel nabrał głęboko powietrza i nareszcie poczuł, że może oddychać swobodnie.

 

 

 

**KONIEC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tak oto dotarliśmy do końca. Spędziłam z tą historią dobre dwa lata i nie żałuję ani chwili spędzonej na myśleniu o niej lub pisaniu - mimo wszystko wciągnęłam się trochę w ten świat, a poza tym, nie oszukujmy się, to w końcu Cas i Dean! Wakacje 2014 też chyba na zawsze będą mi się już kojarzyć z copiątkowym publikowaniem kolejnych rozdziałów :)
> 
> No i teraz przechodzimy właśnie do tych piątków. Dziękuję dziękuję dziękuję wszyyyyyystkim z Was! Tym, którzy poświęcili czas i skrobnęli mi jakiś komentarz, tym, którzy dodawali do ulubionych, generalnie wszystkim tym, którzy czytali, którym się podobało i dla których tę historię tworzyłam. Publikowanie nie miałoby bez Was sensu, dlatego jeszcze raz ściskam Was wszystkich i przesyłam buziaki od Deana i Casa, którzy mają się dobrze i zajadają ciasto dyniowe ;)   
> Za jakiś czas na moim profilu na 8tracks (/fuszigi) powinna ukazać się playlista do fanfiction, a póki co zapraszam też do pobrania wersji pdf, jeśli tylko macie taką ochotę: http://www.mediafire.com/view/6x9qwsl8oizzyqt/When_The_Sun_Goes_Down.pdf
> 
> Jeszcze raz dziękuję wszystkim za przygodę, jaką była ta historia!
> 
>  
> 
> PS. Pewnie się zastanawiacie, czy będę pisać coś innego. Odpowiedź brzmi: tak. Z zastrzeżeniem, że nie wiem kiedy ;) Aktualnie jestem w trakcie pisania high school au po angielsku, które pewnie kiedyś też opublikuję, więc wszystkich zainteresowanych już teraz zapraszam do lektury. A co do opowiadań po polsku - you never know! Jeśli tylko będę miała czas i pomysły, na pewno będę pisać!
> 
> xoxo


End file.
